Trapped
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Complete! It's a new age of slavery in which Eyes is an abused slave, and Kanone a slave owner. Through the trials and tribulations of their newfound love, an even bigger conspiracy lurks in the darkness. Pairings inside. Possible sequel to come.
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: EyesKanone, EyesChase, EyesKiyotaka, JackChase, AyumuKousuke

A/N: As with The Happiness Of Those Who Believe, I'm going to start editing this fic for spelling errors and the like.

* * *

"Wake up, you lazy bums!" Chase screamed as he looked aorund in disgust at his surroundings. He was standing in a small, poorly constructed, wooden shack that smelled of dirt, sweat, and other unmentionable substances. Some lumps on the dirt floor of the shack started to slowly move, and he kicked one of them near his feet, "Hurry up! I don't give you food and shelter so you can lay around all day."

The lump near his feet that had been kicked silently groaned and jumped up, wincing at the pain in his ribs. Chase saw this and punched the small boy in front of him in the same spot. The boy gasped and stared at the floor, "I'm sorry, Master, for being asleep. Please, forgive me."

Chase grinned at the apology, "It better not happen again. Now get to work."

The small boy nodded and quickly ran outside into the blinding sun, closing his eyes briefly for one more second of peace before he got to work. He tried to take a deep breath of fresh air, which he was often deprived of, but couldn't manage due to a few broken ribs. He shuddered at the memory of his particular injury.

**Flashback**

_"Stop." The boy whimpered softly. He had hoped it was soft enough that the man above him hadn't heard, but, of course, he had._

_Chase slowed the thrusting movement he was making with his hips long enough to smirk at the boy, "Stop? You mean you're not enjoying this?" He began shoving himself in and out again, making his victim whimper once more._

_"Please." He begged. He couldn't help himself now, he wanted it to stop. His pleas only seemed to motivate Chase to pump harder and faster, hurting him_

_ll the more. He quickly realized this and just burried his face in the pillow, trying to find comfort in the softness. The only time he ever felt any sort of softness was when Chase called him into his bedroom to have his way with him. Usually the boy was smart enough not to object, but tonight he couldn't help but wish for relief from the pain._

_Chase moaned out his release and pulled out of the boy. He rolled over and a few seconds later glared at the other person, "Why are you still here? I'm done with you so get out of my sight, you disgusting thing." The boy didn't move quite fast enough, and Chase grabbed his wrist. He threw the much smaller boy to the floor and stepped on his ribcage, slowly adding pressure._

_"I-I'm sorry. Please, forgive me, Master." Was the only response that came. The boy had learned long ago that tears were a powerful motivator, and that they should be avoided at all costs. So, instead of crying, he just closed his eyes tightly and tried to keep his breathing steady. This, he found, was useless because the air was being forced out of his lungs by the foot of the other man._

_Chase didn't stop until he felt the satisfying crack of underdeveloped ribs under his foot. The sound of pained gasps and cracking seemed to satisfy Chase because he let up and crawled back into bed. The boy got the message and quickly left the appropriately nicknamed Room From Hell._

**End Flashback**

The boy quickly got to work, putting all other thoughts aside. He worked in a field, picking cotton and doing other various chores. There was no shade and he worked from dawn to dusk with little water and less food. Fainting resulted in severe beatings, but it was the only escape from the constant pain; breaks were simply unheard of. He worked several hours before the usual dizziness set in. He glanced around to make sure Chase was nowhere in sight, and then closed his eyes and stood still for a second until the extreme exhaustion went away. Then everything went red.

The boy woke up in a small, dark room. his head was throbbing and he was thankful that the room was pitch black and silent. He concluded that he must have blacked out, but when he tried to move his arms he found that he was chained to the wall he was leaning against. Fear seeped throughout his body as he realized that he hadn't blacked out; rather, he had been knocked out. But who would knock him out? What had he done? Then he realized he had closed his eyes for a second, and Chase must have seen him not working. A few seconds after this realization sunk in, the door swung open to reveal the devil himself. His eyes glowed with malice, "So, finally decided to wake up, did you?" The boy stayed silent, looking down so that he didn't make eye contact; Chase hated that more than anything, "Answer me when I talk to you, slave!" He bellowed, reaching out and smacking the defenseless boy.

The latter winced, but did nothing else except what he was told, "I'm sorry, Master." It wasn't exactly an answer but it was all that he was allowed to say.

"Damn right you're sorry." This time he kicked the already bruised face, "And what exactly were you thinking disobeying me like that?"

The boy shook involuntarily, dirt and blood staining his once perfect features, "I'm so sorry." He repeated, "It was foolish of me, I wasn't thinking clearly." He stopped talking immediately before he said too much; Chase also hated people who talked too much.

Chase just chuckled, "You weren't thinking clearly?"

The boy shook his head, "No, sir."

Chase laughed out loud at this, then suddenly stopped. He grabbed the boy's chin roughly in his hand and jerked the delicate face upwards to arrive inches away from his own. It was the first time that Chase had seen the boy's eyes and noticed that they were very blue. They may have been stunning at one point in his life, but they were dull now; most likely from years of neglect and malnourishment. Not that it mattered, "I don't allow you to live here so you can think. You're here to work, understand me?"

The boy had quickly adverted his eyes so he didn't make contact. He tried to nod, but Chase's hand made sure he didn't move so instead he just answered, "Yes, sir. It will never happen again. I'm sorry."

"You'd better be. And look at me when I'm talking to you; it's rude not to." The boy quickly snapped his eyes towards Chase's. He didn't want to hesitate or else he would get hit, but he didn't know exactly what to do; Chase had instructed everyone to never look at him under any circumstance, he said that they weren't good enough to gaze upon him. On the other hand, the boy didn't want to disobey an order and seem disrespectful; either way he was in for a severe beating, he was sure of that. Chase glared at him, "I ever catch you slacking off on your duties again, and you'll starve to death. As for this time, no dinner for a week, and meet me in my room tonight, I have a little pent up frustration from some slave that was slacking off." He released the boy's chin and his head immediately went down to it's usual position, once again, staring at the floor. Chase got up to leave, but paused first, grabbing what looked like a wooden club with some spikes attached to the end, "Oh, and before I forget." He turned around and ended back up in front of the boy, "Never make eye contact with me again, you piece of shit!" With that he brought the club down and mercilessly beat the boy until he was bloody from head to toe, blood seeping from large gashes centered around his chest and arms. The boy just kept his eyes shut, knowing that someday there would be an end to this pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I really wanted to have this written out, but the next chapter will be. So if this one lacks some of the quality that the last one had (if there _was_ any) then I apologize. But I still hope you enjoy it!

Umino No Kyo: Hehehehe, as you wish.

CeTe: Aw, you're not disapointing me. Ifeel like I'm disapointing you a little because it's a touchy topic for you, sorry! But it won't be a major slave fic, just the first few chapters so you can get an idea of the relationship between the characters. As usual with me, there will be plenty of twists and I'll try to steer this away from any refrences that might offend you! Thanks for reviewing and still reading this for support, you really don't have to but it's greatly appreciated!

alpha2nd: Eyes _was_ the cutest little thing, wasn't he? Hehehehe, you're violent. Sorry, but this guy is gonna get away with it. I've wanted to do an AU fic for a while, but just couldn't think of a decent idea for one. Hopefully this one will work out!

Also, a note to all who are reading this: I didn't put Eyes' name in last chapter, but I am going to from here on out. I think I got my point across and there's no need to keep him dubbed "the boy" anymore...that was getting old. That's all!

One week without food. Eyes didn't think it was really possible; he'd also thought that he would be dead long before now, though. His body ached with every movement, but still he kept at it. He didn't want to be caught not working again or else he _would_ be dead soon. He reached for a little bit of cotton that he had missed when a shadow covered him and the plant that he was picking. Eyes didn't even hesitate, he just kept working and kept his head down. The shadow remained there, unmoving, until a voice accompanied it, "Hello, there." The voice had an accent like Chase's, but it was much kinder and friendly. Chancing a look up, Eyes came face to face with a boy that couldn't have been much older than him. He had brown hair and his eyes...they weren't exactly brown. They seemed to glow with life, almost golden. Eyes' dull blue orbs were captivated by the immense aura of friendliness that this boy had. His voice was silky, like that of an angel's as it spoke to him, "Hi, my name's Kanone." Eyes wasn't sure what to say so he just stared. Kanone frowend slightly, "You can talk, can't you?"

Eyes realized he must have seemed incredibly stupid just staring so he nodded, "Of course I can talk, but I really need to get back to work."

"Well I just came here this morning from another farm and I need to know what I can and can't do here. The man who runs this farm, what's his name?"

"Master." Eyes replied coldly, "You don't call him anything else. And you don't do anything unless he tells you to do it. You keep your mouth shut and your head down and hope that he's in a good mood."

"Well, he sounds pretty strict." Kanone said, and then laguhed, "Are you sure he's really that bad?"

Eyes glared at the boy, "Yes, he is. He makes Hell seem like Heaven."

"Well how do you know what Hell and Heaven are like? Have you ever been to either one?"

Eyes shook his head, "I couldn't be that lucky."

Kanone frowned at this, "You really hate it here that much to wish you were dead?"

Eyes nodded, "I could never kill myself, though. But this place...sometimes it makes me think I could."

Eyes heard a chuckled from behind him, and he knew exactly who it belonged to. His eyes widened and he quickly tried to start working again, but a hand came down on his shoulder, "Now, boy, certainly it's not _that_ bad here." Chase chuckled in a low voice.

Eyes figured he was dead anyway, "Yes, Master, it is." He replied and waited for the blows to come.

However, they never did. Eyes kept his eyes closed until he heard Chase laugh out loud, "Well now, it's a shame that I just sold you. Otherwise we'd have a field day with a comment like that one."

_"Wait, did he just say sold?"_ Eyes thought, _"Am I really leaving?"_ Eyes looked up slightly and then turned to Kanone, instantly feeling sorry for him, "I guess this is goodbye, then. It was nice to meet you."

Chase laughed again, "What in the world are you talking about, boy? Kanone is the one who bought you."

Eyes froze at hearing this. Kanone was his new master? He seemed so nice, though, it wasn't possible. Eyes glanced up to Kanone and suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, "You might not belong to me anymore, but that doesn't mean that Kanone won't have the same rules I do. Never make eye contact, it's rude."

Eyes shook slightly, so Kanone was no different, "I'm sorry, sir." Eyes apologized.

"Sir? I don't even get a proper title?" Kanone asked, only sounding offended. It was a good thing that Eyes hadn't looked up, Kanone was doing all he could to keep from busting out laughing. He knew it was wrong to laugh at the boy, but he was just so...timid. Kanone had always found these kind of people interesting, and wondered how they could be s respectful to people they despised, _"To each his own, I suppose."_ Kanone thought with a smirk.

He tuned back in just in time to hear more apologizing out of the small boy, "I-I'm sorry, Master. I didn't m-mean t-to..."He had started stuttering badly, probably from nervousness. Of course this defect had made him even more nervous and he had ceased to form proper sentences.

Kanone stopped his babbling with a hand placed gently on his shoulder, "I was only joking." He said with a laugh, "Now let's get out of here."

Eyes nodded quickly, "Yes, Master."

Kanone smirked, he'd have to give this boy a serious lesson in self respect. It was a short walk to the carriage that Kanone had arrived in, and soon said boy was getting behind the reins. Eyes stood beside the carriage, not sure whether it was okay or not to get in, "Well, come on. We don't have all day, get in." Eyes nodded and Kanone urged the horses on with a crack of the reins. This sounded suspiciously like a whip, however, and Eyes instinctively flinched at it. Kanone saw this and quickly lowered the reins, "Sorry." He offered, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Eyes just nodded, "It's alright, I'm sorry for being startled."

Kanone stared at him, bewildered, _"He's apologizing for me scaring him?"_ Kanone shook his head, this boy had some serious issues. The ride to Kanone's farm was quite long, over three hours. About two hours into it, Eyes leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The rest was short lived as Kanone spoke to him, "Tired?"

His eyes snapped open and he sat up straight, "I'm sorry." He said, almost instinctively. It didn't matter what he was apologizing for, just as long as Kanone wasn't upset with him.

Kanone chcukled a little, "Don't be sorry, I only asked you a question. So, are you?"

Eyes hesitated, but figured lying wouldn't get him very far, "Yes."

Kanone smiled, "Finally, I get a straight answer out of you." With that he put his arm over Eyes' shoulder and pulled him close. Eyes tensed at this but Kanone soon calmed him down, "It's alright, just relax. Lean your head on my shoulder; it'll be more comfortable than the wood." Eyes did as he was told and closed his eyes once again, now leaning on Kanone. It felt odd to be treated so kindly, but he quickly adjusted, not knowing how long it might last. Kanone leaned his head on Eyes' and they reached home a little over an hour later. Kanone stopped the horses and glanced down at Eyes, "Wake up, we're home." He got no response out of the sleeping boy and just sighed. He managed to get himself and the small boy he was carrying out of the carriage and into his mansion.

There was no other word for the huge building. It had 30 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, and a giant kitchen. Of course there was a dining room with a long, wodden table that could fit about 60 people and a living room with several couches and chairs placed throughout. Yes, Kanone's mansion was definitely one of his greatest accomplishments, and he was very proud of it. His parents had passed away a couple years back and left everything they owned to their only son. The house that they lived in was actually quite small compared to where Kanone lived now. He had thought up the design himself and used some of the money that his parents left him to build it. His father had owned slaves when he was still alive, and Kanone saw how they were treated. It was much akin to how Chase treated his slaves, and Kanone had despised this treatment. When his father finally passed away, a few years after his mother, Kanone kept the slaves that has been under his father's care. He bought the house so that his workers, as he called them, could live inside with all the luxuries that Kanone had been exposed to. Not that he considered hot water and soap luxuries, but they did.

Kanone entered his room, which wasn't much larger than any of the others, and lay Eyes down on his bed. This was the first time that Kanone could get a good look at the boy's face and saw that he resembled a bruised angel. The scars that covered his face would heal with time, and when they did the boy would look like he had descended from heaven. His slightly feminine facial structure only made him look more angelic, as did his silver hair. Or, at least it would when the blood, dirt, and god knows what else was washed out of it. That was when Eyes decided that it would be a good time to wake up and slowly opened his dulled eyes to gaze at Kanone. In the instant before Eyes realized where he was, Kanone saw soft blue eyes gazing at him, lost and alone. Kanone hated that look in the younger boy's eyes, and wanted to make it go away. The beautiful cerulean color had been dulled to a murky blue by years of abuse,a nd Kanone wondered if they would ever shimmer again like he knew they must have once upon a time.

Eyes sat up, pressing a hand to his aching temple, all the while avoiding eye contact with Kanone. He was confused, however, and decided to give talking a chance, "Where am I?" He wondered. Obviously he was in a bedroom, but whose? And why had Kanone brought him here?

Kanone smiled and stood up from his seat on the bed next to Eyes, "You're home."

Ugh, was that any good? Yay, I got Eyes out of that horrible place. I don't know why I had Kanone mess with Eyes at Chase's farm, it just seemed like something he would do. I seem to be putting a lot more detail into some things in this fic, does it help any? I usually don't like too much detail, but let me know what you think of it!


	3. Chapter 3

Jeez, I'm starting this kind of late, but you all probably won't even read it until tomorrow anyway! Now that Happiness of those who believe has ended (finally), I can concentrate more on this fic and hopefully put more time into Trust. I'm also co-writing a KH fic with someone, so that'll be up sometime, too (though I'm not quite sure when). Enjoy!

CeTe: Well, I'm glad you like it despite not liking the plot line. Like I said, I'll try and steer away from the more touchy areas of this topic, for your sake, but I probably won't be able to alter it _too_ much without losing the meaning (which I don't want to do). Anyway, if there's any specific points you would like me to avoid, just let me know and I'll try my best to do that. Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Kanone _can_ be extremely crazy sometimes...he didn't hear me say that, did he? (hides). I know Eyes is extremely occ, but I couldn't have him all emotionless when he was going through all of this stuff or else it wouldn't seem like he appreciated Kanone as much as he does (or will). I'm afraid that you may be violent (poor Ayumu), but in Kanone's defense, he really _should_ have stayed away from _his_ Eyes (trying to get back on Kanone's good side). Am I crazy for being afraid of Kanone? Either way, thanks for reviewing!

_"Home?"_ Eyes thought. He had never had a home before. A home required people that cared for you and loved you, otherwise the place you lived was just a residence. Even that was questionable at times on Chase's farm. Eyes glanced around from his position, which was sitting straight up on the very edge of the bed and looking down at the ground, and saw that whatever room he was in was very cozy and comforting. It had a cream colored carpet with maroon walls. The ceiling and trim matched the carpet as did some of the pillows and the sheets. The comforter and pillowcases, as well as the curtains were the same shade of maroon as the walls. There were a few black and silver accents here and there in the form of pillows and other furniture and the dressers were all a dark cherry wood. Eyes felt very relaxed in this room and almost forgot who he was with. Even though Kanone had been nice up until now, Eyes didn't know why or how long it would last.

Eyes was disoriented when he had woken up and asked the question without thinking; he had been suprised when someone had actually answered. When he looked up to see Kanone smiling down at him, a surge of fear rushed throughout his body and he sat up and looked away quickly. Kanone noticed this and thought it was humorous, but refrained from laughing at the startled boy. Kanone reached over and brushed some matted hair out of Eyes' face to get a better look at him. This, of course, caused Eyes to flinch, and Kanone drew his hand away, "Sorry." He apologized, he hadn't been around someone this shy and jumpy for a while and didn't know how to go about getting the boy to trust him.

Eyes just shook his head, "It's my fault." He said quickly; no one had ever apologized to him, but Eyes had always figured that was because he had always been the one to do something wrong. In reality, Eyes had never done anything wrong, but was beaten into believing that everything was his fault.

Kanone sighed, this one was going to be difficult. Ever since he had taken over his father's "business", he had bought several slaves from other, crueler slave owners and had to get them to trust him. It took some time with some of them, but most just accepted that they had been dealt a bad hand early in life and that things were starting to go right. Very few were like Eyes, but Kanone had heard of Chase's reputation and had avoided his farm because he didn't want to see the man's handywork up close. Kanone had finally decided to go to Chase's because he realized that the people there were probably the ones that needed to be somewhere else the most. Kanone was now very glad that he had gone when he did, any longer and this boy would most likely be dead from beatings, exhaustion, or both. Shaking his head of all these thoughts, Kanone gave Eyes a once-over and decided that a bath would have to be top priority. Kanone really wanted to see his stained silver hair clean and brushed; he just knew that Eyes would look like an angel when he was cleaned up. Kanone had sat down after Eyes had fully woken up, but now stood up again and smiled at him, "You're not too tired to take a bath are you?"

Eyes hesitated, was he supposed to answer? Deciding that the question wasn't rhetorical he shook his head, "No, sir." Eyes didn't know why, but he couldn't bring himself to calling Kanone his master; it just didn't seem right. It wasn't a lack of respect he had for Kanone; in fact Eyes figured it was the exact opposite. He had been forced to call Chase his master and had harbored a hatred for the word; he didn't associate Kanone with any hatred or evil thoughts, though, so he didn't feel right labeling him as such.

Kanone smirked at the title, "You don't have to call me 'sir', you know." He was actually relieved that Eyes hadn't called him 'Master'; he had reached the same conclusion as Eyes concerning the association with that word. 'Sir' made him feel old, though, and he was only a couple years older than Eyes. This made him think how fortunate he had been in his life; he didn't think he could survive what Eyes had been through.

"What would you like me to call you then, sir?" Eyes stuck with the title for now, figuring no title would be worse. No title at all seemed to show a great lack of respect.

Kanone considered messing with the boy as he had done with others, but quickly decided against it; Eyes would probably take him seriously, "Just call me Kanone." He told him. He told everyone to call him by his first name, nothing else was neccessary. Everyone that worked for Kanone had a great deal of respect for him simply because he was nice enough to deserve it. In Kanone's opinion, respect had to be earned not forced, no matter who it was concerning. If he didn't have someone's respect, Kanone wouldn't expect them to be nice; he would expect the exact opposite, in fact.

"Just Kanone?" Eyes asked timidly. He felt that he should know this, but really had no clue why Kanone would want him to call him by his first name with no title. Eyes had learned very early on from his mother that if someone demanded a title you gave it to them and that if anyone was of higher social ranking than you (which in Eyes' case was everyone) then they automatically recieved a title, even if it was only 'sir' or 'ma'am'. Having someone of Kanone's stature having no title made absolutely no sense to Eyes. In a perfect world, none of it would matter and no one would care about titles or demand forced respect; but this world was a far cry from perfect.

Kanone smiled again, "Yes, just Kanone. I don't see why you should give me a title of any sort, do you?" Kanone knew exactly what the boy felt, but wanted to break him out of his shell and needed him to talk and stand up for his beliefs if that was going to happen.

Unfortunatley, Eyes just shook his head, not wanting to argue with Kanone, "No...Kanone." Eyes felt so strange saying that, and almost flinched as if expecting to get hit.

Kanone sighed, "You're lying to me." He saw Eyes freeze in his seat, "There's no reason for you to lie to me; you don't have to be afraid of me. I don't tolerate lying though; you'll learn about my little pet peeves, but I'll tell you right now that lying isn't one of them."

Eyes started to shake, he had managed to upset Kanone when his intention was the exact opposite, "I-I'm sorry, I just..." Eyes trailed off, not sure whether he should defend himself or not; he had never met anyone like Kanone before, he didn't know how to act around him.

Kanone waited and then saw that Eyes wasn't going to explain, "You just what?" Kanone pried. Force might not be the best way to get him to open up, but it was worth a shot; it was definitely the fastest way.

"I was always told that a title showed respect." Eyes explained.

"So?" Kanone asked, baiting Eyes to talk more, "Do you have respect for me?"

"Of course." Eyes answered quickly.

"Why? I haven't done anything as of yet to earn your respect."

_"What is he doing?"_ Eyes wondered, _"Why is he making me explain myself when he knows very well why I said what I said?"_ Eyes quickly glanced at Kanone to see that he was staring, expectantly, "I have to have respect for you, you own me; respect is just expected."

Kanone laughed, finally this boy was starting to have some sort of opinion; even though it was an opinion that he had been forced to believe in, "I don't mean to laugh, but I have to disagree with you. Just because of our relationship doesn't give me any right to demand respect from you. If I want your respect, I have to earn it and vice versa."

Eyes was confused now, Kanone had just said something that went against everything he had ever been taught, "You're wrong." Eyes said as he stood up and looked Kanone direct in the eyes, "Our relationship is exactly why you have the right to demand respect from me, everyone else does, so why wouldn't you?" This outburst shocked Kanone and Eyes realized what he had just done; he had talked back to Kanone. If Kanone put so much emphasis on respect, he probably wasn't too fond of talking back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

Kanone was shocked, but only slightly upset; mostly he was just amused, "If you didn't mean it then why did you say it?" Kanone was enjoying this conversation way too much to let it end so quickly.

"That's just what I've always been told." Eyes explained, "I've never known anyone to feel any differently." And as quickly as the courage had come, it left him and he became quiet again.

Kanone nodded, though Eyes couldn't see him because he had returned his gaze to the floor. Kanone walked the few steps that seperated them and placed a hand on Eyes' shoulder, ignoring the flinch that it elicited, "So we've established that my name is Kanone, correct?" He asked, a little amused at the serious nod that he recieved, "And what should I call you?" He got no response, "Well, I certainly can't just call you 'boy' or 'slave', now can I?" Though Kanone regretted those words due to the next ones out of Eyes' mouth.

"Everyone else does." It was true, he wasn't completely sure of his name; he wasn't even sure he had one. Boy had become his new name and Eyes couldn't remember ever having another one. He informed Kanone of this when he asked him his name.

"Well, that could be a problem. What would you like to be named?" Kanone asked, though he doubted Eyes would actually respond; he was right. He only recieved a slight shrug. Kanone wasn't suprised, considering how self doubting the boy was, he wouldn't expect him to offer any suggestions that could influence _anything_, fearing that he might be blamed if anything ever went wrong. Kanone thought for a moment, "Well then, how about I name you?"

"You'd do that?" Eyes asked, timidly, suprised at Kanone's offer.

Kanone laughed, "Of course, everyone deserves a name." Kanone's mind ran across several names, _"John? No. James? No. Steve? Ew, no. Michael? Ick, even worse than Steve. Josh? Okay, I need to stop."_ All of those names seemed too...ordinary. The boy before him was so unique, he needed a name that reflected that, "Eyes." Kanone whispered.

Said boy gazed up at him with the blue orbs that had inspired the name, "Eyes? What about them?"

"Your name, Eyes. It's perfect. No one has a name like it, I guarantee you. You needed a unique name due to the fact that you're so unique. And what makes you so unique, so striking? Your eyes." Kanone explained.

"Eyes..." He seemed to consider it, "I...I like it." He finally answered, truthfully. He was ecstatic inside, though he remained calm. He had a name; a symbol that someone cared for him enough to take the time and effort to give him a name. And Kanone had done so, he had even provided an explanation to prove it.

"Good. Well, that took longer than expected." Kanone glanced at his clock, and was suprised to see that it was already 10 o'clock at night. He had arrived at Chase's farm around four and it had taken about an hour to get everything sorted out and get Eyes out of there. Then three hours later they were home and Eyes had been asleep for about an hour; their little conversation had taken just as long. Kanone turned to Eyes and smiled, "So what about that bath?"

Hehehehe, I won't go into detail with the bath, we'll just join up with those two in a more appropriate setting. Don't worry, nothing too vulgar occured. And by the way, Kanone's bedroom was replicated after how I'm going to redo mine, I hope it didn't seem too boring with basically only cream and maroon...I have to live with it!


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh, I have to go back to school later...stupid college night. I only got to write out part of this, but hopefully it will be enough to have it finished by the time I have to leave. I still have...almost 2 hours. Oh well, enjoy!

CeTe: Well, I couldn't leave poor Eyes with Chase for too long...I also couldn't leave him nameless! You know Kanone, he's just so charming...Eyes will just open up to him, right? Hmmm...it's possible. Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Okay, you're not violent, whatever you say; just don't hurt me! Hehehe, and you _are_ keeping Kanone in character...but Kanone is violent (unlike you). I couldn't help but have Kanone name him. Besides, don't you feel even more sorry for him because he didn't even have a name? And as for who will realize their feelings for each other first...well, read and find out (it should be at the very end of this chapter..._should_ be, that is). And don't hurt yourself to the point of not being able to update, that would be tragic (being serious now). Thanks for reviewing!

Prosperpina: Yay, new blood! Just kidding, the EyesKiyotaka thing won't happen for a few chapters, but I assure you it will happen eventually! I hope you're not expecting any fluff, though, because that's not what I had in mind...EyesKiyotaka fluff would be very odd... And if you feel bad for Eyes, then I'm doing my job! (you know what I mean if you've read either Happiness of those who believe or Fond Memories...I whoop Eyes good in those.) Thanks for reviewing!

Umino No Kyo: Hehehe, Kanone's a rich boy...lucky Eyes. So, so cute, too, you're right about that. Yep, I'm done with Chase...torture him to your heart's content...that goes for everyone! Will continue writing to avoid becoming a victim of god knows what kind of torture! Thanks for reviewing!

After the incredibly relaxing bath, Eyes was tired again, but also hungry. His stomach growled to alert everyone of this, and Kanone laughed, "Hungry?" He asked.

Eyes nodded, a little embarrassed, though he wen't sure why; he hadn't had any food in a week. Chase had given him just enough water to keep him alive, but hunger had taken its toll. Black circles were forming under his dull blue eyes from both hunger and exhaustion; though Eyes wasn't completely sure they weren't bruises. He had also become incredibly weak and drained of any energy he might have had. Kanone led him to the living room, and told him to wait. Eyes understood his intentions, "You're...going to make _me_ food?"

"Of course, you look too tired to cook, and I don't want my house burned down." Eyes looked slightly hurt at this comment, Chase had always told him the food he cooked was horrible. Oddly enough, he always made the boy cook, "I'm sure you're a wonderful cook, Eyes, you just look worn out." Eyes simply shook his head to let Kanone know he wasn't offended. He probably should have been, but Kanone didn't seem to want to insult him; maybe he had just been joking. Eyes had learned to take everything people said and did seriously so he didn't quite understand sarcasm. He knew what it was, but just didn't quite know when people were being sarcastic and when they were being seriuos. Usually Chase told him to do extravaggent things which, when a normal person heard the order, would have assumed it was sarcastic and unrealistic. When Eyes heard the order, however, he jumped right to it; Chase had never been sarcastic with him, always painfully serious. Kanone seemed like the kind of person to be sarcastic and always joking around, though, so Eyes would just have to learn.

Everyone else had already eaten dinner, so Kanone just warmed up some leftovers. He felt kind of bad feeding the starving boy scraps, but figured Eyes wouldn't care; he looked like he would eat anything by this point. He carefully carried in one plate and two bowls full of various foods, and sat it down in front of the now drooling boy. He would have made more, but didn't want Eyes to eat too much at first. Kanone wasn't sure if it was true, but he'd heard that if a person hadn't eaten any nutritious food in a while and then at a lot at once, they would just throw the food up. He wasn't sure exactly why or if it was even true, but he didn't want to chance it with Eyes. The boy looked at the food, but showed impossible self restraint and stayed in his seat. Kanone felt sorry for him, knowing how hungry he was but still not taking what he knew had to be his. Kanone sat down beside him on the couch, "Well, eat up. I do have one rule though, if you're eating in the living room, you have to sit on the floor. I've had too many spills on my couches and I'd like to keep these nice."

Eyes immediately nodded and slid down to the floor, not caring what he was being served or where he had to eat it at; as long as he had food. He mumbled a quick 'thank you' to Kanone before starting to basically inhale the food. Well, he would have, except there was one little problem...he didn't know how to use a fork. Eyes hesitated and started blushing, how could he not know how to use a fork? He had watched Chase use one a couple of times, but never actually held one in his hands. The food (if you could call it that...more like solid, regurgitated mush.) that he was fortunate enough to get his hands on every once and a while required no utensils except his hands.

Kanone saw that Eyes was hesitating and wondered what could be wrong, "You remember how to eat, don't you?" Eyes nodded, wondering if this was more sarcasm, and then looked up at Kanone shyly then back down to his plate; he wanted the food so bad. He would have just dug in with his hands, but knew that that act would show his extreme lack of knowledge when it concerned manners. Though, he'd never needed manners before, what had changed? Why did he want to impress Kanone and not have him disgusted with him? Kanone saw that Eyes still had made no move to eat, _"I know he's hungry, the poor thing looks like Chase was very effectively starving him to death. So what's the problem, I wonder? I gave him a fork...Oh."_ Kanone smiled and placed a gentle hand on Eyes' shoulder, "You've never used a fork before, have you?" Eyes looked down and shook his head, even more embarrassed. Kanone refrained from laughing and slid down next to him, grabbing his fork and then his hand. He put the fork in his hand properly and then let go. Eyes nearly dropped it, but grasped the utensil tightly and allowed Kanone to guide his smaller, much paler hand that was holding the fork to a piece of food. Kanone showed him how to stab the food and then reposition the fork slightly to make it easier to shove the food in his mouth. Eyes did this and his mouth watered at the taste of extremely good cooking; much better than anything he had ever made. How could Kanone be so perfect?

Eyes had always been a quick learner, he had had to in order to survive in this world. He didn't hesitate any longer and started shoving food into his mouth, quickly yet still (somehow) elegantly. He looked up to see what Kanone was talking about earlier about wanting to preserve the living room's furniture; it was a very cozy living room and stains would ruin it for sure. The theme was a beige/tan color with tan carpeting and a slightly darker tan couch and chaise. Besides that there were several other chairs that were placed throughout the room, all either tan or gold. It would have been pretty boring except for the rug that sat over the carpet in the middle of the room; it was square and took up about 20 of the floor space. Unlike the rest of the room, the carpet was several shade of blue, black, and white. It went well with the navy blue curtains and made the cherry table in the center of the room blend in. There was a large TV in the corner of the room, and most of the furniture was turned towards it. There were several elegant floor lamps with sleek, black posts and a couple of matching table lamps throughout the room, their light bouncing off the brighter colors and reflecting back to light the room nicely. Eyes finished his dinner and stood up to take his dishes out to the kitchen. He paused, however, since he didn't know where the kitchen was. Kanone saw this and stood as well, "Follow me." He said, leading Eyes into one of the biggest kitchens he had ever seen (not that he had seen many kitchens). It certainly beat the kitchen, as Chase had so jokingly called it, back at said man's farm. The one there was basically a box with a small gas stove and minifridge in it. Since Chase ate out at fancy resturaunts and didn't give a damn about the others, there was no need for a big kitchen. Kanone's kitchen, however, was huge; at least as big as the living room. There was nothing really special about it, it had the basics: fridge, freezer, stove, dishwasher (thank god), microwave, toaster oven, etc. The one thing that really caught Eyes' attention was how _clean_ it was. Nothing at Chase's farm had ever been clean, everything here was; Eyes really needed to stop comparing the two, it was a bit insulting to Kanone to even consider him in the same race as that scumbag. Eyes walked over to the sink and placed his dishes in it and turned the water on, intending to rinse them off and place them in the dishwasher. Kanone's hand on his shoulder stopped him, "The dishwasher is full of clean dishes right now, I'll just throw those in with the dishes from breakfast tomorrow."

Eyes glanced at Kanone, "I could just put away the dishes now." He offered. He felt like he needed to do something for Kanone, he had been so nice. Besides, Eyes' dishes were the only ones in the sink, and it seemed out of place to have dirty dishes in a kitchen this clean.

"Don't worry about it." Kanone said, chuckling, "You've still got to be exhausted. Am I right?" Eyes nodded, "Alright then." Kanone reached the top of the stairs (I think I forgot to mention the house is two floors), and stopped in front of his door. Eyes glanced at him again and Kanone explained, "You have three options (hehehe, sound familiar?). You can sleep with the others down that way." He pointed to his left, "You can sleep in your own room, down that way." He pointed to his right, "Or...you can stay with me." He said, almost too quickly, and motioned to the door in front of him.

Eyes thought about it, he definitely didn't want to stay with the others, he didn't know them well enough; however, he didn't want to be by himself either. He was a little afraid that Kanone may get the wrong signal if Eyes chose to stay with him, though, "I'll just sleep by myself." Eyes answered, knowing that wasn't what he truly wanted. He didn't know why, but he wanted to be by Kanone; just being around the older boy made him feel better.

Kanone knew this as well, but didn't want to push Eyes and scare him off, "Alright, well if you change your mind, you know where I am." Eyes nodded and headed off towards one of the empty rooms, disappearing behind the door.

Eyes closed his door and glanced around his new room. It was a lot like Kanone's excpet where Kanone had maroon, Eyes had dark blue. His eyes swept across the room and he moved silently to his bed. He sat down on it for a second and then layed down, crawling under the covers. He was exhausted, but still able to notice that this bed wasn't quite as comfy as Kanone's, the sheets, pillows, and blankets weren't quite as soft; it wasn't as inviting. There was more of an ominous feel to it than a comforting one, and being alone didn't make him feel as safe and secure as being next to Kanone did. Deciding that this was no way to get a decent night's sleep, Eyes got up, made his bed, and quietly walked out of his room and down the hallway a little ways to Kanone's room. He knocked on the door softly and heard Kanone ask who it was, "It's me." Eyes replied.

Kanone smirked, he would have expected the boy to hold out a little longer before coming back, "Come in." Kanone called and replaced his smirk with a smile as Eyes entered his room, "Change your mind?" Kanone asked, knowing the answer was obvious. Eyes nodded slightly, still unsure of his decision, and slowly entered the comfort of Kanone's room and closed the door behind him. Kanone was sitting up in his bed reading, but put his book down and instead turned on the TV. Eyes flinched at the sudden bright light and loud sounds coming from the strange invention. Kanone smiled at the startled boy in front of him, "It's alright, come here." Eyes relaxed into Kanone's silky voice and moved to him. He stood before the bed, not sure of where Kanone wanted him. The older boy smiled and scooted over, patting the soft matress next to him, "You're not just going to stand there all night, are you?" Eyes shook his head and crawled under the covers, edging away from Kanone slightly. Kanone saw this nervousness and put an arm over Eyes' shoulders, and watied for the boy to relax. Seeing that no harm was going to come to him by staying, Eyes slid over to rest his head on Kanone's chest and closed his blue eyes which had brightened considerably since he had arrived.

Kanone turned on a movie for the two to watch, but was soon interrupted by Eyes talking, "Kanone?" He asked, looking up to said boy. Kanone looked down at him and waited for him to continue, "What is love like?"

The question took Kanone by suprise, but he recovered quickly and gave an answer to the best of his ablilities, "I think love has to do with a number of different aspects. Trust is a major factor, of course. But there's other things to consider, like the person's personality and beliefs. And when you're in love, there's just something that clicks. You know that the person you feel these things for is the one."

Eyes considered all of this, "Have you ever been in love, Kanone?"

Kanone wondered where these questions had come from, "No, Eyes, I haven't. But I know that's because I haven't found a person that I've felt all of those things for."

A few moments of silence passed and the two watched the movie that was on, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, before Eyes spoke again, "Kanone?" Another pause, waiting for Eyes to continue, "I...I think I love you."

Eyes had been laying his head on Kanone's chest, but Kanone had yet to wrap his arms around Eyes like you would in a position like that. He did this now and softly kissed the top of Eyes' head, "Goodnight, Eyes." Kanone said, a little worriedly; no one had become this attached to him for a while, which was good. He didn't need _that_ to happen again.

I'm not sure that was worded quite right. I didn't mean for it to seem like Knaone didn't want anyone to be in love with him; he doesn't...but not for any reasons that _you_ know of...yet. Hehe. Anyway...that's all for now, folks!


	5. Chapter 5

Hehehe...whoops. I kinda fell asleep last night and didn't update. But I'll post this now, and put up another later to make up for my laziness. I had to go to a meet the teachers night type of thing last night so my mom could hear all of the wonderful things that other people have to say about me. Also, I went to a college fair two nights ago, and guess what? The college that I want to go to, Villa Julie, has an anime club. That was the first college that I picked and then I saw that...it's perfect for me. Ugh, anyway...enjoy!

alpha2nd: And in this chappy you'll find out why Kanone didn't tell Eyes he loved him...maybe it'll be this one...I dunno. Anyway, get some sleep, it's good for you (or so I hear). Thanks for reviewing!

Eyes woke up incredibly early the next morning. Well, it was incredibly early to Kanone; Eyes didn't seem to think anything of the fact that it was only 5 and even the sun was too lazy to get up yet. Kanone yawned and rolled over, looking at the silver haired boy who was trying to sneak out of the room, "Where are you going?" He asked. His tone was more inquisitive than anything, it wasn't as if to say 'caught ya'.

Eyes froze and turned around, glancing at Kanone. That's all he ever did was glance, he never looked Kanone square in the eyes. Every other time it had been because he was too nervous to look at Kanone, still partially afraid that this kindness was just a front and that, deep inside, Kanone was just as evil as Chase. Today, however, Eyes looked away because he was slightly embarrassed about the night before, _"Why would I think that he loved me?"_ He thought, _"I'm no different than any of the others to him, just another face. Why did I even tell him? I didn't expect him to return the gesture, who would love _me_? But still, it would have been nice to hear someone say it."_ Eyes had never expected anyone to ever love him, mostly because he had been told his whole life that he was worthless and just a waste of space. In other words, he was unlovable. Just because Kanone had been nice to him, Eyes had immediately felt affection towards him, it was only natural. Kanone was the only person that Eyes felt he could actually talk to and tell things to, and that meant that Eyes trusted Kanone, right? He had been trapped all his life, and then Kanone came and freed him from his imprisonment, that showed that Kanone was the kind of person that Eyes wanted to be around, the kind that made him feel free. What else was there to love? Eyes didn't know, but suddenly wondered if he was capable of loving, and if he was worthy of loving Kanone. It sounded ridiculous, but Eyes honestly wondered if he even deserved to be in the same house as Kanone. Perhaps he had gone to far last night, maybe he could just pretend like nothing happened. Would Kanone let it slide? Only one way to find out...Eyes pushed all thoughts out of his mind and turned to Kanone, "Is there somewhere you want me to be or soemthing you want me to do?" Eyes asked, knowing that even though Kanone was nice, he would still expect Eyes to do work.

Kanone just looked annoyed at being woken up so early, "I want you to come back to bed because even I don't get up until 7. I've still got another 2 hours of much needed sleep and you've got at least 3." With that Kanone turned back over on his side, expecting Eyes to just go back to bed.

The latter, however, just stared, _"Why would I get a whole hour more of sleep than he does?"_ This didn't make any sense to Eyes, but he just obeyed Kanone's command and crawled back into bed. He tried to go back to sleep, but thoughts from earlier rushed through his head. He wondered why he felt these things for Kanone, was it that natural to feel this much admiration and respect to someone you barely knew? Even though Kanone had most likely saved his life, Eyes still had problems trusting people. So why did he feel like he could open up to Kanone? Eyes didn't know and knew that no matter how much he thought on the subject, he wouldn't figure it out.

In a perfect world, Kanone would have been able to get back to sleep for another two hours until the rest of the world was up. But, as we all know, this world is far from perfect; accordingly, Kanone was unable to get even a minute more of sleep. Thoughts were now racing through _his_ mind about last night, as well. He remembered everything about that moment when Eyes had confessed his feelings. He remembered the awkward silence that came before the confession, the way Eyes' hair smelled, the way his slightly tense form felt clinging to Kanone's chest, the way he barely whispered those words. Those wonderful words had come out as more of a sigh than actual words, yet they were there in all their glory. But Kanone couldn't return the affection, though he wanted to so badly. Maybe he could get away with it..._"No."_ Kanone told himself, _"I will_ not_ put Eyes through that torture. The little time we had together before _he_ found out wouldn't be worth it. Not when I could lose Eyes for good, I won't do that to him; _he_ wouldn't be so considerate to the poor boy."_ Kanone sighed sadly at the memory of losing the only person he had ever loved. Of course he had told Eyes he'd never been in love, but that was only because he didn't want to remember. Even though that boy plauged his every thought, Kanone couldn't bring him to think the name. He knew it all too well, had said it so many times in so many ways, but that was never to happen again. All because _he_ had found out about their relationship and put an end to it immediately. Why? Because _he_ was in love with Kanone, and if _he_ couldn't have the brown haired boy, then no one could. Not even someone so deserving of love as Eyes. Kanone felt horrible, he should have at least explained the situation to Eyes. The boy must have taken Kanone's reaction as a rejection, would he accept the explanation that Kanone could still give him? Or would he think that Kanone was only trying to spare his feelings? Kanone didn't know, but he _did_ know that he couldn't let Eyes think that Kanone didn't love the boy. He wasn't sure that he should jump to such rash assumptions as to call it love, but there were feelings and he didn't want to hurt Eyes; the boy had been hurt all his life. Kanone rolled over to face Eyes, who was laying on his back, "Eyes? Are you still awake?"

The boy opened his shining blue orbs and glanced over to Kanone, "Yes. What is it?"

"Eyes...I need to talk to you. About last night ." He felt Eyes stiffen slightly and sigh, then sat up and looked over to Kanone, then waited for him to continue, "I feel that I need to explain to you...why I didn't say anything."

"You don't need to explain to me, Kanone. I understand that you don't feel the same way, it's alright. It was foolish of me to think that you would." Eyes said a bit sadly, but understanding at the same time.

Kanone sat up as well and turned to Eyes, shaking his head, "That's not it, Eyes. I do feel something for you, how could I not? You're a wonderful person, so incredibly selfless and kind. I just...there's other factors involved." Kanone didn't want to tell Eyes the truth, though he knew he would. He swore he saw a flicker of hope in Eyes' beautiful blue eyes, and felt all the more horrible. He was sure that Eyes would say that he understood, but would probably shy away from Kanone, mostly out of fear.

"So...why did you not say that last night?" Eyes wondered. If Kanone really did have feelings for him then what would stop him? Eyes suddenly thought of something, "Is it...because I'm your slave? Would you be embarrassed to be with me?" That had to be it, it was okay to rape slaves, but not to love them. Eyes had never understood this concept, but was always told that it was because slaves were merely tools to be used, never to be loved.

Kanone shook his head and pulled Eyes to him, "Eyes, I would never be embarrassed to be with you; I would be the luckiest person in the world to have you. I don't care what you are, it's the person that I care for. But...there are certain people that would frown upon our relationship."

"Like who?" Eyes asked. If Kanone really cared about him, then what could possibly stop them from being together?

"His name is Kiyotaka Narumi." Kanone began his explanation, "He's a slave owner that lives quite close to here. Due to the fact that I'm still technically a minor, he was named as my legal guardian and comes by to check up on me from time to time. His problem isn't exactly my sexual orientation, but the fact that he's attracted to me. He doesn't act on these urges other than telling me that I can't be with anyone other than him. I have to listen to him or else he would turn me over to social services and I would be taken away from here. He's caught me in a relationship once, and he took the boy away. I haven't heard from him since, and I have no idea what Kiyotaka did to him. Do you understand why I couldn't tell you now? It's not that I don't care, it's because I _do_ care and want to protect you." Kanone let out a breath and looked to Eyes to see how he had taken the news.

Eyes' expression didn't change much, but Kanone could tell that he was still processing the information. A few moments later Eyes looked up to Kanone, "How old are you?" Was the first question out of his mouth, Eyes had thought that Kanone would be at least 18.

"I'm 17." Kanone replied, "I turn 18 on November 21st. After that I'm free to do as I please."

Eyes nodded, trying to remember the date, "Three months?" He asked, it _was_ August, right?

Kanone smiled and nodded, "Three months." He confirmed.

The small boy considered this, three months wasn't too long to wait, considering the 15 years he had spent alone or being abused. Eyes laid back down as did Kanone, both on their backs staring at the ceiling. Three months wasn't too long...was it?

Hahahahahaha, so what do you think of _that_? Will they make it, or will the sexual frustration get to them? If you're observant, you'll already know the answer. If not...then you'll just have to wait! Hehe, thanks for reading, review please!


	6. Chapter 6

As promised, here's the next chappy. I think I have an idea of what I'm going to do...but you know how that goes. Heh, enjoy! I'm almost done typing this and it's a little short, but I didn't know what else to put in it...so, sorry for the shortness!

Prosperpina: You don't like my Kanone? Any reason in particular? Well, I love him but will try to keep in mind that you don't when I write my future chapters. If you don't like him now, you'll love him by the end of this fic. I'm gonna make him the sweetest damn thing you've ever seen! Or maybe not, I just love him! Hehe, yep, two chappies today...here's the second one. And next chappy will have all the EyesKiyotaka goodness you could want. Any particular way you want their relationship to go? Honestly, I could go any way with it right now. Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Yes, three months can be extremely long. Of course, we all know they won't be able to hold out. Hehe, nope, nothing ever goes easy for Eyes or Kanone (especailly Eyes) when I write a fic about them. It's just too easy...Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Evil Kiyotaka, yes indeed. I was actually going to let them off easy if they could make it the whole three months, but of course they can't. Why would they when I could make their lives a living hell? You're a little off on your assumptions about Eyes and Kiyotaka having a history...but that's good. At least now I can still suprise you! Thanks for reviewing!

Three months might not have been a long time, but two weeks sure as hell was. Ever since Kanone and Eyes had had that discussion about deciding to wait, the former couldn't seem to get his mind off of the latter. Eyes insisted that he work, though Kanone had never officially given him anything to do. Eyes always seemed to find something that he could work on, and Kanone didn't have the heart to tell him it wasn't neccessary, though it _was_ greatly appreciated. Kanone, honestly, didn't want Eyes to work. Even though the small boy had been working for his entire life, Kanone was afraid that somehow these next two and a half months would break him or he would get hurt. Kanone just knew that something would happen if he sent Eyes out to work all day, and even if it didn't...Kanone really missed having him around all day.

The first few days, Eyes agreed to just sleep and not have any chores, but soon after that he was right to work. He wanted to show Kanone how much he appreciated everything and didn't know any other way to do that. Though his job was basically the same, the work here didn't seem as hard as before. Everyone had a laid back attitude while at the same time accomplished things twice as fast as anyone (save Eyes) ever did on Chase's farm. It was confusing, but Eyes just chalked it up to the people here actually _wanting_ to work for Kanone, as opposed to being forced to work for Chase. Even though the work seemed easier, the sun was still just as brutal as ever. Eyes got that dizzy feeling that he always had whenever he was out in the heat for too long. Knowing that Kanone wouldn't mind him taking a quick break, Eyes closed his slightly tired, blue eyes and tried to force the sensation of fainting away. It never complied though, and the next thing Eyes knew he was falling. He didn't have long to comprehend what was happening before he gave into the release of unconsciousness, and was being carried inside by a few of the others.

Kanone was sitting in his living room, reading a book, when the two men carrying Eyes burst through the door, startling the nearly asleep boy. He glared at the intruders until he realized what, or more specifically _who_, they were carrying, "What happened?" He asked as he motioned for them to put the unconscious boy onto the couch.

"I don't know, sir, he just fainted. He was working and he stopped for a second and then just...fell over." One of the men, Jim, recalled. The other, Tom (I'm great with these names, aren't I?), nodded in agreeement.

Kanone sighed, partially at how stubborn Eyes could apparently be, and partially at the title he recieved from Jim. It's not that he didn't like the respect, he just really didn't like being called 'sir'. He wasn't sure why, but figured it had to do with the fact that his father always made Kanone call him 'sir'. Nonetheless he smiled at the two men, "Thank you for bringing him in here."

"No problem, sir." Jim replied, giving Kanone a slight nod and then turning to return to his chores, Tom followed suit.

Soon Kanone was left all alone with an unconscious, silver haired, extrememly vulnerable boy. Of course these thoughts passed through his head, he _was_ a teenage boy, but he quickly shook them off due to the fact that this boy was Eyes and didn't deserve to be violated by those kinds of thoughts. Kanone sat on the edge of the couch so he could get a better look at Eyes' face. The usually porcelain skin was colored a bright red from the heat, and Kanone wondered why he hadn't just come inside. Though his eyelids were currently covering them, the boy's blue eyes had brightened a great deal since he arrived. At first they were dull and full of fear, now they were vibrant and full of life and love. His once matted almost grey hair was now a silky, silver color that flowed easily and smelled of whatever wonderful shampoo he used. Kanone knew very well that the two of them used the same shampoo, but Eyes just made the substance smell _better_ somehow. The former was dumbfounded by this, but it wasn't like he was complaining. He was just glad that he could get close enough to the boy to know this slightly obssessive fact about him. Kanone sighed again, this time out of fondness for the boy laying next to him, _"Why didn't I get you instead of Chase?"_ Kanone asked Eyes in his head, _"Why did you have to be hurt and corrupted before I got to you?"_ Kanone shook his head. That was all in the past now, and worrying about the past did nothing but bring destruction to the fututre. Hell would freeze over before Kanone let Eyes' future be destroyed by _anything_, let alone worrying about something that can't be changed, _"Though _I_ could destroy his future if I don't keep my hormones in check."_ Kanone reminded himself, smirking a little, but still worried that he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. As much as he convinced himself that he could wait and that it would be so much better in the long run, he could feel himself slipping a little more each day with every second that he was around the boy.

Nighttime, of course, was the worst. Eyes would lay there, head resting on Kanone's chest, bodies pressed together. In those few moments when Eyes fell asleep before Kanone drifted off as well, the latter's senses came to life and he could feel, hear, and smell everything about the small boy next to him. He swore once he could even _taste_ him (our Kanone is obssessed, is he not?). Kanone had managed to restrain himself thus far, but it _had_ only been two weeks; only 1/3 of the wait was over and the anticipation was getting to him. As if sensing these thoughts about him, Eyes woke up, slightly on edge; he remembered what happened last time he closed his eyes, and thought that maybe the worst had happened. But when he found himself on the couch in Kanone's living room, and the boy himself looking down with a worried but relieved look, Eyes knew that he had simply fainted. Though that wasn't neccessarily a good thing, either. He had never fainted before, so what was different now? If anything, Eyes would have suspected that he would be less likely to faint here because he wasn't working on any empty stomach with open wounds everywhere and little to no sleep on the ground. It made no sense, but Eyes was just glad that it had been his fault, and not someone else. The someone else he was most happy about it not being was still staring at him, "Kanone?' Eyes finally asked.

Kanone had focused in on Eyes' face so hard that when the boy woke up, he hadn't realized it right away, "Eyes." Kanone said in a relieved voice, "Are you okay?" The boy nodded but said nothing, "Well, what happened?"

"I'm not sure." Eyes answered truthfully and then continued when Kanone didn't, "Ever since I started working, I've never been able to handle the heat well. I always just worked through it or stopped for a few seconds. Today, though, when I stopped working, I just fainted. I didn't feel any differently than usual so I don't know why it happened."

Kanone accepted the explanation, but still looked worried, "Eyes, if you're feeling faint then just come inside. Do you know how much you scared me when I saw those two bring you in?"

Eyes looked away, "I'm sorry for scaring you Kanone, I didn't mean to." He quickly apologized, though he knew how Kanone would reply. He'd just tell him it was okay and that it wasn't his fault; why didn't he ever say anything different?

Eyes' wish was granted, "You should be sorry, Eyes. You could really hurt yourself being this stubborn." Kanone said a little harshly. He didn't want to scare the boy, but he didn't know how else to get through to him.

His tactic worked as the boy was now shutting his eyes tightly and swallowing hard, "I-I'm sorry." He said in an almost desperate manner, he really _hadn't_ meant to upset Kanone or to worry him. In fact, that was the last thing in the world that Eyes would ever want to do.

Kanone knew this, of course, and immediately felt incredibly guilty for being so harsh. It hadn't been a very good plan, why in the world would he think scaring the already scarred boy would help any? Kanone leaned over and pulled Eyes to him, kissing the top of his head softly, "I'm sorry, Eyes. I don't want to scare you, but I was just so worried. You can't push yourself like that, it's not good for you." Kanone said in a much gentler tone.

Eyes relaxed into the older man's embrace and nodded, "I know, Kanone. I just wanted to help you out, but I'm only making more trouble." _"LIke always."_ Eyes thought, sadly.

Kanone had the urge to yell at him again, how could he possibly think he was any trouble? Kanone hugged the boy tighter, "Eyes, you're not making any trouble for me, just keeping things lively." Kanone tried to put a positive spin on it. It didn't work, "Well, just don't push yourself like that again, okay? If you've got a problem with working outside, then work inside if you must work at all. I could always use help with things here, it's not easy to clean this big of a house with this many people in it."

Kanone's slightly cheery mood seemed to work as Eyes nodded and looked up at him, "I'm still sorry, though."

Kanone smiled, "Then I suppose I have no choice but to accept your apology." Eyes seemed incerdibly relieved by these simple words, but Kanone didn't think too much on the subject. Especially since he was currently leaning down to kiss Eyes. He knew it was the wrong thing to do, but he couldn't stop himself. As he tentively pressed his lips to the younger, _much_ softer ones, he waited for Eyes to react however he would. At first he thought he felt the latter pull back, but soon felt pressure on his lips, giving him the signal to continue. He did this without hesitation and opened his mouth to capture Eyes' lips in his own. He felt the younger one respond by leaning in closer and moving his arms from around Kanone's back to around his neck. Deciding to go for it, Kanone darted out his tounge to softly lick the bottom of Eyes' lip, asking, no _begging_, for entrance. He requests were soon complied with as Eyes slowly opened his mouth to allow Kanone's tounge to wrestle with his in an easily won battle for the older one. Not that Eyes put up much of a fight, he didn't mind letting Kanone win. Victorious, the brown haired boy massaged Eyes' entire mouth with his tounge, licking every inch of it.

If a need for air hadn't broken the two apart, then an all too familiar voice ringing in Kanone's ears would have. As soon as the two pulled apart, the evil chuckle that Kanone despised so much came, followed by that vile voice, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Hahahaha, cliffy! Though probably not so much since you most likely know who it is...and what's going to happen. But just because I'm predictable doesn't mean that it's bad...at least I think that's what it means. Anyway, leave a review and come back tomorrow to find out what happens (unless you already know, then just leave a review and come back tomorrow because you like me.)


	7. Chapter 7

Crap...I just realized that I wanted to do more with Eyes and Kanone before Kiyotaka showed up. Oh well, maybe I'll just do that with Eyes and Kiyotaka...it could work. And don't worry, it's nothin' nasty. Everyone says that they want me to make Kiyotaka be nice to Eyes...so I guess I will. What I had originally planned was way different, but I didn't really like the idea anyway, so I'm glad you all made suggestions! I think I can combine them into one big, wonderful idea...I'll try at least. And I haven't mentioned this before, but if you have any ideas for any of my other fics that you would like me to continue, just post them in a review for either that fic or this one. It doesn't really matter, but I'm just dead out of ideas for the rest of my fics, and even though I am (as of right now) only planning on continuing one, if I get a suggestion for another, I'll use it. Also, I'm planning on ending this fic either on Eyes' birthday or Christmas. You can choose which one you'd perfer, the choice won't alter the events that much, so it doesn't really matter which one you pick. However, if someone wants one, then I'll do that! Enjoy!

alpha2nd: Oh, hehe. I have the ablility to be void of all common sense sometimes, so it's most likely my fault for not understanding you. Glad you cleared that up, though! Yes, only slightly obssessive...hehehe, NOT! I was actually thinking of making our dear Eyes 15 in this fic. I know it goes against everything that is right in the Spiral world, but it just seemed fun to make him two years younger than Kanone. And come to think of it, I _do_ have a reason for making him 15...it was the thing that I wanted to do with him and Kanone before Kiyotaka showed up, but then I forgot about it. I guess I _have_ to do it with Kiyotaka now (did that sound really wrong?). Oh well, thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: He did ruin quite a nice moment for the two...their first kiss. I'll take your suggestion on what to do with Eyes and Kiyotaka..I'm glad someone actually offered some suggestion. What I had was too boring. Though I may change it slightly, but I think I can still fit the basic idea in. Thanks for reviewing!

Prosperpina: I understand about not liking Kanone in the anime. At first, before I saw anything about him, I hated him. Not sure why, I just thought he was a complete ass. Then I saw some of the flashbacks and when he first got to Japan, and I loved him. I'm a sucker for an accent, though, so maybe he just manipulated me into thinking he was awesome. Then at the end of the anime I went back to my original thinking of him being an ass, but still loved him. It's a bit confusing, but I see where you're coming from. And I can tell you that Kiyotaka definitely won't treat Eyes like Chase did...it'll lean more towards how Kanone treated him, but not really like that either. And his time with Kanone (as you will see in this chapter) made Eyes a little more confident in himself and will bring him closer to being his old self. I can use all fo your suggestions as well (hopefully). Thanks for reviewing and I hope I do a good job with your suggestions!

Kanone froze at hearing the voice, but quickly shook it off and turned towards the intruder, "Kiyotaka." He said, untangling himself from Eyes' embrace and standing up, though not moving from anywhere other than besides Eyes.

Kiyotaka smirked and then lost all emotion other than jealousy and hatred as he looked upon Eyes, "And who is this?" He asked, the malice in his voice clear and demanding.

"His name is Eyes." Kanone answered, not giving away any more information than neccessary. Kiyotaka might take the boy, but he didn't need to know his life's story. Kanone shivered at the thought of Kiyotaka taking Eyes away. Though, as jealous of any of Kanone's boyfriends as he was, that was a very likely outcome of this little visit.

"I don't care about his name." Kiyotaka replied, calmly, "The only thing that I care about is the fact that he was all over you. Kanone, you know very well how I feel about these types of things. Do you want what happened with little Justin to happen again?" He asked, knowing the answer all too well.

Kanone fell silent after hearing the name, _"Justin."_ He thought, _"Why did he have to bring _him_ up?"_ Justin had been the other one that Kiyotaka had caught Kanone with. The one that Kiyotaka took away and Kanone, to this day, had never seen again. He had been Kanone's first and, save Eyes, only love. He was the reason Kanone had wanted to wait, so that he wouldn't repeat the same mistake. But Kanone had given into temptation, and look what it had gotten him. Kanone glared at Kiyotaka, "Why have you come here? What is it that you want?"

Kiyotaka chuckled, "Well, initially all I wanted was to come and check up on you. I can't count on you to stop by, so I thought I'd just drop by to see how you were. But _now_," Kiyotaka smirked at Eyes, "I want _him_."

Eyes looked from Kiyotaka to Kanone, remembering what the latter had told him, _"He can't tell Kiyotaka 'no' or else he'll be taken away."_

Sure enough, Kanone turned to Eyes, an apologetic look on his face, "I'm sorry..." He whispered, and then turned back towards Kiyotaka. Deisgust and spite etched on his face, "What do you think you will accomplish by doing this? I'll never love you if that's what you're hoping for."

"We've been over this several times, Kanone. If I can't have you, then why should he or anyone else? I've supported you and helped you the most, why does _he_ deserve you?" Kiyotaka sounded bitter towards Eyes, which he was. Kiyotaka was the best at everything he tried, except for Kanone. No matter how much he tried to win him, Kanone was the one prize that he couldn't get his hands on. Of course, this made Kiyotaka all the more obssessed with getting him, though all his efforts so far had obviously failed. He still vowed to get Kanone one day, though he knew his window of opportunity was closing quickly. Kanone's birthday was in a few months, and once he was 18, he didn't have to listen to a word Kiyotaka told him. He would have more than enough money to support himself from his parents, and eventually Kiyotaka would just fade out of his life forever. The latter, obviously, didn't want that. If he was to get Kanone, though, he would need a new plan of attack. Perhaps the boy could help; what did Kanone say his name was? Kiyotaka turned towards the small boy, "Eyes, was it?" Said boy only glared, but Kiyotaka knew he was right, "Well, let's go. Your'e coming with me." Kiyotaka stepped towrads the boy who, in turn, took a step back. He wouldn't go willingly.

Kiyotaka smirked at the defiance, but Kanone just turned towards him, "Eyes, I know it'll be hard, but just go with him." Kanone didn't want to say these words, but knew that the more Eyes resisted now, the harder it would be on him later.

"But, Kanone..." Eyes started to object, but was cut off by said boy.

"Eyes, don't argue with me, you know how much I hate that." Kanone interrupted, though his voice was soft and full of regret, "Just go with him, it'll be okay. Our paths may seperate now, and never intertwine again for several years. I know, though, that when they end, we will be together again. I believe that we will be together in the end, and you have to as well." At the end of his little speech he hugged Eyes and kissed him softly, not caring that an enraged Kiyotaka was watching.

As they pulled apart, Eyes heard Kanone whisper that phrase that had started all of this, "I love you, too." He replied, and was then jerked by his arm away from Kanone by Kiyotaka. Eyes glared at him, but made no move to pull away, Kiyotaka was a lot stronger than him.

Eyes was yanked out of the house and down the road by a very pissed older man, "Did he honestly think he would get away with this?" Kiyotaka asked no one in particular. Eyes said nothing, there was no reason to talk to this man. Though in the old days he would have tried to keep up with Kiyotaka and would have his sights fixated on the ground, Eyes now walked at his own pace (or as much as possible seeing as how Kiyotaka was pulling him along) and kept his head up. In the brief time that he had been with Kanone, Eyes had learned that not everything was his fault and that just because something was blamed on him did not mean that it was his fault or that he needed to apologize for it. Seeing as how he had been apologizing all his life for things that he couldn't possibly have helped, Eyes started to hate the phrase 'I'm sorry' and vowed to use it as little as possible in the future. Besides, other than Kanone, Eyes had never met anyone worthy of an apology.

When they finally arrived at Kiyotaka's house only a few mintues later, Eyes surveyed it. It wasn't as nice as Kanone's, but looked cleaner than Chase's. If he had to, Eyes could live here, but only as long as he kept Kanone's words in his head _"We _will_ meet up again someday. Kanone, I believe you."_

As if knowing that Eyes was thinking about his obssession (like he would be thinking about anything else, right?) Kiyotaka turned to him, "I've got a few rules around here that are not to be broken, understand?"

Eyes glared now, when before he would have nodded, "Like what?" He asked, almost sarcastically, though not quite; Eyes still couldn't pull of sarcasm, and just glared at people who used it.

"Like back talking and rudeness." Kiyotaka shot back. Eyes said no more, but Kiyotaka continued, "I also don't allow people to slack off. I don't know what you might have gotten away with before you came here, but it won't happen anymore."

_"No wonder Kanone hates you."_ Eyes thought, but did not voice his opinion, he didn't need Kiyotaka pissed at him already.

"That's basically everything, any questions?" Eyes just shook his head and Kiyotaka opened the front door. As he stepped in, Eyes found that he was right in his assumptions about the house. The main entrance wasn't too bad, but the only decent thing Eyes could find about it was that it had a welcoming feel to it. It wasn't cold and didn't at all reflect the personality of its owner, "Oh, and take off your shoes." Kiyotaka said, glancing over to see that Eyes had already done so. He smirked at this, "Good boy." Eyes glared at the words, it sounded too much like he was talking to a dog. Kiyotaka walked to the foot of the stairs and motioned for Eyes to follow him, "I might not be the nicest guy, but I'll still let you sleep inside." After being with Kanone, Eyes no longer viewed this as a privilage, and just silently followed Kiyotaka. After they arrived at his room, the older one turned to Eyes, "You don't talk much, do you?"

Eyes glanced at him, "I've nothing to say to you." And it was true, Eyes just wanted to pass the time until he could finally see Kanone again. He didn't know how long that would be, but didn't care, he trusted in Kanone's words and would wait until the end of time if it meant seeing him again.

Kiyotaka chuckled, "I figured as much. Sleep well, I'll wake you up in the morning."

Eyes stared, a little confused, if Kiyotaka didn't like slackers, then why would he wake Eyes up? Wouldn't he just expect the boy to get up on his own? Shrugging off the thought, Eyes walked through the door into his new room. It wasn't as cozy as any of the rooms in Kanone's house, but it was still a room. The walls were a medium blue with a silver carpet. the ceiling and blinds were white, and stood out against the dark walls. Kiyotaka definitely wasn't as stylish as Kanone, and the room felt a little awkward to be in. The bed wasn't as comfortable, either. The sheets were rough and the blankets were thin. Eyes realized then that Kanone had spoiled him, and if he had come here after living at Chase's, these same sheets probably would have felt like silk.

Thinking about Kanone made Eyes a little sad, when would the two see each other again? Would Kanone come here to visit him, making up some excuse about wanting to see Kiyotaka? Or would he come here in two and a half months on his birthday, and take Eyes back? Kiyotaka had offered Kanone no money for the boy, so technically he was still Kanone's, but that didn't mean that Kiyotaka wouldn't ask for some in return for Eyes. That brought up yet more questions, like would Kanone pay to have him back? If so, how much? How much would Kiyotaka ask for, if anything? All this thinking hurt Eyes' head, so he decided to get some rest while he could, he was still exhausted from the events of today.

Early the next morning, Kiyotaka knocked on Eyes' door. Despite not having to get up until 8 at Kanone's, Eyes had always woken up at at least 6, much to the dismay of the older boy. Now, however, this came in handy as Kiyotaka was up and ready for the day at 6:15, "Eyes, get up." Came the order. Eyes sighed, this wasn't going to be fun. He had started to get use to life at Kanone's and missed him desperately, but now was not the time for that. He got up and walked to the door, still in his clothes from yesterday, seeing as how he didn't have any others. Actually he had no clothes at all, he always just wore Kanone's. Opening the door, he came face to face with a slightly cheerier Kiyotaka, only slightly though. Eyes stared, waiting for Kiyotaka to speak, "Oh, good, you're already awake. Breakfast is ready and then I have a bit of a suprise for you." Kiyotaka gave him a smirk that sent chills down Eyes' spine, letting him know that this _really_ wasn't going to be fun.

Oh and how little does he know. It won't be pleasant...hehehe, can anyone guess what I have up my sleeve? And despite what you may think after reading the next chapter, I am not trying to copy anyone's ideas. So, sorry if it seems that way! A couple more notes/ questions: I'm not really sure how old Kiyotaka is in this, around 23, I guess; does that sound right? And also, did you all want Ayumu, Hiyono, and the rest of the Blade Children in here? If I put them in, it will be minor roles, but they'll be there nonetheless. And lastly, I just got myslef a job! Well, actually my mom got myself a job at her work, but it's money! Whoo! Hehehe, review!


	8. Chapter 8

Joy, another chapter! And it is confirmed, the ideas that are in this chapter belong solely to me, and I'm not pissing anyone off by using them! I guess that was kind of my disclaimer, have I even done one for this story? Oh well, if you don't know by now that I own nothing then you don't pay very much attention. Hmmm...nothing else to say, I guess. Enjoy!

alpha2nd: Hehehe, you _did_ write a lot. Oh, well, I don't mind! It's okay to be selfish sometimes, but I doubt my job will interefere too much with my writing. Though I will be working from like 5-10, and I have to leave at like 4. So my updates would just be very late at night. Hmmm, that scheme would be very interesting...maybe I could do that, but I think our lovely Eyes is dedicated to Kanone, and it would pretty hard to get that to work. I could give it a shot, though. I tried to make Kiyotaka nice, by demand of my other reviewers, but I also tried to make him not so very occ. Hope I'm doing an okay job with that! And as for the brithday thing, I was planning on just making the day that he came to Kanone's, but you're right, I really doubt he would know when it was if he didn't even know his name! I was initially planning on Christmas, anyway, so I'll just do that. It won't be for a few chapters, though, because Kanone's b-day is in November, and that's still a couple of months away. You should definitely update soon, because I'm doing it right now!

Eyes walked downstairs, and for the first time got a good look at his surroundings. The place was nice enough, but it had more of a classy feel than anything. It felt like he shouldn't touch anything or else it would either break or be ruined, where as at Kanone's it felt like he could run through the house at full speed and not worry about knocking anything over. Not that Eyes would ever do that, but that's not the point; he _could_ if he wanted to. Of course, he didn't feel like he would be beat if he touched something either. Kiyotaka was definitely a middle ground between Kanone and Chase. Perhaps Eyes just hadn't found what upsets Kiyotaka the most yet. Kiyotaka seemed a lot like Kanone in the sense that he could be the nicest guy in the world until you upset him, then he could get extremely scary. Eyes had pushed Kanone's buttons quite a bit, and was very lucky that the older boy loved him so much. Kiyotaka, however, didn't feel that way towards Eyes as far as the boy was concerned, and would probably not be the best person to piss off. Eyes just wished he knew what upset Kiyotaka so he could avoid doing so.

Said man turned to him as they got downstairs and smiled ever so slightly, "Well, eat up. You've got a big day ahead of you." Eyes wondered briefly what Kiyotaka had up his sleeve, but shrugged it off as he laid his blue eyes (which were still shining brightly, but still a little saddened by the loss of Kanone) on the food before him. There was an assortment of wonderful smelling food on the table in front of him, an assortment of colors and flavors that made Eyes all but drool at the sight. Kiyotaka smirked at this, "Don't tell me Kanone's been starving you, though I wouldn't be suprised...you're so small." Kiyotaka commented as he looked the boy up and down. Not that he thought Kanone would ever starve anyone (especially someone he claimed to love), but the boy did looked extremely malnourished.

Eyes drew his attention to Kiyotaka, "Kanone didn't starve me." He said, a bit harshly. Kanone had fed him quite well and Eyes was never hungry when he lived there. From what he remembered of his mother, she was very small and delicate, much like himself. But the main reason for the small boy being so...small was the years he had lived with Chase. During his time there, he never once had a decent or healthy meal, and had hardly any food at all in general. Kanone had fixed all of that, but those years with Chase had done damage that was, by now, unrepairable.

Kiyotaka chuckled, "Of course not, Kanone would never do such a thing." Eyes resented the fondness he heard in the other's voice, but let it slide. Even if he had gotten upset enough to show it, Eyes was simply to hungry to argue right now. The event that Eyes would be angry enough to show such emotion was unlikely in itself. Eyes never showed much emotion, especailly to those he barely knew or didn't trust. To Eyes, emotions were a weakness that didn't need to be exposed to everyone. Pushing all thoughts aside, Eyes walked swiftly over to the food, sat dow, and heistated before picking up his fork. He glance to Kiyotaka, making sure that it was okay to begin eating. At Kanone's, Eyes could eat whenever he wanted, but at dinner and breakfast Kanone perferred to have everyone wait until they were all seated to begin eating. It was a strange rule, but Eyes supposed it made some sense. Kiyotaka grinned at the hesitation, forgetting about the rule that he himself had taught Kanone, "Go ahead, you don't have much time to eat." Eyes glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly 7, most people weren't even awake yet, what was so urgent? Eyes got that feeling again that made him nervous because he didn't know what Kiyotaka had in store for him, but pushed it aside and ate quickly.

20 minutes and 3 plates of food later, Eyes was stuffed and ready for whatever Kiyotaka could throw at him, though he hoped it wasn't too strenuous; Eyes always got kind of tired after a big meal like that. After putting his plate in the sink and rinsing it off, Eyes turned to Kiyotaka, "Alright, what is it that you have planned for me?" He asked, a bit warily.

Kiyotaka chuckled, "Follow me and I'll show you." The two walked outside and Eyes saw a strange invention sitting on the road, "It's a car. They're pretty new, so I wouldn't be suprised if you hadn't seen one before." Eyes just looked from Kiyotaka to the (very loud) car. It sat there, idling, and a man was standing by the rear door holding it open for someone. Kiyotaka glanced at Eyes, "Well, get in." Eyes glanced to Kiyotaka once more, wondering what exactly this car did (how naiive...hehehehe). He eventually obeyed and climbed in the backseat, Kiyotaka following suit, the door was shut, and the man holding it open climbed in behind the wheel.

Eyes had noticed that the car wasn't stationary, it had wheels, so perhaps it was used for transportation? But where would they be going that they couldn't get to by foot or even in a carriage? Eyes didn't know, but jumped a little as the car started moving foward. Definetly for transportation, Eyes decided. He looked out the small window next to him and saw the scenery flying by. This was the fastest Eyes had ever traveled before, and wondered how safe the car would be if they hit something.

A few mintues later (which would have been at least 30 on foot), the automobile stopped outside a building. Kiyotaka stepped outside and Eyes did the same, eyeing the building and everyone that was crowding into it. The people all seemed to be around Eyes age, 15, and a little older, but not any older than 18 or 19. Eyes looked up to Kiyotaka who only smirked, "Do you know what this is?" Eyes felt foolish for not knowing, but shook his head nonetheless, "It's a school." Kiyotaka exlpained. Eyes only stared, having never heard the term before, "It's where people your age go to get an education. This is a high school, hopefully you'll be able to make it here." Kiyotaka had been uncertain of whether or not to put Eyes in high school or a lower grade. He was afraid that Eyes wouldn't be able to catch up to the classes here, but that didn't seem as big of a deal as having his peers make fun of him because he was uneducated. From the brief discussions he had had with Eyes, Kiyotaka knew that he was mature enough and probably smart enough to catch up. The boy had loads of common sense and he seemed to be a quick learner, so Kiyotaka wasn't too worried.

Eyes looked around once more and saw that all of the people had bags that they carried either around their necks or on their backs, and wondered if he needed one. On cue, Kiyotaka handed him one, "Here, you'll need this for your books." He explained, "Well, let's go get you settled in." Eyes nodded and followed Kiyotaka, wondering if he would stay the entire time. Not that Eyes really enjoyed the other's company, he would have much rather had Kanone there, but didn't like the way everyone was staring at him and was kind of scared to be left here with them all day. As they entered the building, a rush of warm air hit Eyes' face that he was greatful for, it was pretty cold out. It was only August, but it had gotten quite cold already this year and Eyes knew, from living outside for so long, that it would only get colder. They walked through a door that had a label on it, but Eyes had no idea what it said. That was another problem, he couldn't read. Of course Chase had never had any reason to have Eyes read, and he hadn't been with Kanone long enough to have the other teach him much. Kiyotaka talked with the lady behind the desk for a few moments before taking a piece of paper from her and thanking her. He left the office with Eyes in tow, and walked down the small hallway for a minute until they arrived in front of another door, "This is your classroom, think you can remember where it is?" Eyes nodded and glanced at his surroundings. He notcied some numbers above the door, and though he didn't know what they were, he memorized them so he could find the room again. Kiyotaka grinned, "Good, are you ready, then?" Eyes nodded again and they entered the classroom.

The room was fairly large and held about 20 desks other than the teacher's. There was a chalkboard behind the teahcer's desk and a window that had the blinds open so the classroom could be illuminated by light other than that of the artifical ones on the ceiling. The teacher was a man and looked to be in about his mid to late 50's. He was on the short side and pretty chubby, but it fit him well. He had thinning grey hair, and kind blue eyes. They weren't as vibrant or full of life as Eyes', and they were a lighter blue. Still, they reflected the natural light that was pouring in from the window, and there were small lines around them, from both old age and squinting when he laughed, which he did quite often. He smiled a kind but very wide smile as the two walked into the classroom, "You must be the new kid." He adressed Eyes, who simply looked to Kiyotaka.

Kiyotaka nodded, "His name is Eyes." Kiyotaka informed him.

The teacher glanced at Eyes and laughed, "That's a pretty unusual name, Eyes. You got a last name?" The teacher's voice was full of laughter and you could tell by the way he talked that he was a nice man that enjoyed life to its fullest. Eyes simply shook his head and the teacher continued, "Well, my name is Ted Reichenback, and you can call me Mr. Reichenback, Reichenback, or just Mr. R. Anything's fine with me as long as its not asshole." This got a few snickers from the other memebers of the class.

Eyes nodded and finally spoke, "Hello." Was all he said, though.

Kiyotaka smirked and looked to Mr. R, "He's not very talkative, but he's a good kid." The two had already discussed Eyes' situation, and no other explanation was needed, "If that's all, I'll leave him with you." Kiyotaka then turned to Eyes, "Just wait for me outside after you get out, okay?" Eyes nodded and watched Kiyotaka leave and then turned back to the teacher.

Mr. R was still smiling and he motioned to the rest of the class, "Why don't you introduce yourself and tell us a little bit about you?" He suggested. Eyes glanced to the rest of the kids and wondered why they deserved to know anything about him. He looked back to the teacher, silently telling him this, and Mr. R got the hint, "Well, then why don't you just take a seat? You can sit anywhere you'd like as long as it's not on someone else's lap." This earned a few laughs and Eyes went to sit in the back of the room, away from the crazy teacher. That done, Mr. R turned his attention back to the rest of his class, "Alright then, where were we? Oh, yes, the atom contains two basic parts: the electron cloud and the nucleus. Electrons are found in the electron cloud. Now I know this will be hard for some of you to remember," He joked, getting more laughs, "But just think: _electron_ cloud, _electrons_. Here's a hint, they both start with 'e'. Moving on, the other two particles, the neutrons and the protons are contained in the nucleus. Can anyone tell me what charge the three particles have?"

After a moment a kid named Brandon raised his hand, "The electrons are negatively charged, protons are positively charged and the neutrons have no charge." He answered with confidence.

"Very good, and can anyone tell em the difference between and ion and an isotope?" Another girl, Katie, answered that question. Eyes just stared at them all from his seat, wondering what they were talking about. He now knew a whole lot of things about an atom, except for what it was. He was completely lost, but did his best to pay attention and retain all the information that he could. He glanced to the kid next to him and saw them writing some notes down, but made no attempt to do the same. He couldn't write, and even if he could, he wouldn't have been able to read the notes after he had coppied them down.

A few hours later, a bell rang and everyone got up and left the classroom, at first Eyes thought that the confusing class was over. After Chemistry was over, they had moved onto math, and then english. Eyes didn't understand the written word at all, so he wasn't concerned with proper grammar at this point. As everyone left Eyes heard the words he had dreaded hearing, "Alright, everyone, see you after lunch!"

We'll leave off there. Poor, confused Eyes...and he thought life couldn't get any worse! After lunch we have history and German! Fun, no? Let's see if Eyes can fare any better with German than he can with English. And remember, he's only a freshman, so nothing too complicated in the harder classes. I know Chemistry isn't exactly a freshman class, but I don't remember much from any of my other science classes. And as for math...we'll just stick him in algebra. He should do okay with that, right? I mean it's not like he can add or multiply or anything, but I'm sure he'll do fine! And the teacher's name is pronounced Rike-in-bach (like the composer Bach). He's modeled after my Physics teacher I had last year, he's great! Hope you liked it, review!


	9. Chapter 9

Heh, I'm starting this before I go to school, let's see if I can get it done before I gotta leave! Not likely, but I can give it a shot! I'm also going to throw the others in here (Blade Children and Ayumu. I'm not sure where Hiyono is going to come in yet...any ideas?). One other thing, I know I haven't mentioned this before, but this is taking place in America. So that's the reason for the forks instead of chopsticks, and other America-related things.

Prosperpina: Glad you like my idea...I thought it would be more appropriate for Kanone to put him in school, but having Rio or Ryoko help him might not be such a bad idea. I was going to have the other three Blade Chlildren be in the fic as Eyes' friends anyway, so maybe I can do something with that. Thanks for reviewing and thanks for the idea!

CeTe: You hit the nail on the head, the other Blade Children make their appearance shortly after these responses! Glad you're liking the story, and glad you gave it another chance, too! Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Well, I'm glad you remembered, I couldn't do anything without my reviewers! And apparently the teachers don't care if he can't read or write. Poor, illiterate Eyes! And you bet he's cute...can you just imagine Eyes in your school? (Drools all over everything within a 5-mile radius). And so far there is no failing or bullies in the works... though that is quite suprising seeing as how I'm the one writing this. And, umm...the whole tv thing, yeah...I was hoping that those minor details could be overlooked. The same with the math and such...you just gotta pick at everything, don't you? Just kiddin', I realized that was wrong...after you said something. Well, despite some inaccurate historical facts, hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

Lunch time. Eyes glanced around the cafeteria, looking for an empty seat. Unfortunately all of those were located at tables with other people at them. Eyes didn't feel that it was neccessary to make new friends, so he didn't want to just sit down somewhere. He really wanted to just go home, but that wasn't exactly an option. He looked around once more, hoping that he had missed something...and spotted an empty table. He quickly walked over to it and sat down, claiming it as his. Now the only problem left was something to eat. He looked at what everyone else had, and saw that the food that was located on the trays provided by the school was just this side of disgusting. Back before he was rescued by Kanone, Eyes would have eaten damn near anything. Now, however, his tastes had become more refined and the large portion of food that he saw in the cafeteria was enough to make his stomach turn. Deciding that he wasn't hungry anymore, Eyes turned his attention to other things.

More specifically, the two girls standing next to the table he was sitting at, whispering to each other and staring at him. One was very short and looked to be about 7 or 8, though there was something about the way she held herself that told Eyes differently. She had grey hair and eyes to match, but despite her childish looks, there was something almost evil about her. The other girl was much taller than the first and had short brown hair with crimson eyes. She looked like some kind of athelete, but other than that, nothing threatening. She looked much friendlier than the short girl, and Eyes had the feeling that she was the nice one out of whatever group they were a part of. Though, if the occassion called for it, she could be very "persuasive". The younger girl saw him looking and flashed him a sweet smile that seemed to have ulterior motives behind it, "Hello, my name is Rio Takeuchi, and this is Ryoko Takamachi."

Eyes just stared at the two, what did they want? Remembering how Kanone had told him to be polite, or else no one would like him, Eyes gave them his name in return, "I'm Eyes, hello." It felt odd to introduce himself to complete strangers, but he supposed that every friend, even your best one, was a stranger at one time or another.

The taller girl, Ryoko, smiled at him now, "Not to be rude, but you're kind of sitting at our table."

Eyes glanced around and saw that there were backpacks thrown on three of the other chairs. How could he have missed them, they were clear as day. Sighing, Eyes stood, ready to be in search once more or an empty table. He was ready to leave when Rio spoke up again, "Wait, you can stay if you want to!" She offered, "You're new here, right?" Eyes nodded, wondering if it was that obvious, "Well the other kids here can be cruel to the new kids. If you stick with us, though, you'll fit in just fine." Eyes considered this, he wanted to fit in if only to be able to blend in with the walls. Though seeing as how the walls here were mostly white and some shade of purple, he didn't see that happening. Nonetheless, he took his seat back, and watched as the other two girls sat down as well, "So, what grade are you in?" Rio continued.

Eyes didn't want to have to answer a bunch of questions, but he supposed it was inevitable to a new kid, "9th." He replied.

"Have you been here the whole year?" Ryoko asked, thinking back and not remembering ever seeing someone like him before. Eyes wasn't the kind of person you just saw once and forgot, either.

"No, this is my first day." He replied, tired of the questions already, and hoping they didn't ask him anything too personal.

Too late, "So where did you come from?" Rio asked, expecting him to give her the name of another school that he transfered from. Eyes hesitated, how was he supposed to answer this? He didn't want the whole school knowing that he was Kiyotaka's slave. Before he could answer, Rio squealed, "Wait a minute! I know where I remember you from! Ryoko," Rio turned to the other girl, "Could this be the kid that Kanone was talking about? Remember he said something about a boy named Eyes?"

This caught Eyes' attention, "You know Kanone?" He asked. Could it be possible for him to get in touch with Kanone through these girls?

Rio turned to him and smiled, "Yeah, we've known Kanone for years. So you _are_ the boy he was talking about? The one that Kiyotaka took?"

Eyes nodded, a bit sadly, "So...he hasn't forgotten about me?"

Rio laughed, "Are you kidding? You're all he talks about, we can't get him to shut up...it's kind of annyoing come to think of it." Rio pondered how they had actually gotten Kanone to stop talking about Eyes, and then realized that they had simply left. Rio smirked at this, and turned her attention back to Eyes, "So Kiyotaka put you in school?" Eyes nodded, "Why? It doesn't sem like the kind of thing he would do. Kiyotaka's not the nicest person out there. I mean, he can be great, but considering how you two met, I wouldn't expect him to do something so generous as pay for your education."

Eyes didn't have much time to think about a response to this question, before he heard another voice from behind him, "Yo. Hey, Rio, who's this?" Eyes turned to face a teenage boy with the brightest red hair he had ever seen. Other than that, the boy's eyes were very attention grabbing; they were an emerald green and they showed a great deal of whatever emotion the boy was feeling. Right now that emotion seemed to be a mix of annoyance and interest due to the "new kid".

"His name is Eyes." Rio informed the other boy, "He's new here, just started today." Rio then turned her attention towards said boy, "That's Kousuke, you can just ignore him for the most part."

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Kousuke complained, taking his seat between Ryoko and Eyes.

Rio giggled and Ryoko just smacked Kousuke, "Stupid, keep your voice down." She commanded, "And did you get my bread?"

"Why do I put up with this?" Kousuke grumbled, mostly to himself, and handed Ryoko's prized possession over. He growled at the 'good boy' comment that the action earned him, and then turned his attention to Eyes, "So where are you from?" Kousuke asked.

Rio saved the silver haired boy the trouble of answering by doing it for him, "He's that boy that Kanone has been talking about, remember?"

"Boy? What boy...Ohhhhh." Kousuke grinned as the realization sunk in and ignored the 'idiot' comment coming from both Rio and Ryoko, "So you're Kanone's new obssession, huh?"

Eyes frowned at the term, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kousuke grinned even wider, "Sure you do. Kanone's been talking about you nonstop ever since that bastard Kiyotaka took you away." Eyes hesitated and Kousuke continued talking, "Say, I bet we could get you two back together." Kousuke offered, gaining the attention of everyone at the table.

"Kousuke, you're so stupid, how could we possibly do that?" Rio asked him, annoyed that he would get Eyes' hopes up like that. But she couldn't help but be interested in what Kousuke had planned, he may have been an idiot, but he _was_ still one of the Blade Children.

Kousuke grinned, "Well, we could just have Kanone visit us at lunch one day..." He began. The others, especially Eyes, stared at him waiting for him to continue, "You two could just sneak off somewhere for the half an hour between classes, since it doesn't look like you're actually using this time for eating." Eyes shook his head.

"Kousuke, that would never work." Rio said, putting a glare on Kousuke's face and a frown on Eyes', "There are hall monitors everywhere, they'd never be able to get anywhere without someone seeing them."

Kousuke grinned, "That's not true, if you paid attention, Rio, you'd know that I'm one of the hall montiors." Rio gasped as she looked at the badge that Kousuke was wearing, identifying him as one of the guards of the school's halls. Kousuke grinned as he looked to Eyes, "So, what do you think?"

Eyes thought it over, not seeing any major holes in the spur-of-the-moment plan, he nodded, "It could work, I suppose." He almost asked if they were sure Kanone would go along with it, but stopped himself; of course Kanone would go along with it. He knew that Kanone wanted to see him as badly as he wanted to see Kanone.

With that settled, lunch decided that it was over by ringing the bell telling the students to get back to class, "Hey, Eyes, wait up!" Rio called, running after his retreating form. Eyes turned to wait for the short girl to reach him. Halfway down the hall she tripped over what appeared to be thin air, sat up, looked around, shook her head, and ran the rest of the way to where Eyes was waiting for her, "Stupid shoelaces." She grumbled as she approached him.

"Are you alright?" Eyes asked, mildly concerned.

Rio smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, I'm guessing that you don't have much of an education prior to high school, right?" Eyes was a bit wary of the question, but nodded, "Well, maybe I could tutor you!" She offered, smiling brightly.

"Tutor me?" Eyes asked, not sure of what she meant. Eyes' vocabulary was extremely limited, and often felt foolish for not knowing everyday words or what some commom things were. He never needed to be told more than once, but he simply didn't know these things. Most children went through several years of schooling and had help from their parents to learn these things, Eyes had had neither.

Rio nodded again, "Yeah, you know, like teach you how to read and write. You won't get very far in school or life if you don't know the English language." She informed him, "I'm friends with Kiyotaka's little brother, Ayumu, have you met him yet?" Eyes shook his head, he wasn't aware of any family that Kiyotaka had, "Well, he'll help you, too. He's really smart, and Ryoko said she'd help, too. Though she's usually busy with track meets or her other friends, but she can help out with some things. So, what do you say?"

"Sure, I guess." Eyes replied, it _would_ nice to know what was going on in the classes he was taking.

"Great, well I can't come over today, but maybe tomorrow! If you see Ayumu around, just ask him for help if you need it until then, okay?" Eyes nodded, and Rio turned to leave, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Eyes! And we'll talk to Kanone tonight, too!" Rio yelled as she ran down the hallway to her class, tripping once more over that same invisible force that had gotten her before. Eyes smirked slightly at the clumsy girl, maybe friends weren't so bad.

Back in class, history went over fairly well, though Eyes didn't see the point in learning about a bunch of dead people. Sure, they did their thing, but it was the living people's turn now. Why didn't they learn about things that were happening _now_ instead of _then_? German was the last subject of the day, and though Eyes didn't know how to speak the language, he was on the same page as English when it cam to reading and writing. And, what fun, they had a different teacher for German since Mr. R could barely keep up with the one language he knew, "Guten Tag, Klasse." The teacher, Mr. Glockner, greeted them.

"Hallo, Herr Glockner." The class responded, almost in unison.

Switching over to the class' dominant language for the directions, Glockner continued, "Okay, class, today we're going to learn how to conjugate a verb." He began writing on the board, "The first verb we will do is 'sein', which means 'to be'. As you already know 'I' in Deutsch is 'Ich', 'you' is 'du', and so on. Now this verb is different from most that you will come across, but it's an important one, so we will learn it first." He finished writing out the conjugation on the board, "So, copy this down. Ich bin, du bist, er/sie/man ist, wir sind, ihr seid, and Sie sind." He watched as the class copied the verb into their notes, and saw that Eyes was not, "Junge, copy this." Eyes didn't realize that he was being talked to, and simply stared at his desk. Glockner walked over to him and stood in front of his desk, drawing Eyes' attetnion to him, "Why are you not copying this down?"

Eyes hesitated and then looked away, "I...I don't know how to write." He said quitely. He didn't neccessarily want everyone knowing this fact, but couldn't see anyway around it.

"Don't know how to write?" Glockner questioned him, "Very funny, get to work." He said and then turned to go back to the front of the classroom. Eyes just watched hm teach the rest of the lesson.

At the end of the day, Glockner dismissed the class, "Okay, class, if you want to leave today, then you must translate a sentence that I give you. Each sentence will be different, so you can't cheat off of each other." The class lined up in front of the door, "Okay, Brandon." Glockner said to the kid first in line, "Translate this: The boy swam in the lake."

Brandon thought about it for a second and then replied, "Der Junge ist in See geschwummen."

"Wonderful, next, Jessica. The girl went to the store."

"Die Madchen zu der Supermarket gegangen."

"Lovely, next." One by one each student translated their sentence until only Eyes was left, "Ah, the funny boy. Okay, let's see...We all drank the milk and ate the bread."

There was no way Eyes could know this, he's only been in class one day. He had heard all of the other sentences that he had given, this was the most complicated one out of the bunch, "This is my first class, I don't know anything yet." Eyes informed him.

"We had this example on the board, did you copy it down? I'll let you look through your notes."

"I've already told you I can't write." Eyes said, very annoyed that this man thought he was joking.

"Then can you at least translate the first part, we all drank the milk?"

Eyes thought about it, what had he learned? 'We' was 'wir', right? He thought for a second more, "Wir haben der Milch getrunken." he finally answered, unsure if he should have used 'der' or 'die' with milk.

Glockner smiled at him, "There you go, you got it." Eyes sighed, relieved, "I'll see you tomorrow...Was ist du hassest?"

"Ich hasse Eyes." The boy answered easily, he wasn't sure where it came from, but it just flowed out of him. He had heard everyone say their names earlier, and just said what they did, substituting in his name.

"Eyes. I'll see you tomorrow." Eyes nodded, and quickly left.

Outside he spotted Kiyotaka and walked over to him, "Eyes, what took you so long?" The other questoned him.

"I got held up after class." Eyes replied, wondering for the first time what Kiyotaka was thinking putting him in school, or if he was thinking at all.

"Well, let's go, dinner should be ready by the time we get home." Eyes followed Kiyotaka to the car that he had come in, and when they reemerged at Kiyotaka's house, the older one turned to him, "So, how was your first day?"

Eyes tried to decide the best way to describe it. It hadn't been all bad, he had met Rio, Ryoko, and Kousuke, and they were going to get him back with Kanone. And while that was all good, the actual class part was long and confusing, that seemed like a good way to explain it, "A bit confusing." He confessed.

Kiyotaka nodded, "I expected that much, but everything went okay?" Eyes nodded, and Kiyotaka continued, "Well, if you need any help, I've got a yougner brother, Ayumu, he'll help you out. He's the one that cooked breakfast and is making dinner. I would have introduced you two this morning, but by the time you got up, he had already left for work."

"How old is he?" Eyes wondered out loud, Rio said that he could help Eyes with his schoolwork, but if he was already working, then perhaps he didn't want to be bugged by a kid.

"He's only two years older than you, but he's very advanced. He graduated nearly two years early and got a job as a detective right away." Kiyotaka explained, "He already agreed to help you out with anything you needed, though, so don't hesitate to ask." Eyes simply nodded and followed Kiyotaka inside to be met with a variety of aromas that engulfed the both of them as they entered the house.

The two walked into the kitchen, and saw a brown haired boy standing in front of the stove, wiping some sweat off of his forehead. He turned to see who had entered and grinned, "Hey, you must be Eyes." Said boy looked Ayumu up and down, "I'm Kiyotaka's brother, Ayumu."

"I figured that much." Eyes said, a bit coldly. He didn't like the way Ayumu adressed him, like he was talking to someone mentally challenged.

Ayumu lost his grin, and Kiyotaka smacked Eyes in the back of the head, "Don't be rude. Ayumu's the one helping you with school and cooking your dinner, so be greatful."

Eyes glared at Kiyotaka, but said nothing to him. Instead, he turned to Ayumu, "Hello."

Satisfied, Kiyotaka smirked, "Well, Ayumu, if you can take him for a little while, I've got places to be."

"No problem." Ayumu assured him and bid farewell to Kiyotaka as he left. After he was gone, Ayumu turned the stove off and placed the food on the table, "Hungry?" He asked the boy who was still staring at him. Eyes said nothing, but sat down and began eating. He wasn't sure why, there was just something about this boy that didn't feel quite right. Ayumu sat across from Eyes and looked at him, "I heard about you from Kousuke and Rio." Ayumu informed him, "They said Kiyotaka took you away from Kanone." Eyes paused from his eating to glare at Ayumu, who either didn't see it or ignored it, "What Kiyotaka did was wrong, true, but you do know that Kanone's birthday is in a couple of months, right? Once he's 18, Kiyotaka can't keep you from him." Eyes looked back up to Ayumu, what was this boy trying to do, cheer him up? Eyes just wasn't in the mood to be cheered up.

"That may be so, but what makes you so certain that Kiyotaka won't ask Kanone a large amount of money in exchange for me?" Eyes pointed out.

"Because, technically, you still belong to Kanone. If Kiyotaka tried to keep you, Kanone could sue him."

Eyes did a double take at hearing this, "He could?"

Ayumu grinned and nodded, "And you know he would, too. Besides, keeping you would most likely make Kanone hate Kiyotaka, and that's the last thing he wants."

"How are you so sure of all this?" Eyes asked, wary again. Why should he believe Kiyotaka's younger brother? Who's to say that Ayumu isn't just trying to get information out of Eyes about Kanone?

"Because I know Kiyotaka and I know Kanone well enough to know that Kanone loves you, and Kiyotaka loves him. My brother hasn't lost his mind, yet, he won't go crazy and try to keep you from Kanone any longer than he has to. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, why would Kiyotaka take you just to have to give you back in a few months? But he still holds onto the hope that, without anyone else, Kanone will see how much Kiyotaka loves him, and love him back in return."

Eyes considered all of this, "Why does he love Kanone so much? It would seem to me that if Kanone rejected him once, than Kiyotaka would have enough common sense to realize that it wouldn't work."

Ayumu sighed, "My brother is what you would call a hopeless romantic. Ironically enough, hope is all he has left to keep him believing in the possibiltiy that Kanone would ever love him." With that said, Eyes and Ayumu finished their dinner and Eyes retired to his room for the rest of the night. It still all seemed odd to him, and he still couldn't figure out why Kiyotaka had sent him to school. Was it to get on Kanone's good side? Would Kiyotaka hope that Kanone would come back on his birthday to get Eyes, see how much Kiyotaka had changed the boy's life around, and fall in love with him? That was ridiculous, Kanone wouldn't go for a scheme as obvious as that one...would he?

Hmmmmm, maybe he would...you never know! Ugh, I've been typing for the past hour and a half. This is one of my longest chapters in a while, I think. Well, hope you liked it! As for the whole German thing in there...I just felt like putting it in! Review!


	10. Chapter 10

I came home from school today and went straight to sleep for about 4 hours... I must say I think I'm too lazy for my own good. Oh well, as long as I update, you all don't care, do you? OK then, enjoy!

alpha2nd: Doesn't german seem so much better now that Eyes can speak it? I know I enjoyed it a lot more today (though that's only because I was to class for about 5 minutes and then left). As cool as my German class is (well...the teacher anyway), no school is always better! Hehehe, you never know what Rio has up her sleeve, and after you know her for a while, you can see that evil little glint she always has in her eyes. And you can't say that she's above using her cuteness to get her enemy's guard down. I figured one of the Narumi brothers shouldn't be a jerk, and I think Kiyotaka has that role filled. Hehehe, and _will_ Eyes see his beloved Kanone? Or will our (possibly) favorite Blade Child be a no-show? I dunno...let's find out! Thanks for reviewing!

The next day at school, Eyes' first three classes drug on for what seemed like forever. Lunch couldn't come soon enough, and Eyes wondered if Kanone would even be there today. Why wouldn't he? There was no reason, unless he was too busy. That didn't seem likely, though, Kanone only seemed to have things to do when he wanted to, any other time he could just do as he pleased. Eyes knew that he couldn't have lived his entire life that carefree, but still envied that type of lifestyle. Kanone had basically had everything handed to him, from his source of income to his lovers. Eyes had to work for everything in his life, it didn't seem fair, but he knew that Kanone wasn't that selfish. He did a lot of work that he didn't need to in order to make other's lives easier.

Eyes recalled one instance where one of the workers had fallen ill before he had finished his chores. Kanone just smiled and told him to go and lay down, then proceeded to pick up the slack instead of making someone else do the extra work. Eyes was in awe of this, but it didn't really suprise him once he thought about how selfless Kanone had been in every other aspect of his life. That was what Eyes loved most about the older boy, how generous he was. Eyes had lived with greedy people his entire life that simply took whatever was given to them without a thought of whether or not they deserved it, and it usually turned out to be the latter. Kanone wasn't like that, though, he was so different. Sighing, Eyes remembered that brief moment of love that they had shared before Kiyotaka had come. It was all he had to hold onto, but not anymore. Now he could see Kanone everyday, assuming everything went according to plan.

"Alright, now moving onto English." Mr. R announced. He erased the board and starting writing new notes down, which everyone immediately started copying. Everyone, of course, except Eyes. The boy just sat there, the same as yesterday, and tried to pay attention to the lesson. It was basically useless, seeing as how all of his thoughts were directed towards Kanone right now. He caught onto a few things and actually remembered the chart that Mr. R sketched out on the board, "Everything in column one you will use a comma with. Everything in column two, a semicolon. Lastly, everything in column three will have no punctuation. Any questions?" When no one voiced any, he continued, "Alright, copy these sentences down and then tell me which punctuation mark you should use, and where it should be placed." He wrote down five sentences, and then went to sit at his desk while the rest of the class did as they were told.

Eyes felt a little out of place being the only one without any notes, but tried to justify it as not needing any. Once he thought about it, the chart seemed simple enough. He had come to realize that everything in school could be recorded either on paper or to memory. Since Eyes didn't have the former, he tried to use the latter as much as possible. He studied the chart while the other copied down the sentences, and quickly found the answer to all five questions. The first one had no punctuation, the second one used a comma, the third one required a semicolon, the fourth was the same as the third, and the final one would need a comma as well. A few mintues later, Mr. R glanced up to see most of the class done, so he started to ask some students the answers. The final sentence came into question and Mr. R called on Eyes. The boy wondered what he had done to get called on, but answered nonetheless, "A comma." He answered simply.

Mr. R smiled and nodded, "Good, it seems that you've all gotten the hang of this, so we'll just wait until after lunch to continue the torture." The class laughed at this and Eyes just glared, the teacher had no idea how right he was.

After what seemed like an hour, but in reality was only about 10 minutes, the lunch bell rang. Students poured into the hallways, and Eyes was annoyed by how long it took to get to the lunchroom. Once to his destination, he spotted Kousuke's bright red hair immediately and then saw that Rio and Ryoko were with him as well. They all seemed to be looking for something, but turned their attention towards Eyes as he approached, "Hi, Eyes!" Rio yelled, even though he was only a few feet away. The others gave less enthusiastic greetings, though that was to be expected; Rio was definitely the most hyper of the group.

"Hello." Eyes returned the greeting, "What are you all doing?"

The three grinned at each other, "Sorry, can't tell." Ryoko informed him.

Eyes was slightly confused, and Kousuke's explanation of "It's a secret." didn't help much.

Rio couldn't help the grin that was forming on her face as she watched Eyes' confused expression turn into annoyance, "Why can't you tell me? It's obvious that you're waiting for something or someone, who is it?" Of course Eyes had considered that they were waiting for Kanone, but wouldn't allow himself to get his hopes up if it weren't true.

"I think they might be waiting for me." Said a voice behind Eyes' turned back.

Said boy turned and saw the person who had occupied his thoughts, both conscious and unconscious, for several days, "Kanone." Eyes whispered. He didn't move, he was frozen to the spot, too afraid that this might be a dream.

"Hello, Eyes, how are you?" Kanone whispered as he walked over to the staring boy, "I missed you." Kanone said into his ear, words meant only for him, as he hugged the silver haired boy.

Eyes relaxed into the embrace, and sighed, "I missed you, too." Kanone eventually broke the hug, and looked to Kousuke. No words were needed, and the redhead jerked his head towards an all but abandoned hallway, which he started to walk to. Kanone follwed him, and Eyes followed Kanone down the hallway to a section of the building Eyes didn't even know existed.

"I'll just leave you two here, now nothing too obscene, okay?" Kousuke asked, grinning at the two boys.

Kanone half glared, half smirked at him, "Thank you, Kousuke." Was the reply that came. Eyes only nodded, but Kousuke knew that the boy was ecstatic; he was back with _his_ Kanone, after all. With the redhead gone, Kanone turned to Eyes, "How have you been?" He asked, trying to make pointless small talk, and at the same time very interested how his boyfriend had been. Was that even right, the term 'boyfriend'? Kanone decided that no one would have a problem with it, so he kept it.

Eyes, however, was not one for small talk. He was a very quiet individual, and always got straight to the point. He leaned in to kiss Kanone, but hesitated, was this the right thing to do? He knew that there was little to no chance that Kiyotaka would catch them, and that Kanone wouldn't have a problem with the affection. So why did it feel wrong to be kissing him? Before he could think too much on the subject, Kanone closed the small gap that Eyes had not. In that instant, all of Eyes' fears and hesitations were wiped away, and the boy wondered why he had been so unsure of doing this. Not wanting to ruin the moment with thinking, Eyes turned his attention to the familiar sensation.

Kanone had taken advantage of his lack of attention, and his tounge had found its way into Eyes' mouth. Not having a problem with this, Eyes began a war in which many soldiers of pride died on Eyes' side. It wasn't that he lost, but the fact that he knew Kanone had let him win. Why the older one did this, Eyes didn't know, but silently declared a rematch. Eyes felt Kanone grin against his lips, and vowed to beat him fair and square this time. It was to no avail, as this time Kanone didn't take it so easy and won. Eyes glared at the outcome, and broke the kiss. Not because he was that upset, but because he was that out of air.

After catching his lost breath, Eyes looked to Kanone once more, "I've been alright." Eyes answered Kanone's previous question, "But it's hard... being without you. You're so close..." Eyes trailed off. He knew Kanone's house was within walking distance, but also knew that there was no way he could get over there without Kiyotaka noticing his absence.

Kanone frowned at this, "I know, Eyes, but there's only a little over two months left. You have to be patient." Seeing that these words didn't comfort the other, Kanone wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, "I know it's hard, I can barely think of anything other than you. But we can see each other here until you can come back. This is just a test, Eyes, and we can pass with flying colors if we just hold out." Pulling back, Kanone decided to change the subject, "Speaking of, how is school going?"

Eyes sighed, "It's still confusing to me. I can't read or write, how am I supposed to do anything here?" Eyes realized how much he talked and how many things he confessed to Kanone; personal things...fears. He realized that he trusted Kanone more than anyone else, and that this realization was going to make the next two months without him even harder.

Kanone smiled, "Eyes, you can't be expected to learn everything in a day, it'll take time. Everything does." Kanone added as an afterthought, bringing the two back to their previous topic, "When you come back, I'll help you out, alright?"

Eyes almost nodded, but caught himself, "You're keeping me in here?"

Kanone smiled, "Of course. I know it may seem pointless now, but an education is invaluable. You can do anything with a decent education."

"You have a good education, Kanone?" Eyes asked. Kanone simply nodded, and Eyes continued, "Then if you can do anything, why can't you make Kiyotaka realize that this whole thing is pointless?" Eyes questioned him, a bit harsher than intended.

Kanone looked slightly hurt at the question, but realized that it _was_ mostly, if not completely, his fault that Eyes was no longer with him, "I can't work miracles." Kanone joked to try and lighten the mood. Honestly, even though Eyes may have been upset with him, Kanone was happy. That meant that Eyes was comfortable enough with him to be angry or upset. That meant he trusted Kanone, which was the only thing that Kanone wanted...well, at least for now.

The 30 minutes for lunch was over too quickly, as the bell rang then. Eyes glared at the device and wanted more than anything to just leave with Kanone. He knew that was impossible, though, and instead just looked at the older boy, "You'll come back tomorrow?" He asked, though he couldn't see any reason why the other wouldn't.

"Of course." Kanone replied, kissing Eyes quickly before the hallway was filled with students, "Just make sure you don't let on about this."

Eyes glared, "Why would I do a thing like that?" Honestly, what kind of fool did Kanone take him for?

The latter simply smiled, "Relax, Eyes, I was just joking." Kanone regreted doing so, remembering how the boy didn't understand sarcasm.

Not wanting to leave things like they were, Eyes kissed Kanone, and hugged him, "I love you." Kanone repeated the phrase, and then disappeared into the now crowded hallway, leaving Eyes to return to class.

And that was how the next two months went, Eyes went to school and suffered through his first three classes. Then lunch would come, and Kousuke would take them to the same spot as always and leave them there to talk, or make out. As time progressed, the latter became more and more frequent. The weekends, of course, were the hardest. Eyes had nothing to do except think about Kanone and juut count the days until he could finally be back with him.

As for school, Eyes eventually picked up on the English language, and was able to read and write nearly flawlessly. While two months might not seem like a long time to pick up on a language that he barely knew anything of, Eyes was always a quick learner. Besides that, he had help nearly 24/7 if he wanted it, so he wasn't restricted to an hour or so each day like he was with German. Even if none of those things had been taken into consideration, Eyes also had motivation. He wanted to impress Kanone when those two months were up by being able to show him how far he had progressed and how much he had learned. Kiyotaka simply saw this as determination and was just glad that Eyes was staying away from Kanone (oh how little he knows...).

It was now the day before Kanone's birthday, and Eyes never realized how much he wanted to be with Kanone. Only 24 hours seperated him and relief from the pain of being away from his boyfriend. Even though Kanone came to his school everyday, Eyes started to find that these visits made the pain even worse when he left. It got to the point where Eyes would sink into a state of depression shortly after Kanone left, and it wouldn't be relieved until a couple hours later when he got home and had other things to do than listen to other people talk about meaningless things.

There were only about five minutes of lunch left, and Kanone had yet to show up. Eyes had given up hope at least 10 minutes ago and wondered where Kanone was. Did he sense that these visits were bringing Eyes more pain than pleasure, and decided to skip the day since he would see him tomorrow? Eyes didn't know, but realized that the little dose of Kanone he got each day was what kept him going. Kanone was like a drug (haha, he isn't taking drugs...he _is_ a drug. It all makes sense now!), and Eyes needed a fix. Rio saw this, and decided to try and cheer Eyes up, "Hey, Eyes." He looked up, "Have you ever had a musk melon?" (Hehehehehe), she questioned him. When Eyes shook his head, Rio stared at him, "You've never had a musk melon? How are you still alive, they're vital for human existance!"

Eyes looked questioningly to Ryoko and Kousuke. The latter provided an explanation, "She's obssessed with them. If Rio went without a melon for too long, she might go into withdraw." He joked, getting Rio's lunch tray slammed in his face. He set the tray on the table and glared at the one who had thrown it, "What was that for!"

"I'm not obssessed!" She stated, "You can't be obssessed with something that is vital for living. It's like saying I'm obssessed with air, it's a neccessity!"

Eyes stared at the girl, wondering if she was actually serious, "The sad part is, she's serious." He heard Kousuke whisper to Ryoko, who simply nodded in agreement. Lunch ended, and Kanone never showed up, "Wonder where Kanone is?" Kousuke questioned the others, reading Eyes' thoughts.

They all looked to him for an answer, "He said he'd be here today, I don't know where he is." He told them.

His voice was calm, but Rio could tell that he was worried, "I'm sure Kanone is fine. Maybe he just slept in or something." She offered, trying to cheer Eyes up. No one objected to the suggestion, though they all knew it wasn't very likely. Unless Kanone was deathly ill, he wouldn't stay in bed all day, that's just how he was. The next two classes went by suprisingly fast, and school let out in no time.

Eyes joined up with the other three like he did everyday and they all walked outside together. The others lived fairly close to school, so they just walked home, but some days Kiyotaka was late in picking Eyes up and they waited with him. Today must have been one of those days, because Kiyotaka was no where in sight, and this worried Eyes a little. First Kanone was missing, and now Kiyotaka was late? The latter was very punctual, and was never more than a minute or so late, for which he always had a very good reason. So when 10 minutes had passed, and there was still no sign of Kiyotaka, Eyes' mind began to think up horrible things. He couldn't actually say these things or think about them for very long, but they were there.

Finally the car pulled up and Eyes stood from his seat on the steps outside the school. Rio, Ryoko, and Kousuke all stood as well and wanted to stay to see what was wrong. However, Kiyotaka did not explain his lateness, mostly due to the fact that he wasn't there. It was his car and driver for sure, but the man himself was missing. The three decided to leave, knowing that Eyes would explain tomorrow. Getting in, Eyes started to question the driver, "Where's Kiyotaka?"

"Mr. Narumi demanded that I take him to the hospital at once right before we were about to leave to come and get you." The driver answered.

Eyes pursued this no further, figuring the driver would have no answers for him. So instead he went through all of the reason that Kiyotaka would have to go to the hospital. One jumped out at him when he arrived at the house and saw that Ayumu was still there, _"Kanone."_

Ah yes, the hospital. How I have misssed you...So, is Eyes right? Is his dearest Kanone in the hospital? Hmmmm...I'm not telling! I think this fic is only going to be two or three more chapters, so enjoy it while it lasts. After I'm done with this one, maybe I'll pick back up with Trust. I still haven't had any ideas for that one, which is why I haven't updated, but I'll start thinking about it. Reivew!


	11. Chapter 11

I have nothing to rant about today, it's amazing! Well, on with the story I guess...

CeTe:Evil? Moi? Never...well, maybe a little...Am I obssessed with cliffhangers, you ask? Yes, of course I am, very good! And would I ever hurt Kanone? Oh wait, that was a dumb question, too, of course I would. But I always make everything better, don't I? But for the sake of you not being mad at me, I'll make him okay. Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: I realize that I haven't exactly put any EyesKiyotaka in here, but like I said, this went in a totally different direction than what I had originally planned. But I could still throw something in there, if I must. I wouldn't want to let down anyone who might be reading this just because I stuck that pairing up there (you know who you are!). I'm not sure exactly when this fic will end since I haven't actually planned out the events in each chapter yet, and you know how I am. Oneshots become 40 chapter fics... so who knows how long this will actually continue? Thanks for reviewing!

And for any EyesKiyotaka fans that might be reading this, if something's gonna happen with those two, it'll probably be in either this chappy or the next, so just be patient! I know I can drag things on, but I'll get to it eventually!

Ayumu glanced up as Eyes walked through the door, "Hey, Eyes, how was school?" He asked, though Eyes could immediately tell he was hiding something. It was that kind of 'what's up' question that people always asked when they were trying to avoid other questions that might lead to the giving away of information. In this case, the whereabouts of Eyes' boyfriend.

Of course, Eyes was never one for small talk, "Where's Kanone?" He asked, knowing that if the older boy _was_ the reason that Kiyotaka went to the hospital, then Ayumu would know about it.

"What are you talking about?" Ayumu asked, trying to act oblivious, "Didn't you see him at school today?" Eyes and the others had been hesitant about telling Ayumu their plan, but gave out in the end; he would have figured it out anyway and they didn't want him telling Kiyotaka.

"No, I didn't." Eyes answered, bitterly. Why was Ayumu avoiding the question? Did he know something? Of course he did, "Why did Kiyotaka go to the hospital?"

Ayumu sighed, looking down, "I...I don't know all of the details." Ayumu started to confess, "I just know that he went there to see Kanone. He told me not to tell you, but I think that Kanone really needs you right now. Kiyotaka looked pretty worried, and that almost never happens."

That only left one problem. How was Eyes was going to get to the hospital, in and out of Kanone's room, and back to the house without Kiyotaka neither seeing him at the hospital nor noticing that he was missing? The answer was he couldn't. It would be impossible to even get there; the driver had been ordered to not take Eyes anywhere unless he first went over it with Kiyotaka. Seeing as how Eyes was trying to _avoid_ Kiyotaka, that wouldn't work at all. Eyes' only option was to wait for Kanone to return, but how long would that be? Eyes sighed, he had gotten so excited about tomorrow that he had gotten his hopes up, something he vowed to never do. Whenever a good thing looked like it was going to happen to Eyes, something or someone always managed to ruin it and snatch away any possibility of happiness. Kanone had been that good thing, and Kiyotaka had been the thing to ruin it.

Eyes looked to Ayumu, silently asking for help or guidance. Even a suggestion would help now, and Ayumu thought of one, "I could get the driver to take us both there." He offered, "Kiyotaka only ordered him not to take _you_ anywhere, but he never said anything about both of us."

Eyes considered this, thinking it could work. Of course, love makes you blind, so Eyes couldn't see the foolishness of the plan, "Alright, but what if Kiyotaka sees us there?"

"Kanone and I used to be close friends before Kiyotaka grew jealous of how close we were and threatened to expose my sexualitiy to the public. I could still say that I was worried about him, though, and wanted to see him. Kiyotaka couldn't have a problem with that."

Eyes did a bit of a double take to learn that Ayumu was gay, but moved on quickly; it's not like he could complain, "He might not have a problem that _you_ are there, but what about me? We both know that Kiyotaka wants me as far away from Kanone as possible."

Ayumu considered this, "If you don't want to take the chance to see Kanone, then that's fine by me." He said, knowing that Eyes was all too right. Eyes simply shook his head, he wanted to make sure Kanone was all right. Ayumu grinned, "Then let's go." The brown haired boy led the other to the door, and opened it... to come face to face with his brother, "Kiyotaka." Ayumu said, both shocked and disappointed, "You're back already?"

Kiyotaka looked from Ayumu to Eyes, "Yes, I am. And where were you two going in such a hurry?"

Ayumu attempted to answer, but no words came. He couldn't just lie to Kiyotaka, the older brother would see right through him. It was Eyes who answered, "What happened to Kanone?" He asked, all confidence that he could muster up going into that one little outburst.

Kiyotaka glared at Ayumu and then the boy himself, "And how do you know that anything is wrong with him?" He asked, knowing that he could trick him into confessing what he had already assumed.

Eyes was too smart to fall for a trick like that, though the detective apparently wasn't, "How stupid do you think he is?" Ayumu asked, coming to Eyes' defense and ruining him at the same time, "First Kanone doesn't show up at his school, then you aren't there to pick him up..." Just then what he had said registered to Ayumu. Whoops, nice going, _detective_.

"And why would Kanone be at Eyes' school, I wonder?" Kiyotaka asked, upset. Even though he already suspected of Eyes seeing Kanone, he wouldn't have guessed that it was a regular thing and that Ayumu was in on it as well.

Ayumu just stared, not believing that he could have slipped up that badly. Not wanting to talk again, he just looked down, "Sorry, Eyes." He whispered.

Kiyotaka smirked, "My own brother plotting against me? That's a bit shameful." He looked to Eyes, "Follow me." Kiyotaka walked up the stairs to his bedroom with Eyes in tow, not daring to disobey Kiyotaka at a time like this. Once they were in the security of Kiyotaka's (locked) room, said man turned to the younger one, "So, you've been seeing him behind my back." It wasn't a question, more of a demand for information.

Eyes only nodded at first, not wanting to upset Kiyotaka anymore. Then realizing that he didn't care if the other was upset, Eyes looked up, "Of course I have. What did you expect? That you would take me away and then that would be it? I don't know what you've done in the past to keep others away from him, but it won't work with me." Eyes had this newfound courage that he so desperately wanted to hang onto. Then he realized that he didn't need to worry about losing it; it wasn't courage that made him speak those words, it was love. As long as Eyes loved Kanone, there wasn't anything anyone could do to keep the two apart.

Kiyotaka lost his angry glare and replaced it with a confident smirk, "Are you sure about that? I haven't gone to such...extremes with you as I have the others. Are you sure you can put up with anything for him? Do you love him that much?"

"I love him more than you ever could." Whoops, wrong thing to say. Eyes knew he was asking for it, and he got it. Kiyotaka backhanded him, leaving a red mark to go along with the loud _smack_ that sounded throughout the room. Eyes' head had turned to the side with the force of the assault, and now he turned back to look at Kiyotaka, "No matter what you do to me, it won't make my words any less true. I love Kanone enough for him to be happy, no matter who that is with."

Kiyotaka knew what Eyes meant, Kanone wouldn't be happy with the older one, "But you see, I don't care about Kanone's happiness if it's going to be wasted on scum like you." Eyes simply stared, he had been through much worse physical and verbal abuse than anything that Kiyotaka could summon up. All of a sudden, the older one stepped towards Eyes, smirking when he didn't retreat, "I'll give you one last chance to back out of this." Eyes simply glared, giving him that do-your-worst stare. Kiyotaka smirked, and without another word, leaned down to roughly kiss the smaller boy. Eyes grimaced at the forced contact, but didn't pull away. He had learned from Chase that pulling away only motivated the other. Softening the kiss, and then finally breaking it, Kiyotaka looked at Eyes. He saw the uncertainty of what was to happen in the younger boy's eyes, and smirked, "Don't worry, I'm not like the others. I wouldn't dream of doing something that vulgar." Honestly, Kiyotaka was offended that Eyes thought he would actually rape the younger boy.

Eyes just continued to stare, but now he was a bit confused. If Kiyotaka wasn't going to rape him, then what _was_ he going to do to him? Eyes had considered that Kiyotaka would find some sort of loophole in his words, and use that. This thought quickly vanished as Kiyotaka kissed him again, gently this time. The kiss was almost passionate, almost like Kanone. Eyes couldn't help the small moan that the affection brought up from the back of his throat. Seeing this as a sign that he could go further, Kiyotaka gently pushed his tounge through Eyes' closed lips. Losing himself in the kiss, and thinking of Kanone the entire time, Eyes let Kiyotaka roam his mouth freely.

Finally breaking the kiss due to the fact that all living things needed a certain amount of oxygen to survive, Kiyotaka grinned down at Eyes. The latter simply caught his breath, and stared up at Kiyotaka. It certainly wasn't a look of love, but it wasn't one of disgust either. Eyes honestly didn't know _what_ he was feeling towards the older man. He supposed it was just a certain amount of tolerance; he knew he didn't love Kiyotaka (that was simply proposterous), but he wasn't sure he hated him as much as he had an hour earlier. But what had changed? It wasn't a simple kiss that had swayed his opinion of the older man, was it?

Breaking the silence that had settled, Kiyotaka spoke, "I see you enjoyed that." Eyes couldn't disagree, he _had_ enjoyed the kiss very much, despite whom it was with. Kiyotaka smirked at the lack of objection, "Just wait until Kanone hears about this."

Eyes froze, though he hadn't been moving to begin with. Kiyotaka would tell Kanone, that's why he had done it. He hadn't forced himself on Eyes knowing that if he took a more gentler approach, the boy would accept him. And Eyes had so foolishly done so, and he had betrayed Kanone by doing so. Of course, Kanone would never believe Kiyotaka, figuring it was a lie to get him angry at Eyes. But curiosity would win out eventually, and Kanone would confront Eyes about it, knowing that the boy wouldn't lie to him. And when that time came, Eyes would confess everything. After all, he really _couldn't _lie to Kanone. It's not so much that he was afraid of what Kanone would do if he found out Eyes had lied to him (though that _would_ be scary), but more that Eyes couldn't stand lying to Kanone. The latter had been so nice, and deserved to know the truth about whatever Eyes had done.

Watching the smirking Kiyotaka saunter out of his room, Eyes sighed. He already knew how everything would play out. Kiyotaka would let him go back to Kanone, after he revealed this fun little fact, of course. Kanone wouldn't believe him, and would be so greatful that he had Eyes back that he would forget about the supposed lie for a while. Eyes, on the other hand, would already know that all of this had happened, and feel extremely guilty because of it. True, he hadn't technically lied to Kanone, but he would let him believe that the truth was a lie. That in itself was the same as lying, and would have the same consequences. As time wore on, Kanone would either realize that Eyes had become distant (which he would have due to his guilt), or remember what Kiyotaka had told him and ask Eyes why he had told such an obvious lie. Either way, Eyes would be confronted and would tell Kanone the truth. The only thing Eyes couldn't figure out was how Kanone would react. Would he be upset because Eyes had enjoyed the kiss, or because he had kept the truth from him? Eyes only knew one thing, this wouldn't turn out for the best.

Wel then maybe he shouldn't have enjoyed that little kiss so much! Oh, wait, I made him do that...hehehehe. Hmmm, is this plot good enough for all of you? I didn't know how to work EyesKiyotaka into the mix without making it look forced and out of place, did it work? I hope so! Well, if it sucks entirely too much, then I could rewrite the entire chapter using the suggestions you give me...but hopefully this is enough to satisfy you all! And I know I haevn't let on what happened to Kanone yet...but there's a reason for that! Can you guess what it is? And also, if my fic isn't enough to satisfy your Spiral needs, go and read Polaris18's fics "like an Angel" and "Obssessions", and review them because they're awesome! Of course, alpha2nd, CeTe, honey bunny boo, and Prosperpina have great fics out too that you should read, but that's just common sense...actually all of them are! Read them all!


	12. Chapter 12

Ugh, I went to on a class trip to the Renaissance Faire today. It was raining the entire time, but I had some fun. All of my friends bought these little wooden swords to fight with, but I didn't get one. :(. But one of them broke already, so that made me feel a little better that I didn't waste my money! Anyway, sorry I'm updating so late, my friend came over and then I had to go to my brother's for a little bit...but here's the next chappy, enjoy!

CeTe: Glad that I'm not an evil bastard, though I have been accused of being evil... Well, I really didn't know what to do with the pairing, but since I put it up there and know that some people are reading this fic because of that, I didn't want to disappoint them. That's awesome that you changed your mind about this fic, and glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing, and don't worry...Kanone can be understanding at times...right?

alpha2nd: Hehehe, you're the second person that's called Kiyotaka evil...maybe it's true. Oh, wait, of course it's true! And Kanone's fine...for now, his injury isn't that bad. Yeah, it was a little stupid of Ayumu to just blurt everything out, but Kiyotaka had to find out somehow or else this fic woudln't have gotten very far. Thanks for reviewing, hope this satisfies your cravings!

Prosperpina: Hehe, yep, EyesKiyotaka just for you! Glad you liked it. Poor screwed up Eyes, he just doesn't know what's going on. And if you think this is the worst...Eyes doesn't even have it down right! Hehehe, he's gonna screw himself over very shortly. And Kanone...well, we all know how Kanone is with his Eyes. Thanks for reviewing!

Eyes slept in the next morning, and didn't wake up until 10. He wasn't sure why he had slept so much, but maybe it was because he was dreaming about Kanone all night. As he opened his brilliant blue eyes, only one thought crossed his mind, and that was the fact that today was Kanone's birthday. There were several problems with this day, the main one being Eyes seeing Kanone. He knew that Kiyotaka would take him to see the older boy if he was still in the hospital, but what would Eyes say to him? He also knew that Kiyotaka would tell Kanone about the kiss, how would Kanone react to hearing that? Too many thoughts swarmed through his head, and Eyes shoved them away not wanting a headache this early in the morning.

Walking downstairs, Eyes saw Kiyotaka coming in from outside. The older man took off his coat and grinned at the younger one, "It's a shame you slept in so late, I just got back from the hospital. I would have taken you if you had been up, but I figured you needed your rest."

Eyes glared at the man, "How's Kanone?" He asked instead of commenting. Though he was really asking if Kiyotaka told Kanone about what had happened.

Kiyotaka kept his smirk, "He seemed a little upset right before I left. Like someone gave him some bad news, but I wouldn't know anything about that..." Kiyotaka trailed off, and walked into the living room to sit down.

Eyes followed him, keepig his expression as well, "Did he say when he would be getting out?" Eyes needed to see Kanone as soon as possible so he could explain what happened. If nothing else, Kanone deserved to know the truth.

"Actually he was getting ready to leave when I arrived. I suspect he's home by now, and if he isn't, he'll be home shortly. You can go if you'd like, there's no way he'll want you back now." Kiyotaka turned without another word and started to read a book.

Eeys glared daggers at the man, "What makes you think that getting me out of the picture will make your chances any better?"

Kiyotaka glanced up, "I've come to terms that Kanone may very well never love me, but that doesn't mean _you_ deserve him."

Eyes silently agreed. He would never give Kiyotaka the satisfaction of being right, but he knew he was. Eyes honestly wasn't sure he _did_ deserve Kanone. His entire life, Eyes was told and treated like he was worthless, and that he didn't even deserve to live. After so many years of this treatment, Eyes couldn't help but start to believe that these words were true. Then Kanone came along, and he made Eyes feel like he was worth something. He made the boy feel wanted and accepted, he made him feel loved. After a lifetime of coldness and hatred, this new feeling of being wanted really made Eyes take a good look at his life. He realized that maybe the people that had told him he was worthless really were just bad people, and that he _did_ deserve better. Kanone, however, believed this with all his heart and did everything in his power to make Eyes see this. Even if Eyes deserved better than he had been treated, he still wasn't sure he deserved something as good as Kanone. Without another word, Eyes left the place that had been his 'home' for the past two and a half months in search of Kanone.

It didn't take him long to reach Kanone's, only about 10 minutes to walk there. That had been the hardest part about living at Kiyotaka's, Kanone was so close yet so far away. Reaching the door that he had wanted to walk through for so long, Eyes reached for the handle but hesitated. Should he knock? He knew Kanone probably wasn't expecting him, so would it be rude to just walk in? Especially after what Kiyotaka had told him...what if Kanone was angry? Barging in there uninvited certainly wouldn't be the right thing to do, so Eyes knocked. He felt a little foolish, but would rather look foolish than rude. A few seconds later, the boy himself answered the door. He stared at Eyes for a second, a little in shock at seeing the boy, "Eyes?" He whispered, not believing that he was actually standing in front of him.

Eyes looked Kanone up and down. He looked comletely fine, there were no bruises or bandages that he could see. Eyes thought back and realized that Kiyotaka had never mentioned why Kanone was in the hospital, or what or who put him there. Realizing that it was his turn to talk, Eyes did so, "Hello, Kanone." Was all he said, but those two words seemed to fill the entire room with regret and unspoken apologies.

Kanone, however, didn't seem to notice any of this, and hugged Eyes tightly while pulling him inside, "How did you get here? Did Kiyotaka let you go?"

Eyes nodded, "He said it wouldn't matter, that you wouldn't want me back anyway." Eyes replied, leaning into the embrace and soaking up every bit of Kanone that he could before the other pushed him away for good. Kanone pulled back, a questioning look on his face, "Kanone, about what happened," Eyes continued, "I know you might be angry, but I didn't know what else to do. If I thought that Kiyotaka would have done nothing else but kiss me, I wouldn't have let him. But he did, and...I didn't object at first. I don't know why, but I enjoyed it. I know it doesn't help, but I was thinking of you the entire time." Eyes was a bit out of breath, it had been a while since he had talked this much all at once.

He looked up to see that same confused expression on Kanone's face, "You...kissed Kiyotaka? Eyes, what are you talking about?"

Eyes froze, "He...didn't tell you." It was then that the realization that Kiyotaka had tricked him dawned on Eyes. He had predicted the boy would think this all through and confess everything to Kanone. And he had fallen right into his trap, being honest with Kanone had been his downfall. But Eyes shook his head, this was what he wanted. No matter what the consequences, he always wanted to be honest with Kanone.

"He didn't say anything about a kiss. He just came to see how I was doing." Kanone informed the boy, "So...you enjoyed it?" He asked, a bit hurt. He knew Eyes didn't love Kiyotaka, but still...to think that what he had with the boy wasn't only his anymore...it hurt.

Eyes wished desperately for a giant hole in the ground to come and swallow him up, but fate couldn't be that kind. So instead, he sighed and nodded, "I don't have an explanation Kanone, and I don't want to give you an excuse or lie to you. Even if I had thought that Kiyotaka hadn't told you, I still would have."

Kanone thought this over. He was certain that Eyes was telling the truth, he had already confessed his slip up, so his honesty wasn't being called into account. And there were plenty of reasons that Eyes would have enjoyed the kiss. The boy was practically starved for attention, and Kiyotaka had dangled it (quite literally) in front of his face. Of course he would respond to a gentle touch or kiss, Kanone really couldn't blame him for it. Smiling at the boy, Kanone hugged him again, "Eyes...I won't lie to you and say that I'm not disappointed." Kanone felt the boy cringe a little bit, he didn't want Kanone to be disappointed in him. Though he really couldn't blame the older one, he _had_ screwed up, "But I'm not going to throw you out just because of one little slip up. No one's perfect, and while you're scarily close, you _are_ still human; you're bound to make mistakes here and there. And even though it may seem odd, I trust you all the more because of this. Not because of what you've done, but because I know I can trust you to tell me when you've done something wrong. I love you, Eyes, and I'm not giving you up that easily."

These words hit Eyes like a ton of bricks, Kanone was forgiving him? Out of all the possible reactions that Eyes had considered, forgiveness and understanding were not the dominant ones. Kanone's last statement had hit home though, "You...really love me?" Eyes asked timidly. It was one thing to feel loved, people could easily manipulate you into feeling all sorts of things. It was another thing all together to actually _be_ loved.

Kanone hugged Eyes tighter, "I love you more than anything else in this world, Eyes, you're the best thing to ever happen to me."

Eyes burried his head into Kanone's shoulder for a second, then pulled back, "You know, you're only the second person to ever tell me that they loved me." It meant a lot that Kanone had spoken those words. They wouldn't have meant as much coming from anyone else in the world, because Eyes knew that Kanone was honest when he said them. Anyone could say the words, but only Kanone spoke them while thinking about and meaning each and every one.

"Really? Who's the other?" Kanone asked, interested to hear who else had been this kind to Eyes. Obviously, that person was decent, and Kanone would very much like to meet them.

Eyes hesiated, not wanting to being up memories, but knowing that it was impossible, "My mother." He whispered.

Hmmmm, why doesn't Eyes want to think about his mother? What kind of horrible memories could come from someone who loved him? Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and find out! Also, I apologize because I realize that these chapters are getting shorter and shorter. There's really no reason for that excpet at the beginning, I had a lot more detail than I do now. The main reason for that is because the detail was basically just to establish the character's personalities and relationships with each other, and now that you (hopefully) have an understanding of all that, the detail isn't all that neccessary. Hope it's not too drastic of a change, though! And as for next chapter, I'll explain why Kanone was in the hospital. And, no, I haven't forgotten about his birthday!


	13. Chapter 13

I know this is going to be tragic for you all, but I won't be able to update tomorrow. I have some...umm...family issues that need attended to and I'll be gone tomorrow. But I'll be back Sunday with another chappy, maybe even two if I feel so inspired! Well, hope this chappy will be enough to hold you over for two days!

alpha2nd: It takes them 30 minutes by foot to get to Eyes' school. It only took them a few minutes to get there by car. Heh, but he _did_ want to see Kanone! Yeah he is so close, but perfection doesn't come easily. Sorry I left so many questions. Heh, I can't believe you like my fics so much, but glad that I can provide you with some enjoyment. I'll try to answer any questions that I haven't already! Thanks for reviewing!

Prosperpina: Hmm, could have been! But our wonderful Eyes is so honest that he would never let that happen. But Kiyotaka _did_ trick the poor boy... Yeah, I'll explain why he was in the hospital, but no it's not really related to the plot much. I may bring it up again, but it won't be really important...unless you want it to be! Heh, I'll take those two pennies because your off in those assumptions, but that just means I get to suprise you! Thanks for reviewing!

Kanone was a little taken back by these words, "Your mother?" Eyes had never mentioned his family before, and Kanone had just assumed that it was never a good thing. If Eyes had known his family at all it was most likely a bad relationship, Kanone figured. Now, though, Eyes was talking about his mother loving him, maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

Eyes nodded slowly, "Yes, she was quite wonderful. I loved her very much, but..." Eyes trailed off, the memories were already starting to flood through his mind. He remembered everything possible about her, the way she smelled, the way she smiled, how her laugh sounded. All the wonderful little quirks, he remembered everything.

"What happened?" Kanone wondered out loud. He didn't want to push Eyes, but he really wanted to know. Many possiblitlies had already flown through his head, but he didn't want to suspect any of them.

"We were never a rich family, we always had to scrape by and save every little penny." Eyes began, "One day I was got very sick and slept in, so I was fired from my job. As a result, we couldn't afford to eat and keep the house and utilities. I tried to find another job, but we needed the money quickly and I couldn't find one that paid as well as my old one." Eyes stopped now, looking down at the ground, the memories were now bad ones that he wished he didn't have, "The only option I had was to sell myself to Chase so at least my mother could continue to live off the money that we got from him. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep everything working as far as I know." He stopped now, the memories were horrible and he could remember nothing of his mother's laugh now, only Chase's cruel chuckle and gleaming eyes leering at him.

Kanone stared in awe at the boy, "You...sold yourself to Chase so that your mother could continue to live at her house?" Kanone asked slowly, thinking about what exactly Eyes had done. He knew the boy was selfless, but this was pushing it, "What did your mother say about the whole thing? Did she just let you go?" Kanone asked, wondering what kind of mother would sell her son just to live.

But Eyes only shook his head, "She knew nothing of it. I contacted Chase myself and we worked everything out without her knowing it. She wouldn't have let me go so easily, but it was inevitable."

"What do you mean? There had to be other options." Kanone replied, though he himself couldn't think of one at the moment.

"If I hadn't gotten the money, then we would have both been taken away. I didn't want that for her, so I went by myself." The memories were now gone, and Eyes just felt empty inside. He missed his mother so much, and wondered where she was and how she was. Was she still living in the same house? Was she even still alive? Not knowing these answers bugged Eyes to no end, and he hated not being able to find them.

The emptiness he had felt suddenly vanished as Kanone kissed him gently. He sighed into the kiss and leaned in, opening his mouth to give Kanone acess which the boy took full advantage of. Even if he didn't have his mother there to comfort him, he would always have Kanone. Pulling away, the latter smiled at him, "Eyes, I can't help but feel sorry for you. A boy your age shouldn't have to make these decisions, and I'm truly sorry that you've had to go through everything you did."

Eyes just shook his head, he really didn't want pity, "There's nothing you could have done, Kanone. I'm just greatful that you were able to get me out of that place." Eyes didn't say anything else, but he was still worried, and that concern was evident in his voice. He had feared for a long time that his mother couldn't manage to pay the next round of bills or afford enough food for herself, and was taken away as well. If that had happened, then everything Eyes had done was in vain.

Well, maybe not totally in vain. He _did_ get Kanone out of the whole thing. And now that boy was hugging him with a passion he rarely showed, "I know you don't want my pity, Eyes, but I can't help but feel sorry for the life you've led. I love you, and I hate to hear about all the bad things that you've been forced to go through. I just wish there was something I could do..."

Eyes had a thought, "You could not be mad at me for not getting you a birthday present." He offered. He knew Kanone wasn't expecting anything out of him, but it still made him feel bad that the boy wasn't getting anything.

Kanone laughed slightly and pulled out of the embrace, "Eyes, how could I be mad at you for not getting me a present? First of all, I could never be angry with you. Second of all, you have no way of getting me anything. Besides, having you back is more important to me than anything else. In a way, you've already given me the best present possible."

Eyes sighed, "Then tell me why you were in the hospital." He said. It wasn't a demand, more like a request. After all, Eyes never demanded anything of Kanone because the boy was so willing to give the other anything he asked for.

Kanone knew this was Eyes' way of changing the uncomfortable subject, and he let it slide, "Actually, that's quite an entertaining story." Kanone began as he led Eyes into their living room to sit down, "It's also entirely Rio's fault."

"Rio?" Eyes asked, what did she have to do with Kanone being in the hospital? He knew the sweet girl wouldn't hurt her friend, but she _was_ extremely clumsy...so who knew?

Kanone nodded, "Well, naturally she blamed it on Kousuke, but I could tell it was her. I don't know if she told you this or not, but Rio is quite an expert when it comes to making bombs and other explosives. She could blow this entire house sky high with just the ingredients in my kitchen." Eyes stared, he had definitely _not_ know that about the smaller girl, "In any case, she had the idea to make some fireworks for some reason or another. She said it was Kousuke who gave her the idea, and I have to believe that much. I, of course, was monitering the whole thing so Kousuke and Rio didn't try and kill each other, but I had my back turned to talk to Ryoko for a moment. That's when it happened."

"What happened?" Eyes asked, somewhat fascinated by the story.

"Rio and Kousuke got up the idea to put a small firework down my shirt. Nothing dangerous, just enough of a shock to scare me. Here's where the two different sides come into play. Rio says that Kousuke mixed up the ingredients, and Kousuke says that Rio just wasn't paying attention and put too much of one thing or another in it. Either way, the explosion was quite large and damaged several of my ribs." Kanone lifted up his shirt slightly so Eyes could see the hidden bandages and bruises starting to form. Eyes' blue orbs widened a little at the sight, and Kanone smiled at the concern, "Don't worry, it's not a serious injury as I was only in the hospital for one day, but that's why. I should be fine in a week or so, so there's no reason for alarm."

Despite these words, Eyes was still angry at both Rio and Kousuke. They should have been more careful with Kanone, what if the explosion had been fatal? No matter whose side of the story was true, they were both to blame. Eyes drew his attention back up to Kanone's face as the boy pulled his shirt back down, "You're sure you're alright then?" His voice was still calm and his face matched the emotionless tone, but Kanone could tell that he was worried.

The older one nodded, still smiling, "Of course, would I lie to you?" Eyes didn't say anything, only shook his head, of course Kanone wouldn't lie to him, "Say, Eyes?" Said boy looked to his boyfriend questioningy, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Christmas?" Eyes asked. Sure he knew what the holiday was, though he didn't feel he should rightly celebrate it. He didn't belive in god or his son, so why should he celebrate them? It was the same way with Easter, but if Kanone celebrated Christmas then Eyes would adjust. Still, he didn't know how to reply. Having never celebrated the holdiay before due to either lack of money or being around Chase his entire life, Eyes had no idea what he could ask for, "I don't need anything for Christmas, Kanone, only you." He replied honestly, figuring that material possessions would only give him something to lose or be taken away.

"Now, Eyes, that's very sweet of you, but you have to want _something_. From what I've heard, you've never had anything nice before. There has got to be something that you've always wanted." Then Kanone realized that that might not be completely true. Eyes had been sheltered practically his whole life, so perhaps he didn't ask for anything simply because he didn't know of anything he wanted, "Alright, how about this? Christmas Eve, I'll take you shopping. Since the stores will be closed on Christas Day, we'll have to go a day early, how does that sound?"

Eyes just stared at Kanone, go shopping? Eyes knew what he meant, sure, but he had never been offered to go shopping by anyone. Eyes nodded, "Alright then, I'll go."

Kanone smiled, "That's wonderful! So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Eyes looked outside and saw that it was still light out. It couldn't have been past 2 in the afternoon, so they still had loads of time left, "I don't know, what is there to do?"

Kanone went over their options out loud, "Well, we could watch TV, but it's such a beautiful day out...it would be a shame to waste it inside. There's not much to do around here, we could always go for a walk. I'm sure you've noticed the woods behind this house, they lead all over the place."

Eyes considered it, he didn't really like TV that much, and a walk sounded so much better, "Alright, let's go." Kanone nodded and grabbed his coat, leading the younger one out the door.

Once outside, Kanone led Eyes to the beginning of the woods, "Now you shouldn't get lost if you stay with me, but if somehow we _do_ get seperated just keep walking foward and you'll get out eventually." Eyes nodded and silently vowed to keep close to Kanone, he didn't want to get lost.

The woods were normal enough, but they were still beautiful. Spider webs and the dew from this morning still glistened in the afternoon sun. Other than the crunching of underbrush under the boys' feet, you could also hear birds calling to one another, and numerous wild animals running through the various types of bushes that grew along the path. A baby rabbit even popped its head out once to stare at the boys walking through its home turf before running back to its mother. A soft breeze encircled the two, carrying the sweet scent of honeysuckle from a bush bearing the sweet plant nearby.

Soon another sound could be heard, it sounded like rushing water. Eyes looked around to confirm that there was a stream nearby. It was calming and Eyes felt at peace just looking at it. Soon Kanone entered his line of vision and he saw the older boy sitting by the stream. Eyes walked over to sit next to him and the golden eyes boy smiled, "It's nice here, isn't it?" Eyes nodded, "I used to come down here every day when I was younger, but then I started to have a lot of resonsibilities and I came here less and less. This is the first time I've been back in almost three years, but it looks exactly the same." Kanone looked over his surroundings to see that everything was like it was the last time he was here. The stream was clear and he could see minnows swimming through the fresh water.

Eyes looked to Kanone, but said nothing. He was enjoying this moment too much to ruin it with words. Kanone already knew how much he enjoyed being in silence, and could see that the younger one was enjoying this silence very much. No words were needed as the two sat by the stream for hours on end, thinking about nothing in particular. Somehow sitting down thinking turned into exhaustion and Eyes covered a yawn. Kanone smirked, "Tired?" Eyes looked to him and nodded a little, "Well, it's getting pretty late. Maybe we should get back." Kanone suggested. Eyes agreed and the two boys stood up as Eyes looked around, forgetting the way back. Kanone, however, knew the way by heart and led them back to the house.

As they entered the mansion, Kanone hung his coat up and looked to Eyes, "Are you ready for bed?" Eyes nodded once more, and Kanone kissed him lightly, "Alright, I'm going to take a shower first, but I'll be in in a few minutes." Eyes kissed him back and left to go to sleep. Kanone didn't take long in the shower, and soon crawled into bed next to his half asleep boyfriend. Eyes sighed as Kanone wrapped his arms around the other, kissing the back of his neck softly. Kanone thought over his Christmas present for Eyes, to take him shopping. Sure it would be fun for the sheltered boy, but he deserved so much more. Kanone grinned as he worked out a much better present for his boyfriend, one that was worthy of Eyes' appreciation.

Hmm, I wonder what it could be? Anyone who's read Happiness of those who beileve (I think that was the one), will realize that I've already sort of done this idea. It will be a lot more meaningful in this fic, though, so hopefully it won't look too bad. I really hate to repeat my ideas, but the only reason I put that in there was because I never thought I would actually write out this fic. So, technically, that fic was copying ideas off of this one...but I guess it doesn't matter. Anyway, review!


	14. Chapter 14

Howdy! I didn't think I would be home today, but it turns out that I am! So that means updatey goodness for you all. Anwyay, I'm not gonna talk anymore because I _do_ have to leave later, but I wanna get this done first!

alpha2nd: Aren't they the cutest couple? Who couldn't love them? Heh, I'll only tell you that you're close by guessing what Kanone's got up his sleeve, but which guess was close? Heh, guess you'll just have to find that out for yourself! I _am_ the question maker! You think you knew all the answers, and then I make more questions! Did I at least answer all of your other questions that you had before the new ones came along? Hope so, thanks for reviewing!

Prosperpina: Hehe, yep, you got it! Hopefully she won't have a problem with it, but Eyes snogging Kanone is too cute, who could have a problem with that? Maybe Eyes is just too cute, no one can stay mad at him! I'll explain why no one said anything at lunch in this chapter. Rio does love 'sploding things...poor Kanone. Thanks for reviewing!

And I need to put up a warning of a bit of OOCness on Eyes' part in the beginning of this chapter...you'll see.

Shining blue eyes opened up to stare at a sleeping brown haired boy. Eyes smirked at his boyfriend as the boy yawned and sleepily opened his golden eyes to glare at Eyes. The boy was poking him in his side (below his ribs) to wake him up. It was nearly 8, and Eyes had been awake for almost two hours. He got up once, but found nothing to do and returned to bed. Besides that, it was cold outside of the safety of their bedroom. Kanone turned over on his side to face away from the assaulting finger, "Eyes, why are you up so early?"

Eyes glared at the back and started to poke that, "You know I can't sleep for long, Kanone. It's almost 8, anyway, you need to get up."

Kanone swatted away the finger and turned back to face Eyes and glance at his alarm clock. He was right, but Kanone was tired and his ribs were hurting. He knew this was no excuse to slack off, but he was so close to using it anyway. Kanone winced as the finger hit a sore spot, and felt Eyes immediately pull back and turn over. Kanone grinned, trime for revenge. Seeing as how emotionless his boyfriend was, Kanone had never heard him laugh. Despite this, the boy had let on that he was very ticklish. Now was the time to test that theory, so Kanone sat up and made just enough noise to draw the younger one's attention. As Eyes rolled over slightly, Kanone strattled him and started tickling him furiously. At first he thought it wasn't working until he saw a small (very small) smile tugging at the perfect lips. Kanone grinned and tickled harder, but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Kanone, stop." Eyes said, as he now realized the flaw in his plan to wake Kanone up. The smile was getting bigger, but the boy's face was getting a more annoyed look on it. He pressed his lips together, determined to not let them open and release the laugh that was inside. Eyes had never in his life wanted to laugh, let alone have to hold one in. So why didn't he? If Eyes wanted to laugh, he should laugh...right?

Kanone saw this and moved to other, more ticklish body parts like his knees. As one hand stayed at the boy's side to tickle him, the other reached down and started to deliver the punishment to behind his knees. He felt the boy squirm and tell him to get off, but Kanone just grinned and kept at it, "See, this is what you get for waking me up so early."

Eyes let out a sound that could have been interpreted as a snort as Kanone reached down to his knees...they were his sensitive spot. He couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a breathy laugh, "Kanone, stop." He said between breaths, "Okay, you win. I won't wake you up again." Eyes finally managed to push the laughing boy off of him, and quickly sat up and composed himself, "Happy?" He asked, coldly. Well, it would have been cold, except there was a slight grin on his face that told Kanone he wasn't really mad.

Kanone sat up as well, and tried to wipe the smirk off his face. He finally achieved this goal, and pulled Eyes to him. The younger one tensed up, ready to fend off Kanone if he decided he wasn't done, but immediately relaxed as the expected tickle was instead a kiss. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around Kanone's neck. The latter broke the kiss and smiled, "Now I am." He kissed Eyes again before getting up. All in all, this hadn't been a terrible way to wake up. Despite having been poked in his broken ribs, Kanone had heard Eyes laugh for what could have only been the first or second time in the boy's entire life. It was a beautiful sound, and Kanone wondered why Eyes didn't do it more often. He wouldn't go as far as to say that the boy wasn't happy enough here to laugh, but maybe he just wasn't used to the sensation and it confused him a little. Whatever the resaon was, he had enjoyed hearing the rare sound.

All joy disappeared as he walked downstairs to see who was in his house. Kousuke was going through his kitchen, looking for something to eat that didn't require cooking. Rio and Ryoko had already found something, and were now sitting at his table, eating the prized food. Kousuke grinned as Kanone walked into the kitchen, "Hey, Kanone. So, when's breakfast?"

Kanone glanced to the girls who smiled at him, but said nothing since they were stuffing their faces with food. He looked back to Kousuke, "It looks like you're missing it." He said as he motioned to the girls, "It seems that Rio and Ryoko have already found something, why can't you?"

Kousuke glared at the other boy, "Because I wanted something cooked..." He trailed off as Eyes entered the kitchen.

"Eyes?" Rio asked, not sure if it was actuall the boy or not. Seeing that it was she ran over to him, "Eyes!" She hugged him tightly, and he had to practically pry her off.

"Hello." He greeted the three, glaring at the mess they had made in their hunt for food.

Ryoko finished her breakfast and looked at Eyes, "So, Kiyotaka actually let you go?"

Eyes nodded and then turned to glare at Rio and Kousuke, "I heard that you two had some fun in my absence."

Rio looked away and Kousuke glared, "That was all Rio's fault, you can't pin that on me!"

Ryoko hit him on her way to put her dishes in the sink, "Idiot, you were the one who gave her the idea."

Kousuke rubbed the back of his head where he'd been hit, "Yeah, but I never said that she should blow him up!"

Rio pouted, "It's not my fault, Kousuke handed me the wrong ingredients!"

Eyes glared at them, "And why didn't you double check?"

Rio hesitated, "Well...I thought Kousuke could handle a simple job like that, but apparently I was wrong."

Eyes sighed, "And why didn't you tell me that he was in the hospital when we were at school?"

Now they all turned to Kanone, "You were in the hospital?" Kousuke asked, afraid that either Eyes or the boy himself would kick his ass. It was obviously his fault, no matter whose side of the story they believed.

"We didn't know!" Rio said to Eyes, then turned to Kanone, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Kanone looked at them all, a bit confused, "It was no big deal, and I'm fine. I didn't think it was worth getting everyone worried."

"So not showing up and not telling us you weren't going to be there was better?" Eyes asked, a bit hurt that Kanone thought he didn't need to know. Why wouldn't Kanone think he was that worried about him?

Kanone walked over to the boy and hugged him, "If I'd known you would be this upset, I would have told you." Eyes just sighed, and walked over to the fridge to get food out to start cooking breakfast.

"I'm really sorry we hurt you, Kanone." Rio apologized, playing her cute angle. Though she was apologizing as much to Eyes as she was to Kanone.

Kanone just smiled, "Don't worry, Rio. But you'd better not try anything like that again. Who told you it was a good idea to listen to Kousuke in the first place?"

Rio glared at Kousuke, "_He _did!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the redhead who was glaring at said digit. Kanone just sighed and went to help Eyes with breakfast, ignoring the arguing behind him.

(AN: There was really no point to that part of the chappy, but I just threw it in there. Anyway, we're going to fast foward a bit here, and I wanted to draw your attention away from the fic for a second, because going from the first part to the rest is a little disorienting if you just read it straight through. The next part is kind of like the beginning of another chapter, but I wanted to put it in here because I wanted to have this chappy have _some_ meaning. Now that I've done my job, enjoy the rest of the chapter!)

Throughout the next month, Eyes noticed that Kanone had been gone quite a bit. He had left very early in the morning (before Eyes even woke up), and returned pretty late when Eyes was getting ready for bed. Whenever Eyes would ask him about it, Kanone would always avoid the question and say he was tired. Eyes feared the worst, but wanted to trust Kanone. The other boy hadn't exactly become distant, he was just gone a lot. One night, Eyes had had enough and wanted answers. Kanone had been gone all day again, and they were supposed to go shopping tomorrow. Whenever he stayed out all day, he didn't get up until around 10 or 11 the next morning, and Eyes knew that Kanone had wanted to spend as much time out with the boy as possible tomorrow.

So there he was, laying in their bed, waiting for his boyfriend to return home from god knows where. It was nearly 11 and Kanone had been gone for more than 12 hours. Eyes was worried, of course, but also a bit angry. He was worried because what if what Kanone was doing was dangerous? But what if he was out with someone else? What if he was cheating on Eyes and the naiive boy believed his stupid lies and excuses? _"No."_ Eyes told himself, _"Kanone wouldn't lie to me."_ He could trust Kanone, right? The older one had never given Eyes any reason not to trust him, so what justification did he have now? He had none, only his fears of Kanone not loving him to fuel his paranoia.

The bedroom door opening stirred Eyes from his half asleep thoughts. He saw Kanone smile at him and slide into bed next to him, "I told you that you didn't need to wait up for me, but I'm glad you did." He whispered, kissing Eyes.

The latter returned the kiss, but pulled away quickly, "Kanone, can we talk?"

Kanone knew what was coming, and also knew that Eyes wouldn't take his avoidance and false excuses much longer. Still, if he could only stall him for a couple more days, "Can't it wait until morning? I'm a bit tired, and we have to be up early to go shopping. You haven't forgotten, have you?"

So he _did_ still want to go. If he had been spending all his time with someone else, he wouldn't want to spend all his money on Eyes, "No, I haven't." Once Eyes thought it through more clearly, there was no way Kanone would be cheating on him. Technically, it wouldn't even be cheating seeing as how they hadn't slept together yet. At the beginning of the relationship, Eyes had requested that they take it slow, and Kanone had agreed whole heartedly. If Kanone had finally gotten tired of waiting and had found someone else, then why would he bother to keep Eyes around?

"Good, so we can talk in the morning?" Kanone asked. Eyes nodded, knowing that they wouldn't talk in the morning. Whenever Kanone said that, he always just made an excuse the next time Eyes asked him about where he'd been the night before. Kanone hated keeping secrets from Eyes, but the boy couldn't know about this...not yet.

Yeah...there wasn't much point to this chapter, but I figured I'd throw it in here anyway. It's better than nothing, right? And I figured the last little part would throw in some suspicion or confusion or something that would make you want the next chapter soon. Hehe, ticklish Eyes, could you just imagine? Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Wow, nothing to rant about again today...lucky you! Well then, I guess on with the story!

alpha2nd: Hehe, you won't think he's evil after you see _what_ secret he's keeping...I don't know, you might. True, Kanone didn't find _Eyes'_ mom in HoTwB (using your acronym), but he found Ayumu's parents...But then again, he and Eyes _did_ get married, so who knows which one it is? Glad I could answer most of your questions, if all of them had been answered already, it wouldn't be much of a fic! You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing my new fic, too!

CeTe: Yay, you're back! I missed you very much, we should all celebrate by updating! Anyway, so when's your birthday again? The 20th? Well, as a birthday present I will write you a fic. Just tell me what show (my options are limited, though...check my profile for a list), and what pairings and anything else and I'll write it and dedicate it to you! Yeah, Eyes laughing is pretty damn cute, could you imagine if he was a little kid, like 6 or 7 and just laughing his ass off? That's beyond cute, that's flippin' adorable! Oh, so you know what's going to happen, huh? Aren't we a smart one? J/k, thanks for reviewing this fic and my oneshot, and I definitely agree that EyesKanone fics rock!

Just as Eyes had suspected, the next morning the subject of last night never came up. If anyone was going to bring it up, it would have to be Eyes. He didn't even care what was going on anymore, he just wanted Kanone to be honest with him and stop acting like he didn't realize the older one was gone so much. Of course, Kanone wouldn't say anything, he would just avoid Eyes some more. Deciding that there was no point in ruining the morning, Eyes pushed all thoughts of betrayl out of his mind as he walked downstairs to see that Kanone was already up and cooking breakfast. The brown haired boy smiled as the younger one entered the kitchen, "Good morning, Eyes." He greeted the younger one with a quick kiss before returning to his cooking, "Did you sleep well?"

Eyes knew that Kanone was already trying to avoid the unspoken and unanswered questions the boy had, but just let it slide, "Yes, and you?"

Kanone turned and thought about his answer, "Actually, I didn't sleep all that well." This got Eyes' attention, "I feel really horrible about this situation Eyes, and I know you've noticed." So Kanone was actually going to talk to him about it. Then Eyes got a sick feeling in his stomach, why was he bringing this up now? Why right before Kanone was supposed to take him shopping? Eyes remembered his previous thoughts about how if Kanone was spending his time with someone else, then why would he bother to spend his money on Eyes? Had he never planned to take the boy at all, only to get his hopes up? Despite all these fears, Eyes only nodded. Kanone deserved a chance to explain, the same chance he had given Eyes, "I'm sorry I've been gone so much, and that I've avoided your questions about my whereabouts. The truth is, I really _can't_ tell you where I've been, I can only ask that you trust me and be patient with me. I promise you that I'm doing this only for your benefit, and I really hope that you haven't gone and thought up some crazy idea in that wonderful head of yours about where I've been. I'm not cheating on you, Eyes, I would never do that to you. I will tell you that you'll only have to wait a little while longer, then I'll explain everything." With that said, Kanone waited for his boyfriend's answer, knowing that Eyes was a reasonable person and would most likely agree.

And agree he did, "Alright, Kanone. I'll wait, but I hate being left in the dark about things, and...it gets lonely here without you." Eyes looked away, ashamed at how much Kanone affected him. He couldn't hide anything from the other, and he didn't even try. Sometimes he even told him too much, like the incident with Kiyotaka.

Kanone turned off the stove before turning back to Eyes, "I wish I didn't have to keep this from you, but it's neccessary. And I promise tomorrow will be the last day that I'll be gone for any amount of time."

Eyes jerked his head up at ths, "But...tomorrow's Christmas...you're going to be gone?" Eyes had never seen anything important about Christmas, but he knew that many people saw it as a time to be with your loved ones. If Kanone was going to be gone, then who did Eyes have left to spend the day with?

Kanone walked over to his depressed boyfriend, "Eyes, I won't be gone all day. I'm not sure exactly how long I'll be gone, but I won't be here when you wake up. I really hate to leave you on Christmas, but I have to." Eyes nodded, sadly, and Kanone cheered up in an attempt to get the other to do the same, "Well, let's eat up so we can go shopping." Eyes looked up at him, tired of being jerked around like this by his emotions. First he thought Kanone was taking him, then he thought he wasn't. Now once again, he was convinced they were going. Eating quickly before either Kanone or he changed their minds, Eyes was finished in record time and wanted to hurry Kanone along. Besides not wanting the other to seem like he wasn't interested in taking Eyes anymore, the latter was very anxious to go shopping. He wasn't sure exactly what he was in for, but he'd have Kanone there, so it didn't matter.

After several minutes of impatient staring and sighing, Eyes finally got Kanone up and ready. As they headed out the door, Kanone couldn't help but smile at the excited boy trying to contain said emotion, "Eyes, if you're excited you should show it." Truthfully, Kanone just wanted to see the emotionless boy jump up and down.

Eyes glanced to Kanone, "I am excited, I just..." Eyes had no idea what would be appropriate to do in order to show his excitement.

Kanone smiled again and wrapepd his arm around his boyfriend, "It's okay, Eyes, I understand. I just want you to be able to show your emotions, it's good to be able to control them, but you're taking it a little too far."

Thinking that he had done something wrong by Kanone's choice of words, Eyes looked down, "I just don't know what to do to show emotions, I've never been allowed to before."

Kanone felt a pang of guilt run through him, "Just do whatever you feel like, no matter how foolish it may seem." Hearing this, Eyes stopped walking and Kanone followed suit, "Eyes? Are you..." Kanone was cut off abruptly by Eyes' lips meeting his. The smaller boy leaned into Kanone's chest and wrapped his arms around the taller one's neck. Having caught Kanone offguard, Eyes was easily able to slip his tounge inside the other's mouth and quickly taking control of the kiss. Kanone smiled slightly before Eyes broke the kiss, looking up at him, "See? That's a wonderful way to show your excitement." Kanone hugged Eyes before the two continued their walk into town.

Luckily for them, town wasn't too far away, only a 20 minute walk. It was in the opposite direction of Eyes' school, so the boy had no idea where they were going. Putting complete trust in the boy that was leading the pair, he was soon rewarded as he came upon a breathtaking sight. It wasn't a very impressive town, a few stores here and there all selling different trinkets. Then there were some offices that included a doctor, dentist, and eye doctor. Among the other buildings was a deli and a few stands selling various fruits and vegetables. There was only one road going through the entire place where people traveled side by side from one store to another while talking to each other, or simply checking over their purchases. Despite the mediocrity of the town, Eyes had never seen a sight quite like it. Not to mention that the snow was falling heavily and there were bright, white Christmas lights hung around some of the stores and the fountain in the center of the square, adding to the beauty of the unfamiliar sight.

Kanone looked over the town boredly, but brightened as he saw the dazzled look on his boyfriend's face, "So, what do you think?"

Eyes unwillingly dragged his gaze away from the town to look at a sight equally as wonderful: Kanone, "It's beautiful, why didn't you bring me here sooner?" Eyes asked, sounding a little spoiled. He immediately regretted the tone, thinking that Kanone would think that he wasn't still greatful for everything that he had done for the ex-slave, "It's just so amazing..." He began to explain, but Kanone stopped him.

"Don't worry about it, I only saved this trip because I wanted this day to be special for you." Kanone explained, "We can come here as often as you like, though, but I'd rather if I came with you. Some people can be quite rude and if you don't understand them you could get in trouble."

Eyes nodded, he hadn't planned on going on his own anyway, so he was glad Kanone established this rule, "So what are we doing here?" Eyes asked. The town was beautiful enough, but he wasn't really having any fun yet.

Kanone grinned, "Just follow me." Eyes did as he was asked to, and soon they were in the middle of the bustling crowd. People were rushing around getting their last minute shopping done before the big day, yet somehow they all seemed to be in such a good mood. Eyes didn't understand how they could be so cheerful when they were all running around, bumping into each other, "It's this time of year," Kanone explained, "people tend to be a lot more giving than their normal, grumpy selves."

"But why?" Eyes asked, completely confused as to how a time of year could affect people so much.

"I suppose it's because everyone grew up being taught that this time of year was to share instead of always taking. Humans are creatures of habit, and if they grew up learning these things, then more likely then not they'll believe them for the rest of their lives." Kanone thought over his explanation and then looked to Eyes to see him doing the same.

"I understand...I think." Eyes said slowly. He had grown up being afraid of everything, but now he had more confidence than he could have ever dreamed of. Did this change mean that he wasn't human?

Kanone seem to sense this fear and quickly put his arm around Eyes, "Though some people can change theirselves for the better, it's rare and it takes a very strong willed person to do so." Eyes knew that Kanone was talking about him, and was greatful for the comforting words, "Now that you understand the holiday a little better, you think we can get to actually shopping insetad of simply walking around looking at things?"

Eyes thought Kanone sounded like a bit of a child saying this, but maybe that was something else this time of year did to people, "Sure." Eyes agreed, and Kanone pulled him into the first shop.

That's good enough for now. Tomorrow I'll have the after-shopping experience and maybe go right into Christmas. Most likely I will, but if I do that, then that means the next chapter will be the last one. Sadness, I know, but it'll be alright! Anyhow, review, and send virtual sympathy for my kitty who got hit last night. He's alive, but pretty beat up.


	16. Chapter 16

This has been about the worst day ever. Okay, not ever, but for a while. I was late to school (again) and got m.i.p. because of it for wed. Of course, that's the only day I can make up my test in chemistry that I missed today, so I don't know what I'm gonna do. And of course school in general didn't help and I have a giant math test tomorrow (that's also supposed to continue into wed. because it's so long!), and of course I don't know what to study. Anyway, I'm home now and I get to write my fic, so that's at least a good thing! Enjoy!

alpha2nd: Yes, let's all take a moment to feel sorry for Eyes, simply because it's so easy. Don't worry, Kanone has a very good reason for leaving Eyes on Christmas. I don't know if I can feel as sorry for you as I do for Eyes, but I'll try...but I'll be sure to relieve your suffering somehow (any suggestions?). My poor little kitty is doing alright. He's eating again, so I think he's gonna pull through. He's the first out of all our cats to have been hit and survived the ordeal, though. And we've had a _lot_ of cats. You're welcome for the update, thanks for the review!

none: Glad you like the fic so much. I was actually going to ask you all if you wanted a lemon in this chapter, but kind of forgot. Since you requested it, though, I'll throw it in somewhere, though it might not be in this chapter. As for Trust, I'll most likely update that one either today or tomorrow. Any ideas for what to do with it, I'm kind of stuck...Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Yeah, it's a miracle that he survived. He's been moving around a lot, too, despite his poor little broken leg. We're not even sure it's broken, but he's definitely staying off it, at least he has some common sense! You're welcome for the gift, and it gives me something to write; everyone wins! Can't wait for your next chapter, and thanks for reviewing!

It was three hours later, and Eyes was dead tired. He and Kanone had been running around the small town, buying anything that they pleased (remember, Kanone has all that money he got from his parents...apparently they were rich!). Actually, Kanone had given Eyes a large bit of money, at least as far as the boy was considered, and had effectively lost him. $1,000 wasn't that much to Kanone, he usually spent more on groceries every week, but the formerly poor boy had looked at it like it was a priceless gem that he shouldn't touch. After being convinced that he could spend the money on whatever he wanted, he had been in search of the perfect gift for the older boy. He knew Kanone wouldn't want him spending all his money on him, but Eyes couldn't help it. Any way to show how much Kanone meant to him.

Said boy was now in search of his boyfriend, who seemed to disappear into thin air. Seeing as how that was impossible, Kanone began searching for him, and was now at the third store in his 10 store search. It didn't seem very likely that Eyes would be in here, but Kanone didn't want to overlook anything and miss him. The store was way too commercial for Kanone's liking, and it provided a way for any tourists that might be visiting to spend their hard earned money in a matter of seconds. Just as he had thought, Eyes was nowhere to be seen in the small yet tightly packed store. That was another reason Kanone was going to overlook the store at first, Eyes hated crowds.

Walking into the next store, slighlty tired, Kanone did a quick scan of the crowd to see that his boyfriend wasn't there, either. A quick look was all it took to confirm that Eyes wasn't there due to his silver hair that would jump out like a sore thumb against the blacks and browns of the other customers. Sighing and turning to leave, he saw the silver haired boy suddenly appear out of the same air he had disappeared into to, "Eyes?" Kanone asked, wondering if his tired mind was just hallucinating the small boy in front of him.

"Who else would I be?" Eyes asked, looking just as tired as Kanone felt. Kanone smirked at the sarcasm he heard in the boy's voice. Even if he claimed to not understand it, Eyes sure used it a lot. Of course, maybe that was just because he felt comfortable enough around Kanone to use such a dangerous tactic. The older boy never responded to sarcasm very well, seeing people who used it as rude. But when Eyes used it, well...it was just cute.

Realizing he hadn't said anything yet, Kanone wiped the smirk off his face and replaced it with a concerned yet slighlty annoyed look, "Where have you been? Didn't I tell you to stay close to me? You've had me worried sick, running around here looking for you."

Eyes started to defend himself, "I told you I was going over to look at something, it's not my fault you didn't hear me." As soon as these words left his mouth, Eyes cringed a little. Kanone hated when people pushed their problems on others, just like what Eyes was doing right now to the boy himself; he was _really_ lucky Kanone loved him.

"Eyes, you should have realized I hadn't heard you." He scolded lightly, "You need to use that brilliant head of yours more often, you can't get through life with just a pretty face." And while this wasn't entirely true, Kanone didn't want Eyes' mind to go to waste.

Eyes nodded, "I know." He said a bit sadly.

Kanone regreted being so hard on the boy, he _was_ just trying to have a little fun, "I keep forgetting this is your first time in town, of course you're going to run off. It's typical of any teenager to run off from whoever is looking after them, I just thought you'd have a little more sense than that. I can't blame you, though." Eyes considered thses words, wondering whether to be insulted that Kanone thought he was so typical, or comforted that he really was like everyone else. Kanone began talking again, clearing his mind of all thoughts, "So, where else do you want to go?" He asked, leading the silver haired boy outside.

Eyes hesitated, "I...kind of spent all my money." He replied, angry at himself for spending all of Kanone's money so quickly. To Eyes, $1,000 could last him a lifetime, and yet he had spent it all in less than a day. Hell, he'd spent it in three hours.

"You've spent it all already? What in the world did you buy?" Kanone asked, slightly amused that a boy that had never had a penny to his name could spend so much in such little time.

Again, Eyes hesitated, "Nothing much." He said, looking away. He wanted to save Kanone's present for tomorrow, when it was actually Christmas.

"Nothing much? Now I know that's a lie. Or it had at least better be, if you spent $1,000 on nothing, we might have a problem." Kanone waited for Eyes to answer, but only got silence. Seeing the bag in Eyes' hand, Kanone snatched it away from the boy. He felt slightly bad for invading his boyfriend's privacy like this, but he really wanted to know what he had spent all that money on. Oddly enough as Kanone looked at the bag, he saw it was from the only jewelry store in town. That made sense that Eyes could spend all his money in there, the store's merchandise was way overpriced. Of course, if anyone wanted any nice jewelry (like most women in town did), then they'd have to go there.

Eyes went to take it back, but stopped himself. He knew that not even he would get away with taking something out of Kanone's hands like that, even though the bag _was_ his. So instead Eyes looked to Kanone as the boy cast an interested and amused glance at him, "Can I have that back?" Eyes asked, extending his hand.

Kanone smirked, "Of course, as soon as I'm done looking through it." He was about to open the bag when he saw Eyes start to pout (can you imagine?) a little, even though to anyone else it would have appeared as a glare, "Why don't you want me to see what's in here?" Kanone asked, though already knowing the answer.

"Because it's for you." Eyes confessed. He had wanted to suprise Kanone, but it appeared that just wasn't possible.

Kanone smiled slightly, "I told you, you didn't have to get me anything. Especially something so expensive." Kanone added, looking once again at the bag.

"And you knew very well that I would, so can I have it back now?" Eyes asked, getting a little impatient. He knew that Kanone wouldn't give it up without some convincing.

"Well why should I? It's mine, isn't it?" Kanone asked, smirking again. Eyes would _not_ be getting this bag back.

"But it's for Christmas, which is tomorrow." Eyes pointed out.

"Well you got your present early, why shouldn't I get mine at the same time?"

Eyes did glare this time. It wasn't often that Kanone annoyed him enough to get an actual glare, but he was really pushing it, "And if you had been able to take me tomorrow, you would have. You only brought me today because you couldn't tomorrow. I can give this to you tomorrow, so I will."

"But why put off until tomorrow what you can do today?" Kanone asked him, his smirk forming into a full fledged grin by now. He was really enjoying this little verbal battle with the boy, who was holding his own very well.

Eyes was about to retort when he realized that this arguement was taking away from the value of the present. He got it for Kanone because he loves him, so who cares _when_ Kanone gets it, "Fine." Eyes admitted defeat before giving Kanone a quick kiss, "Merry Christmas." Eyes hadn't heard Kanone use the phrase, but had heard many people wish it to him, so he figured it was the right thing to say.

Confirming these beliefs, Kanone smiled. So Eyes could hold a conversation _and_ he knew when to call it quits? That was almost too much. Kanone opened the bag and pulled out a small, dark maroon velvet box. He opened it carefully to reveal a finely crafted silver ring. The design was intricate, yet simple at the same time. There were black swirls all over the ring, starting and ending at random places, yet there was almost a pattern to it. The ring, like the boy holding it, was full of contradictions and mystery, and was able to draw attention to it without trying. In other words, the ring was perfect for him. But there was more to it than first met the eye, once again, much like Kanone. Tilting it slightly, he saw that Eyes had had it engraved. The message was simple, _"All my love, Eyes."_, and somehow meant more to Kanone than anything else.

Eyes watched Kanone's eyes run over the ring, memorizing every detail of it. After a few seconds he spoke, "So, do you like it?" He asked, knowing the answer all too well.

Kanone looked up at him and smiled, "Of course I do, what kind of question is that?" Kanone slipped the ring on his right ring finger, and dropped the box back in the bag. He handed the bag to Eyes and smirked, "You wanted this?" Eyes tried to glare, but all his anger was gone and he couldn't pull it off. Saving him the trouble of answering, Kanone walked over to him and kissed him. Eyes leaned into the kiss, and only Kanone noticed when the boy let out a soft moan at the sensation. Pulling away, Kanone regained his smile, "Eyes, don't get me wrong, the ring is lovely. But, you really didn't have to get me anything."

Eyes looked at Kanone a little confused, "Did you honestly think I wouldn't get you anything?"

Kanone shook his head, "Of course not, but you don't even know what I want yet, I haven't told you."

Eyes hesitated, "What do you want, then?"

Kanone leaned in close and whispered into Eyes' ear, "I want you."

A small chill ran up Eyes's pine, but he ignored it, "You already have me."

Kanone chuckled at how innocent the boy could still be after everything that had happened to him, "I want _all_ of you." Kanone explained in a seductive voice that sent a chill that Eyes couldn't ignore.

He tried to back away, but Kanone held onto him tight, "Kanone, can we go home now?" Eyes asked, a little afraid of the older boy. Though when he thought about it, he couldn't figure out why. Kanone had done nothing to make Eyes afraid, and he certainly wouldn't hurt the younger boy, so why did Eyes suddenly pull away? Then he realized what it was, Kanone was acting a lot like _him_. A whole lot like that evil man that Eyes never wanted to think about again. Kanone was acting like Chase used to whenever he was particularly horny, and that always had meant bad things for Eyes. Though he seriously doubted that Kanone would try anything as violent as raping him, Eyes still felt very uncomfortable and wondered what had set Kanone off into this predatory state.

And that was exactly what he was acting like, a predator. Eyes could see it in the glowing orbs of the other man, the lust and need for release. Eyes swallowed hard and forced himself to calm down, Kanone would never do that. As if on cue, the older man stepped back with a slightly hurt look on his face, "Eyes, don't you trust me?"

Eyes nodded, feeling much more relaxed, "Of course I do, Kanone."

"Then what do you have to be afraid of? You can't honestly think I'd ever hurt you. However, I have been very patient with you, Eyes, and I feel that I haven't been properly compensated for that."

Now Eyes got a bit of an annoyed look back on his face, "And I've been patient with you as well. You've been gone so much, when am I going to be compensated for _that_?" Eyes may have been getting a bit of an attitude with Kanone, but did the latter honestly think that he wouldn't have to pay for leaving Eyes to wake up alone all those mornings?

Kanone smirked, "I told you, everything will be revealed tomorrow."

"Why put off until tomorrow what you can do today?" Eyes countered, realizing they were going at it again.

"Unfortunately, I can't do it today." Kanone said, realizing his fatal flaw too late.

Eyes smirked evily, "Then neither can I." He replied, before walking back home, a rejected Kanone in tow.

Hahahahahahahaha! I didn't even plan on that, but it was too perfect to pass up. Sigh, this didn't go at all as planned. But that means another chapter tomorrow, and you all can tell me if you want a lemon with these two, or if you want to make Kanone suffer.


	17. Chapter 17

Despite what I'm guessing is popular belief, this fic _will_ end sometime soon...I think. Ugh, on with the story!

CeTe: Yeah, Kanone _should_ have known he'd be uncomfortable, but then again, our Kanone is a horny bastard! Alright, that's one vote for a lemon. Should I feel special that you're asking for one, then? Thanks for reviewing!

none: Hmmm, so do you want a lemon or not...it's so hard to tell. Sorry, sarcasm. Okay so that's two votes for a lemon (actually I think you voted like five times, heh...). Glad you like the story! And if you do have any ideas for Trust I'd really like to hear them, can you not tell how stuck I am? Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Yes, incredibly horny Kanone. Oh, he'll suffer, don't you worry about that. But not too much, and he will get his "compensation" in the end! Yay Eyes, and not only did he win, but he did it quite gracefully. Of course if Kanone hadn't slipped up it would have been much harder! Ugh, my tests. My math one was today and tomorrow, I finished all but two problems on it today, though. And chemistry is tomorrow, and I have to finish that review...great, I have homework. Can we all say there's not enough hours in a day? You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

Prosperpina: I enjoyed writing that last scene, actually, it was quite fun. Heh, so apparently everyone wants a lemon with these two; they _have_ been moving pretty slow. I think you're the only one sympathizing with Kanone so far (besides me of course!) Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

After they got home, Eyes cooled off a little bit. However, much to Kanone's dismay, the only thing that the two would be doing in their bed was sleeping. Closing the door behind him to block out the harsh weather, Kanone turned and sat his bags down. Looking around for Eyes, Kanone didn't seem him, _"He was right behind me. Where did he run off to now?"_ Kanone thought, a bit annoyed that he couldn't keep track of his boyfriend, "Eyes?" Kanone called out, checking the kitchen and living room and finding no one. Confused, Kanone hauled his purchases upstairs, and managed to get in his room without dropping anything. Throwing his bags aside for now, Kanone finally spotted his boyfriend.

The silver haired boy had gone upstairs as soon as he walked through the front door, and collapsed on his bed. Kanone smirked, wondering how a few hours of shopping could take so much out of him when he used to work at least as hard from dawn until dusk at Chase's. Crawling into bed with Eyes and kissing his neck, Kanone checked the alarm clock next to the bed. It was only two in the afternoon, how could the boy already be asleep? As if on cue, the latter turned to face Kanone, "Was there something you wanted?" He asked, tiredly.

Eyes stifled a yawn and Kanone smirked, "Well, of course, but nothing you can currently help me with." Eyes was too tired to waste energy glaring, so he just stared at Kanone, "I just don't think you should go to sleep yet, it's still early. If you sleep now, you'll be up all night."

Eyes nodded, "Yes, but if I'm up all night, then I can see you in the morning before you leave."

Kanone smirked and kissed Eyes' forehead, "I won't be gone all day, you know." Eyes gave Kanone a look that said he really _didn't_ know, "Fine, sleep. But make sure you have enough energy for tomorrow night." After what Kanone had planned for Eyes, the boy would practically be jumping him. And even though that's not why he was doing it, it _was_ a nice little bonus. Rolling off the bed to let his tired boyfriend rest, Kanone grabbed his bags and made his way downstairs.

The next few hours were dedicated to wrapping presents for all kinds of people. They were either people he liked (like Rio, Kousuke, and Ryoko), people that he wanted to keep at least somewhat happy with him for some reason or another (like Kiyotaka), or people he felt obligated to buy presents for (like that old lady that swore he was her grandson, though she had no family that Kanone knew of). So he continued wrapping these meaningless gifts, knowing that it wouldn't do much good to give them to the designated recipients. People would feel the same about him no matter what he got them, he could give Rio a rock or a melon and she would be just as happy that Kanone had actually thought of her. Though, he was sure she'd much perfer a melon to a rock, so it was lucky that he had found one so late in the year.

As he finished wrapping a small box with Kousuke's gift in it, Robertson, Kanone set it with the others. A few months back, Kousuke and Rio had gotten into a bit of an arguement and some precious things were lost. Rio lost her melon, while Kousuke lost his Robertson. Kanone had happened across one earlier that day and picked it up for the redhead. Kanone surveyed his gifts and realized he had left out one person. Perhaps...no definitely the most important one, he hadn't gotten Eyes anything. Sure, he had taken him shopping and he still had a suprise for the boy that no material possession could compare to, but he still felt bad with nothing to give him all wrapped up in a pretty package. This was Eyes' first real Christmas, and he deserved a real present. This decided, Kanone headed for town in search of a gift.

Reaching town once more, Kanone tried to recall anything that Eyes had payed special attention to, or pointed out to Kanone. Unfortunately for the latter, the former had pointed _everything_ out simply because it was all so new and interesting to him. Thinking harder, Kanone replayed the whole day's events in his head. Eyes hadn't dropped any hints or given Kanone any signs as to wanting anything in particular. Sighing, Kanone walked through the town, noticing that most stores were already closed or were closing soon. It was getting late on Christmas Eve, so what store was open? The most expensive one in town, that damn jewelry store. But it was for Eyes, so the cost didn't matter.

Walking in, the bell gave a slight _jingle_ that alerted the cashier, and startled her a bit as well, "Hello, sir, how can I help you?"

Kanone sighed, "Well, I could use some help looking for a present, Julie." Kanone replied, reading the woman's nametag.

"She's a lucky girl to have you come all the way out here on Christmas Eve for a present. Let me guess, she got all her other presents early?" Julie smirked knowingly.

Kanone thought about it, "In a way, yes, _he_ did." He made a point to glare slighlty at Julie as he said this.

The woman blushed a little, "Oh, I'm sorry, sir." She quickly apologized, then smiled, "So, are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Perhaps you could help me with that, you might have seen him in here earlier. He has silver hair and the most beautiful blue eyes, he bought this ring." Kanone said, raising his hand so Julie could get a good look.

She brightened immediately, "Oh, yes, I remember him! He's a cute one."

Kanone growled in the back of his throat, silently, "Yes, I rather think so myself." Shaking off his glare, he looked to Julie once more, "Did he happen to look at anything in particular for himself?" Kanone asked, hoping that perhaps he could get some kind of hint as to what to buy.

Thinking for a moment, Julie nodded, "Actually he did ask to see ths choker." She replied, getting out her keys, and sliding open one of the glass counters to fish out a simple black choker with a small pendant attached to it (you know the one).

Kanone studied it for a second, it _did_ look like something Eyes would wear, "How much?" Kanone asked, reaching for his wallet.

"$300." Julie replied simply. Kanone looked back at the choker, $300 for that? What in the world was he paying for? He studied the pendant a little closer and saw that it was actually a fairly large diamond surrounded by other, smaller ones (I don't actually know what it actually is). Seeing this now, Kanone was suprised it was only $300 and not closer to $3,000. Julie saw his hesitation, "You could make payments." She offered.

Kanone looked back up to her and smiled, "That won't be neccessary, if the boy can spend $1,000 on me, then $300 is nothing." Kanone handed over the money and recieved the choker in a box much like his, except it was dark blue instead of maroon. The box was placed inside one of the bags that only this store had, and was handed over to Kanone along with a reciept and warranty good for 90 days. Kanone thanked Julie and headed home, hoping that Eyes was still asleep.

Unfortunately, luck was not completely on his side, and Eyes was sitting in the living room, waiting for Kanone. The latter knew it was no use to try and sneak past Eyes, so he quickly threw the bag out and walked into the room. He placed the small box on top of the other presents, and Eyes looked at it curiously, "What's that?" He asked.

"Just some last minute shopping, I forgot someone important on my list and had to go get them a present." Kanone replied, hoping Eyes would leave it at that.

Once again, luck was busy not caring for Kanone and he payed for it, "Who did you forget?" Eyes asked, wondering who was so important, yet so easily forgotten.

"Does it matter?" Kanone asked, a silent plead for Eyes to drop it.

Eyes got the message, but didn't get why Kanone was avoiding him, "It matters to me." Eyes said in a voice that broke Kanone's heart to lie to him anymore.

Kanone cursed Eyes' cuteness, "Well, it's obvious you already know." He stated, "So why are you asking?"

"Because I want to know why you bothered getting me another present. You've already done more than enough for me, and besides you've still got more planned. It really wasn't neccessary to get me anything else."

Kanone shrugged, "Of course I didn't need to, but you're worth it, Eyes. Besides, you don't have any actual presents yet, it would be nice to get you something you can open up."

"What about my suprise tomorrow? I can't open that up?" Eyes asked, now wary of his "suprise".

Kanone smirked, "I suppose you _could_, but it wouldn't be pleasant. Best to leave that one in the package." Kanone realized how Eyes was looking at him, and figured that statement didn't help much, "Come to think of it, you can't open it."

Eyes' mind had already run through infinite possibilities of what Kanone could have gotten him, but they all involved some sort of opening. What in the world did Kanone get him? Hoping like crazy that the whole package line wasn't some sort of sexual innuendo, Eyes nodded, "Fine, so when do I get that?" He asked, motioning to the velvet box.

Kanone smirked, "In the morning, before I leave I'll give it to you. Your suprise will take up the rest of the day, so the morning is the only time I can give it to you."

Eyes considered this and then nodded again, "Alright, then."

Yawning slightly, Kanone checked his watch. Somehow it had already reached 10 at night, and Kanone wondered where the time went, "And if I'm going to get up in the morning, I need to get to bed." Standing up, he noticed Eyes doing the same, "Now, no peeking." Kanone warned, smiling, "You don't want to ruin your suprise."

Eyes looked annoyed at the childish warning, "Do you honestly think I would look?" He asked, not noticing the playful tone that Kanone had been using.

Kanone shook his head and hugged Eyes, "Of course I don't. Goodnight, Eyes." Kanone leaned in to kiss Eyes and the boy responded by wrapping his arms around Kanone's neck and kissing him back.

After a minute or so, oxygen became an issue, so they pulled apart both slightly panting, "Goodnight." Eyes replied, kissing Kanone quickly once more before disappearing into another room, still pondering his suprise.

Hehehehe, won't he be suprised? Though, I suppose that's the point of a suprise... Anyway, I thought I had a rough idea of when this fic was going to end...that's completely gone now. I really don't know, and I couldn't even guess. Right now I'm planning on 1 to 2 more chapters, but I was also planning on that about three chapters ago. Hope you liked it, review!


	18. Chapter 18

Howdy! How is everyone this fine afternoon (or evening, depending on when you read this)? I...am tired. But no suprise there, and that won't stop me from updating! Enjoy!

alpha2nd: Yep, Kanone is really giving it his all, but he'll get that...um...break. Heh, nope no sleeping planned for _that_. Yep, that's the big suprise. I got my math test back today since I had to finish it, and she had checked the first three pages and I only got one off on those, so that's a good sign. I don't think I did too good on chemistry, but I'll find out tomorrow! You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

none: Kanone and Eyes are the best couple ever. As for you lemon problem, there's one in the 15th chapter of my fic, The Happiness of Those Who Believe, on this site. So hopefully that will hold you off until I get around to the one for this fic. It will probably be in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe:Heh, I was a little jealous, too, and realized I would never look as good in anything that Eyes wears. He's just too cool for his own good. Is it that much torture? I only make you wait a day, and the only reason you're so hooked is because I make you wait. If I just gave you all 20 chapters at once, it wouldn't be as interesting, now would it? Well, I think that's how many it will be, but who knows? Oh well, thanks for reviewing!

Eyes didn't make it the rest of the night, and crawled back into bed around 2 in the morning. Kanone was fast asleep, and Eyes wondered what time he would get up. He really wanted to see Kanone before he left, since he didn't know when the older one would be getting back. Snuggling up against Kanone and putting his arms around the broad chest in a hug, Eyes tried to think about anything to keep him awake. He tried thinking about what possible suprise Kanone could have gotten him, but found that useless.

About and hour and a half later, Eyes was rewarded for his insomnia when Kanone stirred beside him. The latter turned over and smiled at Eyes, "Good morning." He whispered, leaning over to kiss the boy.

Eyes just hugged Kanone tighter, not wanting him to leave, "Good morning." He whispered back.

Kanone sighed, content for now just to hold his boyfriend, "So, you actually stayed up all night?" He asked, slightly amused.

Eyes nodded, "Did you get enough sleep? It's only been a few hours." He pointed out.

Kanone realized he was right, he'd only been asleep for 5 and a half hours. Yawning, Kanone closed his eyes, "Maybe a few more hours woudln't hurt." Eyes was happy to hear this and rested his head on Kanone's chest, hoping he would change his mind about leaving. A suprise was nice, but Kanone was better.

Unfortunately, 6 o'clock rolled around, and Kanone was once again awake. He had managed to pry Eyes off of him around 5:30, and had finally gotten ready to leave. Now the two were standing in their living room, and Kanone was handing Eyes his present, "Here, just like I promised. Merry Christmas."

Eyes slowly opened the small box to reveal the choker he had been looking at. He had wanted to get it, but he wanted to get Kanone's ring even more. Eyes now looked at the other one, "How did you know I wanted this?" He thought back and couldn't remember telling Kanone about it, so how did he find out?

An explanation of, "I have my ways." and a slight chuckle was all he got for an answer.

Eyes quickly removed the jewelry from the box, and put it around his neck. Of course, it fit him perfectly, not to mention that he looked born to wear it. His slender neck being perfectly complimented, not obstructed, by the small strap, "Thank you." He said, kissing Kanone.

"You're welcome." Kanone stared at Eyes for a second, thinking once again what an angel he looked like, "I'll see you later, but I might not be back until tonight."

Eyes nodded, "Hurry back." He told Kanone.

Smiling, said boy turned to leave, "I will." He promised, "I love you, Eyes."

This sounded a bit suspicious to Eyes, like his goodbye was permanent, and that they would never see one another again, "I love you, too." However, was the response that came. Without another word, Kanone left, and Eyes was all alone in the quiet house due to the fact that no one was up yet.

(A/N: How much would you all kill me if I stopped here? Hehehe, but I won't, mostly for fear of my life.)

As the day progressed, Eyes got more and more anxious waiting for Kanone to return. He tried to busy himself with cleaning or cooking, but eventually there was nothing left to clean and he didn't want to cook food that no one would eat. He had no idea what the other 50 some residents of the house were doing, but after breakfast he hadn't seen hide nor hair of any of them. Walking down the hall to the bathroom, Eyes heard some commotion coming from a room near his and Kanone's. Leaning his ear against the door, he glared at the familiar sounds.

"Stop it, please." He heard a small boy whine, and then an older chuckle.

"Why would I do that, you know you like it." Then he heard a loud smack and the boy gasped, "Now keep your mouth shut. Unless you want to make me angrier."

"Stop it or I'll tell." The boy warned, his last defense was a weak one.

"Tell who? Kanone won't believe you. And even if he does, he would be so ashamed of you for being weak, do you want that?" He just heard a sob, but Eyes knew from experience that they boy was giving in to the lies.

Angered, he threw open the door that the older man, Mike, had left unlocked in his rush to get into the boy's pants. Spinning around, Mike glared at Eyes, "What are you doing?" The silver haired boy asked, looking back and forth from Mike to the boy, Jeremy.

Mike, who was pantless at the moment, glared, "We're just having a little fun. Now get out of here, or else you're next."

Jeremy, who was completely naked and curled up on the floor looked at Eyes with fear, "Go, he's serious!"

Eyes only smirked, "Do you even know who I am?" He questioned the older man.

"Couldn't care less." The stupidly oblivious Mike answered.

"I'm Kanone's boyfriend, Eyes. He'll believe anything I tell him, so don't try to threaten me."

Mike looked uncertain, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Eyes wondered how stupid this man was, it wasn't like him and Kanone kept their relationship a secret, "Do you really want to take that chance?"

Mike hesitated again, "What do you care if I mess with this kid, he's just a slave."

"So am I." Was Eyes' response.

These words regsitered with Mike and he finally admitted defeat, "Damn you." Were his parting words as he pushed past Eyes out of the room, pants in hand.

Jeremy looked from the door to Eyes in shock. Eyes, however was not shocked at all, and walked over to sit next to the frightened boy, who looked to be only about 8 or 9, "Are you alright?"

Jeremy was hesitant about Eyes, but decided to trust him and nodded, "Thank you." He whispered, looking down in shame.

"How long has this been going on?" Eyes asked.

"I don't know, a couple months." Came the soft reply.

"Why didn't you say anything to Kanone or me, or anyone else for that matter?"

"Mike said none of you would believe me because he had such a good reputation." It was true, Mike was one of the hardest workers there, and he always had a smile to offer whoever would happen to pass by.

But what Eyes saw wasn't fake like Mike's mask, "I know very well that neither Kanone nor myself would just ignore something like this." He said, "If it ever happens again, you come to us immediately, understand?"

Jeremy nodded, and took his clothes when Eyes offered them, "Thank you." He said again.

"Will you be okay for the rest of the day?" The older boy asked, remembering how he felt when he was that age and that same thing was happening to him. How he had wished then for someone to come and rescue him, but now he could help someone in the same position and he would.

The boy nodded, but said nothing to confirm it. After he was fully clothed, he looked to Eyes, "Thank you again." He said, before turning to leave.

Eyes wasn't about to let that happen, though and he quickly reached to boy and grabbed his wrist lightly to stop him. The boy turned around, frightened of Eyes' intentions, "Don't be afraid of me." Eyes assured him, "I know what you're going through, and I know how you feel."

Pulling his wrist away, the boy stared with wide eyes, "How could you possibly know what I'm going through. You have Kanone, and he's the nicest person in the world!" The boy was on the verge of tears, how could Eyes possibly understand what he was going through?

"Because for the 10 years before I met Kanone, I was going through a lot worse of a hell than you are." Eyes replied calmly, though he was annoyed by the boy's lack of trust in him. Though, he couldn't really blame the boy. Seeing what he's been through, Eyes wouldn't blame him if he never trusted anyone again. It was a miracle for the older one to have found Kanone, but this boy didn't have much of a chance at getting that lucky. After all, Kanone _was_ taken.

Considering the older one's words carefully, Jeremy sniffed back a sob, "But...you have Kanone now, so everything's better, right? I'll never have that." It was like the younger one could read Eyes' mind.

"Just because I'm better off now, doesn't mean I don't know how you feel." Eyes pointed out.

Jeremy nodded, "Okay, but what exactly do you want?"

"Only to help you. Just know that I'll be here if you need to talk or anything, Kanone too."

Jeremy bit his lower lip, contemplating something. Finally he looked back up at Eyes' blue orbs with tired green ones, "I don't want to go back there with the rest of them. I know what they'd think of me, not everyone is as understanding as you."

Eyes nodded, knowing exactly what the other boy was talking about. Another reason he hated Chase's (as if the man himself wasn't enough of a reasons, right?) was because everyone knew what Chase did to Eyes. It was hard to hide the limp that could only come from a few things, and bruises in the shape of a hand on his hips. Oh yes, they knew all too well what was going on; however, none of them ever offered any solace or anyone to talk to. They just ignored his pain, and he vowed not to let that happen to Jeremy, "I know." Was the only repsonse that came, right now he wanted Jeremy to talk. When that didn't happen, Eyes continued, "You need to get some sleep." He offered.

Jeremy nodded, "I know, but what if he comes back?" Of course that was his main fear, it was everyone's fear when they were in the boy's position.

Thinking for a moment, Eyes stood, "Follow me."

Jeremy did, and a moment later they were in Eyes and Kanone's room, "Isn't this Kanone's room?" Jeremy asked, "I thought he said for us not to come in here." And he had indeed told them that. Kanone liked his privacy, and didn't want it invaded by random people coming in whenever they pleased.

"He did, but this is my room, too. And I think we can make an excpetion for you; besides, Mike wouldn't think of coming in here."

Jeremy nodded, and walked over to the bed, looking once more at Eyes, "Are you sure...?" He asked, hesitantly.

Eyes nodded, "If I wasn't I wouldn't have suggested it, now get some sleep." With that, he turned to leave.

But Jeremy stopped him, "Wait!" He shouted, then looked around as if he would be hit for doing so. Eyes turned to glance at the boy, waiting for him to continue, "Will...will you stay with me?"

Eyes was about to decline, when he realized that would hurt the poor boy even more. Besdies, he needed something to do to pass the time, so he walked over to the bed and slid in under the covers, motioning for Jeremy to do the same. He did so a little akwardly, but finally adjusted. Before he knew what was happening, Eyes wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. Jeremy didn't object, though he did tense up at first, but Eyes quickly calmed him down, "Just relax." He whispered. That was all it took and Jeremy was out like a light. Not having anything else to do except stare at the ceiling, Eyes followed suit and was soon asleep as well.

He wasn't sure what time it was, but Eyes woke up to someone whispering his name and...poking him? Annoyed, his shining blue eyes snapped opened to meet amused gold ones. Eyes' expression immediately went from annoyed to loving as he saw that Kanone was back. Kanone however, was still amused, "And what is that?" He asked, pointing to Jeremy, who was cliging to Eyes.

Eyes didn't bother defeding himself, he knew Kanone wouldn't assume anything bad, "I'll explain later." He told Kanone, and managed to slip out from under the younger boy.

"And after you thought I was cheating on you, I should just be okay with this?" Kanone asked, a smirk on his face.

Eyes' expression quickly changed back to annoyed, "I never said you were cheating on me, but the evidence _did_ point to that, you can't deny it."

Kanone's smirk widened, "Oh, but I can, and I will." He informed Eyes, before kissing him. Then he turned his attention back to Jeremy, "So what is he doing in our bed if you're not sleeping with him?"

"I said I'd explain later." Eyes replied, a bit annoyed that Kanone was ruining this reunion. He had waited all day for Kanone to return, and now that he had, he was asking questions. Plus, if Jeremy wasn't really asleep, Eyes figured he didn't need to hear what had happened to him. Sometimes that was the hardest blow of all, because then you really had to accept it.

Seeing that Eyes wasn't giving up any information just yet, Kanone nodded, "Alright, then come downstairs, I've brought you a little something." He said, smirking at how much of an understatement that was.

Eyes, not getting it yet, stared at Kanone for a second with an inquisitive look on his face, "Alright." He said, and Kanone led the two the the top of the stairs.

Before they descended, Kanone turned to Eyes, "Now, don't love me too much after this, okay?"

Annoyed that Kanone was purposely delaying this whole thing, Eyes nodded, "Fine, would you rather I hate you for it?"

His tone was serious, but Kanone soon realized he was joking, "You need to be more obvious with your sarcasm." Kanone said, then laughed at Eyes' annoyed glare, "Alright, come on."

They finally reached the living room where a woman stood, looking down at the ground. She had long, black hair (Eyes got his hair from his father) that looked like it had never been cut, and her clothes were basically in rags. He could see long bruises tracing up her arms, legs, and chest through the holes in her thin shirt. Eyes felt a pang of nostalgia, but couldn't quite place where he'd seen the woman. He felt Kanone staring at him, and turned, "This is my suprise?"

Kanone looked a little disappointed and nodded, "Of course it is, you don't remember her?"

Eyes looked at the woman again, but couldn't place her. This worried Kanone, why couldn't he remember his own mother? Kanone walked over and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. She immediately tensed up, but relaxed after a second, seeing that no harm was going to come to her. Kanone gently placed a hand under her chin, and lifted her face so her gaze met Eyes'. His piercing blue eyes met identical ones that belonged to the, now, not so unfamiliar woman. His eyes widened slighlty as the memories came flooding back. The familiar smell that not even years of abuse could wipe away came wafting through the air, and the kind eyes that he loved to stare into began to water. He felt guilty at this, and immediately went to her, stopping just in front of her and never breaking eye contact, "Mother." The word came out as a sigh more than anything.

She opened her mouth as if to talk, but then shut it again. She glanced quickly to Kanone, and then back to Eyes. Wondering why she wasn't saying anything, Eyes went to her and hugged her, holding her close to him. Finally, she realized that talking was not only an option, but expected, "My boy, it's really you?" She asked, hugging him back just as tightly. Eyes nodded and felt her warm tears soak through his shirt, "I've missed you so much, you have no idea. I came home that day, and you were just gone." She choked out.

"I know, I'm sorry." He whispered, regretting leaving her for all those years. However, knowing now that everything would be alright, perhaps it was for the best.

All of a sudden, Eyes felt arms wrapping around his waist, and he tilted his head back to see Kanone nuzzling his shoulder, "Merry Christmas." He whispered into Eyes' ear.

Eyes hesitated, but finally released his mother to turn and face Kanone, hugging him instead, "Thank you." Was his reply, but Kanone heard all of the unspoken words, and knew Eyes was thanking him for so much more than just his mother. He released Kanone and turned back to his mother once more, but stopped so that both were in his line of vision.

Kanone now turned his attention to Eyes' mother, "So, Callia, you look like you're exhausted." He said, a gentle smile on his face.

Callia simply nodded, but Eyes glared at him, "Kanone, I would like to spend tonight with my mother, if you don't mind."

Kanone looked at Eyes, "I seem to recall that you already have a previous engagement." Kanone said, smirking. Eyes hesitated, not sure if Kanone was serious, but soon found out as the older one laughed, "Eyes, I'm joking. You know very well that I wouldn't be that cruel." Stepping closer, Kanone whispered, "Do you see now why I wanted to take care of other matters earlier?"

Eyes just sighed, "I don't think it will kill you to wait one more night." Eyes whispered back, smirking at Kanone's glare.

But instead of pursuing this matter, he simply kissed Eyes, "Alright, have a good night."

Eyes stopped him from retiring to his room for two reasons, the first being so he could pull him closer to kiss him passionately. And the other reason was, "Jeremy." He reminded Kanone.

Confused at first, Kanone then remembered the small boy in his bed, "Yes, what is that all about?"

Eyes didn't feel like explaining the whole thing, so instead he said, "I don't suppose you could just let him stay there for the night?"

Kanone chuckled, "Eyes, it's _my_ room, and you haven't given me one good reason why he should be allowed to stay in it."

Eyes glanced to his mother, who was looking all around the house, amazed at the size and cleanliness of it, "Mother, could you excuse us for a moment?" Callia just looked to Eyes and nodded. Hating to leave her, but not wanting her to hear what had been going on, Eyes took Kanone into the kitchen.

Kanone saw the worried look on Eyes' face, and mimicked the expression, "Eyes, what is it?"

"I just found out today that Mike has been raping Jeremy for the past few months." He confessed.

"What? But Mike is such a good guy, I've never had a single problem with him." Kanone said, shocked at the news.

Eyes nodded, "I know, but I overheard them today, and when I asked Mike about it, he admitted to it." Kanone just shook his head in disbelief as Eyes continued, "Kanone, I know it might be a lot to ask, but just let him stay in our room for tonight. I know what he's going through and if you are cold to him right now, it might damage him for the rest of his life." Eyes looked down as he said this, less pleasant memories going through his head now.

Kanone considered this and nodded, "Alright, but we need to take care of this problem tomorrow." Eyes nodded and Kanone hugged him, "Look at you, a few months ago you _were_ that boy, and now you're helping him. I'm proud of how far you've come, Eyes."

These words regsitered, and Eyes felt a wave of emotion run over him. Kanone was proud of him, that meant more to Eyes than anything. Anything, of course, except his mother. Remembering the woman that he abandoned still in the living room, Eyes gave Kanone a quick kiss, "I'll see you in the morning." He said.

Kanone nodded, and the two temporarily parted paths.

Okay, that took a lot longer than I expected. I need to go do the homework that I didn't do last night, but I promise that I will update this and Trust tomorrow! And we'll finally get to that damn lemon! Oh, and also I'll do a lot more with Callia in the next chapter and try to develop her character more so she's not just there, but has a purpose. And her name is greek, and means beautiful...just in case anyone cares. Sorry if there are any spelling errors or grammar errors, I don't have time to go over this and check for them. Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Yay, 3 day weekend! Ugh, unfortunately, it will be filled with chemistry homework. I miss one day of that class and I miss everything! Oh well, update now, homework later!

alpha2nd: Heh, family reunions are fun...if you're related to Eyes, that is. Could you imagine? Kanone's his brother _and_ his boyfriend (well, just his boyfriend in this fic), but he's still a lucky one! Mike is definitely an idiot, and he will realize this when Kanone gets ahold of him. Yeah, Kanone was always missing because he was looking for Eyes' mom. I'll explain it now, since I never really have. First he went to Chase's and found out where Chase took Eyes from (which for some reason he remembered exactly where after 10 years...lucky Kanone). Then, he went there and didn't find Callia, but found out she had been captured by a slave owner, and it took some time for him to track her down. And on Christmas he had to go pick her up, because he didn't actually get her until Christmas morning. Hope that clears some stuff up! I got a C+ on my test, but I never really do good on tests, I don't know why. The cat's fine, he's walking around and being the regular pain that he used to be. Thanks for reviewing! (wow, that was a long response.)

Polaris18: Lol, you get him! We all need to gang up on Chase and seriously kick his ass for what he did to Eyes. I'll take it that you haven't read Fond Memories yet, I don't know which one I've been worse to him in. Probably Fond Memories, though...I don't know...yeah, probably. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and ummm, well get those guys in the white coats, too (just for good measure.)

CeTe: Yeah, there wasn't any real reason to put Jeremy and Mike in there except to show exactly how much Eyes has grown and all that good stuff. Yep, I'll squeeze that lemon in here somewhere. I haven't written one in a while, though, hope it's good! Thanks for reviewing!

(I have to warn you all now that about half of this fic is the wonderful, anticipated lemon. There are little notes at the beginning and end of it, so if you'd perfer to skip it, go right ahead! That's about all, enjoy!)

As Kanone entered his room, the sound from the door shutting woke Jeremy up. The startled boy sat up at seeing Kanone staring at him (which can be very creepy if Kanone wants to be). Kanone saw that the boy was now awake and smiled, "Hello, there. Did you sleep well?"

Jeremy looked at Kanone for a second longer, a bit afraid, but then relaxed. He remembered what Eyes had told him, that he could trust Kanone, "I guess." He replied, looking away, not sure what to do. He didn't want to leave, but if Kanone wanted his privacy, then he would have to.

The older boy walked over to sit next to Jeremy, "Eyes told me about what has been going on with you and Mike." Kanone informed him, and saw Jeremy tense up, "Why didn't you tell me?" He continued.

"I...Mike said you wouldn't believe me." Jeremy confessed, "And he said that even if you did, you would think I was dirty and sell me to someone else. I didn't want that, so I didn't say anything."

Kanone smiled, "It's nice to hear that you like it here, all except for Mike, of course." Jeremy nodded, and Kanone continued, "I will admit that it's a bit hard to believe that Mike would do such a thing, but I don't see any reason for you to lie, and I know Eyes wouldn't lie to me. I'll deal with Mike in the morning, but for now I would like to get some rest."

Jeremy hesitated, "Do...you want me to leave?" He asked, silently beginning for Kanone to let him stay.

The latter was about to say yes, but then remembered what Eyes had said, _"If I push him away now, it may ruin the rest of his life."_ Sighing, Kanone shook his head, "You can stay if you'd like, but keep quiet, alright?" Jeremy quickly nodded and returned to the little ball that he had been curled up in. Kanone smirked and joined the boy in bed, falling quickly asleep.

Eyes, on the other hand, was far from asleep. It was almost midnight, and he and Callia had been talking for the past two hours about everything. They both explained their stories, and what had been going on in thier lives since they had last seen each other. Eventually, the topic of Kanone came up as Eyes knew it would, "I saw him kissing you." Callia stated, slightly worried since she didn't know quite everything just yet due to the fact that Eyes had left the more vulgar part of his time at Chase's out of his story. Eyes only nodded waiting for her to continue, "He...hasn't done anything to you, has he? I mean, in return for me?" Eyes had explained that Kanone tracked down Callia as a Christmas gift.

Eyes considered his answer. Technically, Kanone hadn't done anything... yet. So Eyes simply shook his head, "No, Kanone didn't so this for his own benefit." He assured her.

This was useless, however, as she was not so easily convinced, "Eyes, people like him don't just _do_ things for people like us. There's always a price, and I don't want you to have to pay it."

Eyes realized then that he really would have to come clean and tell her everything. About Chase, about Kanone, most likely even about Kiyotaka. He had left that little detail out as well due to the fact that he had also not told her that he and Kanone were in love, "Trust me, Kanone doesn't want anything in return." Eyes thought about this and then corrected himself, "Well, he might want something, but he would never do anything without me being okay with it." Thinking about these words, and how true they were, Eyes knew then how much he loved and trusted Kanone. To be honest, he loved having someone, there was no two ways about it; he simply loved loving Kanone.

"How can you be so sure?" Callia asked, her voice worried and uncertain.

Eyes hesitated, best to get it all out now, he supposed, "Because I would be okay with whatever he did. Mother, Kanone and I are in love. He went to all this trouble for me because he loves me."

"He... told you that?" Callia asked, but instead of amazement and wonder in her voice, there was only sadness. Eyes nodded, "Oh, Eyes, it's obvious he's lying to you. He doesn't love you, honey, he only wants to have his way with you and then throw you aside when he's done."

Eyes was shocked at his mother's words, he didn't know she could be so blunt, "That's not true. If Kanone wanted me for that, then he would have done away with me by now. He wouldn't have put in the time and money he has for me if he just wanted to use me."

This caught Callia's attention, "Money?" The balck haired woman had grown up knowing the value of every cent that she could get her hands on. If money didn't buy happiness, then nothing could. It wasn't a materialistic viewpoint she had, but a realistic one. Happiness was being with the people you loved, safe and healthy, right? Well, for Callia, a lack of money had taken away all of that. If she had had money, she wouldn't have lost Eyes, her house, or her freedom.

Eyes nodded, "You see this?" Eyes motioned to his new choker, "Kanone bought it for me for Christmas, it was $300." Callia's eyes widened at this, "He also gave me $1,000 to spend how ever I wanted to." Now her mouth was slowly dropping open, "But money's not what is important. Kanone has gone out of his way to make me happy any chance he has had. He gave me a home, he gave me a name, he showed me that I didn't have to be afraid of everything. I thought long ago that I would die at Chase's farm, but Kanone saved me. He rescued me from that horrible place, and I owe him my life because of it."

"Wait, you never spoke badly of Chase. Well, I suppose you did, but you never said that he did anything extremely horrible."

Eyes sighed, this was going to be the hardest part, "That's because I didn't want you to know about that part of my life. Even though it's been a large portion of it thus far, I'd rather not remember it."

Callia, however, didn't seem to notice her son's reluctance, "What happened?" So Eyes began to explain everything that Chase had done to him, at least everything he could remember. The minor beatings and slaps across the face weren't important enough to bring up, and Eyes didn't figure his mother needed to know about every little thing. He finally came to the last bit of punishment that Chase had given him, "I went a week without food right before Kanone came. If he hadn't, I'm certain I would be dead."

Callia tried to register all of this, "So...you're certain he loves you?" She asked, wanting to make completely sure that she could trust this man.

Eyes didn't hesitate for a moment, "I'm positive, Kanone wouldn't lie to me."

Callia slowly nodded, "If, after all you've been through, you can manage to trust Kanone so much, then I guess I have no choice but to do the same."

Eyes stood up from his seat across from Callia and sat next to her, putting his arms around her frail shoulders, "Thank you." He whispered.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, and placed a hand on his leg, "Of course. If you can be happy, then it doesn't matter who it's with. I'm just glad that you've found someone to make you this happy, and considering how hard your life has been, there's no one more deserving."

Eyes realized that Callia wasn't talking about his time with Chase, but with herself. Did she honestly feel that he hadn't been happy with her? Eyes hugged her tightly, "I don't regret any of the choices I've made, only that I had to leave you. Seeing how we've ended up, I can't help but think that it was for the best, but I still wish we had gone through the last ten years together."

These small words of comfort were enough for Callia as she closed her eyes, "What's done is done, let's concentrate on what's happening now, rather than brooding about what can't be changed, like the past." Were her final words before drifting off to sleep in Eyes' arms. The younger one easily lifted her up in his arms, and took her up the stairs to one of the spare bedrooms before laying her down. He then covered her up with the many blankets that came standard with each room, and shut off the light before exiting. He walked silently down the hall before reaching his own room.

He was about to open the door before remembering that Jeremy was in there as well. He was planning on giving Kanone his own little "suprise" (wink wink) but knew that it wouldn't happen with the youger boy still in their bed. Sighing, Eyes headed back to the room he had left Callia in, and came face to face with Kanone, "Hello, Eyes, I'm suprised to see that you're still up."

"My mother just fell asleep a few minutes ago." Eyes explained, and motioned to a door about three down from his own where he had left said woman.

"I see, so what where you doing wandering around here?" Kanone asked, knowingly simrking.

"I take it you know exactly what I was doing, but there is one little problem." Eyes pointed out.

"Jeremy." Kanone sighed, and Eyes nodded. Then Kanone grinned, and grabbed Eyes' hand, pulling him into one of the many spare bedrooms, "Problem solved." He said as he shut the door and locked it.

(**WARNING:LEMON WARNING:LEMON WARNING:LEMON**...this is where the lemon starts, if you couldn't tell. If any of this material offends you, feel free to skip it; I'll have another break in the story after it's finished with)

Kanone pushed Eyes onto the bed and quickly stratled him. He had been waiting a long time for this, and wasn't about to waste a moment of it. To Eyes, it had been only a couple of months that he had been holding out, but to a very horny Kanone, it had been closer to a year. Still, Eyes was worth the wait; however, now that it was over, Kanone was going to have a field day. Kanone gently kissed the boy under him while sliding his hands up his shirt, and across his silky soft skin. Eyes moaned into the kiss as Kanone slid his hands up the sides of his body, expert fingers tracing every curve of his finely sculpted body.

Breaking the kiss, Kanone looked down at Eyes, his golden orbs filled with both love and lust. Eyes looked back, his cool, blue ones filled with the same emotions as well as...fear? Was that really what Kanone had seen? It was just for a second, but he didn't want Eyes to hesitate at all, "Eyes, don't be afraid. I promise this won't hurt a bit." Kanone whispered ito his ear before nipping it and earning himself a small gasp.

Eyes nuzzled the neck that was near him, "I'm not afraid, Kanone, I trust you." Eyes assured him, though his voice was filled with uncertainty.

Not able to hold out any longer, Kanone quickly slipped Eyes' shirt off and discarded it in a corner of the room. There were still a few scars on his small body that would never fully go away, but Kanone knew what to expect; after all, he _had_ basically bathed the boy for the first week that he was here and unable to properly clean himself due to his injuries. Kanone kissed down the pale skin, paying special attention to avoid any possibly sore spots. He felt Eyes tense a little as he reached his pant line, and immediately returned to the boy's beautiful face.

Kanone ran his hands back up Eyes' body, and continued up his arms which he moved to above the boy's head. Gently holding his hands in place, Kanone began kissing the tender skin on the underside of his arms, then finally returning his attention to Eyes' perfect lips. Feeling the boy completely relaxed once again, Kanone continued kissing him and released his hands, which instinctively came to place around the older boy's neck to pull him in closer. Seeing that Eyes was concentrating on the kiss, Kanone moved his hands south, skipping the upper body entirely as to not draw too much attention to them. He finally reached his destination, which just happened to be Eyes' pants. He easily and secretively undid the single button on the bothersome clothing, and moved to the zipper.

This, however, caught Eyes' attention, and he broke the kiss. He looked to Kanone for a second, but not sure why he was hesitating. This was what he wanted, wasn't it? Of course it was, so why wasn't he just going along with it? Kanone looked at him questioningly, and Eyes looked away in shame. Would he even be able to go through with this? He was scared, but why? He knew Kanone wouldn't hurt him, but...the only sex Eyes had ever had was Chase raping him. This, for all purposes, was like his first time. He was still mentally a virgin, so it was only reasonable that he would be nervous.

Kanone seemed to realize this, and softly kissed him, "Eyes, you can always tell me to stop. If this gets to be too much for you..." He was cut off by said boy kissing him, letting him know that he truly did want this. Sensing this, Kanone continued to remove the pants that soon joined the discarded shirt. Only his boxers were left, and Kanone tugged on the waistband, silently asking for permission. Eyes moved his hips slightly into the touch, granting entrance. Kanone didn't need to be told twice and made quick work of the constricting clothing.

Kanone pulled away from their current kiss to gaze upon Eyes' body. Sure, he had seen him fully naked before, but this was different in so many ways. It had always been in the bath, curled up in a little ball, never laying beneath him looking so incredibly tempting. The mood that had been set was also different. Taking a bath wasn't exactly sexy in itself, but seeing his soon to be lover pinned beneath him, looking at him trustingly and both wanting their release... Kanone had never looked at Eyes this way before; it was addictive. Not to mention that the bath water had done Eyes no justice whatsoever. Seeing him now, as aroused as he was, Kanone could barely contain himself. He knew he had to, though, since if he messed this up, it was likely that Eyes would never trust him again.

Eyes moved a little, starting to feel uncomfortable under the hungry gaze. Not to mention it was a bit embarrassing to have Kanone just staring at his completely naked body while the other was still completely clothed. Deciding that something needed to be done about this, Eyes tugged a little on Kanone's beltloop, letting him know to hurry up. Kanone got the message loud and clear and quickly removed his shirt. The rest of his clothes weren't far behind, and soon he was looming over Eyes, grinning at the slightly shocked expression on his boyfriend's face. Unlike Kanone, Eyes had never seen the other in all his naked glory, and he had a lot to look at. Kanone didn't like to toot his own horn, so he was glad that Eyes did it for him, "You're..." Was all it took before Kanone was kissing him again.

"Don't worry." He whispered, "I told you I wouldn't hurt you, and I have no intention of breaking that promise." Eyes swallowed once before returning his gaze to Kanone's face and nodded. Wiping the confident smirk off his face, Kanone got a more serious expression and began kissing Eyes once again. His hands traveled to new and much more interesting territory, letting a single finger trace along Eyes' length. The boy gasped at the sudden contact, before relaxing into the wanted touch. Kanone moved even further down, ghosting his fingertips along the younger one's inner thighs before moving to his target. A single finger came to rest right before Eyes' entrance before Kanone gave him one last questioning look, one last chance to back out.

Eyes moved his hips in the same motion as before, urging Kanone on. The latter obeyed, and easily slipped one digit inside of his boyfriend. Eyes made no sound and only moved slightly to adjust to the intrusion. Seeing that he had no objections to this, Kanone slid another finger in. A slight whimper came, but no other protests, and even some encouragement in the form of Eyes trying to move closer to Kanone. A final finger joined the others, and this became a problem. Eyes whimpered loudly and shut his eyes which had been filled with shocked pain right before they closed. Kanone made no movement and after a second, kissed Eyes lightly, "Are you alright?"

Eyes didn't respond right away, but eventually nodded, "Just... give me a minute." He whispered, trying to adjust.

Kanone leaned down and kissed his neck, "Take your time, I'll be here all night." Kanone joked, trying to take Eyes' mind off the pain he seemed to be going through. Despite having promised such a thing wouldn't happen, Kanone knew that some pain was inevitable. Luckily, Eyes was smart enough to realize the same, and only accepted the words as Kanone promising him as little pain as possible.

After a few more agonizingly long seconds, Eyes moved his hips once again, this time pushing Kanone's fingers in a little farther. Instead of a whimper, though, Eyes let out a small moan at the sensation. He made a small protest, however, when Kanone removed his fingers. He looked to the boy who was staring back at him, "Are you ready?" Kanone asked softly, not wanting to ruin the mood.

Eyes nodded, and after a second felt Kanone enter him fully. He made a strange sound that resulted from a mix of pain and pleasure as Kanone forced himself inside the still slightly tight boy. He quickly adjusted to this, though, and sighed as he knew from experience that the worst was over. Kanone started to thrust in and out slowly as to give Eyes time to adjust to him being inside. The pace was all but unbearable for Kanone, but somehow he managed to keep it slow and steady until Eyes urged him on once again.

Moving faster and faster with each thrust, Kanone finally hit that sweet spot inside his lover that made the younger one throw his head back and cry out in pleasure. Kanone continued to hit that spot over and over again, until he could tell that Eyes was close to his climax. The boy's breaths were getting shorter and harsher, as he panted some partially intelligent words, "Kanone...I...I'm..." Soon the words became soft moans, then those became slightly louder. Kanone felt himself getting close as well, and kissed Eyes as he thrust in once more, driving them both over the edge. It was a good thing the two mouths were covering each other, otherwise the entire house might have been woken up by their screams of passion. Kanone gently pulled out of Eyes, and collapsed on the bed next to him, both panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat.

(**END LEMON, END LEMON, END LEMON**...those of you faint of heart may start reading the not so vulgar portion of my fic again, starting...now!)

Kanone eventually managed to slow his breathing, and glanced over to see Eyes struggling to do the same. After he achieved this goal, the silver haired boy yawned and rolled over to wrap an arm around Kanone and lay his head on the sturdy chest. Kanone just chuckled as the younger one closed his eyes and snuggled up to the other, "Goodnight, Eyes." Kanone whispered before kissing the top of his silver head.

Eyes let out a content sigh, "Goodnight, Kanone, Merry Christmas."

Heh, and I still managed to throw a tiny portion of fluff in there. Oh, don't worry, this isn't stopping here. Like we couldn't have figured that, right? Sigh...well, what did you think? It's been a while since I've written one of these things, and even then I never got any feedback on them, so I really don't know how good of a lemon I write. I hope it was sufficient, though, review!


	20. Chapter 20

Yay, ch.20 is here! This might be the last one, depends on how I end it. Well, whatever happens, enjoy!

alpha2nd: Yay, I did good! Hmmm, I was wondering if I should just have Kanone ask Callia what Eyes' real name was, but I couldn't think us a real good name for him. I guess she's okay with it, though, since Eyes doesn't mind. Unless you want her to have a problem with it...I liked her name, too, that's why she has it. Mmmm, brownies. Perhaps a virtual brownie will have to suffice unitl I can get my hands on a real one. You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: lol, maybe you should get a towel or something...Glad you liked it, though. Was it really that good? Or perhaps we're all just starved of a good sex scene with these two? Well, glad I could make your day better. My mom saw your review and asked me what a lemon was. Hehehe, that was a fun explanation.How was your birthday? Thanks for reviewing!

Callia woke up to an alarm clock going off somewhere in the house. Sitting up, she noticed she was alone, "Eyes?" She asked timidly, looking around the room for her son. Finding no one, she got out of bed and walked out of the room that she had no recollection of going into, _"Maybe Eyes took me in there last night, and then went back to his room."_ She wouldn't have blamed him if he did. If him and Kanone really were in love, then they'd probably want to be together.

Walking down the hall, Kanone came out of the bedroom he and Eyes had been...occupying, and smiled when he saw Callia, "Good morning, Callia, did you sleep well?"

Callia blushed slightly at the fact that Kanone was shirtless (drools), and nodded, "Yes, your beds are very comfortable." She said.

Kanone laughed, "Well, I do my best. Are you looking for Eyes?" Callia simply nodded, "Well, he's still asleep, but I'm about to make some breakfast, would you like to join me?"

This got Callia's attention, "Sure!" She smiled a little at Kanone, it had been a while since she had had a good meal, "Does he sleep this late everyday?" She asked. In her room, Callia saw a clock telling her it was almsot 10 in the morning.

Kanone laughed a little more, "Are you kidding me? That boy wakes me up at 5 sometimes, but he was exhausted last night. I figured it's better to let him sleep."

Callia nodded, but looked worried, "Did I keep him up too late? I didn't mean to..." She trailed off and looked to Kanone.

The latter only smiled, "Don't worry, it wasn't you at all. I kept him up for a while as well." Kanone smirked at the memory, but immediately remembered who he was talking to and changed the subject, "How about that breakfast?" He asked brightly, and headed downstairs. Callia followed, watching the boy in front of her suspiciously.

Callia watched as Kanone prepared breakfast, and wondered if he did this every day. It seemed like a lot of food to make just for breakfast every morning; there were eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, toast, sausage, pancakes, and waffles. And besides there being a lot of different types of food, there was a _lot_ of each kind. She watched as Kanone cooked five dozen eggs in ten different ways, putting them all on seperate plates. She walked over to stare at the plates, then looked to him. He noticed the staring and smiled at her, "How do you like your eggs?"

Callia then realized that Kanone had remembered how each person wanted their eggs, and wondered why he was this nice to his slaves. In anser to his question she just shrugged, "I've only ever had eggs once or twice. They were really fluffy and covered in cheese." She sighed dreamily and Kanone couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, I'll remember that, so runny and absolutely no cheese whatsoever, right?" He asked, cracking open a couple of eggs, smirking as he looked back up to her.

She glared a little, but then smiled, "Do you want any help?"

Kanone's smirk turned into a smile and motioned towards the table, "You can start to set the table. Just get the silverware and glasses which are in those cabnits, and the napkins are in that drawer." Kanone informed her as he pointed to various places in the kitchen, "I'll set the plates, so don't worry about that."

Callia nodded and got to work, then paused, "How many places should I set?"

Kanone thought about it for a second, "You would make...53. Don't worry about doing it all, I can get someone else to finish if you don't." Callia just nodded and pulled a stack of forks and knives.

Callia, fortunately, was very much like Eyes, and she worked quickly. Only 20 minutes later she had all of the places set, and was folding the napkin for the last place when there was a knock on the door. She quickly answered it, and stared at the three on the other side. Kousuke smirked at her, "Is Kanone home?" He asked, giving her a once over then looking to Rio and Ryoko who both shrugged signaling that they'd never met her before.

Callia looked at the three and then nodded, "He's making breakfast, I can..." Before she knew what was happening, Kousuke was pushing past her and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Callia stepped back, shocked, and looked to the girls.

Ryoko just sighed and followed the redhead, while Rio smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that, Kousuke can get crazy when there's food around. Not to mention Kanone's a great cook!" The small girl entered the house and shut the door, looking at Callia, "So, are you knew here? I don't think we've met..." Rio trailed off and looked up, thinking if she'd ever met the woman in front of her. Callia wasn't exactly the kind of person you met once and forgot about, her features were stunning. Sometime last night, she had taken a shower and was provided with new clothes. Now that her hair was washed of all dirt and grime, it shone with a brillance that few could pull off. Her eyes were also brighter, and now gleamed with life as she looked at the small girl. In addition to all that, Callia simply held a presence of friendliness about her, kind of motherly almost. She looked kind, and her voice and attitude matched this aura that she gave off.

The taller woman simply nodded, "I just arrived last night, so we wouldn't have met before. My name is Callia."

"I'm Rio!" The small girl introduced herself, "You already met Kousuke, the idiot, and Ryoko was the other one."

Callia nodded, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Rio smiled and the two continued into the kitchen where Kanone was just finishing up cooking the sausage.

Kousuke was waiting impatiently nearby, tapping his foot and watching Kanone, "Can't you cook any faster?"

Kanone glared at the rudeness, "Well, I suppose it would go quicker if I didn't have to cook for as many people." He replied, making a point to look at Kousuke as he said this.

The redhead got the point and sighed, "Fine. Hey, where's Eyes?"

"He's..." Kanone began, but was cut off.

"Right here." Said the boy himself as he entered the ktichen. He immediately walked over to his mother and hugged her, "Good morning." She smiled and hugged him back, returning the phrase, and then released him expecting him to go over to Kanone. However, Eyes stayed by his mother's side, seeing that Kanone was busy, and looked to the others, "I see you've met my mother."

This got their attention, and even Kousuke drew his gaze away from the food, "She's your mother?" He asked.

Eyes nodded and put his arm around said woman, Rio smiled brightly, "Eyes, that's wonderful!" Then thought about it and turned to Kanone, "So _that's_ why you've been gone so much?"

Kanone nodded and turned the stove off, looking to the others, "Breakfast's ready." Kousuke was the first to grab some food and head towards the dining room, knowing how Kanone was. He'd want all the food on the table, then everyone would have to be woken up or found and told that breakfast was ready, _then_ they'd have to _wait_ for everyone to get to the table. Kousuke didn't understand this at all and once asked Kanone why it wasn't 'first come first serve', and Kanone simply told him that patience was a virtue. After they got all the food on the table, Kanone turned to Callia, "Would you mind going and getting everyone upstairs?" She nodded and went off to do as she was told.

Now that his boyfriend was alone, Kanone went over to join him, "Good morning." He said finally after kissing him. Eyes nodded, but said nothing else, "What's wrong?" Kanone asked him, cupping his chin and pulling his face to meet with Kanone's.

Eyes looked at him for a second then shook his head, "It's nothing." He finally replied, obviously hiding something.

Kanone saw this and grabbed his wrist as he tried to walk away, "Eyes, don't lie to me. It's obvious that something's wrong, so just tell me." Eyes turned back to Kanone, noticing that everyone else had gone to the dining room.

Sighing, Eyes looked to his lover, "Kanone, I'm not lying to you, I just don't want to talk about it." Eyes looked at Kanone with pleading eyes, telling him to drop it.

Kanone got the hint and nodded, "Alright, but you have to tell me sooner or later." Eyes nodded and waited for Kanone to leave and then started coughing violently. When his fit was over, he wiped away the crimson blood that stained his mouth and quickly washed away the evidence. He knew he had to tell Kanone sooner or later, but how? Eyes sighed, and wondered how much time he had left until the pain got to be too much that he couldn't take it any longer. He didn't want to tell Kanone, didn't want to see that look on his face that Eyes knew he would get. It would be the same face he had the first time he saw the scars that marked the boy's body, that look of shock and hidden disgust. Then his expression would turn into one of pity, that was the one he hated the most. He didn't want Kanone's pity, he just wanted Kanone to be okay with his...problem. What was it exactly? Eyes had no idea, it had started developing several years ago while he was still with Chase. The boy went through every sort of hell in that place, so it was almost impossible to deteemine what had actually caused it.

Shaking his head of these thoughts, Eyes walked into the dining room where everyone had begun to eat. Suddenly, Eyes wasn't hungry anymore, most likley due to the taste of blood that was lingering in his mouth, "Eyes?" He looked up to see Kanone staring at him, "Are you going to eat anything?"

"If he's not, I'll take it." Kousuke offered, earning him a glare from Kanone and a smack from Ryoko (you think he'd learn to stay away from her when he says stupid things...), "Ow, what was that for?" He complained, but got no repsonse other than being called an idiot.

Kanone turned his attention back to Eyes, but the latter had disappeared. Getting up from his seat, Kanone went upstairs and into their room. There he saw Eyes sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes closed and hand firmly gripping his chest. Upon further inspection, Kanone saw that the boy was breathing hard and his breaths were very shallow. Worried, he walked over to his boyfriend, and placed a hand on his back. Eyes hadn't heard Kanone come in and the sudden contact made him jump slightly. He looked to see it was Kanone and relaxed a little, still tense, though, from his sudden attack, "Eyes, what's wrong?" Kanone asked, concern lacing his voice, "Are you alright?"

Eyes nodded, "I will be. In a minute." He managed to get out, before taking a few more deep breaths and then getting his breathing back to normal.

Kanone, however, was not fooled, "What happened?" He asked, knowing nothing of his lover's condition.

"It's nothing." Eyes replied, not wanting to explain yet. How could he explain what he wasn't even sure of himself?

"That's a lie, Eyes. Why are you avoiding me?" Kanone asked, his voice firm, but still held worry.

Eyes quickly glanced to Kanone, and relaized that he had to tell him now because there might not be a later.

This chapter was short and most of it was pointless...but now there's yet another twist in the story! Hmmm, can anyone guess what Eyes has? It's a fairly common disease, I think, or at least well known. Anyway, we'll find out next chapter, and also...Kousuke will be reuntied with Robertson! If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go check out Polaris18's fic, Obssessions. And even if you do, check it out anyway! Review!


	21. Chapter 21

I decided to update this tonight so I won't have to do it tomorrow. Besides, I have to stay up another hour or so for s-cry-ed, and have nothing to do until then. I had the TV on when it was on the first time, but...I just didn't watch it...dunno why. Not like I'll know what's going on, I've missed the last three episodes. (sigh), anyway, ummm, enjoy!

alpha2nd: Yeah, I was thinking about it and TB probably wouldn't be the best way to go. It's not lung cancer, and as far as I know, Eyes isn't going to die from it. Heh, of course knowing me...I was just going to end it last chapter but thought 'hey, why not torture Eyes some more?'. Actually, I didn't really think that, but just didn't feel like ending this yet. This is one of my fics that I actually like, other than HoTwB and Fond Memories. Those fics are both achievments for me because HoTwB is (obviously) my longest fic, and FM is the first one I started. Well, glad I'm doing a good job and I'll promise you right now that I _won't_ kill Eyes. You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Lol, 20 chapters in and _now_ it's getting good? J/k, I know what you mean. I don't think I've ever watched a medical show ever (and I don't think nip/tuck counts... does it?). I got all this off the internet or some sort of knowledge that I've acquired through the years, so if I mix something up, blame the internet or the people that lied to me! Glad your birthday went good, thanks for reviewing!

"Eyes?" Kanone asked, concerned. His lover had yet to say anything, and it was starting to worry Kanone that something was seriously wrong.

Eyes looked sadly to Kanone, he didn't want to upset him, which he knew this news would. Though maybe it wouldn't, Eyes didn't even really know what was wrong with him. He had only concluded that the increasingly painful chest pains and loss of breath couldn't be good, not to mention he hacks up more than a safe amount of blood every few days; that was becoming more regular, too.

Finally being able to take a deep breath, Eyes sighed then looked to Kanone, but found himself not saying anything. What exactly was he supposed to say? That he was sick? That something was wrong with him and had been for several years? He didn't want to say too much and worry Kanone more than neccessary, but Eyes didn't know the appropriate amount of worry that should be applied to this situation. He supposed, though, that he should say _something_ or risk worrying Kanone even more, "I don't know exactly what's wrong." Eyes started, looking to Kanone who was waiting for him to continue, "It started a few years ago, but lately it's been getting a lot worse."

"What is 'it' exactly?" Kanone questioned him.

"I've been getting short of breath and having chest pains more and more frequently. I've also started coughing up blood a lot. I get dizzy sometimes, and I think it's the reason that I fainted that one day."

Kanone took this news rather well for being so concerned about the boy. He remembered the day very well, it was the day they kissed for the first time, and the day that Kiyotaka took Eyes away, "So you're sick?" Kanone asked, uncertain of what to make of these symptoms. He'd heard of a lot of diseases, and a couple of them involved hemopysis, but nothing that lasted for so long. Though, Kanone supposed without proper medical treatment (which he knew neither Kiyotaka or Chase would have given him), that the disease might not just go away, but rather lay dormant and fester. This thought was extremely disturbing, and Kanone stood up, "I'll call the doctor's office and get you an appointment. We shouldn't jump to any conclusions without a professional, and I certainly can't give you a diagnosis." Eyes nodded in agreement and layed down as Kanone called the doctor.

A few minutes later, Kanone came back in their bedroom to see the silver haired boy already asleep. He smiled a bit and sighed, sitting next to him, _"Eyes."_ Kanone thought, losing his smile, _"What could you have possibly done to deserve such cruel treatment?"_ Kanone reached out a hand to brush back a piece of hair that had fallen in the boy's face. This stirred the latter from his sleep, and gazed at Kanone who smiled back at him, "Your appointment is at 8:30 tomorrow morning." He informed the boy, then looked at him questioningly, "How could you be tired already, didn't you just get up?"

Eyes nodded and wearily sat up, "It takes a lot out of me sometimes." He explained.

Kanone nodded in understanding, which brought up another question, "Eyes we've been together for a while now, have you hid this from me the entire time on purpose, or was I just never around when it happened?"

"I've hid it from you." Eyes confessed, then answered Kanone's next logical question without hearing it, "I didn't want to worry you, I thought maybe it would go away."

"If you've been living with it for years, what would make you think it would go away now?"

"I thought perhaps it was the conditions I was living in, and that it would get better once I came here." Eyes looked down so Kanone couldn't see his eyes; if Kanone could look straight at him, he would be able to tell that he was hiding something. Kanone didn't need to know that Eyes was scared he would be disgusted to find out he had some unknown disease, that he was just some sick kid that needed to be taken care of. Since Kanone would never think those things, which Eyes knew he wouldn't, then there was no reason to voice them. If anything, it would show a lack of trust or faith in Kanone that Eyes didn't have.

"You're hiding something." Kanone stated, looking right through Eyes, "What is it?"

Eyes shook his head, "It's nothing, really. It's not important."

"Of course it is, Eyes. It's obviously worrying you, so it's important." Kanone placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, "Tell me."

Eyes must have been crazy to think he could keep anything from Kanone, but then again, he didn't want to. Eyes looked up, "I was just afriad...of what you would think of me. I know it's ridiculous, but I couldn't help but think you'd think less of me for this."

Kanone looked slightly shocked at this, "Well, you're right, Eyes." He replied. Eyes nodded, "It is ridiculous for you to think something like that."

"I know that, but it doesn't stop me from thinking it." Eyes informed him.

Kanone considered this, "Well, as long as you know it's not true. I'd rather you not think those kinds of things, though." Eyes stayed silent and Kanone brightened up, "Let's go downstairs." Eyes stared at him, waiting for an explanation as to what exactly was so exciting about going downstairs, "Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko are all waiting to exchange Christmas presents."

Eyes then remembered that he hadn't seen the three yesterday, "Alright." He agreed. Even if he really just felt like sleeping, it would make Kanone happy.

As the two descended the stairs, Kousuke was first to come into sight. He was tapping his foot impatiently, "There you two are, what exactly where you doing up there?"

Kanone grinned, "Well, obviously, we were having sex." He answered, not missing a beat.

That stopped the foot and drew the attention of everyone in the room, every single one of them unsure of whether Kanone was joking or not, "You're... just kidding...right?" Kousuke asked, eyeing the two suspiciously.

Kanone smirked, "Does it matter if I am or not? You've already gotten the thought in your head, whether or not we actually did anything makes no difference now."

Kousuke paled and went to sit down. Kanone glanced at Eyes, who was glaring at him. When gave a questioning look, he motioned to his mother who was trying not to look as shocked as she really was. Shaking his head, Eyes went over to Callia and whispered a few comforting words in her ear, which immediately relaxed her and had her smiling again. Kanone wondered what he had said, but was interrupted by Rio, "So, Kanone, what did you get us?" She asked, looking over the remaining Christmas presents. There were only the three for Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko left from the huge pile he had had just two nights ago.

Kanone walked over and grabbed Kousuke's present throwing it to him. He then walked Rio and Ryoko's presents over to the girls, "Merry Christmas." He said, and took a seat next to Eyes and Callia.

Ryoko was the first to unwrap her present, and saw that Kanone had gotten her a new pair of running shoes. She was suprised to see that they were the ones she had asked for her birthday, but hadn't gottnen. She smiled at him, "Thanks Kanone." And then removed the shoes, replacing them with her old ones, and threw the box at Kousuke, "See, Kousuke, why couldn't you be like Kanone and get me something I wanted?"

Kousuke glared at Kanone, but the hatred was short lived as he unwrapped his present, "Robertson!" Kousuke shouted, smiling at the little duck.

In the same instance, Rio had unwrapped her present, "Melon!" She cried. Kousuke and her traded glares, each hugging their present closely as to protect it from the fate their predecessors faced. Rio was the first to turn to Kanone, "Thank you for my melon, Kanone!"

Kousuke eventually did the same, although less enthusiastically. After a few more minutes of friendly yet slightly boring discussion, the three left Kanone, Eyes, and Callia to clean up the mess from breakfast and the wrapping paper. Sighing, Kanone bent down to retrieve some of the shiny (not to mention very expensive) paper, and discard it into a trashbag. As far as Kanone was concerned, wrapping paper was about the most useless thing you could buy. First off it was way overpriced, and it wasn't like you could reuse it. Newspaper could serve the same exact purpose and save a lot of money; not that it mattered to Kanone. Still, the idea bugged him. And don't get him started on trashbags, buying something purely for the purpose of throwing it away? Absurd! And yet, he was picking up discarded wrapping paper and throwing it away in...yep, you guessed it, a trashbag!

Eyes came in from helping Callia to clean up the kitchen, and collapsed on the couch. Kanone set down the trahsbag he was holding, and sat next to him, "Are you alright?"

Eyes looked to him, "Yes." He answered simply, closing his tired, blue eyes. Kanone stared at him for a moment before leaning over to palce a kiss on his slightly parted lips. Eyes gasped at the sudden contact, but didn't object. Kanone moved to let Eyes sit up straight, but was soon pushing him back down. Kanone ran a hand up Eyes' shirt, and the small boy jumped at how cold the former's hand was. Kanone removed the hand and used it to, instead, start unbuttoning Eyes' shirt. The rush of cold air forced Eyes to gasp once again. This time, however, it didn't stop there and the boy began hyperventilating.

"Eyes?" Kanone asked, concerned. Said boy's breath was coming out in short, harsh huffs, and he was grabbing his chest, eyes wide in pain. Kanone immediately jumped off of him and grabbed his hand, "Eyes, just relax." Kanone said in a calm voice, though he was panicking on the inside.

Eyes started to slow his breathing, and Kanone's words became clearer. Eyes could now tell that he was trying to comfort the boy and get him to calm down. Eyes was still gripping his chest, but his breathing had slowed down considerably. He felt Kanone's hand move from his own to his shoulder, silently asking if he was alright. Eyes, however, knew that it wasn't over yet and looked to Kanone, "I'll be fine." He assured him, though he could see Kanone wan't convinced.

Before he could protest, Kanone wrapped Eyes in hug, "Is it always this violent?" Kanone asked, completely horrified by the response he got.

"This wasn't that bad, sometimes I can't breathe at all." Then Eyes felt it, that tickling in the back of his throat that would cause him to start coughing. He tried to pull away from Kanone, but the boy held him close.

"Just stay calm Eyes." Kanone whispered.

Eyes wanted to protest, but when he opened his mouth to do so, he was launched into another fit. It started from the back of his throat, almost a heaving sound. Then he felt the warm rush of blood coming up and past his lips. A second later he satisfied that tickle with a harsh cough that was followed by another and another. They became so close together that Eyes couldn't get a breath in, and when he did he inhaled some of the blood that was pouring out.

Kanone closed his eyes and held the coughing boy closer, feeling the blood soaking through his shirt. Eyes' body began to heave with the coughs and Kanone considered taking him to the emergency room. The only problem was, he couldn't move Eyes right now. He felt the boy gripping his shirt, and then with one last deafening cough it was over. Eyes stayed where he was, head rested against Kanone's chest, and closed his eyes which were watering from reflex. After another moment, Kanone pulled Eyes back from him and looked into his blue eyes which were dulled slightly from his attack.

Eyes looked down to Kanone's shirt and looked back up apologetically. Kanone saved him the trouble of speaking, "Don't worry about it, I've got plenty."

Eyes nodded, and wiped away the blood from his mouth, "Hold on a second." Kanone told him, and disappeared into the kitchen for a moment. Coming back, Kanone noticed that Callia was no where in sight, and was thankful that she hadn't witnessed what had just happened. He quickly wiped away the blood on Eyes' mouth and hand with a wet rag, then handed him a glass of water that he quickly drank.

Handing the glass back to Kanone, Eyes was finally able to speak, "Thank you." He said, and sighed at the lingering feeling of the cool liquid running down his throat.

Kanone smiled faintly, but quickly lost it, "Do you think you'll be okay until tomorrow morning, or do you need to go to the emergency room now?" Kanone asked, wiping off a bit of sweat from Eyes' forehead.

"I think I'll be okay." Eyes answered honestly, it always worked that way. First he would be short of breath, set off by something; he couldn't control it and would soon start hyperventilating. Then would come the chest pains, shooting throughout his upper chest near his heart which he could feel all the way in his neck. That was the first round, and this time it hadn't been that bad.

The second round was the coughing fit, which usually wasn't as violent as the first stage. He'd feel a tickle in the back of his throat and then the warm blood would coat it over for a second, diminishing it. Soon after, though, it came back twice as bad and forced Eyes to start coughing violently. This time had been the worst, though. Eyes had always been able to at least take a breath in between coughs, but they came so rapidly this time that it was nearly impossible.

Kanone stood up from his seat next to Eyes, "Do you want to go to bed? You look exhausted." Eyes nodded, that was another thing that had been getting worse. When it started, he could go through it and quickly get back to whatever he was doing. Now, however, it took so much out of him that he felt nearly faint when it was over. Kanone helped him to his feet, and wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him. Eyes leaned into his lover, and allowed Kanone to lead him up the stairs and into their room.

Ugh, about time I got finished with this chapter. I started it last night, and thought I could get done, but I ended up watching TV more than typing. Next chapter Eyes gets to go to the hospital (fun times there!), and we finally find out what's wrong with the poor boy. Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update this last night! I started it, but some stuff came up and I had to leave my house. I barely got back tonight, but I did, and I promise I will finish it tonight! Just a warning, this is a really long chapter. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but it is what it is!

A few notes: First of all, I haven't had anyone working in these past few chapters at Kanone's because it's Christmas, and he's just so nice that he gives them all their own little vacation. Also, I've finally decided on what disease I'm going to give Eyes, I wasn't too sure about it until a day or two ago. I realize that coughing up blood isn't as big of a thing with this disease as it is with some others, and I know I over played that aspect a little. I chose this one pretty much because it made the most sense in the sense of what causes it. And, unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to get to the whole hospital thing tonight.That's mainly because I don't want to rush it and I have to leave soon. So sorry, I know I said I would be able to do it, but all this crap came up and...just give me one more night. And if I don't get to Trust tongiht, that will be my top priority tomorrow. Please don't be mad at me, I really didn't plan for all of this to happen!

alpha2nd: It is kind of bad, but I promise he won't die from it. Do you honestly think I'm _that_ cruel? Oh, Mike and Jeremy... I kind of forgot about them. Hmmm...I think I can work that it somewhere. Heh, don't hurt yourself, I'm updating! You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

person: Heh, I would never let our precious Eyes die. I even bring him back from the dead (kind of) in Happiness of thsoe who believe. You'll find out what's wrong with him next chappy. Sorry I couldn't fit it in tonight, but the anticipation will make it all the better! Thanks for reviewing!

When Kanone took Eyes into their, room, he noticed Jeremy was still there, "Jeremy, I need you to leave." Kanone said as politely as possible.

Jeremy looked at Kanone's shirt and his eyes got wide, "Mr. Kanone, what happened?"

"Everything's fine, I just need you to wait for me in the hall, okay?" The boy nodded and quickly left the room. Kanone let Eyes lay down, and then covered him up, "Just try and get some rest, okay? I'll wake you up for dinner."

Eyes nodded, but said nothing. Kanone gently kissed the top of his head, and turned off the light before exiting the room. Out in the hallway, Jeremy looked to Kanone, "You...wanted to talk to me?" He asked in a small voice, wondering what he had done wrong.

"About Mike." Kanone informed him.

"Oh." Jeremy replied, looking down, why did Kanone have to talk to him? He looked back up, "What about him?"

"Exactly how long has this been going on?" Kanone asked, leading Jeremy downstairs.

Jeremy thought back. He couldn't exactly remember _when_ it started, couldn't remember a day when he hadn't lived in fear. Though that wasn't exactly true, he could remember before Mike came here, so there _had_ been a time. He'd always said it was only a few months, but he'd been saying that for god knows how long. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kanone looked at him expectantly, "A couple years, I guess." Jeremy replied, "I can't really remember when it started, but it wasn't long after he came here." He confessed.

Kanone was taken back by this, "What? You said earlier that it had only been a few months. That was what you told Eyes, too."

Jeremy nodded, "I know, I'm sorry I lied..." He looked away, he'd heard that Kanone got really mean when he was lied to.

Kanone stared at the younger boy, annoyed, "Why did you lie to me?"

Jeremy flinched at the tone, maybe the rumors were true, "I thought maybe you would be mad if you knew I kept it a secret for so long." The younger boy replied honestly.

The older one smiled a little, "I'm not going to be mad at you for this, how could I be? But you know that I hate lying." Kanone really wasn't sure what started this obssession with lying, or rather lack of. He just didn't see the point of lying. If you did something wrong, then you should own up to it. Besides, lying will only lead to distrust.

"I know." The boy replied weakly. He wasn't sure what Kanone would do, he'd never heard horror stories or anything, just that Kanone hated being lied to.

Kanone smiled then and brought the boy's face up to look at his, "It's alright, I can understand why you'd try and keep it a secret. Just don't do it again, okay? Know that you can talk to me."

The boy returned the smile and nodded, "I promise I won't do it again." He asnwered, ten times more confident than he had been.

"Good. Now, what exactly has he done to you?" Jeremy hesitated again, "I know the obvious, everything that you told Eyes. I mean, has he done anything else to you? Has he hit you or anything like that?"

Jeremy nodded, "But he was careful not to leave any marks. Except the last time..." Jeremy remembered, rolling up his torn sleeves to reveal bruises on his lower arms and...

"What are these? He...tied you up?" Kanone asked, inspecting the boy's wrists, "And he tore yout shirt." He commented, noticing the rips on the cuffs, most likely from whatever he was tied up with.

Jeremy nodded, "Some kind of wire, I'm not sure where he got it." He told Kanone, wincing as the older boy brushed his thumb ascross a sore spot.

Kanone drew his hand away, "Sorry." He quickly apologized, then sighed, "Do you feel threatened by him being here?" He asked. If neccessary, Kanone _could_ sell Mike. He hated the idea though, and not only because Mike was one of their hardest workers there. Also because he hated the idea of not being able to help Mike, or rather, not being able to find a better solution to his problem.

Jeremy nodded slowly, "I don't want to cause any problems for you, though." He admitted. He knew how valuable Mike was here, and didn't want to hurt Kanone financially because of him.

"If you don't feel safe here, then I need to fix that. You guys come before the work you do. We'll manage without Mike if we have to."

"I understand, but wouldn't it just be easier to sell me?" He asked, looking up to Kanone.

The latter simply stared, dumbfounded, "How could you say that? You're not the problem here, getting rid of you would accomplish nothing." Kanone smiled softly as he finally remembered who Jeremy reminded him of. He was so much like Eyes when the silver haired boy first came here. It had been bugging Kanone because he knew that Jeremy reminded him of someone so much, but he just couldn't remember who. This realization only made him angrier at Mike, since he now related him to Chase. Though he was sure Mike wasn't quite as violent, they were still more alike than Kanone perferred. This gave Kanone an idea, "Don't worry about anything, I'll take care of it. For now, can you stay in one of the spare bedrooms?" Jeremy nodded, "Alright, I'm going to go talk to Mike. You can come if you want, but it's not neccessary." He offered, figuring maybe the boy wanted closure.

Jeremy considered it. It seemed like a crazy idea, and he wanted to stay as far away from Mike as possible. With Kanone there, however, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. And it _was_ Kanone's idea, he would never suggest something that wasn't a good idea. If Jeremy knew nothing else about Kanone, it was that he was a bit of a genius. So, instead of staring at Kanone like he was crazy, Jeremy actually agreed, "Sure, I'll come."

Kanone smiled and headed back upstairs to the room that most of the workers shared. The giant room had been entirely their choice. When Kanone first built the house, he had about 100 rooms in the giant building. However, some people started asking if they could stay in other's rooms, and soon enough people were constantly moving around all night and making much unwanted noise. So Kanone decided to take care of the problem by knocking out the walls connecting most of the rooms and just having a giant room that they all shared. Of course, there were still a lot of extra bedrooms for those who wanted to sleep alone or just wanted some privacy. Kanone didn't want to know _what_ they wanted privacy for, but decided it was none of his business. As long as they cleaned up after themselves, he didn't have a problem with it.

Entering the giant room, Kanone was greeted with smiles and laughing. One little girl that had been orphened at a very young age came up to him and hugged him, "Good morning, Master Kanone!" She said happily, looking up to him.

Kanone smiled down at her, "Good morning, Alyssa. I've told you before, you don't have to call me 'master'." He informed her, patting her head.

Alyssa leaned into the touch and giggled, "I know I don't _have_ to, but I want to!" She said, still smiling.

Kanone chuckled, not knowing why she would want to call him that, "It's fine with me then." He said.

Another, older girl in her teens saw Kanone scanning the room, "Is there anything we can do for you?" Everyone looked to him, waiting for his response.

"I need to talk to Mike." Kanone replied, not seeing the man in the room, "Do you know where he is?"

All of a sudden, Mike's head peaked out from under the covers of one of the beds, "What do you want?" He asked rudely, not knowing who was looking for him. Kanone smiled at him, and as soon as Mike saw him, he jumped up, "Oh, Kanone, I didn't see you there. You wanted to talk to me?"

Kanone nodded, and motioned for Mike to follow him out into the hallway. Kanone exited with Jeremy close by, and Mike bringing up the rear. After the door was shut, Kanone's cheery smile disappeared and he replaced it with a glare. Mike waited for Kanone to speak, "Mike, we need to talk." Kanone said firmly, letting Mike know that _he_ wouldn't be doing much talking at all. Mike nodded, and Kanone continued, "It's come to my attention that your behavior has been a bit on the poor side lately." Mike stayed silent, but shot a glare at Jeremy. This, of course, made the smaller boy cower behind Kanone, and the man himself get angrier, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, correct?" Mike nodded again, still not daring to speak, "What you've been doing is unacceptable, and I won't have it in my household. I wish I could believe you when you say you won't do it again, which I know you will, but I can't risk it." Mike looked up to Kanone now, waiting for his punishment.

Kanone sighed and looked down to Jeremy, who chanced a look up at him, "I don't want to cause any trouble." He told Kanone, "Maybe he really won't do it again." Jeremy wanted nothing more than to see Mike leave, but he also knew that it would cause all kinds of problems. Besdies, he didn't want Kanone thinking that he'd failed because he couldn't find a better solution.

Kanone smiled down at the boy, wondering how he could be so sweet and giving. As his gaze returned to Mike, so did his scowl, "It _would_ be for the best if you stayed, as much as I hate to admit it. However, if anything like this _ever_ happens again, I'll personally take you to Chase myself."

Mike turned pale at the mention of this, and even Jeremy did a double take. The two had never met Chase before, but they had heard horror stories. It only took one simple explanation to describe Chase; imagine everything that you take for granted here, or the luxuries that Kanone has given you, including food, a warm bed, hot water, and the assurance you have to never be hit. Now take all of those things away, and that's what your life would be like if Chase ignored you. If he notices you for any reason, then what I've just described would seem like a vacation. Eyes had given into the demands of the others and described to them what Chase was like. Kanone remembered overhearing part of it, and one line stuck in his mind, _"You'd wish for Hell to comfort you."_ Those words had sent chills up Kanone's spine, and they still rung in his head to this day.

Mike swallowed and finally spoke after a long silence, "It will never happen again, I promise."

Kanone would ususally have smiled at Mike and told him that he was glad everything was cleared up, but not this time. No, he simply continued to glare at Chase, "It had better not. One other thing," Mike looked to Kanone, a bit fearfully, "I think you owe Jeremy a long overdue apology."

Mike glared at said boy, wondering why he needed an apology. It was obvious that he wasn't sorry, or else he wouldn't have done it for so long. Mike knew Kanone would be able to tell if he was lying, so he instead turned to him, "I can't do that."

This didn't please Kanone at all, "And why is that?"

"Because I'm not sorry." Mike confessed, looking down.

That was the last straw for Kanone. Mike gasped as a hand came across his face, slapping him hard. Kanone had never hit any of his workers before, but none of them had ever gone as far as Mike had. It took a lot to get Kanone angry enough to hit someone, and Mike was lucky that he got off that easy, "If you're honestly not sorry for raping and beating this boy, then I'll take you to Chase's right now."

Mike knew he had sealed his fate, so why not go out with a bang? He looked up and glared at Kanone, "What makes you think he'll pay anything for me? What if he won't take me?"

"I'm not convinced that scum like you is worth any money." Kanone replied, "As far as I'm concerned, he can take you free of charge."

Mike hesitated at this, "You wouldn't. You couldn't! I'm far too valuable for you to just give me away, and you know it!"

Kanone smirked, "I have more money than I could spend in a lifetime already, I don't need you." That was the truth, too. Kanone did leave out the part about not being able to support some 50-odd people with that money. In any case, there were always new people he could get to replace Mike, so he really _didn't_ need him.

Mike sighed, "Fine then, let's go."

Kanone nodded, "You can wait for me outside." Mike was about to complain that it was too cold to wait outside, but figured that arguement would get him no where. Instead, he just pushed past the two and headed downstairs. Kanone sighed and shook his head, "Well, that didn't go at all as planned."

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Jeremy apologized, looking down to the ground.

Kanone tilted his face upwards, "Look at me, none of this is your fault. Mike honestly didn't feel sorry for what he did, which leads me to believe that he would have done it again. All we did was keep him from hurting you again, so don't think that you've done anything wrong, okay?"

Jeremy nodded and hugged Kanone, burrying his face in the older boy's stomach, "Thank you." He whispered, barely loud enough for Kanone to hear.

Kanone smiled softly, "Your welcome." He pulled Jeremy back so he could look at him, "Do you think you'll be okay by yourself now?" Jeremy nodded, smiling a little, "Alright, I'm going to go deal with Mike, then. If anyone asks, just tell them that I'll be back shortly." Kanone paused, "Unless, of course, it's Eyes, then just tell him what happened."

"Okay, I will." Came the response.

Kanone ran his hand through Jeremy's hair once, "I'll see you when I get back. Oh, what do you want for dinner?"

Jeremy opened his mouth a bit in shock, Kanone had never asked him to pick out dinner. Jeremy thought about what everyone else would want instead of what he really wanted, "Turkey." He finally replied.

Kanone chuckled, "Chicken it is." Jeremy started to object when Kanone cut him off, "You honestly think I can't tell when you're lying to me? I realize that most of the others might want something else, but they can choose whatever they want when it comes their turn; I asked you for a reason. Now, what do you want for dinner?"

Jeremy sighed and thought for a second more, "Hot dogs!" He said, grinning at Kanone.

The latter laughed, "Alright then, I'll just need to buy the store's entire stock of hot dogs. I'm sure they won't mind, though." Jeremy blushed a little, which made Kanone laugh again, "If it's hot dogs you want, then it's hot dogs you get." Jeremy had to hold himself back from latching himself onto Kanone and never letting go, he really was the nicest person in the world. Jeremy shook his head, nice didn't even begin to describe Kanone. When he looked up, Kanone was already gone, and Jeremy sighed. Now that he didn't have to fear walking around the house anymore, he went off to find something to do.

(A/N: I'm not going to put the whole thing with Kanone taking Mike to Chase's simply because I'm sure you all can picture how that would go. And don't worry, I still plan to put the doctor's appointment in here...somewhere. First, though, dinner!)

When Kanone returned home, he had to knock on his own door to be let in. He wasn't locked out or anything, but his arms were full of hot dogs and appropriate condiments. Who else but Jeremy answered the door and grinned at Kanone. This time he couldn't restrain himself, and he tackled Kanone, wrapping his arms around the older boy's waist in what seemed to be a permanent hug. The momentum knocked them both to the ground, and Kanone cushioned Jeremy's fall with a _thunk_ as he landed on the hard ground.

Jeremy looked up, eyes wide and mouth open, ready to apologize when he saw how Kanone had reacted to the whole incident. Kanone had his head back, and he was laughing his ass off. When he finally composed himself enough to catch a breath he smiled at Jeremy, still snickering, "I had no idea you liked hot dogs so much." The bags had spilled their contents all over the ground, and Jeremy had landed on Kanone, stratling him. Kanone looked down to see that the boy had skinned his knee in the fall. The former reached out to touch it, and Jeremy winced, "Are you okay?" Kanone asked, concerned.

Jeremy nodded and tried to stand, but collapsed right back on top of Kanone. He grabbed his knee in pain, and his eyes reflexively watered, "I hurt my knee." He stated, rubbing it a little.

Kanone smirked, "Well, I can't say that it was the best move. It did wake me up a little, though." Kanone laughed again, and managed to pick the boy up and stand up at the same time (Yeah...he's just that good).Jeremy wrapped his legs around Kanone's waist, and his arms around the older one's neck. He rested his chin on Kanone's shoulder, and closed his eyes, letting the brunette carry him inside. Kanone placed the injured boy on the couch, and went to get some ice and disinfectant. After cleaning the wound, and giving Jeremy the ice to hold on his knee, Kanone returned outside to do damage control on the groceries.

Eyes had woken up a little while before Kanone arrived, and opened his eyes to the loud laughter that had resulted in Jeremy tackling Kanone. He was now fully awake, and feeling a little bit better, so he traveled downstairs to see what was so hilarious. He notcied Jeremy on the couch, ice on his knee, and looked at Kanone questionginly as he carried in a bag full of, "Hotdogs?" He asked.

Kanone smirked and motioned towards Jeremy, "That's what I get for letting a kid pick dinner."

Eyes thought he was going to throw up right then and there, "Hotdogs. For dinner." He said slowly, making sure Kanone knew what he was doing. Of all the foods he had discovered since he came here, hotdogs were not his favorite.

Kanone chuckled, and nodded, "That's right."

Eyes glanced at Jeremy to see the boy beaming, he actually wanted hotdogs for dinner! Eyes looked back to Kanone, "I'm not feeling very hungry." He said, at least he wasn't hungry _now_.

Kanone knew it was a little bit of sarcasm on Eyes' part, but it still concerned him, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I suppose." He replied honestly, "I still feel worn out, though, but not terrible."

Kanone nodded, "Alright, well I have to cook...dinner." He informed Eyes, giving the bag in his hand a suspious look, "Why don't you relax and wait for me upstairs?" Eyes nodded and retreated back up to his room after giving Kanone a quick kiss. The length was mostly due to the fact that he hadn't brushed his teeth yet, and he cared enough about Kanone not to put him through that.

After dinner was done with, Kanone saw that Jeremy go to bed, and then went to his own. Eyes had been laying down, but was far from ready to go back to sleep. He was greatful when Kanone walked in to spare him from his boredom, "How was dinner?" He asked, sarcastically.

Kanone smirked, "Did anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't use sarcasm?"

"Nope." Eyes replied, smirking right back at him.

Kanone chuckled, "Well then, let me be the first. You really shouldn't use sarcasm."

"I'll keep that in mind." The silver haired one shot back, coating his voice with sarcasm this time.

Kanone chuckled and leaned in to kiss him, then paused, "Have you brushed your teeth yet?"

Eyes shook his head, "Nope, have you?"

"Good point." So with that, the two went off in search of a toothbrsuh or two, and some toothpaste.

After the strenuous task of teeth brushing was completed, the boys regrouped back in their room, and began taking full advantage of their fresh breath. This was, of course, in the form of makig out. Kanone laid Eyes gently on their bed, and continued kissing him until a lack of oxygen no longer allowed such a thing to continue. Pulling away, Kanone laid down beside him, and smiled as the small boy rolled over to lay his head on the older boy's chest. Eyes wasn't tired at all, but Kanone was, and he didn't want to keep him up. Besides, the former was completely content to just lay there while Kanone drifted off to sleep. Eyes closed his brilliant blue eyes, wondering how Kanone always made the pain go away.

Awwwww, yes much fluff. Alpha2nd brought up the whole Mike and Jeremy thing, and I figured I should get that out of the way before we got into this whole disease thing. Also, I realize that I didn't put Eyes' mother in here, but she'll most likely end up going with them to the hopsital. Which will be the first thing next chapter, I promise! Hope this was enough to keep you not mad at me for another night, review!


	23. Chapter 23

Lol, I have to say that these reviews were by far the most entertaining. I say that simply because both of them started witht he exact words, "Yay, updatey goodness". So thanks, I needed a laugh, and that was just too funny. Anyway, here's this chapter, enjoy!

CeTe: I couldn't resist writing that part with Jeremy and Kanone. Could you just imagine that? Heh, and finally we'll get to find out what's wrong with Eyes. Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Yeah, they're all like one big slightly disfunctional family. I used to love hotdogs, but then aqua teen hunger force turned me off of them (if you don't know what I'm talking about, then you don't want to know). Now the only hotdogs I'll eat are from the movie theater because they're so good! You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

In Eyes' opinion, it was way too earlty when Kanone woke him up. He hadn't been able to get back to sleep until late, and 7 in the morning was _way_ too early to be waking up. Eyes then smirked at how lazy he had gotten, and also regretted it a bit. It felt good to be able to sleep in, though, and get up whenever he wanted. He also felt like he was wasting the day whenever he got up too late, though. Kanone didn't seem to notice the thoughts flowing through Eyes' head, and kept trying to wake him up, "Eyes? If you don't get up, you'll have to make your own breakfast."

"Then I'll make my own breakfast." Eyes replied, snuggling back into the covers.

Kanone half glared, half smirked, "Fine then, no more sex."

Eyes tilted his head to stare at Kanone now, "We've only had sex once, and I honestly doubt that you could hold out as long as I could."

This time, Kanone's expression was in full glare mode, he knew Eyes was right, "Then get up because you love me."

Eyes layed his head back down, "That's ridiculous, if anything I should stay in bed because I love you."

"What kind of logic is that?" Kanone asked.

"Well if I love you, then you obviously love me, and if you love me, then you'd want me to be happy. Right now, sleep is making me happy; therefore, I should sleep because I love you, and I love you very much."

Kanone laughed, "Do you realize how flawed that is?"

Eyes yawned, "Do you realize how tired I am?"

Kanone laughed again, "Don't expect to get breakfast in bed, and you need to be up in an hour anyway for your doctor's appointment."

"Alright." Eyes replied, and clsoed his tired but still shimmering blue orbs, surrendering once more to the great unconsciousness of sleep.

An hour later, Eyes was once again woken up by Kanone. Now doubly annoyed, and no better rested, Eyes glared at the noise making boy, "Eyes, you really do need to get up now."

Why had he thought that an extra hour of sleep would do him any good? An hour of sleep was just enough time to fall asleep and then wake back up, and yet Eyes had fallen for it. Now he grunted as he sat up, and Kanone grabbed his hand, pulling him out of bed, "What are you doing?"

Kanone grinned at him, "Getting you ready. If I left it up to you, we wouldn't leave until at least 9."

"That's not true." Eyes objected, "I am perfectly capable of getting myself ready."

Kanone considered this, "True, but wouldn't it be more fun if I helped you?"

The poor, naiive boy just frowned at Kanone, "How could that be more fun?"

Kanone grinned, and led Eyes into the bathroom, turning on the shower, "Let me show you." (A/N: Dirty, horny, kinky Kanone!)

About 20 minutes later, the two boys made their appearance downstairs, holding hands. Callia smiled at them as she approached the couple, "You two look nice, where are you going?"

Eyes hesitated, but Kanone just smirked, "Well, ma'am, I was going to take your boy here out on a date. I know this might be a little sudden, but I'll have him home by curfew!"

Callia laughed, "Really now, and where were you planning on taking my only son?"

Kanone chuckled, "Nowhere special." He replied, but was slowly losing his cool. Soon enough this conversation would turn serious, and they'd have to explain everything, which they _really_ didn't have time for. They had about 10 minutes until Eyes' appointment, but Kanone knew that the doctor was always backed up, even this early in the morning.

Callia decided that Kanone was definiely hiding something, and wanted to know what, "Alright, time to come clean. Where are you two sneaking off to?"

Kanone sighed, and looked to Eyes, then back to Callia, "We've really got to go, if you would like, you can come with us."

The woman nodded, "Alright, but where are we going?"

"The doctor's." Kanone replied, opening the door, "Come on, I'll explain on the way."

Once in the carriage, Callia turned to her son and Kanone, "Alright, so what's going on? Is someone sick?"

Kanone nodded, "Eyes is." Callia's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to start asking questions, but Kanone continued, "We're not sure what's wrong with him, but it's getting pretty serious, and I don't want to just ignore it and hope it will go away giving that he said it's been going on for a few years."

"And how long have you known about this?" She asked Kanone.

"I only found out about it yesterday, this is the first opening they had."

Callia nodded, a bit relieved that Kanone hadn't been ignoring it until it got too bad to do so, and turned to Eyes, "So, what's wrong with you?" She asked, hating how that sounded.

Fortunately, Eyes either didn't notice, or knew what she meant, "I'm not sure what it is. I've been coughing up blood, and getting short of breath almost regularly now."

This alarmed Callia, "And this has been going on for years?" Eyes nodded, "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Kanone was the first person I could have told, Chase wouldn't have cared. I just...I didn't want to worry anyone with it, just in case it was nothing."

Kanone saw Eyes look away from both of them as he said this, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "It's alright, Eyes, we're not mad at you. Just worried is all, I would hate to think that I could be so ignorant of you being so obviously sick. But don't worry, we'll fix this, and get our lives back to normal before you know it." Kanone knew he could be potentially lying to Eyes, and that the boy could be so sick that he couldn't be helped. However, Kanone knew Eyes didn't need to hear that kind of thing, and decided comforting him came above all else.

The three entered the doctor's office at 8:35, and Kanone went to let the receptionist know that they were here, "Dr. Kist will be with you in a moment."

Kanone thanked her and went to sit down next to Eyes, grabbing his hand, "Don't worry, your mother and I will be right by your side the entire time." He whispered loud enough for only Eyes and Callia to hear.

Callia nodded her agreement, and Eyes rested his head on Kanone's shoulder, "Thank you." He whispered back.

A few minutes later, a woman with short, blonde hair entered the waiting room, "Eyes?" She asked, scanning the room. Said boy stood, Kanone and Callia following suit. As they reached her, she smiled down at the silver haired boy, "You must be Eyes." Said boy nodded, "Alright, why don't you follow me?" She then turned her attention to Kanone and Callia, "You two will have to wait here while we run some tests."

Kanone was about to object, but Callia beat him to it, "I'm his mother, I should be allowed to come with him."

Dr. Kist thought this over, "Alright, I suppose it would be okay for you to come along." She turned to Kanone, "What is your relationship to Eyes?"

Kanone cursed his inability to lie, "I'm his partner." He responded. If he could allow himself to lie just a bit, then he could have told her that he was Eyes' brother, but that just couldn't happen. Above all, Kanone didn't want Eyes thinking he was a hypocrite, which would be exactly what he would have been if he had told her that tiny lie.

Dr. Kist blushed a little, "I see...well, I suppose this affects you as well. Come on, then, follow me." Eyes smiled just the tiniest bit, only enough for Kanone and Callia to see. Kanone smiled back, and squeezed his hand, following the doctor down some random hallway.

Five hours and about 247 tests later, Eyes finally in an actual room where several x-rays that had been taken were set up. Kanone was looking at them with interest, actually knowing a bit about what they were showing. Callia just stared at them worriedly, deciding that all the little light blotches weren't a good thing. After about 15 more minutes of waiting, Dr. Kist finally entered the room, "Sorry about the wait." She apologized quickly, and it gave Kanone a bad feeling. He had been to the hospital enough to know that if there was no bad news, they just told you right away. The blonde woman in front of him, however, was hesitating.

Kanone was getting impatient, "Well?" He asked, staring at her.

Finally, she sighed, "I'm afraid I have some bad news." Kanone froze at hearing this, and felt Eyes do the same, and squeeze his hand. He couldn't see Calia, but he could imagine the look on her face, something akin to pure dread. Dr. Kist continued, "Eyes' symptoms are...odd for the disease he has, but giving the conditions that he had lived in, this is the best conclusion I can draw."

"Wait." Kanone interrupted her, "You're not even sure what it is?"

"I'm about 97 sure, but there are always excpetions." Kanone nodded, motioning for her to continue, "What Eyes has is called mesothelioma. It's a rare type of cancer that is usually caused by exposure to asbestos, though it has been known to appear in patients without any exposure. While mesothelioma is difficult to distinguish between some other conditions, the extensive tests we have done don't leave much room for arguement."

Kanone swallowed hard and nodded, "How serious is it?" He asked, wanting so desperately not to hear the answer.

"Eyes' case is quite unique from most others' that I've seen. There are two types of mesothelioma, pleural and peritoneal. Eyes is exhibitng the symptoms of pleural mesothelioma, except coughing up blood. That, oddly enough, is not a symptom of this disease at all. That type of thing is usually given to patients that are diagnosed with lung cancer, but such a thing at his age is practically unheard of."

"But...he'll be alright, right?" Callia asked, grabbing her son's other hand.

"There are treatment options available. A temporary option is called thoracentesis, which uses a needle or a thin tube to drain fluid that has built up in the chest or abdomen. A more permanent route would be surgery. There we could remove whatever the cancer had infected, and hopefully stop it. I would recomend this option, and as soon as possible."

"How soon can you do it?" Kanone asked.

"You can bring him back in tomorrow morning, and we can get started. Most likely, though, we will have to go through a series of surgeries to make sure we have gotten it all."

Kanone nodded, "Whatever he needs."

Dr. Kist looked to Callia and then back to Kanone, "Who exactly will be paying for his surgeries?"

"That'll be me." Kanone replied, "Eyes and his mother live with me." He explained.

"I see." Dr. Kist smiled at Eyes, "You've got a wonderful boyfriend."

Hearing someone else call Kanone his boyfriend, made Eyes love him that much more for some reason. He looked to Kanone, and leaned into him, "I know." He replied, still holding onto both his mother's and Kanone's hands.

The doctor turned her attention back to Kanone, "Would you perfer to get the financial aspects out of the way now, or take care of it tomorrow?"

Kanone looked down to Eyes, "I think I'm going to get him home, this is kind of early for him." Eyes made a grutning sound that could have been interpreted as an objection to Kanone's statement, but said nothing else. Callia smiled at her son, and Kanone laughed, "Come on, Eyes, let's go back to bed." Eyes attempted to glare, but ended up smiling at Kanone as the three headed home.

That took a lot longer than I expected. Good thing I didn't have to leave when I thought I would! Anyway, try not to pick at every little detail of this disease and it's symptoms and such, because I'm not a professional. I'm sure that there are other diseases I could have given him that would have fit much better, but...this is what he got. Now that I'm hungry and tired, I'm going to go do homework! Ugh...that sucks. Oh well, reivew!


	24. Chapter 24

Joy, more updatey stuff. I'm not as tired anymore, so maybe this chapter will be half decent! (Hey...I can hope!) We're having spirit week at our school, and today was class day, and I got to wear a toga, finally! Only seniors can wear togas, and I'm finally a senior! Heh, and then I got to go get my picture taken with all of the other seniors that wore togas for the yearbook. So, much excitement today. Anwyay, I'll stop rambling and get on with the chapter. Enjoy!

CeTe: Yep, I gave him cancer. It's not a bad one though, he'll survive it! After many long, expensive surgeries that is...Actually, probably not that many. Hehehehehe, hair falling out, huh? Bald Eyes...lol! No, I couldn't possibly do that. Who doesn't love Eyes that much? I planned on killing him in HoTwB, and then brought him back because I couldn't keep him dead! Thanks for reviewing!

Once they were home, Eyes didn't do much except go straight to bed. This left Callia and Kanone alone to talk things over. Kanone, of course, was the first to say something when he saw her worried face, "Eyes will be fine. Dr. Kist said so herself. As long as we get him in there for his surgeries, they'll be able to remove the cancer, and he'll be fine." Towards the end, Kanone sounded like he was trying to convince himself of this information as much as Callia.

The latter nodded and smiled a little, "I'm sure he will, but I can't help but worry about him. I know he doesn't like to admit it, but he's still my baby."

Kanone smirked, _"He's my baby, too."_ He thought, but didn't voice this opinion. Instead he tried to comfort Callia, "Eyes loves you very much, even if he doesn't show it often. Do you think he would be so nice to you after all this time if he _didn't_ love you?"

Callia smiled, "I suppose you're right, but how do you get him to open up to you? I've tried to talk to him, but he just seems so distant."

Kanone knew exactly what she was talking about, "He was horrible when he first came here. He didn't trust anyone in this world. It took a little time and a lot of effort, but it was worth it. I'll admit that he isn't the most personable boy on this planet, but he's had such a hard life. I really can't blame him for being so distant."

Callia sighed, "Why did he leave? I was so worried about him, and all I was left with was a note telling me not to contact him. It was a miracle that he found you, you're an angel, you know."

Kanone chuckled, "Oh, I'm far from perfect. Everything and anything I've done for Eyes is simply because he deserves it. In my opinion, he deserves so much more than anything I could give him, but I try my best."

Kanone had been standing, while Callia was sitting, and now felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned, suprised, to see Eyes, "How could you say that?" The silver haired boy asked him, "You've done more for me than I could ever expect from you. My mother's right, you're an angel." Eyes rested his chin on Kanone's shoulder, looking up at him.

Kanone smirked, "Eyes, from the first moment I saw you, I thought you were an angel. You're a much better person than I could ever be, and what are you doing up? I thought you were tired."

Eyes was taken back by the sudden change in subject, but went along with it, "I _was_ tired, but I'm not now." He said simply, "I heard you two talking, and came down. Would you like me to leave so you can talk about me some more?"

Kanone grinned, "If you wouldn't mind..." Eyes gave him a look that said he got the sarcasm, but didn't appreciate it. Kanone laughed, "So, what do you want to do now that you're awake."

Eyes was about to answer, but then realized his mother was there, and that his answer might not be quite appopriate for her to hear. So then another idea popped into his head, "I want to take mom shopping." He declared. He knew how much his mother loved new things, she had nearly had a heart attack when she was told she could have a new outfit everyday (poor, sheltered Callia).

Kanone smiled, knowing what Eyes really wanted to do, "Shopping, you say?" He turned to Callia, who had a very excited look on her face. SHe knew what shopping was, and remembered when her mother use to take her to the store every week. Of course, they could only ever get a few things, but the excitement alone was enough to make her happy. She nodded her approval, and Kanone turned back to Eyes, "Shopping it is."

So there they were, in town, shopping. Kanone smirked as Callia looked around at all the stores and people buying things. She walked up to one of the stores' windows and saw a beautiful shirt that hung on a hanger. She took a glimpse at the price, and her face fell; Kanone would never spend $40 on a shirt for her. This, of course, proved how little she knew of Kanone, "You like it?" Eyes asked, stopping beside her.

She nodded, "It's gorgeous, but Kanone would never..." She trailed off, looking down.

"Kanone would never what?" The boy himself asked.

Callia looked up to him and smiled, "Oh, nothing, I was just looking at a shirt."

Kanone glanced at the article of clothing in question, "Do you want it?"

Callia figured he hadn't seen the price yet, and didn't want to seem greedy, "No, it's alright." Eyes nudged her to remind her that Kanone hated lying, and that she didn't need to lie, "Actually..." She glanced back to the shirt again.

Kanone smirked, "Yes?" Callia hesitated, she had always hate asking for things. In interest of time, Kanone saved her the trouble of speaking, "What's your size?"

"Huh?" Callia asked, looking back to him.

Kanone looked at her, "Alright then, size 'huh', got it." He looked to Eyes, hoping to get a straight answer out of someone.

Eyes snuck behind his mother and checked the tag on the back of her shirt, "Small." He informed Kanone, as if it weren't blatently obvious already.

Before Callia had a chance to react, Eyes was back at her side, and Kanone had disappeared into the store. He emerged a moment later, holding a bag, "Here you go." He handed Callia the bag.

She took it, and peeked in. Damn if that shirt wasn't in there, "But...it was $40..."

Kanone laughed a little, "If I can spend $300 on a necklace, then I can spend $40 on a shirt." He said motioning to Eyes and his beloved necklace.

The latter glared, "It's a choker." He said, trying to defend himself.

"Well...whatever." Kanone replied, smirking at him, "It's all jewelry, a choker is no more manly than a necklace."

"Are you implying that I'm not a man?" Eyes asked, glaring.

Kanone thought about it, "Well, if you weren't then we might have some problems. Though it would be nice if you could figure it out before we sleep together again, because if you're a woman, then we _definitely_ have problems there."

Eyes glanced to his mother to see her...laughing? Eyes had no idea she was this okay with Kanone talking about their sex life. Fine then, if Kanone wanted to play, "If I'm a woman and _still_ bigger than you, than I think you might be the one with the problem." Eyes said, smirking right back at the horrified face.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that!" Kanone said in a hushed voice, as if the secret weren't already out. Callia was near tears by now, and had to gasp to catch her breath, "You think this is funny?" Kanone asked her, appalled at how quicky this conversation had turned against him. Then he realize that the last time him and Eyes had been talking about their sex life, the latter had won that conversation, too.

Callia was still smiling, but able to breathe again, "Actually, I am." She replied.

Kanone turned his attention back to Eyes, "Perhaps we can continue this conversation later?"

Eyes smirked, "In the bedroom, perhaps? Speaking of, remind me Kanone, why is it that you're always on top?"

Kanone grinned, "Well, regardless of gender, my dear, you're still the uke." Eyes hesitated, Kanone had him there. He definitely wasn't the one to dominate anyone, he muched perfered it the other way around. Eyes looked down, admitting defeat, and Kanone walked over to him, lifting his chin up so his face was pointed at Kanone's, "Don't worry, I think it's adorable, and definitely a turn on." He whispered, kissing Eyes gently. Then all of a sudden, he turned around to face Callia, "So, ready to look at other things?" Callia had to hold back the grin that was forming on her face, and nodded.

Kanone looked to Eyes, who simply began walking beside him, "You know, you should watch out what you call people. Upset me too much, and it won't matter what I am because you won't be getting any of it." He heard Kanone falter slightly in his walking, and smirked. He might be the uke in the bedroom, but he could dominate Kanone in a conversation easily.

Alright, this entire chapter was completely pointless, but provided some much needed humor before we get into the more serious/angsty chapters. Besides, I couldn't help writing another conversation like this, they're too much fun!


	25. Chapter 25

Yay for sleep! It's amazing what three little hours can do for someone completely ehxausted...Anyway, on the chappy, I guess. I actually don't feel like ranting right now, so maybe I'll do it later. Enjoy!

freya kurenai: Glad you liked it so much! I took your advice and went to bed when I got home today, so now I'm actually awake enough for some of this to (hopefully) make sense. Can't wait to see your fic! Thanks for reviewing!

Warning: Not so much a warning, as a note, but anyway...yeah. This chapter is going to be a lot like the previous one in the sense that there's no real point to it. I just don't want to rush into this whole thing, and Eyes and Kanone need to have a little fun before the former is hospitalized for who knows how long. And no...I'm not talking about sex when I say fun (though I'm sure that'll be in there somewhere), I just mean going out and having a good time, perhaps with Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko, who knows? Anyway, just wanted to let you know that I'm not getting into all that stuff right yet, but still read this chappy; there's a semi-important discussion that Eyes and Kanone have that the subject of will show up in later chapters, it's kind of a theme of this fic (yeah, that's right...I have a theme). That's all!

I figured some kind of break between the story and rantings/responses would do everyone a world of good. I only just realized that it was so bunched together, so I apologize for that!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a few more hours of shopping, Callia had numerous bags filled with anything and everything she could ever want; most of it completely useless and a waste of Kanone's money. Kanone, however, wasn't concerned with the money (when was he ever?). No, Kanone was trying to figure out a way to get Eyes back. Their last little conversation had been bugging him for quite some time, and Eyes' slightly cocky smirk was only adding insult to injury. Kanone stopped worrying about it, though, and began to enjoy the younger one's attitude. Kanone thought back to when Eyes first arrived home, and then thought about how he acted now. Saying that the boy had done a 180 was an understatement. Kanone smirked as he glanced to the object of his thoughts, who was walking beside him, their fingers intertwined with each other's. Kanone sighed softly, _"How could a boy this perfect have to suffer such a terrible fate?"_ He silently wondered.

Said boy now glanced to him, "What is it?" He asked.

Kanone shook his head, "Just thinking." He replied.

This, however, didn't satisfy Eyes, "About what?" He asked, knowing that it would bug Kanone that he wouldn't just drop it.

Which it did, but Kanone just smiled, "About how perfect you are." He replied, honestly.

Eyes smirked, "I thought you said you were thinking about _me_, not some other boy."

Kanone knew it was only met as a joke, but this statement disturbed him more than anything. Kanone stopped walking, which forced Eyes to do the same since they were still holding hands, "Eyes, I was being honest." Kanone told him, looking straight into his uncommonly blue eyes.

Eyes stared straight back, "Of course you were, Kanone, you always are. I, however, was joking, I know how delusional you are in thinking that I'm perfect. Don't worry, I'll go along with it."

This didn't help Kanone's mood any, "Why don't you believe me when I tell you that you're perfect? Whose opinion can you really trust besides mine and your mother's, anyway?"

Eyes thought about it, "No one's I suppose, except my own, of course. And like it or not, I believe that I am far from perfect."

"Well, of course your opinion matters, Eyes, but what exactly has shaped that belief? You've been told your whole life that you're worthless, so of course that's what you're going to believe. Even if you say that you know all those idiots were lying to you, there's still some small part of you that believes them."

"That's not true, Kanone." Eyes said, though he was beginning to think that maybe Kanone was right, "I know I'm not worthless..." He trailed off, what _was_ he? He honestly didn't know, and didn't think he could believe Kanone. He was sure the latter was completely serious when he said that Eyes was perfect, but he influenced by many other factors that Eyes wasn't. For one, he was in love with the boy, of course he was going to have such a good opinion of him.

"Then what do you think you are?" Kanone asked Eyes, "If you're not worthless, and you're not perfect, what are you?"

"I...I don't know." Eyes was beginning to hate this cnoversation, and looked around for a way to end it. He first thought of his mother, but then remembered that, after a while, Kanone had just given her some money and told her to have fun. That had been about an hour ago, and they hadn't seen her since. Finding no other way out of the conversation, Eyes turned back to Kanone, "Does it really matter what I think of myself?"

Kanone looked at him oddly, "Of course it does.While it doesn't always matter what others think of you, it does matter what you think of yourself."

Eyes finally found a way to turn the conversation around, "What do you think of yourself, Kanone?"

Kanone smirked, "I think pretty highly of myself, and I'm not trying to sound like I'm better than everyone, that's just the opinion I have. I see that I make everyone around me happy, so I think I'm a pretty good person. Now then, what do you think of yourself, Eyes?"

Eyes was about to answer that he really didn't know, but figured Kanone deserved at least some though on the subject, "I suppose I'm very strong." Eyes replied, finding it weird to talk about himself this way, "Not neccessarily physically, but emotionally. Giving all I've been through, I think I've handled it all rather well. I know that I make you happy, and that's enough for me to know that there must be some good in me. Seeing how much you love me, and how highly you think of me, I suppose I should do the same. So, I suppose I do have a pretty good opinon of myself."

Kanone wasn't satisfied by this, though, "You suppose? You shouldn't be so unsure of yourself, Eyes. When you say things like that, it makes people doubt you because it shows doubt in yourself. Don't _suppose_ you have a good opinion of yourself, know you do."

Eyes sighed, why was Kanone making this so difficult? He didn't even really know why Kanone was doing this, though he had some idea. With everything that was going to happen with his surgeries, and all of that, Kanone probably just wanted to make sure Eyes would be able to handle all of it, "I _do_ think I'm a good person." Eyes said, hoping that it would be convincing enough, and then realized that it should be if he believed it. Everything he had said was true, so why did he still feel like he wasn't that great of a person?

Kanone heard his tone, and knew he was lying. The statement had sounded forced, "Well, I know you're a good person Eyes, I just wish you would think the same. Obviously you don't though, and I don't know how to change that. Just know that I'll always think you're a wonderful person, and when you realize that I'm right, tell me." Eyes looked to Kanone, and was about to object, but decided against it. What would be the use when he was right? The next thing he thought to do was to apologize for not believing Kanone. That ended in silence as well, since he knew Kanone would tell him not to apologize for believing what he does. So, Eyes stayed silent, just looking at Kanone, trying to figure out what to say or do next.

Then Eyes leaned in and kissed Kanone gently. The older boy pulled him closer and savored the contact while it lasted. All too quickly it was over, and Eyes looked up to Kanone, "I might not be able to believe you yet, but I'll always trust your judgement."

Kanone smiled, "Then that'll have to be enough, for now." Eyes nodded and leaned his head on Kanone's chest, closing his eyes. (A/N: This is about the time that these sappy scenes get broken up, right? Okay, then that's what we'll do!)

"Sorry to break up this wonderful little moment." Callia said, smirking at the two, "I'm ready to go whenever you two are." She informed them.

Kanone nodded and looked to Eyes, "You ready to go?" Eyes nodded again, and stepped away from Kanone a little so that they could start walking. Kanone, however, had other plans. He wrapped his arm around Eyes' shoulders and pulled the smaller boy to him. Eyes rested his head on Kanone's shoulder as they began the walk back home, finding the world quite interesting at this angle. Callia followed the two, until Kanone turned his head in her direction, "So, did you have fun?"

Callia stepped up her pace for a second to arrive at Kanone's side, then fell in sync with the boys, "I had a great time!" She said, still as excited as she was when they first arrived, "Thank you for bringing me here." She also silently thanked him for the money he gave her, but knew that Kanone was too modest for that.

Kanone smiled, "Don't thank me, it was Eyes' idea." He reminded her.

Perhaps he was _too_ modest, "Well, then thank _you_." Callia said, looking to her son.

Of course, Eyes had learned everything from Kanone, and was just as modest, "Kanone's the one who brought us, I only came up with the idea."

Callia giggled at Kanone's annoyed expression at the credit once again being passed back to him, "Let's just call it a team effort." He suggested. Callia and Eyes seemed satisfied with this, and they continued their walk home in a comfortable silence.

When they returned home, who was there but the only three that could ruin Kanone's good mood if they so chose to, "Rio, Ryoko, Kousuke." Kanone greeted the three, "To what do I owe ths pleasure?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kousuke grinned, knowing how much they bugged Kanone. True, they were friends, but the only time Kanone ever saw the three lately was when they wanted something, "Don't worry Kanone, we only wanted to ask you something." The redhead informed him.

Kanone didn't seem any less worried, "That's all you ever do is ask me for things." The brunette replied.

"But we don't want anything today, Kanone, just to ask you a question." Rio explained.

Kanone seriously doubted that she was telling the truth, "Then what's the question?" Kanone wondered.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to go out with us tonight." Kousuke told him.

"Sorry, but if you haven't noticed, I'm with Eyes." Kanone joked.

"Very funny." Ryoko commented, "We're going to a new club that opened recently, and came to see if you wanted to come."

"A club?" Kanone asked. He was suprised that this part of the country had even heard of such a thing. The area that they lived in wasn't very well developed, and a little behind in the times. Hell, they'd only gotten cars a year or so ago. A club just seemed a bit too modern for their area.

Kousuke grinned, "Yeah, I was suprised too, but it's better not to question miracles."

Rio looked to Kanone, "So, are you coming? Eyes can come, too, there's no age limit as far as we know."

Kanone looked to Eyes, uncertain, "Are you up for something like that?" He asked, worried what would happen if Eyes had an attack while they were there.

Eyes, however, only nodded, "I'm feeing fine. Actually, I've been feeling pretty good all day."

This short conversation caught the attention of the three visitors, "What's wrong Eyes?" Rio asked, concerned, "Are you sick?"

Eyes nodded a little and looked to Kanone, not sure if they should tell the others or not. Kanone decided that they didn't need to hide anything from them, "Eyes has got a rare type of cancer, called mesothelioma." Kanone recalled. The others gasped, but were too shocked to say anything, so Kanone continued, "He'll be alright, though. We have to take him in for surgery in the morning, and most likely a few other times to make sure they've gotten it all. Other than that, there's not much we can do, but the doctor seemed convinced that was enough."

"How long has this been going on?" Kousuke asked, being the first one to get his voice back.

"A few years, Eyes said." Kanone answered. He looked to said boy, and saw that he had averted his gaze from everyone. Kanone wondered if this was embarassing him, and quickly changed the subject, "We can talk about this later, though, what time does that club open?"

"Around seven." Kousuke replied, checking his watch, "It's a little after five now, so we have time."

"Where's it at?" Kanone asked, figuring it would have been in town. That was near impossible since they had just come from said location, and saw nothing club-like at all.

"It's down by our school." Rio answered, "I think they figured kids would see it on their way to school, and that they would stop by to check it out at night."

Kousuke smirked, "You're just saying that because that's what happened with us."

"Well then maybe that's what they were aiming for, idiot." Rio replied, sticking her tounge out at him.

Kanone chuckled, "So, we've got a couple hours. If you'll all excuse me, I think I need to take a shower before I go." Everyone nodded and Kanone looked to Eyes.

Eyes got the message loud and clear, "I'm going to go lay down until we're ready to go, I'm not feeling all that well."

In anyone else's case, Rio would have suspected the obvious lie, but considering the recent information she had recieved, her face was full of concern, "Are you sure you're up to going? I don't want to be the reason that you get worse."

Eyes smiled slightly, "I'll be fine, I just need to lay down for a little while." Rio nodded, and watched him go up the stairs.

"Poor Eyes." Rio whispered, and glared at the snickering Kousuke, "What's so funny?"

"You're so naive, Rio." Kousuke explained, "It's not a coincidence that they both left at the same time, you know."

"But Eyes is sick, maybe he's really not feeling well." Rio pointed out.

"As much as I hate to do it, I'm going to have to agree with Kosuke." Ryoko said, "Eyes said just a few minutes ago that he had been feeling fine all day."

"Besides, you know Kanone, there shouldn't be any guess as to what those two are donig." Kousuke concluded. Kanone was known among their group to be very...horny. There was no two ways around it, Kanone simply got around.

Rio sighed, defeated. She had really hoped that those two had more self control, but she guessed not, "Wait a mintue." Rio spoke up, "If they're doing that, then Kanone lied to us!"

Kousuke was about to say Kanone would never do such a thing, but realized Rio was right, "Hey, yeah! He said that he was taking a shower, that liar." Ryoko just smirked at the two when they all heard the water being turned on upstairs, "Oh." Was the only response from Kousuke.

(A/N: Sorry, I know this is, obviously, a perfect opportunity to put a lemon in here, but I don't have the time for that right now. But I promise I'll make it up to you, and stick one in here eventually, just not sure when that'll be.)

An hour later, Kanone reappeared downstairs and entered the living room where everyone had relocated. Kousuke smirked as Kanone joined the others, "Where's Eyes?" He asked.

"Laying down, like he said he would be doing." Kanone replied. He smirked to himself, Eyes would need the next hour just to be able to stand up; they had gotten a little rough in the shower. Oddly enough, Kanone heard no complaining from the boy. Kousuke, Rio, Ryoko, and even Callia traded glances, all grinning at each other. Kanone didn't know why he bothered hiding it, it wasn't like they didn't know. Still, he decided to change the subject, and turned to Callia, "So, are you coming with us?"

Callia shook her head, "I'm exhausted from today already, I don't know how you're not."

Kanone laughed a little, "Neither do I, I thought I would be dead asleep by now."

Kousuke was about to ask Kanone for some more information about Eyes' disease, but was cut off when they boy himself entered the living room. Kanone looked at him, suprised that he was able to get up and ready so quickly, "Done with you nap?" Kanone asked, smirking.

Eyes blushed a little, and nodded, "I'm ready whenever you are."

Alright, I have to go now. Hope you all liked it, review!


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I didn't get to come back home like I thought I would. I should be here long enough today to update both of my stories, though. I guess we'll see... enjoy!

alpha2nd: Yes, more fluffiness. The first part of this chapter will be even more of it, but I'll get them to that damn hospital if it's the last thing I do (and hopefully it won't be because I still want to update Trust). glad you liked Callia, I'm usually not too into oc either, sometimes I don't even like my own! You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing! Oh, as for the time period, let's see...in the 1900's I suppose. I know that cars had been invented for a while, and slavery had been abolished for like 40 some years already, and tv's hadn't even been thought of yet, but this is fiction. I might be pushing it, but it's not that big of a deal, right?

CeTe: Heh, and of course all men's weaknesses lead to sex one way or another! Unless, of course, that man is a uke, then he gets to use sex as a bribe. Heh, I was going to make it a happy, fun time for them all, but then I remembered it was Eyes...so bad things will happen. Nothing he's not used to by now, though. That poor kid, he must hate me. Thanks for reviewing!

nothin important: Thanks, glad you like it. As for Ayumu, do you mean why has he not been in the story lately, or what? I don't have much reason for not putting him in, and I'm sure I could work him in somewhere. In fact, I have the perfect way to include him. If you meant something else, could you clarify? I'll try to answer any questions you have, but I'm just not sure what you meant. Thanks for reviewing!

I was going to put a warning up for this chapter, but realized that that would be meaningless at this point. Just to let you know, there's bad things happening in this chapter! And obviously the music is very new compared to the time period this is in, but just go with it!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Soon enough, the five were out the door and on their way. The club was a good distance closer than their school, so they decided on walking. About half way there, Eyes began shivering under his too thin coat. He tried to focus on what Kousuke was talking about, but found that he was too cold to even do that. Giving up on the conversation, Eyes wrapped his arms around himself and tried not to freeze.

His boyfriend's silence finally drew Kanone's attention to Eyes, and he saw immediately that the younger boy was failing to keep out the cold, night air. Quickly shedding himself of his coat, Kanone wrapped it around Eyes' shoulders, and pulled the latter closer to him, "Better?" Eyes nodded, and snuggled into the warmth of Kanone and his heavier, warm coat.

After another 10 or 15 minutes of walking and making casual conversation, the group finally arrived at the club, Twist. Kanone looked it over, and saw that Rio might not have been too far off in her conclusion of kids seeing the building on their way to school. There were a lot of people there, and most of them were around his age; there were few that were younger, and even less that were much older, than him. Next, he looked to the building itself. It was fairly large, and he could hear music pouring out from inside. Outside, there was a long line that looked to have started forming a while ago.

Kanone looked to Kousuke, who shrugged, "What did you expect? I never said we could just walk right in, obviously there's going to be a line."

Kanone sighed as the five got in line. Eyes was standing in front of him, and Kanone wrapped his arms around the shorter one, "You warm enough?"

Eyes nodded, and leaned into Kanone, "What about you? Aren't you cold without your coat?"

Kanone just smiled at him, and kissed the top of his head, "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."

Knowing Kanone would tell him if he wanted the coat back, Eyes turned his attention back to the line. After a second, he saw the bouncer wave him over. Confused, Eyes turned to Kanone, "Is he looking at us?"

Kanone looked over to the bouncer, "I believe he is. Well, let's not keep him waiting if he wants to let us in." Kanone looked to the others, who nodded their agreement.

Making their way out of line, the group approached the man, who was grinning at Eyes, "Well, you're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" Kanone growled in the back of his throat, and wrapped his arms protectively aorund his boyfriend. The older man took the hint, and moved on, "What's your name, cutie?"

Eyes glared at the nickname, but answered nonetheless, "Eyes."

"Eyes, huh? That's a very fitting name for you. How would you like to get in out of the cold. You're friends can come, too."

Seeing no problem with this, the naive boy agreed, "Alright."

The bouncer grinned once more, "Alright." He repeated, and moved to let the group in, giving eyes one more perverted look as he passed. As he looked up from the boy's lower regions, he came face to face with Kanone. There were no words spoken, but the guy turned away, and let the rest of them pass.

Inside, there were more people than Kanone could have thought could fit in the structure. Looking around, he spotted a bar...and Kousuke heading directly to said location. Kanone smirked and shook his head, he was going to be fun in about an hour. He saw Rio and Ryoko go off to talk to some kids from their school, and turned to Eyes, "May I have this dance?"

Eyes smiled a little, and placed his hand in Kanone's, "Of course." He replied. Kanone led him onto the floor as a slow song started up. Eyes placed his head on Kanone's shoulder and closed his eyes as they started a slow rythym matching that of the song.

_"Yeah, I know it hurts,_

_Yeah, I know you're scared._

_Walking down the road that leads to who knows where._

_But don't you hang your head,_

_Don't you give up yet._

_When courage starts to disappear, I will be right here._

_When your world breaks down,_

_And the voices tell you turn around;_

_When your dreams give out_

_I will carry you, carry you_

_When the stars go blind,_

_And the darkness starts to flood your eyes;_

_I will carry you."_

"Eyes?" Kanone asked, interrupting the boy's concentration on the song.

Eyes lifted his head up to look at Kanone, "Yes?" He asked softly.

Kanone smiled at the boy, "I love you." Kanone whispered, kissing Eyes gently.

Eyes was a little confused as to what he had done to make Kanone say that, but didn't mind at all, "I love you, too." He replied, leaning his head back down to its original place on Kanone's shoulder.

The song had ended and another started up at a much faster tempo. Kanone didn't figure that Eyes wanted to dance to this song, and was suprised that the boy even knew how to dance. Kanone led him over to the less crowded portion of the bar, and took a seat. The bar tender came up to them, "What can I get you boys?"

Kanone just ordered some water, and Eyes declined the offer, "You gotta order something if you want to sit here." The man behind the bar informed him.

Kanone was about to tell Eyes to get some water, when the boy stood up, "I need to use the bathroom anyway." He told Kanone, and walked off.

(I'm gonna do something a little different here. First I'm going to have Kanone's pov of the next 10 minutes or so, and then I'm going to so Eyes'. This is because you need to know what happens to Eyes, but also I wanted to put a drunk Kousuke in here! The first part will be Kanone's pov, then Eyes')

_Kanone's pov_

Kanone was about to follow him, when a very happy Kousuke came up to him, "Hey buddy!" Kosuke shouted, slinging his arm around Kanone, "What's up?"

Kanone looked to where Eyes had disappeared, but couldn't find him. Deciding that the boy would be alright alone for a few minutes, he sat down next to Kousuke, "I see you've been keeping yourself busy." Kanone commented at the grinning redhead.

Kousuke laughed, "So tell me, Kanone, how's Eyes?"

Kanone was a bit confused, he had just seen the boy not 10 minutes ago, "He's fine, Kousuke, are you suffering from short term memory loss again?" Kanone asked, a bit concerned. The redhead didn't drink enough to be classified as a drunk, but he did drink a _lot_ when he did so. Fortunately, Kousuke was a happy drunk, even though he could get a little personal when he'd had a few too many.

"Not at all." Kousuke replied, "I meant how is he in bed? I'm suprised you got in his pants at all, he's got to be _the _most untrusting kid I've ever seen. Talk about problems."

Kanone glared at Kousuke. Correction he could get _very_ personal when he drank, "Tell me, Kousuke, are you gay?"

Kousuke paused from gulping down another drink to look at Kanone, "Are you kidding? No way, I love girls!" Kousuke screamed the last part, getting a few agreeing yells from his fellow drunks.

"Really?" Kanone asked, grinning, "Then why aren't you with Ryoko? The attraction is obvious, so what's wrong? Don't tell me she turned you down."

Kousuke finished his drink and shot Kanone a glare, "What business is that of yours?"

"About as much as it is yours to know how Eyes is in bed." Kanone replied, smirking at Kousuke's dismissive shrug, "Speaking of..." Kanone looked around.

"Huh?" Kousuke asked (so intelligent, isn't he?), looking to Kanone, "What is it?"

"Eyes should have been back from the bathroom by now." Kanone said, worridly.

"Jesus, Kanone, let the kid piss in peace!" Kousuke shouted, "How tight is that collar you have on him?" Then Kousuke smirked, "You ever used a collar on him?" Kanone sighed, and stood up, walking away from the laughing boy, "Hey, wait up!" He shouted, following after Kanone. The two entered the bathroom and froze at the sight before them.

_Eyes pov_

Kanone was about to tell Eyes to get some water, when the boy stood up, "I need to use the bathroom anyway." He told Kanone, and walked off.

Entering the restroom, Eyes was relieved to see that no one was there. He went about his business, not noticing the door silently opening and closing. As Eyes finished, he didn't have time to zip his pants back up before strong arms came around him and prevented him from doing so. He knew immediately that it wasn't Kanone, and froze as he recognized the voice, "Hey, cutie, what's up?" The gruff voice whispered into his ear.

Blue eyes widened as the boy was spun around to face his assaulter. His brain confirmed the suspicion of the man being the bouncer from earlier, but also realized that wasn't important right now. The man, Steve, pushed Eyes roughly against the opposite wall, and ripped his pants the rest of the way down, _"Not again. Please, not again."_ Eyes silently begged, _"Kanone, where are you?"_ He winced as Steve entered him roughly, noticing the lack of lubricant hurt like hell.

Steve noticed that not much was getting done with this problem, and spun Eyes back around to face him, "On your knees." He ordered.

Eyes almost complied, but then decided against it, "No." He stated, looking Steve in the eyes.

"Stubborn bastard." Steve commented, slapping Eyes and then kneeing him in the stomach. Eyes fell to his knees unwillingly, and gasped as Steve grasped his jaw roughly, forcing it open, "Suck it." He ordered once again. Eyes was in too much pain to resist, and only tried not to gag as Steve forced himself into Eyes' mouth. After a minute of choking the boy, Steve pulled out, deciding that he was now sufficently lubricated. He pulled Eyes up by his hair, and turned him back around, pushing him once again against the wall. Entering the boy again, Steve began pounding into him mercilessly.

Eyes couldn't take it anymore, and started gasping for air, _"Not now."_ He pleaded with his body, _"Don't do this now."_ It seemed useless as his breathing became more shallow. He vaugely felt Steve climax and pull out of him, but was too busy grasping for breath to notice much.

"What the hell?" Steve asked no one in particular, wondering what was wrong with the boy. Then the blood came flowing from his mouth, and Steve backed away, quickly running out of the bathroom. Eyes continued coughing unitl he heard the door open again. He looked up to see Kanone and Kousuke standing there.

"Eyes!" Kanone shouted, as he ran over to the smaller boy. He grabbed Eyes and pulled the him to his chest. Eyes breathing was still shallow, and Kanone hugged him tightly, "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here now, it's alright." Kanone whispered into his ear. After Eyes seemed to have calmed down, and the blood stopped coming out with his coughs, Kanone turned to Kousuke, "Go get me some water from the bar and a clean towel." Kousuke nodded, and ran out of the bathroom as well.

Kanone turned his attention back to the boy, "Kanone?" Eyes asked, his voice hoarse from coughing.

"Shh, don't try to talk yet." Kanone told him, "Kousuke's bringing some water for you, it'll just be a second." Eyes nodded, and rested his head on Kanone's chest.

A few moments passed until Kousuke reentered the bathroom, "Here." He said, handing a bottle of water and a clean rag to Kanone.

"Thank you." Kanone replied, giving the water to Eyes after pouring some out onto the rag. After Eyes finsished the water, Kanone wiped away the remaining blood from the boy's mouth, "Better?" He asked, wishing that he was only talking about the cold again.

Eyes nodded, wishing for the same thing, "Thank you." He whispered, his throat still hurting.

The three were silent for a second, before a man came into the bathroom. He saw the silver haired boy on the floor, "Oh my god, what happened, is he alright?" He asked, taking a step towards the group.

Eyes shrunk back a little at the advancing figure, and Kanone glared at him, "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name's Jack. Have you called an ambulance yet?" He inquired, changing the subject back to Eyes.

Kanone glanced to Eyes, but saw no fear in the boy's eyes, and decided Jack wasn't the one who had done this, "No, we haven't." Kanone replied, wondering why this man cared. He certainly didn't seem to know Eyes, and Kanone had long ago lost faith that there were decent people in this world.

Jack nodded, "I'll do it, then." He disappeared, and Kanone turned once more to Eyes.

"You don't know that man, do you?" Eyes only shook his head. Kanone sighed, Eyes had done absolutely nothing to deserve this, so why did bad things keep happening to him?

Jack returned a few minutes later, "The hospital is all tied up, and they don't have any available transportation, or so I was told." Jack informed him, "What happened to him?" He asked once again.

Kanone looked at Eyes and then back to Jack, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Right, sorry." Jack said, "So who's the bastard that did it?"

Kanone wondered why this stranger thought he needed to know all of this information, and was about to tell Jack off before Eyes replied, "It was that man, the one from earlier."

Kanone turned to the small boy, "Who?"

"The man that let us in." Eyes explained.

"The bouncer?" Jack asked, "No way, I know Josh, he'd never do a thing like that."

Kanone shot him a glare, "Well obviously he would since he did. Eyes wouldn't lie about something like this."

Then Jack's eyes widened slightly, "Wait, you've been here a while?"

Kanone shook his head, "Not even an hour."

Jack thought, "I bet he's talking about Steve, was the guy who let you in bald?" Kanone thought for a second and nodded, "That was Steve." Jack informed them, "He's told me before that he was charged with rape several years back, and just got out of jail a few months ago." Kanone hugged Eyes tightly, and gave Josh a look that told him that Eyes didn't need to hear this. Jack got the message, and changed the subject, "Do you have a way to get him to the hospital?"

Kanone shook his head, "We walked here."

"I can give you a ride, I drove."

Kanone smiled at him, "That's very generous of you, but I don't want to inconvience you."

"It's alright, I was getting bored here anyway, I was about to leave. Besides, I live near town, so it's not too far out of my way."

Kanone considered and then nodded, "Thank you." Then turned to Eyes, "Can you stand up?" Eyes tried to do just that, after putting his pants back on (of course, we can't have Eyes flashing everyone!). He stumbeld a little, and Kanone steadied him by wrapping an arm around his waist. Kanone turned to Kousuke, "Stay here, and make sure Rio and Ryoko know what's going on. I don't want to ruin their night out, just tell them what happened when you all leave."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Kousuke asked, his concern for Eyes clearing his head of any drunkness he might have had (yeah, as if it's that easy).

"That's all right, try to enjoy yourself, Eyes will be fine." Kousuke didn't object and just nodded. With that, Kanone slowly guided Eyes out of the building, and into the parking lot. Kanone stopped suddenly, forcing Eyes to do the same. Unfortunately, the younger one wasn't very observant at the time, and stumbled a bit.

Jack jumped to his side and caught him from falling over, and mimicked Kanone's motion of wrapping his arm around the boy's waist to steady him, "You alright?" He asked Eyes. The boy nodded, leaning into the strange embrace, as Jack looked to Kanone, "What's wrong?"

Kanone sighed, "I left my coat inside." He informed the two. True, Kanone could have simply bought a new one, but that coat was all he had left of his mother.

"I'll take Eyes to my car. You go get your coat, and meet us there. I'm parked under that big tree." Jack pointed to a tree at the other end of the parking lot. Kanone hesitated, he didn't know Jack or what his true intentions were. Jack saw this and smiled, "You don't have to worry, I wouldn't hurt this boy for the world." He assured Kanone.

The words brought slight comfort to Kanone, but somewhere deep inside he wanted to believe Jack, "Alright," He finally agreed, "I'll be right back." Kanone turned and soon disappeared back inside.

Jack moved slightly to better support Eyes, "You ready?" Eyes only nodded, and rested his head on Jack's shoulder. Slowly, the two made their way to Jack's car, and the automobile's owner opened up the passanger's side door, and gently sat Eyes down. Then, he climbed in the driver's side and turned the car on. Eyes jumped at the noise of the engine turning over, and Jack grinned at him, "It's okay, relax; I'm just turning the heater on, you look like you're freezing." Eyes had been in so much shock that he hadn't realized that his hands were indeed freezing. As the warm air blew started to thaw Eyes' numb hands, the boy sighed. Jack grinned again, "Better?"

Eyes nodded again, "Thank you." He finally said.

Jack looked to him and smiled, "You're welcome. You've got a beautiful voice, you know that?"

The comment made Eyes uneasy for some reason, and he put his guard back up. Still, he had been taught manners from many people, and if someone gave you a compliment, you thanked them, "Thank you." Eyes repeated.

Jack laughed, and instead of putting Eyes even more on edge, it relaxed him a bit, "Is that all you can say?" Jack asked, slightly amused.

Eyes didn't appreciate the question, "I can say many things, I was only trying to be polite."

Jack's grin faded into a frown for a second, "I wasn't trying to offend you, I just didn't expect you to be so polite."

"Why not?" Eyes asked, a little confused.

"I didn't expect you to be so naive, either." Jack informed him, "I was attempting to hit on you, but I think you just shot me down." He laughed again, "See, this is why I have no boyfriend, I'm horrible at this kind of stuff."

Eyes understood now, "I already have a boyfriend." He informed Jack, and shifted in his seat, slighlty uncomfortable at how foward the man had been.

"The guy you're with, right? What's his name, Kanone?" Eyes nodded, "He's a lucky guy." Jack commented, then noticed that the topic was making Eyes uncomortable, "Sorry if I seem a little foward..." He began, but was interrupted by the door behind Eyes opening.

Kanone got in and quickly closed the door, "It's freezing out there." He commented, and then paused, noticing the tension in the air, "What were you two talking about?"  
"I was just hitting on your boyfriend." Jack casually informed him, "He was having none of it, though."

Kanone turned his head to Eyes, "Eyes?"

Said boy turned his attention to Kanone, "It's alright." He assured Kanone.

That being enough to satisfy Kanone, Jack smiled, "Well then, is everyone ready?" Kanone and eyes nodded, and Jack sped off to the hospital.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Before I forget, everyone R&R Polaris18's new fic, World of Darkness! It's awesome so far and maybe if she gets more reviews she'll update sooner (I know you're reading this...please update soon?) Anyway, this'll have to be good enough for now, I don't think I'll have time to update Trust tonight, I hate not being at my house all night! At least this fic was decent length-wise, right? And I promise all of you right now that we'll finally get this kid to the hospital and in surgery. Fun times ahead, so review! Alright, that kind of made no sense, but review anyway! I almsot forgot, the song was Clay Aiken's "I Will Carry You".


	27. Chapter 27

I don't have to leave tonight for anything unless my brother calls. So let's all hope that doesn't happen, and see if I can actually update both of my fics tonight!

CeTe: Nope, I'm just mean when I stick Eyes in a hopsital. Even though, he _did_ get proposed to in one once; that's good...right? Heh, yeah, bad luck...that's it, it's not that I like torturing him...he's just got terrible luck! I do believe that there are naturally good people in this world, but after everything Eyes has been through, could you expect him to believe that? Even though he found Kanone, the poor boy can't have too much hope for people. Oh well, thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Only this one? I torture Eyes any chance I get! I figured that a body guard type job would be the only kind a convicted rapist could get, seeing as how no one would want to mess with them. I was actually going to put a little part in the last chapter about Jack, but I forgot...So he's no one, really except for a ride to the hospital...and maybe more. Perhaps he can help Kousuke find out whether he's gay or not...which only leaves the question of whether he is or not. It would be so much easier to make him so, and if I didn't the only logical person to stick him with would be Ryoko, and I just really don't like that pairing. KousukeRio? Oh, no, bad thought! Sorry...I take that back! Ayumu will be appearing shortly, if not in this chapter, then the next one. You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

Kodoku Wolf: Heh, I do love to torture that poor boy, he must hate me. Unless he likes it...(dirty thoughts...perhaps Kousuke wasn't too far off with that collar comment...). I don't know...I might put up with all of that to get Kanone out of it...maybe not. I'm not sure...Kanone's a good find, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

nothing important: Of course I can put Ayumu in it. Finally a request I don't have to say no to! I hate telling people no, so I'll get Ayumu in here as quick as logically possible. Like I said, probably next chapter, but maybe this one, who knows? I loved that line, I was suprised that Kanone didn't beat his face in right then and there. (If it seems that I have no control over what the characters do in my fics, it's because I don't...they have a mind of their own, I swear!) Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanone, Eyes, and Jack rushed into the hospital lobby. Well, not rushed seeing as how Eyes wasn't really able to walk correctly. Kanone handed his boyfriend off to Jack, who held the boy steady, then led him over to a seat. Kanone walked quickly over to the receptionist, "How can I help you?" The girl behind the counter asked politely, casting worried glances over to Eyes and Jack.

"My boyfriend was supposed to come in for surgery tomorrow morning, but I don't think he can wait that long. I need to see his doctor." Kanone informed the girl, Amanda.

"Ummm, what's the doctor's name?" She asked, grabbing a clipboard.

"Dr.Kist." Kanone replied after a moment of thinking.

Amanda's eyes scanned the clipborard and finally settled about half way down, "Dr. Kist...I'm sorry sir, she's not here. She left this afternoon, I'm not sure why...it just says personal business here. If he needs immediate treatment, we can put him under another doctor's care for the time being..."

Kanone glanced over to Eyes, then back to Amanda, "Alright." He finally agreed.

Amanda nodded, and turned to her computer, "The patient's name?"

"Eyes." Kanone replied.

"Eyes..." Amanda started, looking for a last name.

"He doesn't have a last name." Kanone informed her.

"No last name?" Amanda asked, confused. Then shook her head, and turned back to her computer. A second later she smiled, "This must be him, and you are Kanone Hilbert I assume?" Kanone nodded, "Alright, Dr. Bauer can see him now. Just wait here, and he'll be out in a minute."

Kanone nodded, "Thank you." He rejoined Eyes and Jack.

"Well?" The latter asked, shifting the boy's head from his shoulder to Kanone's.

Eyes stirred slightly and looked to Kanone, "What's going on?"

Kanone smiled, and kissed the top of his head, "Don't worry, we're taking care of you." This satisfied the boy, and he layed his head back down. Kanone looked to Jack, "His doctor isn't here right now, but they're finding someone else to look at him for now."

"This is a bit of an emergency, can't they call his doctor?" Jack asked, a bit annoyed.

Kanone shook his head, "The receptionist said that she left earlier today due to personal reasons."

Jack sighed, and looked down to Eyes, "This poor boy, what did he do to deserve this?"

Kanone laughed, "You think this is bad? You should have seen him when I first got him."

Jack looked up at Kanone at this, "Got him?" He asked, confused. Kanone nodded, then realized that Jack must not know the whole truth about Eyes. Why should he, he only met the boy tonight. Jack, forunately, was pretty bright, at least when it came to common sense, "He's your slave?" Jack asked, now a bit bewildered.

Kanone glared a bit at the term, "He's not a slave." He snapped.

Jack recoiled a little at the outburst, "Hey, I didn't mean anything by it, but if he's not a slave, then what did you mean by 'got him'?"

Kanone sighed as he looked down at Eyes, "He used to be." Kanone confessed, "He's not anymore; after I bought him, I granted him as much freedom as I legally could."

Jack nodded in understanding, "You're a really good person, you know that?"

Kanone chuckled a little bit, "I don't know about that, I'm not perfect."

Eyes stirred a bit, and looked up to Kanone, "Of course you are." He said, sleepily, then snuggled back into Kanone's arms.

Kanone smirked at the boy, "To each his own." He commented.

"Eyes?" A voice was heard from the opposite side of the waiting room. Kanone looked up to see a middle aged man with dark brown hair, and a mustache and beard in the same color brown. As the two made eye contact, the man walked over to the three, "Hello, my name is Dr. Bauer."

Kanone smiled slightly at the doctor, "Hello, I'm Kanone, this here is Eyes," Kanone rubbed said boy's shoulder and got a weak glance up from the silver haired one, "and this is Jack." Kanone finished the introductions.

Jack stood up, and offered his hand to Dr. Bauer, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Jack." Dr. Bauer said, "Were you here the last time?" He asked, flipping through a folder that had all the information that Dr. Kist had written down about Eyes, looking for Jack's name.

"No, I actually just met these two tonight." Jack confessed, "They needed a ride, so I gave them one." He then turned to Kanone, "Actually, if you don't need me here anymore, I can leave. I don't want to get in the way, and I know this is personal."

Kanone shook his head, moving Eyes to the next seat over, and standing up, "Nonesense, Jack. I won't keep you if you have more important matters to attend to, but you have every right to be here."

Jack nodded, "Alright, then. If no one has any objections, I'll stay."

Kanone smiled, and Dr. Bauder looked to Jack, "I have no objections, but I'm afriad that I need to speak with Kanone and Eyes in private right now." Jack nodded again, and sat back down.

Kanone turned to Eyes, "Come on, Eyes, let's go." Eyes looked up to Kanone, and shakily stood up. Wincing a little at the fresh pain that he had forgotten, Eyes finally signaled that he was ready by grabbing Kanone's hand. Kanone tightened the grip, "You okay?" Eyes nodded in response and looked to Dr. Bauer, warily. He hadn't even gotten totally comfortable around Dr. Kist, and now there was another one?

Dr. Bauer simled at Eyes, "Hello, Eyes, my name is Dr. Bauer."

Eyes glared, "I heard you earlier." He informed the man. Honestly, did the older one think he was stupid?

Dr. Bauer lost his smile, but soon regained it, "Of course you did, how foolish of me." Eyes glared at the man, still feeling like he was being talked to like a child.

"Shall we go?" Kanone asked, not appreciating the doctor's tone, either. Said man nodded, and led the two back to a private room.

Closing the door, Dr. Bauer turned to face the couple, "Alright, Eyes, I've looked over your case, and it seems that you were scheduled for surgery tomorrow morning?" He looked up, and Kanone nodded in comfirmation, "Okay, so what brings you in early?"

Kanone looked to Eyes, who looked down in turn, "I was worried about him." Kanone confessed, "He had another attack after... something happened." Kanone really didn't know if it was neccessary to tell what had happened to his boyfriend.

"Something happened?" The doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kanone nodded, "Eyes was raped earlier tonight, and it triggered an attack. I just didn't want to wait until tomorrow morning; I wasn't sure he'd be alright."

Dr. Bauer's eyes widened, mostly at the news, but also at the calmness with which Kanone delivered the news; like it had happened before, "Have you informed the police about the incident?"

Kanone scoffed slightly at the term, "No, we were in a bit of a hurry at the time." He said, sarcastically.

The other man nodded, "Of course, but you _do_ plan on reporting whoever did this, correct?"

Kanone glared now, "Of course I do. If you think that I would just let this happen to him, you're a fool."

"I think we're getting off topic, as long as the incident is reported, then it's none of my business. So you brought him in because you wanted the surgery performed tonight instead of the morning?"

Kanone heistated, he hadn't really thought this aspect through very well. He wasn't really sure why he _had_ brought Eyes. Deciding that they were already here, he nodded, "Yes, as soon as possible."

Dr. Bauer flipped through Eyes' folder once more, "It says here that he's been diagnosed with mesothelioma?" Kanone nodded to confirm, "We'll have to keep him overnight, of course. Usually, we don't allow visitors that aren't family members..." The older man glanced up to a _very_ pissed Kanone.

"I'm staying." Kanone informed him, leaving no room for arguement.

"I figured you'd say that." The doctor said, "I suppose I can make an excpetion in your case, but I would like his mother informed as well."

Kanone nodded, "Of course, I need to go home anyway, I'll just bring her back with me." Eyes shifted slightly at hearing that he'd be alone for a while. Kanone wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, "Don't worry, I'll leave only after you go into surgery, and return before you get out."

Eyes was still uncertain, "You promise?" He asked, looking up to Kanone, "I don't want to be here alone." He whispered, so only his boyfriend could hear him.

Kanone leaned down to kiss him quickly, "I know, love. Don't worry, though, I won't leave you alone. You won't even know I'm gone." Eyes finally nodded in agreement, and Kanone turned back to the doctor, "When can you get him in?"

"Let's see...I suppose I could take him now. I'd need a few minutes to set up the equipment, but I have no other appointments for the rest of the night."

Kanone smiled, and turned to Eyes, "Is that okay with you?" Eyes nodded, and clung to Kanone; not wanting to be alone, even if it was in surgery. Kanone turned once more back to the doctor (you think he's getting dizzy yet?), "That sounds wonderful, thank you."

Dr. Bauer nodded, "I'll let you go home now. Eyes, will you come with me?"

Eyes looked to Kanone once more, who wrapped him in a passionate kiss, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise." One more reassuring nod, and Eyes disappeared with the doctor.

After what felt like forever, Jack finally saw Kanone reappear...alone, "Where's Eyes?" He asked, only slightly worried since Kanone didn't seem that concerned.

"He's in surgery now. I don't suppose it would be too out of your way to drop me off at my house?" He asked, hopefully.

"Not at all, where do you live?" Jack asked, grabbing his jacket.

Kanone followed suit, "About 10 minutes from here, just outside of town."

Jack nodded, "Then let's go."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Joy, yet another chapter finished. Do you remember when I said I was going to end this at Christmas? And how Christmas was, like, 4 or 5 chapters ago? Heh, this is turning into another HoTwB fic...sigh...oh well, hope you liked it, reivew! Oh, and guess what? My brother called...so I don't think I can update Trust tonight. At least I finally got to the hospital in this one! Also, I'll try to make the next chappy of Trust a bit longer, since my last few have been kind of short.


	28. Chapter 28

Alright, since I didn't update this one yesterday, I'll do it tonight. Ugh, I had a very long night last night, and an even longer day. Relationships suck, that's all I have to say. Oh well, enjoy!

Kodoku Wolf: Heh, I didn't really think that part out very well. I'm saying around the 1900's. I know that's historically screwed up in many cases, but I don't suppose you could just work with it? I know, it bugs me, too, and I wish I had planned it out better. I think I might go back and eliminate the whole tv thing, so maybe that will help. Like I said, this place (wherever the hell they are) is a little behind the times, so that's why I said that cars were relatively new to them. As for the whole slavery thing, I know it was abolished a while ago, but this is fiction, I can stretch the truth a bit, right? Glad you like it, other than that one bit of confusion, thanks for reviewing! If you have a real problem with it, I guess I could switch some things around to make it more accurate, but I hope it's not a major problem!

alpha2nd: There's a psychology teacher at my school name Dr. Bauer, so that's where I got the name from. Heh, no pain, no gain! Yep, Ayumu will be reappearing in this chapter. It'll be one big party (at the hospital, of course)! You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: I think I'm going to have Jack play a bigger role a little late on, I'm just not sure what he's going to do quite yet. Any suggestions?

Freya Kurenai: Sorry to hear about your ankle, I hate hurting my feet/ankles. I do it all the time, too. One time, I was running down my hallway, tripped over my pants, and dislocated my big toe. It all started when I broke my ankle when I was three, ever since then I've had horrible luck with my feet. So, it's no problem; I completely undertstand! Glad you liked the chappy. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope your ankle is better now!

Kazuya Arsashi: Aww, you're just being nice. Addictive, eh? Perhaps I could mass produce my fics and sell them on E-Bay...hmmmm. Thanks for all the praise, and I don't plan on stopping Trapped or Trust any time soon, so don't worry about that! As for your fics, what kind are you planning on writing? Will it be spiral? If so, what pairings are you thinking of? If you want, you can email me about it, or just stick it in your review. Either way, thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Here?" The question came from Jack after almost 20 minutes of silence. Kanone didn't know why, but the silence seemed very uncomfortable, and wondered why he felt uneasy around Jack; he seemed like such a good guy.

Kanone nodded, "Yeah." Kanone glanced over to see the amazed look everyone had on their face the first time they saw his place. After stopping in front of the door, Kanone turned to Jack, the uneasiness from a moment ago had completely disappeared, "Would you like to come in?"

Jack considered this, "I don't want to get in the way..."

Kanone smiled, now wondering why he had ever been uneasy, "That's ridiculous, you wouldn't be in the way at all. I just want to let a few people know that I'll be gone for the night." He explained, opening the door.

Jack smiled back, "Do you need a ride back to the hospital?"

Kanone thought about it for a second, "No, I have a friend that lives next door that can take me. He'll want to know what's happened anyway." Kanone thought out loud.

Jack nodded, "Well, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather try and get some sleep, but I will stop by the hospital tomorrow to visit and see how things went."

"Alright. Good night, Jack." Kanone said, getting out of the car.

"Good night." Jack replied, then drove off after Kanone had shut the door.

Walking up the steps to his house, Kanone sighed, thinking back to the drive over. It seemed odd that Jack didn't talk the entire time except to ask for directions, _"Perhaps he was just tired."_ Kanone told himself, _"I'm sure I'm overreacting."_ The whole night had been a bit surreal, and Kanone was a bit tired himself.Kanone shook off all those thoughts as he opened his front door. He walked into his living room to see a figure sleeping on the couch, "Jeremy?" Kanone asked, slightly amused.

The small boy woke up at the sound of Kanone's voice, "Kanone?" He asked, sleepily.

Kanone sat down beside him, and brushed some hair out of his face, "Why are you down here, instead of up in bed?"

"I was trying to wait up for you." Jeremy confessed, "I got worried when you weren't here for dinner. Eyes, too."

Kanone smiled at the boy, "I'm sorry, I should have told someone we were going out. Callia knew, but I never told her to tell you all. What did you do for dinner?"

"Callia made dinner tonight, she's a great cook." Jeremy informed Kanone.

"Really?" He asked, interested; he might have to pursue this at a later date.

Jeremy nodded, "So...where have you been, and where is Eyes?" He asked, looking around to make sure he hadn't the silver haried boy.

Kanone sighed, "It's nothing that you need to worry yourself with. Eyes will be fine, but I do have to leave for tonight. I'll be back in the morning."

Jeremy nodded, a bit sadly, "Okay. Well, tell Eyes I hope he feels better."

Kanone nodded, then paused, "How did you know he was sick?"

"Well, you said he would be fine, which means he isn't fine right now. Usually, when people say that someone _will_ be alright, it means they're sick." Jeremy explained.

Kanone smiled at the younger one, "I'm very impressed that you figured that out from what I said." Kanone said. He didn't think it was all that amazing for someone like him to figure it out, but for Jeremy to get that; Kanone was definitely amazed.

"Really?" Jeremy asked, confused, "It was kind of easy to figure out..."

Kanone laughed, which immediately brightened Jeremy's face, he loved to hear the older boy laugh, "Perhaps I haven't been giving you enough credit." Kanone told him, picking him up bridal style, "You ready for bed?"

Jeremy nodded, and swung his arms around Kanone's neck, resting his head on the available shoulder. Soon enough, Kanone was laying Jeremy down into one of the empty beds in the almost-crowded room. The former tried to be quiet as he opened the door, and walked across the floor, so he didn't wake anyone up, "Good night." He whispered as Kanone pulled the covers over him.

Kanone smiled as he gently kissed Jeremy's forehead, "Good night." He whispered back before exiting the large room, and heading towards the spare bedrooms. He knocked on the one that he knew as Callia's, and entered when she said to.

When Callia saw Kanone enter the room, she jumped out of bed, "Where's Eyes?" She asked, worried that the boy was alone.

"I had to take him to the hospital earlier." Kanone explained.

"He had another attack?" Callia concluded, looking to the boy.

Kanone nodded, "There's something else, too..." He trailed off. He _really_ didn't want to be the one to tell her what had happened to the boy, but didn't think that Eyes should be left up to the job.

"What?" She asked, sensing that her son being in the hospital wasn't the worst news Kanone had to give her. Seeing that the boy wasn't going to be forthcoming with the information, she tried to change the subject a little, "What triggered it?"

Of course, that something else _was_ what triggered it, so Kanone was screwed. He'd known he'd have to tell her eventually, but that was _so_ easier said than done. Kanone sighed, might as well get it over with, "Eyes was raped." He told her, his voice barely a whisper.

"What? But...how?" She asked, dumbfounded. then, realizing that was a stupid question, she rephrased it, "Where were you? You were supposed to be with him!" She yelled, her fear and concern for Eyes turning into hatred aimed at Kanone.

"I know." He said, looking away from the betrayed face of the boy's mother, "He just went to the bathroom for a couple minutes. I wanted to go with him, but he convinced me that he'd be fine."

"Don't you dare try to pin the blame on him!" Callia said, glaring daggers at the boy in front of her.

"I'm not." Kanone said weakly, his own guilt getting the best of him. He had promsied Eyes many times that nothing could hurt him while Kanone was there, that he'd be safe. Tonight had proved that statement wrong, and Kanone had failed Eyes miserably. He looked up to Callia, "I'm heading back to the hospital, I take it you want to come?"

Callia nodded, "I obviously can't trust him with you, of course I'm coming." Her words were harsh, and they hurt, but Kanone knew that he deserved them.

He simply nodded, "I'm going to ask Ayumu to take us." He informed her, then turned to leave. Callia followed shortly after, walking with him over to Ayumu and Kiyotaka's place.

Kanone was a bit hesitant about waking the older brother up in trying to get the younger one, but really had no choice. If he couldn't get Ayumu, then his only other alternative would be to walk to the hospital. That would take way too long, seeing as how it was a 20 minute drive. That didn't sound like a lot, but Kanone knew from experience that it was a very long distance. Finally knocking on the door, Kanone waited until it opened. On the other side, a very tired Ayumu glared at him, "Kanone? Do you have any idea what time it is? I have to be up in 5 hours, and I just got to bed."

Kanone smirked, Ayumu was always cranky when he got tired, "I'm sorry, but this is a bit of an emergency. I need you to take us somewhere."

Ayumu sighed, "Kanone, why in the world won't you buy your own car? I know you've got the money, so what's the problem?"

"No problem, I just haven't gotten around to it. That's not the point, anyway. Get dressed, we have to get there as soon as possible."

"Get where, exactly?" Ayumu questioned him, only wanting to go back to bed.

"The hospital." Kanone informed him.

"Huh? Who's in the hospital?" Ayumu asked, completely oblivious of everything that had been going on.

Kanone then realized that he hadn't told Ayumu about anything going on with Eyes, "It's Eyes." This got Ayumu's attention, "I'll explain on the way." Kanone told him, and waited for Ayumu to do something.

Realizing that he still needed to at least put on a shirt, Ayumu raced back inside. The brown haired boy returned a moment later, fully clothed, "Alright, let's go." The three got in the car, and Ayumu turned his attention to Callia, "Who is this, Kanone?"

Said boy smirked, Ayumu was really out of the loop, "This is Callia, she's Eyes' mother."

Ayumu's eyes widened a bit at this information, but kept his cool for the most part, "It's nice to meet you, Callia. I'm Ayumu Narumi."

"Hello." She said, not interested in meeting any of Kanone's friends right now. Then the name regitered, "Wait...Narumi? Kiyotaka's brother?" She looked to Ayumu from the backseat.

Ayumu nodded, "Yeah, he's my older brother. Do you know him?"

Callia glared, "Kanone told me about him." She said. Of course, Kanone had told her about Kiyotaka when she liked Kanone, and had a bad impression of Kiyotaka from the beginning since she viewed him as someone trying to take away Eyes' happiness, which he was.

Ayumu nodded, understandingly, then glanced to Kanone, who was sitting next to him in the passanger's seat, "So, what happened to Eyes?"

Kanone sighed, he didn't feel like explaining the whole thing, but figured Ayumu deserved to know at least that much, "Eyes is sick." He began, smirking at how much of an understatement that was, "Have you ever heard of mesothelioma?"

Ayumu nodded, "Yeah, I've been on a couple of crime scenes where that was a problem with some of the workers. It's pretty common around here because of all the construction that's been going on. Wait, so Eyes has it?"

Kanone nodded, "That's what his doctor said. She said that we could more than likely stop it from spreading through surgery. He has these attacks of a sort, which is how I found out about it. He had another one earlier tonight, and I had to take him to the hospital."

"How did you get there earlier?" Ayumu asked, confused.

"We were at that new club, and someone there gave us a ride." Kanone explained.

"You just got in a car with a stranger?" Callia asked, sounding very motherly, and _very_ pissed at Kanone's ignorance.

"It wasn't like he could have tried anything while I was there with him." Kanone shot back, "And I didn't have much of a choice; we walked there, and I couldn't just ignore it."

Callia sighed, and Ayumu glanced to Kanone again, "So this guy gave you a ride here and then left?"

Kanone nodded, "He offered to stay, but he said he was tired, so I let him go. He told me he would stop by tomorrow sometime to see how the surgery went."

"Surgery?" Callia asked, "He's in surgery _now_?"

Kanone nodded, "Yes. I didn't want to wait until tomorrow morning in case something happened, so I told them I wanted it done tonight. We'll be there before he gets out, it'll probably take a while." Callia sighed again, this time in defeat. She probably shouldn't be so hard on Kanone, he had done so much for both her and Eyes, and it wasn't like he wanted for this to happen or let it happen. He didn't know, and it wasn't really his fault. Sure, he let Eyes go off alone, but it _was_ only to the bathroom. Still, she couldn't help but be angry, though she was beginning to think it was mostly at herself for not being there.

A few minutes later, Ayumu pulled into the hospital's parking lot, and parked the car. Callia was out first, but had to wait for Kanone since he was the only one who knew where Eyes' room was. The three hurried into the large building, and right past the receptionist's desk. The girl recognized Kanone from earlier, and simply smiled at the three as they passed. They made their way into Eyes' room, where Dr. Bauer was waiting, "Where's Eyes?" Kanone asked, seeing the look on the doctor's face. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yay, I'm back to my long chapter writing self! At least I think this is long enough, I hope so! Anyway, it only took me about 5 hours. I had a lot of interruptions, though, so maybe only 2 1/2 or 3 hours. I really don't know what takes me so long...it's ridiculous, does it take everyone else this long to type their chapters up? Sorry I didn't update this yesterday, but Trust just seemed more interesting. Hopefully, on Monday and Tuesday I'll be able to devote some actual time to my fics. Ugh...I have to say it again, relationships suck! What do you do when you're in love with your best friend, and know they will never feel the same way? Absolutely nothing! At least, that's what I'm doing. Sorry, I had to rant a little about that, this problem has been bugging me more and more every day, I really need to do something about it. Anyway, reivew!


	29. Chapter 29

Okay, time to relieve your stress over what is wrong with our dear Eyes. Is he dead? Is it worse than they thought? Is the doctor just an ass and is messing with them? Who knows? Heh, enjoy! Oh, also for all of my wonderful fans, I'm going to start co-writing The Power of Music by CeTe. If you haven't read it, then go and do that . Hopefully, I'll have the 5th chappy up sometime this weekend! Enjoy!

alpha2nd: Wow, really? That is weird. Heh, you'll just have to read to find out Jack's deal. I can tell you that he's not a spy for Kiyotaka, and Kiyotaka had nothing to do with the incident at the club. Yes, poor Callia; though, she could be a little more greatful. If it weren't for Kanone, she'd never had seen Eyes again, and Eyes would probably be dead. Yes, Ayumu is back by popular demand! Lol, you do kind of sound like yoda, but that's alright; yoda's the shit! (and star wars rocks, anyone who says differently should go kill themselves! Okay, not really...) Lol, did I promise? Hmmm...whoops. J/k, Eyes isn't dead. You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Yep, me and my cliffhangers. Oh...no heart attacks allowed! Don't worry, no crying and wailing today...well, not from this fic, anyway. Heh, my relationship problem is so messed up...I won't get into it, though; thanks for caring, though. Thanks for reviewing, too!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No one said anything for a minute, the four of them (Kanone, Callia, Ayumu, and Bauer) just stood there, looking at each other. Kanone and Callia's minds were racing with horrible possibilities of why Eyes wasn't in the room with them. Finally, the doctor spoke, "Mr. Hilbert, and you are Eyes' mother, I presume?" Callia nodded, waiting for the man to continue. He ignored Ayumu for the most part, and turned back to Kanone, "I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news."

"He's...alright, isn't he?" Kanone asked, he'd never forgive himself if something happened to Eyes.

"I suppose that depends on your opinion of alright. The surgery was a success, we got most of the tumor as planned. He'll need to come back in for a follow up at a later date, but that's not what's bothering me."

Kanone swallowed hard, "What is it?"

Bauer hesitated, "Some things Eyes said that disturbed me. He said that someone raped him recently, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" He asked, glaring a little at Kanone.

Kanone and Callia both visibly relaxed at this, "I'm aware of what happened, it's none of your business." Kanone informed him. Callia nodded in agreement. Ayumu was shocked at hearing this. He knew about Chase, but that couldn't be considered recent. He kept quiet, though, knowing that Kanone would explain later.

"Officially, it is my business to report these types of things." The doctor told him, "Do you know who did it?"

"It's being taken care of." Kanone said, now annoyed, "Like I said, it's none of your business."

"You're acting quite suspicious, and you have yet to give me a name. That can only lead me to believe that you had something to do with it."

Kanone laughed at this, "You honestly think that _I_ raped my boyfriend?" Dr. Bauer just looked at him with a seriouis look on his face, finding nothing amusing about this. Kanone soon got serious as well, "I don't tolerate people accusing me of things that I most certainly didn't do. You can ask anyone you want, I would _never_ do that."

"Kanone didn't do it." Callia interjected now, "He's too nice of a person, and he loves Eyes too much to ever hurt him."

"There's no way it could have been Kanone." Ayumu agreed. He didn't know anything of the situation, but knew that it wasn't Kanone...no way.

"Where's Eyes?" Kanone asked, now getting very irritated, "Ask him if you have to, he won't lie to you."

"Of course he wouldn't confess, he's probably too afraid." The doctor said, glaring at Kanone once again.

Kanone glared right back, and took a step foward, "If you don't let me see my boyfriend right this second, you're going to have a lot more to worry about then _him_ being afraid to talk."

"That sounded like a cnofession to me."

That was the last straw. Kanone grabbed the doctor by his neck, which caused him to drop his papers and grab onto the assaulting arm, "Where is he?" Kanone growled, fed up with the man in front of him.

"Kanone?" A voice was heard from the doorway.

Said boy immediately released the frightened doctor, and spun around to see Eyes standing there, a coffee cup in his hand. Kanone ran over to him, and Eyes handed the cup to his mother so that it wouldn't be squished in between the two bodies. Kanone wrapped his arms around the small boy in a tight hug, "Eyes." He whispered, "Are you alright?"

Eyes whimpered, "Kanone...you're hurting me."

Kanone immediately released the other one, and stepped back with wide eyes, "What's wrong?" Eyes was grabbing his chest and breathing heavy. Kanone placed a hand on his shoulder, "Eyes?"

"He's still sore from the surgery." The doctor informed him. He had gathered his papers up after Kanone released him, and was now regaining his calm composure.

Kanone growled at the man, "Thank you, doctor. If you're done, you can leave." It wasn't an option, it was a demand. Since the man valued his life, he nodded and quickly exited the room. Kanone put on a gentler look, and turned back to Eyes, "Are you okay?"

Eyes had steadied his breathing, and nodded, "I'm fine." He let Kanone lead him back to the bed, and then turned his attention to the others in the room, "Mother?" He asked, slightly suprised to see her there. Ayumu was an even bigger shock, "When did you two get here?"

"We came back with Kanone." Callia told him, "Ayumu gave us a ride." She walked over, and ran her hand through her son's silver hair, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Eyes told her, only slightly annoyed that she couldn't reach that conclusion from what he told Kanone; which was that he was fine. He just chalked it up to her being his mother, and that meant she had to worry about him and ask the same question 15 different ways, "How are you?"

"Much better now that I know you're okay." She responded, and smile at him.

He returned the smile slightly and looked back to Kanone, "When can I leave?" He asked, "I don't like this place." Ever since he had been here, he had had a bad feeling about it. Sure, the surgeries would make him better, but the place itself just wasn't pleasant to be in.

Kanone smiled, "We can go anytime you want." He said, kissing the top of Eyes' head, "I just need to get the papers to have you released." Eyes nodded, and silently told Kanone to do that...now. The latter took the hint, "Which I'll go do."

Once Kanone was out of the room, Callia and Ayumu both turned to Eyes, the same question on both of their minds. Neither of them wanted to suspect Kanone of hurting the boy, and neither really did so. However, he hadn't told them the whole story of what happened at the club, and he _was_ being awfully evasive of the doctor's questions. His behavior could only leave one to believe that he had something to hide. Finally, Callia took the plunge, "Eyes, dear?"

Eyes looked to his mother, "Yes?"

Callia hesitated, not sure how to approach the subject, "Eyes, what happened earlier, at the club?"

Eyes looked down at the mention of earlier, "I...don't want to talk about it right now." He said.

This aroused even more suspicion from Callia, "Honey, Kanone didn't do it...did he?"

Eyes' head snapped up in a glare, "What? How could you say something like that? Of course Kanone didn't do it, he was the one who found me."

"You're positive?" Ayumu asked.

"Of course I am. Why would you even suspect Kanone?" He asked, horrified that the two would even consider such a thing.

"He was just acting very...evasive of all our questions, like he was hiding something." Callia explained, "I, honestly, would never suspect him of anything like this, but I just wanted to make sure."

"Well, he didn't do it. Get those thoughts out of your head right now." Callia and Ayumu nodded as they did just that.

Kanone returned shortly after, smiling, "You're all ready to go." He told Eyes, who jumped out of bed at hearing this, "You're sure you're okay to walk?"

Eyes nodded, and quickly joined Kanone, grabbing his hand, "Can we go, now?"

Kanone looked briefly to Callia and Ayumu, "Is everything okay?" He asked them, sensing the tension in the room.

"It's fine." Eyes answered for them, "Let's just go."

"Alright." Kanone agreed, though his suspicion was growing with every passing second.

"I'm suprised that they didn't make Eyes stay overnight." Ayumu said, trying to change the subject.

Kanone nodded, "I was suprised, too, but they said that he would be better off in a place he felt comfortable in."

"Wait a minute." Eyes said, stopping suddenly.

"What is it?" Callia asked, concerned.

Kanone mirrored that concern, "Is everything okay?"

"Didn't Jack say he would by in the morning to visit me?"

Kanone understood; when Jack arrived at the hospital, he'd be visiting an empty bed, "I don't know where he lives, or anyway to contact him."

"Did he say when he'd be by?" Ayumu asked.

Kanone shook his head, "Just that he'd be by sometime tomorrow morning." Then he smiled, "Jack seems like a bright enough boy. I'm sure he'll find out that we went home, he'll probably just stop by the house." With that conclusion reached, the four headed home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yay, I didn't kill Eyes! Heh, did I have you all worried? Hmmm, let's hope Jack is as smart as Kanone gives him credit for! Oh, and next chappy, Eyes and Kanone will get a visitor! Can you guess who it is? If you do, you get the satisfaction of being psychic! Aw, hell, you can have a cookie, too. Wait, even better; I'll give you a brownie! Review!


	30. Chapter 30

Funny thing happened earlier. I was typing up Trust, and I got about halfway through it, and realized that I was typing up Trapped. I didn't even notice it until I was typing Callia's name, and I thought 'hey...Callia isn't in Trust'. Go ahead, laugh at my stupidity, it's alright. The good thing is, though, that I have most of the chapter written out already!

CeTe: Heh, well I'm sorry for scaring you. Hope you're better now! Yeah, that would be just the kind of genuis that Kanone has, too. But _we_ all know that he didn't do it! Yeah, Jack will figure it out, and he'll actually prove useful next chappy. Not that he hasn't been useful already... Oh, sick...bad. Get better, and stay away from the chocolate! Thanks for reviewing!

nothing important: No problem, Ayumu can prove useful sometimes! No cookie or brownie? How about brownie points, then? Don't worry about not reviewing, I'm glad that you like the story enough to review it at all! So, thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: You'd think a doctor wouldn't be that much of an idiot, but then again, Kanone can be quite suspicious sometimes. Nope, not Jack or Kiyotaka. Though, Jack will be showing up next chappy. You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When they arrived home, Ayumu bid farewell to the three, "I need to get back, and get some sleep. Let me know if anything happens, okay?"

"Of course, thank you, Ayumu." Kanone said, closing the car door. He waved to Ayumu as he drove off, and then turned to the other two, "Let's go, I'm starving."

"As long as we don't have hotdogs for dinner again." Callia commented, shuttering at the memory.

Kanone laughed, "Well, what would you like?" He asked, though he completely agreed with the woman; hotdog night _had_ been dreadful.

Callia pondered this for a second, and looked to her son, "What can he cook good?" She asked, motioning to Kanone.

Eyes got a funny look on his face as he thought about what Kanone could cook, "Not much." He said, and pretended to really think about it.

Kanone raised an eyebrow at him, "Excuse me? Do you remember the first night you ate dinner here? You practically inhaled it."

Eyes nodded, "True, but I _was_ starving to death. Chase hadn't fed me in a week, mud would have tasted good."

Kanone looked honestly offended, "Well, if you feel that way about it, I suppose you can make your own dinner." He said, turning on his heel and heading inside.

Eyes looked after Kanone in shock, "I was only joking." He told Callia.

The latter nodded, "I know, honey. Maybe you should go talk to him, I'll make dinner."

"Alright." Eyes agreed and ran in after Kanone. Eyes found Kanone laying in their bed, the room dark and quiet, "Kanone?" Eyes asked timidly.

"What?" Kanone asked, the annoyance very evident in his voice, "I'm tired Eyes, what do you want?" He asked again when he got no reply.

"I just wanted to apologize." Eyes explained, "I didn't mean to offend you, I was only kidding."

Eyes heard Kanone sigh and sit up, "I guess I overreacted." Kanone apologized, "I should have known you were joking, but you know that I don't respond well to sarcasm."

Eyes nodded, "I know, I'm sorry." Eyes remembered vowing to never use that phrase again, but that was back when he thought he'd never mean it. Now, though, he was really sorry.

Kanone smiled faintly at Eyes, and motioned for him to join him. The silver haired boy did so, and Kanone pulled him into a hug as he sat down, "It's alright, Eyes. Perhaps sarcasm is best left to the professionals, though."

Eyes looked up at Kanone, "Like you?" He asked, a small smirk playing across his lips.

Kanone smirked right back, "Exactly." Eyes laughed a little, and Kanone loved the sound of it, "I love you." He whispered, kissing the boy's forehead.

Eyes leaned into the kiss, and then rested his head on Kanone's chest, "I love you, too." He said, closing his vibrant blue eyes.

After dozing off for a little while, Eyes awoke to the sound of his mother's voice, "Boys, dinner's ready!"

Kanone chuckled, "That's a dangerous thing to yell in this house." He commented. Eyes smiled slightly at him and nodded in agreement. Whenever Kanone said anything relating to food, there were usually at least 10 hungry mouths that wanted said food. It was ridiculous, seeing as how they could get something to eat whenever they wanted.

"Well, then we should go get it while there's some left." Kanone nodded, and joined his boyfriend in going downstairs.

"This looks lovely." Kanone commented, as he reached the dining room where the food had been set, "And we're the only ones eating?"

Callia looked around, equally suprised, "I guess so, I'd expected more people." Shrugging the thought off, she sat down with the couple and began eating.

Before they could really start enjoying the meal, there was a knock on the door to interrupt the quiet evening. Kanone sighed, "I swear, if this is Kousuke..." It seemed the redhead always showed up whenever there was food.

Eyes smirked, "I'll get it." He said, kissing Kanone's head before going to answer the door. Kanone smiled after the retreating form, thinking how lucky he was to have the silver haired boy. The smile was short lived, however, as he heard Eyes call him, "Kanone?" The voice sounded worried, and it alarmed Kanone.

"What is it?" He asked as he walked quickly to his boyfriend. The question was soon answered as he saw who had interrupted their dinner, "Chase."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hahahahaha! Bet you weren't expecting _that_, were you? Heh, what does he want? Bet you can't guess that either! Heh, review!


	31. Chapter 31

Alright, obviously I had to update this one first. If you're asking why, then let me ask you this: do you want to wait another day to find out why Chase is there? That's what I thought. Anyway, I'll get right to it, so I don't keep you waiting too long! And sorry this took so long to get to tonight, but someone besides me decided to put up a spiral fic on aff (dot) net, and I was reading it. Any AyumuEyes fans go check it out!

CeTe: Lol, everyone told Eys to run, I wonder why that could be? Oh, Chase..right (hehehehe). Hmm, _is_ he trying to get Eyes back? And will he be sucessful if he is? Let's find out! Did I really type it twice? Eek, I'll have to fix that...thanks for letting me know! And thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Lol, there's a reaction. Ew, it's _him_! Eyes doesn't understand sarcasm (well, he didn't used to; seems he's learned!). Kanone just doesn't like people who use sarcasm (though he seems to use it quite a bit...hmm, me thinks someone's a hypocrite.) Heh, it doesn't have anything to do with Mike, yes it has something to do with slaves (gasp) Am I actually going to touch on the theme of my fic? Ayumu might not be in this chappy, but Jack will! You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

Kodoku Wolf: By "he", you mean Chase, correct? Then, yes, he's the one from the first couple of chapters. Go ahead, feel free to hate him with a passion, and after this chapter, you all can act on that hate by killing him, because I know you'll want to! Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The intruder smiled at Kanone, "Ah, Kanone, just the man I wanted to see!" Chase exclaimed, then turned his attention to Eyes, "So you kept this one around, huh? I can see why, I suppose, he is a good fuck."

Eyes winced at this, and Kanone wrapped his arms tighter around the boy, glaring at Chase, "You've got no right to talk about him like that. If you have some sort of business here, state it."

"You're being protective of him? That's a first, I didn't think scum was worthy of such a thing. You were always so nice to their kind, though. I never understood that..." Chase smiled again and shook his head, "Now, your father, _that_ man was a genius! He knew how to keep them in line."

Kanone growled at Chase, "State your business." He repeated, glad that Eyes was there. If he wasn't, Chase might already be dead.

The latter laughed, "Alright, calm down, Kanone. Can't old friends catch up before getting straight to business?"

"We were never friends." Kanone informed him, "You and my father were friends, but we weren't even close."

Chase frowned at this, "Well, then, if we're not friends, I won't give you the opportunity that I would a friend."

"I don't need anything from you. If you have no actual business here, leave now." Kanone told him, leaving no room for arguements.

"It's a good thing that I have business here then." Chase commented, losing his cheery mood.

"And that would be?"

"The boy." Chase said, nodding towards Eyes, "He's mine. You took him from me, and I want him back."

Kanone felt Eyes tense up, and glared at Chase, "I paid you, he's mine." He said, protectively.

"Funny, I have no documentation of that." Chase said, an evil smirk on his face, "In fact, I'm sure I don't."

"You lying bastard!" Kanone growled.

"Woah." Chase said, holding his hands up, "If you're going to get agressive, I can have you arrested. I've already notified the authorities of your swindel. Now, I'm a nice enough guy, I won't press charges if you hand him over quietly."

"Like hell I will!" Kanone shouted, stepping in front of Eyes, "You aren't taking him out of here. Now, get off of my property before I have _you_ arrested for tresspassing."

Chase chuckled, "Actually, I have a policeman here with me. If you'd like, you can take it up with him." Kanone simply nodded, never moving from Eyes, "Fine, then. Remember, I warned you."

Chase strolled outside, and Kanone followed, turning to Eyes, "Wait here." Eyes nodded, but said nothing.

Outside, an officer was standing with Chase, "What' the problem here, sir?" He asked Kanone.

"You know what the problem is." Kanone said, "This man is trying to take what belongs to me." He hated referring to Eyes this way, but knew that the officer would understand better this way; he was most likely just like Chase.

"Well, Chase has informed me that you never payed for the boy."

Kanone glared at the officer, "So he doesn't have documentation of it, so what? It's a piece of paper, he could have easily burned it!"

"I've known Chase for many years, and I know that he's a good and honorable man. He wouldn't lie about something like this."

Kanone stared, dumbfounded, Chase? Good? Honorable? All in the same sentence? It was unfathomable! Still, it had happened. Then another thought entered Kanone's head, "If you claim that I haven't paid for him, then I'll do it now. How much do you want?"

Chase grinned, this had been his plan all along. Now, though, he wanted more. He didn't just want Kanone's money, he wanted the boy back. He, of course, had his pick of any of his slaves, but none had been quite so obedient or good in bed as the silver haired boy. His hair _was_ silver, wasn't it? Chase shrugged to himself, it didn't really matter. He turned back to Kanone, "I'm sorry, I don't want to sell him. Do you think I would go to all this trouble for a kid I didn't even want?"

Kanone was horrified, "If you don't want my money, then what _do_ you want?"

"He already said." The police officer said, a bit sarcastically, "He wants the boy. Are you going to hand him over peacefully, or are we going to have a problem?"

Kanone was about to inform the man that they were going to have quite a major problem, before another voice entered the conversation, "Kanone?" The british accent asked quietly.

Said boy turned to see his boyfriend standing there, coat and shoes on, "Eyes? I said to wait inside."

"I know." Eyes replied, coming to Kanone's side, "I just...don't want to make any trouble for you. I've already explained everything to my mother, and I think it would be best if I just go." He said, sadly.

"What?" Kanone asked, blindsided, "No way, Eyes, I'm not letting you go."

Before he could do anything, Chase yanked Eyes to his side, "You heard the boy. See, he even wants to come with me."

"Well, I guess that's settled." The officer said, smiling, "Have a good night sir." He said to Kanone, then to Chase, "I'll talk to you later, Chase."

"Thanks, Rob." Chase said, smiling back, then looking to Eyes, "Let's go, boy." Eyes had already aimed his sights to the ground, and nodded.

"Eyes..." Kanone said, helpless to do anything. How could he just stand there and let them take his boyfriend? How could he not do anything? He always ahd all the answers, how could he be so helpless now? Now, of all times, when Eyes needed him the most. Eyes...Kanone knew right away that he wouldn't stand for this. He _would_ get Eyes back. But...how? Shivering against the cold, he knew that standing outside would do him no good. The three were long gone. Kanone looked down the road that led to his house once more, _"Eyes,"_ He thought, _"I _will_ get you back. Just hold on. Please, hold on."_

Walking back inside probably wasn't _the_ best idea right then. Kanone entered his house to an angry, crying Callia, "You let them take him." She said, hatred filling her voice, "How could you?"

Kanone sighed, "There was nothing I could do at the moment." He said, suprisingly calmly, "And there's nothing I can do tonight. Just...try to get some sleep." He suggested, and headed to his bedroom to do just that.

Callia. however, had different plans in mind, "You're just going to sleep? How can you just stand by and let that horrible man take him? Why aren't you doing anything? Why aren't you at least more upset, don't you love him?"

Stupid question. Kanone turned on her, "Don't you dare ask me if I love him. I love that boy more than my own life. If there was any way at all to get him back, do you think that were would be even the slightest chance that I would be here right now? The only reason that I've been so calm is because I know, without a doubt, that I'm not going to lose Eyes." Kanone paused now for a breath, but continued, "I _will_ get him back, but there is nothing I can do tonight. Getting all worked up over this is not going to help, which is why I am going to sleep. Do you think that this isn't killing me? Do you think that I'm not dying inside right now?" There were tears threatening to fall now, but he wanted to be strong. He _needed_ to be strong, for Callia and for himself, "Don't think that I won't do anything about this. Don't for one second think that I will rest for a second that I could be dedicating to getting Eyes back." He stopped there, suprised at his outburst.

"I don't think any of that." Callia said, apologetically, "It's just too painful to think of him with that horrible man."

Kanone walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know, but we'll get him back. And once we do, we'll never let him go again." Callia nodded, and leaned into Kanone. She started to cry as he hugged her tightly, "Come on." He whispered, and led her to the bedroom she had claimed as hers.

After getting Callia tucked in, Kanone entered his own bedroom, and layed down in his bed. This didn't last long, however, as he hated the feeling of being the only one in his bed. He missed Eyes, plain and simple. He missed the boy more than he thought possible, and knew that laying in his room thinking about him wouldn't do anyone any good. Realizing that Callia was right, and sleep wasn't happening tonight, Kanone got out of his bed (not bothering to make it), and went back downstairs. Wondering around his house, he needed to find _something _to take his mind off Eyes. One thing came to mind: tonight, Kanone would clean.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

How cruel is it to leave off here? Heh, that bad, huh? Sorry, the next chappy will be up asap! Review!


	32. Chapter 32

Ugh, sorry I didn't update last night. I got home really late from the movies, and then I was really tired, so I just went to bed. I saw Saw 2, it was awesome! Much better than the first one. Anyway, enjoy!

A bit more ranting: I got my report card today, and I made the honor roll! Hey, it's exciting for me, I'm not exactly the honor roll type of girl. Moving on, I'm asking my friend out tomorrow. Hopefully I am, that is. I always get too nervous to say anything to her, but I really need to get it over with; it's killing me! And you all don't want that to happen, do you?

Polaris18: I think you may have missed something. Kiyotaka didn't take Eyes, Chase did. And Kanone is 18, he had his 18th birthday earlier in the fic. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: I see, so I'm just that predicatable? Or perhaps I'm just that good...mostly likely the first, though. Sorry, I had planned on Jack being in the last chappy, but I couldn't fit him in. He's in this one, though. So are Ayumu, Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko. It's one big party! Of course Mike is going to be there. I'll have Eyes' life back at Chase's in the first part of the next chapter, and his wonderful reunion with Mike. Wouldn't you know it, Chase likes Mike, too. Not that kind of like...he thinks Mike is a good guy, because of what he did to Jeremy (oh yeah, Chase is fucked up). As for Chase's want for Eyes, who could stay away from the boy? Not even Chase is able to resist Eyes' charm! Actually, I think Chase just thought he was really good in bed. That, and I wanted to mess with the couple a bit. You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Yes, I gave him back. I'm a horrible person, I know. (hands tissue) Don't worry, he won't be in there for long! Yeah, I didn't see Kanone as the type to just break down. He seemed more like the kind to keep his cool and try to figure something out. No fit throwings, they're dangerous! I'll get our precious Eyes back. you want to know something funny? It wasn't until you asked me if Chase was there to take Eyes back that I actually considered the possiblity of him doing so. So, you're to thank for this current string of events! Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Kanone was up bright and early; a lot earlier than he would have been any other morning. He had cleaned _everything_ lasr night, and finally passed out from exhaustion around 3 in the morning. He was back up again by 5, and now worried about what he was going to do. His speech last night had been wonderful enough, but he had next to nothing to back the words up. If Chase wouldn't take his money, what in the world was he supposed to do? There was nothing else he could offer, and he would _not_ trade anyone for Eyes. This may have seemed cold hearted towards the silver haired boy, but Kanone couldn't, morally, hand anyone over to that man. No, Kanone would think of another way to get Eyes out.

"Kanone?" A tired voice called from the top of the stairs.

Kanone smiled briefly at the voice, "Yes, Jeremy?" Many would have thought hat Kanone would distance himself from the younger boy because he reminded him so much of Eyes, but Kanone welcomed the distraction. Besides, Jeremy was just too cute to turn away.

"What are you doing up?" The boy asked, yawning.

Kanone chuckled despite his depressed mood, "I should be asking you that. I just couldn't sleep."

"I had a nightmare." Jeremy admitted, "I can't get back to sleep now because I'm scared."

Kanone wished desperately that he only had a nightmare to worry about, but his had come true. He motioned for Jeremy to come over to him, "Come here." Jeremy obeyed, and climbed onto Kanone's lap, laying his head on the older one's chest. Kanone wrapped his arms around Jeremy, and thought once again how much this little boy was like his Eyes. This only made Kanone want to protect the boy, and held him tighter.

Jeremy looked up, a little confused, "What's wrong?" He asked.

Kanone realized he was practically squeezing the air out of Jeremy. He released his grip a little, and smiled down at the boy, "It's nothing. You should try and get back to sleep now. Don't worry, I'm right here, nothing can hurt you." Kanone assured him, though he himself was doubting his words.

Jeremy, however, was convinced, and smiled back and closed his eyes, "Okay, good night." He said, yawning once more before falling quickly back asleep.

Kanone waited until he was sure Jeremy was fast asleep, then carried him back to his bed in the spacious room. No one was awake yet, so Kanone slipped easily in and out of the room. Walking back down stairs and into the kitchen, he checked the clock. It was still only around 7, and the sun was just starting to make itself known. Kanone stared out his kitchen window, watching a few birds fly from here to there. Two were flying close together, making patterns in the sky. Soon another joined them, and they all flew together for a few moments before the newest addition and one of the originals flew off together, leaving the one bird all alone. Kanone frowned as the lonely bird flew off in another direction, seemingly looking for something. He sympathized with the lonely bird, and knew how it felt.

_"How does that work?"_ Kanone wondered. If he could relate to that bird, then obviously Eyes would have to be the other one that left him. Who could the other bird be, though? It wasn't Chase, it seemed that the Eyes-bird left willingly. Kanone shook his head, he was really going crazy if he was relating some birds to his life. Still, that one bird looked so lonely...

A knock on his door stirred him out of the bird drama, and provided a much welcomed distraction. Wondering who in the world he knew that was actually up this early. Besides Eyes, that is, but it wasn't possible that Eyes was knocking on his door. So who else did he know that got up before 7? Well, that answer should had been obvious, "Hello, Kanone." Came the greeting as said boy opened his door.

"Jack." Kanone said, only slightly suprised, Jack seemed like the kind of guy to be up this early, "I didn't expect you so soon."

"Well, I stopped by the hospital, but the receptionist said that Eyes had already checked out."

Kanone smiled faintly, "Sorry about that, I didn't realize that they would let him out so soon. I would have let you know, but I had no way of contacting you."

"It's quite alright, I'm happy to hear that he was well enough to be released. I take it that the surgery was a success, then?"

Kanone nodded, "He's supposed to go in later this week for a follow up." Though, Kanone was questioning whether or not that would happen.

"Well, where is he?" Jack asked, "I brought him a present."

Kanone was taken back by this, "A present? Jack, you didn't have to do that."

"I know." Came the reply, "It's just a get better type of present." Kanone nodded, "So, can I see him?" Jack asked, looking around.

Kanone sighed, "I'm afriad you can't. Eyes is..." Kanone trailed off, how was he supposed to explain this? He'd barely convinced himself that it was real.

"He's what? Oh, is he alseep?" The other boy asked, completely unaware.

_"Not likely."_ Kanone thought, then shook his head, "No, he's not here." Kanone replied, "He's gone." The last two words were choked out in a voice of pain and regret. Eyes was really gone, and Kanone wasn't sure _what_ he could do to get him back.

"Gone?" Jack asked, still confused, "Where did he go?" He was now getting a bad feeling in his gut. Like this wasn't the good kind of gone.

"Chase." Kanone whsipered, before finding his voice again, "Chase took him. He said that there was no documentation of me buying him, and then he took him."

"He can't do that." Jack said, angered, "Have you told the police about this?"

Kanone shook his head, "It wouldn't do any good. Chase had a police officer here with him, turns out I could have been arrested because the bastard believed Chase's story."

Jack shook his head, "We've got to do something about this."

"Something about what?" Came a voice from behind Jack.

Kanone was doubly suprised to see another of his friends up at this hour, "Ayumu?" He asked.

"What's going on?" Said boy asked, then turned to Jack, "Who's this?" He asked Kanone.

"Hi, my name's Jack. I met Kanone a few days ago." Jack informed him.

Ayumu looked Jack over with a new suspicion, "So _you're_ Jack. I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" Jack asked, "Well, it's nice to meet you."

Ayumu smiled, then turned back to Kanone, "So, what's going on?"

"Let's go inside to talk." Kanone suggested, and was about to lead the other two in when yet another voice halted his progress.

"Kanone!" Yelled a voice that Kanone immediately identified as Rio's.

Turning, Kanone saw Rio approaching the group, followed by Ryoko and Kousuke. Now he was convinced there was some sort of conspiracy going on; there was no way in the seven layers of hell that _Kousuke_ would ever be up this early. Not on a weekend, anyway. Actually, _especially_ on a weeked, Kanone couldn't imagine that the boy made school on time too often. The three finally joined up with the others, "What are you three doing here?" Kanone asked, suspicious.

"We wanted to visit Eyes." Rio informed him, "How's he doing?"

Kanone sighed, and once again turned to go inside, "I'll explain inside." He said, finally making it to his destination; the living room.

Everyone managed to find some sort of seat, and all heads were turned towards Kanone, "So?" The ever impatient Kousuke asked, "Where's Eyes?"

Kanone looked to all of thier expectant faces, and finally answered, "Chase took him."

Those three words set everyone in that room, save Jack, in a fit. Kousuke was the first to voice his anger, "What! How did that bastard get him!"

Kanone explained everything once again, and now Ayumu joined in the conversation, "We can't let him get away with this."

"No way, he can't just take Eyes like that!" Rio complained, "It's not right!"

"how do you plan on getting him back?" Ayumu asked, getting right to the point.

"I don't know." Kanone admitted, "I've already offered to pay Chase for him again, but he said he didn't want to sell him. I don't know what else to do."

Everyone was silent after this confession. Kanone had _always_ been the one who came up with the brilliant plans, he was always the one who always knew what to do in any situation. To hear him so broken down and helpless, it scared all of them a little bit.

Thank god (or whoever you thank) for Jack. He stood up and drew all attention towards him, "Let's go." He said.

Kanone looked up to him, "What?" He asked, confused. Had Jack seen a hole in Chase's plan that he had missed? That was impossible.

"I said, let's go." Jack repeated.

"Did you think of something?" Ayumu asked, also finding Chase's plan fool proof.

"Yeah." He answered, as if it was the easiest question in the world, "Now if you want to get your boyfriend back, we should go. Who knows what Chase has already done to him."

_That_ got Kanone up. He shot up and grabbed his coat, heading towards the door. He didn't know what Jack had planned, but if it could get Eyes back, Kanone didn't care. Taking it on good faith that the other boy had everything sorted out, Kanone followed. Seeing that Kanone judged Jack worthy of following, the others did the same. They all managed, somehow, to cram into Jack's car, and the boy himself sped off towards Chase's place.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yay, Jack has a plan! What is his plan, though? I guess you'll have to wait to find out! Unless you're psychic, of course, then you could just know what he was scheming. Also, if you _are_ psychic, could you tell me when this fic is going to end, just so I have some sort of idea. Thanks a bunch! Review!


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry for the wait, but I'm all better now! Well, not _all_ better, but better enough to write another chappy. Enjoy!

freya kurenai: Yep, Chase has Eyes once again, but don't worry; Kanone'll get him back one way or another! Well, sort of... Of course I'll review the fic, is it going to be a spiral one? Heh, I was very suprised at the honor roll thing, thanks! Yes, the plot thickens quite often, and as for it ending...who knows when or how that'll be? Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Yep, Jack's just this side of awesome. Lol, I never balmed you, only thanked you! Chase is the only one to blame for being an ass, I'm only saying that you're where the idea come from. Oh, and things went horrible with my friend. I think I stopped crying long enough to update Trust yesterday, but that's about it. I actually got sick, too. The worst part is she acts like nothing happened. Heh, hopefully you'll do better this quarter! Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tears were streaming down his perfect face, which had been bruised again in his short time back at Chase's. The vile man had yet to do anything too horrible, only hit him a couple times for no reason that Eyes could see. Still, it didn't help that he was alone here. No one had ever liked him here, they all thought he was dirty for what he supposedly let Chase do to him; they acted like he had a choice in the matter. He was alone now, though, and he finally broke down crying. It had been too long since he last cried, and all of his pain that had he had gathered through the years was now pouring out through the salty water. It had all been too much, and Eyes could only hope that Chase wouldn't see him like this. He didn't want to think of what he would do if he did, so Eyes forced himself to stop crying, not wanting to chance it.

Soon, the door opened to the small shack that he had been thrown in. Eyes didn't know why Chase had put him in here, but was glad that he hadn't been forced to do any strenous work yet. Kanone had definitely spoiled him, and Eyes wasn't sure he was up to working as hard as he used to. Besides, if he was hit too much, Eyes was afraid that he might go into one of his fits. Kanone had told him that he wouldn't since he'd had the surgery, but there was always a chance that it would happen. It would be just Eyes' luck that it _would _happen, too.

Finally, the silver haired boy looked up to face the man he hated more than anything, and was suprised to see someone else instead. Someone he knew, someone he really _didn't_ want to face in a situation like this, "Mike." Eyes whispered.

Said boy glared at Eyes, "Did I say you could talk?" He snapped, "Seeing as how it was your fault that I was thrown into this hell hole, I decided to take it out on you." What Mike didn't tell Eyes was that he actually had it pretty good here. One way or another, Chase had figured out why Mike was sent here, and admired the man for it. Mike had become Chase's favorite quick enough, and was free to do what he wished with the slaves here, "Now then, I think you should provide me with what you deprived me of back at Kanone's." Eyes looked at him with wide eyes, he couldn't be serious. Mike chuckled, "Remember, it won't matter if you scream, so go ahead." He told Eyes as he approached the frightened boy. Eyes soon decided that he wouldn't put up with this anymore, though, and knew that he could stop Mike. As the older man reached for him, Eyes quickly jumped up and out of reach. Mike growled at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get back here!" He yelled.

Eyes shook his head, "No." He replied.

Mike laughed, "No?" He asked, approaching the boy once again.

"That's what I said." Eyes informed him. He didn't know where this burst of energy came from, but whenever he saw Mike, all he could think of was Jeremy. He remembered how scared the younger boy had been when Eyes found them, and knew that he was once like that. He refused to become like that again, and refused to let anyone touch him, especially the man before him. In Eyes' opinion, this man deserved nothing but pain, which is exactly what Eyes would give him.

Mike's evil smile turned into an annoyed frown, "You can't tell me 'no'." He said, "What if I told Chase about this? Do you think he would take it lightly?" He threatened.

Eyes hesitated, he hadn't considered that Mike and Chase might be on good terms. Now that he thought about it, though, the two had very similar personalities, and might get along perfectly. Chase seemed to like people that were exactly like him, and as far as Eyes could tell, Mike fit that description perfectly. Still, "I'll deal with Chase, then." A threat alone wouldn't be enough to get Eyes to back down.

Mike glared, "Fine, but you'll be sorry." Eyes simply stared at Mike as he exited the shack. Once he was alone again, Eyesa slumped back down onto the floor, not looking foward to seeing Chase again.

Kanone was sitting in the passanger seat of Jack's car, tapping his foot impatiently. No matter how fast the car went, it wouldn't be fast enough for him; he wanted to see Eyes _now_. Seeing as how it was almost an hour drive (even with Jack speeding), Kanone had no choice but to wait. Sighing for about the millionth time, Kanone felt the back of his seat being kicked, "Stop sighing like that, it's getting really annoying." Kousuke told him.

A slap was heard, "Kousuke, leave him alone." Ryoko said.

"Yeah," Rio joined in, "he's just worried about Eyes."

"I'm worried, too, but I'm not being annoying about it!" Kousuke defended himself.

"You're always annoying." Ayumu pointed out. Rio and Ryoko both agreed, which made Kousuke sigh.

Kanone grinned as he heard Ryoko kick him, "Stop sighing." She said. The redhead was about to complain, but decided against it, it would have done him no good anyway.

Kanone refrianed from sighing, and simply looked out the window. It was starting to rain, and he watched the raindrops slide down the glass. He always felt at peace when it was raining, but now he couldn't stop his thoughts from running around in his head, _"Eyes."_ He thought, _"Just hold on. Please hold on, I need you."_ He cursed himself for being so careless. If he'd just told Eyes to ignore the door, or if he himself had answered it, maybe this all would have turned out differently. He couldn't waste time thinking about what could have been, and instead needed to concentrate on what was happening. Unfortunately, for the next 45 minutes, the only thing that would be happening was driving and the occasional arguement between Rio and Kousuke, or Ryoko and Kousuke. Probably even Ayumu and Kousuke eventually.

Jack looked to Kanone out of the corner of his eye, "How are you holding up?" He asked.

Kanone was stirred from his thoughts by this question, and looked to Jack, "I'll feel better once we get there." He replied. Jack nodded in understanding, and didn't bring the subject up again for the rest of the ride; no one did.

Eyes was still in his little shack, waiting for the angered Chase to come through the door. He knew that the man wouldn't want to be bugged by such an inconvienence at this hour, which was all Eyes thought he had ever been; an inconvenience. So, why exactly did Chase come back for him? Certainly he could have found someone else to abuse, and from the looks of the others, he had. Eyes couldn't figure out why Chase took him, but he was certain that it wasn't good.

Finally, Chase arrived, looking very annoyed. Eyes smirked, this man was too easy to read. Approaching the silver haired boy, Chase girnned, "Making trouble already, are you?"

Eyes looked up to him, "You asked for it." He replied, no longer afraid of this man.

"What was that, boy?" Chase asked, "It seems you've forgotten your manners since I last saw you."

"No, I've just gained some self respect since the last time _I_ saw _you_." Eyes corrected him, standing up, "And my name isn't 'boy'."

Chase was dumbfounded by this, "Do you think this kind of attitude is going to get you..."

"I don't really care where I get around here." Eyes cut him off, "Kanone will be back for me soon enough. Don't think that you'll get away with this because you won't."

Chase laughed, "_I_ won't get away with this? I've been getting away with this before I even had the unfortunate mistake of finding you."

This angered Eyes, "If it was so unfortunate meeting me, then why did you come back for me?" He asked, "If you despise me that much, wouldn't you be better off without me?"

"That is a bit disturbing." Chase commented, "I just can't find someone quite as good as you, though, so I was willing to put that aside."

"You were willing to put aside your disgust towards me so that you could rape me again?" Eyes asked. If Chase answered this question in the affirmative, Eyes ddin't know what he was going to do.

And that's just what he did, "Yes, though when you put it that way, it makes me sound a bit...what's the word?"

"Disgusting." Eyes filled in the blank, "A hypocrite, perverted, a horrible person, stop me at any time."

"I'll stop you." Chase said, threateningly.

Eyes looked back to Chase, "That's not the real reason why you took me, though, is it?"

"What other reason would I have?" Chase asked, though he had a feeling the boy was right.

Eyes shrugged, "I don't know or care. I won't be here long enough to find out, and I really don't need to."

"You think I'm going to just give you back to Kanone?" Chase asked, laughing.

"You're not the one that concerns me." Eyes informed him, "Kanone will find a way around this, and you won't have a choice."

"Why would he go to all this trouble for a slave?" Chase asked, "What makes you think that you're worth all of this?"

Eyes smirked, "Because I know Kanone loves me. He's gone through a lot more for me, and this will be no different. Whether or not I'm deserving of this is not your concern, and your opinon on the matter doesn't concern me at all." Eyes informed Chase, "Oh, and I'm not Kanone's slave, so stop adressing me as one."

Chase was the one to smirk now, "Regardless of how Kanone treats you, you _are_ still his slave. It seems that you're taking his kindness for granted."

That comment sent Eyes over the edge. Just the sight of Chase was enough to almost push him over, and when the man talked, it was difficult to keep his cool. That last remark, though, had been the breaking point, and Eyes did something he never thought he would. He slapped Chase, "Don't you ever say that I take Kanone for granted." He said, "I'll never do such a thing, and what I said was the truth. I'm _not_ Kanone's slave. I'm his boyfriend, nothing more, nothing less." Eyes suddenly wondered if that really was all he was to Kanone, then decided that it couldn't be. Kanone wouldn't do all of this for someone he only liked, though exactly what Eyes was to Kanone, the former didn't know.

Chase was shocked that the boy had done such a rash thing. Amazingly, though, he wasn't angered as much as he thought he would be. In the past, he would have beaten the boy's face in for even thinking of doing such a thing, but something had changed about him. Chase almost respected the boy now, _almost_ being the operative word. Still, maybe there was more to this boy than he though. The one thing that scared him the most was why he cared if there was more to Eyes than Chase originally thought. Of course, a lot about this boy confused and amazed him, "What's your name, boy?" Chase asked.

Eyes was expecting to be hit for his actions, but instead Chase was asking his name? He had to be up to something, Eyes decided, but as long as he was going to be civil, Eyes wasn't about to try and anger him, "Eyes." He replied.

Chase looked at him, "Eyes? What kind of name is that?"

Said boy shrugged, "I like it." He defended the name.

"I just bet you do." Chase muttered, wondering what kind of person would possibl give him that name. Though, it did make some sort of sense giving that the his eyes were quite attention grabbing. Was a striking feature really grounds for a name, though? Chase sighed, "Now, I just need to figure out what to do with you."

Eyes didn't like the sound of that, "How about you let me go?" He suggested, knowing there was no way that would happen. Still, it couldn't hurt to try.

"I'm not letting you go." Chase told him, killing any hope of that ever happening.

"Then what do you want with me?" Eyes asked, remembering that he had never gotten a straight answer out of Chase.

Chase didn't really know _what_ he wanted with Eyes, he just knew that he wanted the younger one back, and Chase always got what he wanted. So he just shook his head, "I'll let you know when I find out." He said. Eyes looked at him warily, wondering what exactly Chase had planned for him, "Come on." Chase ordered, walking outside. Eyes followed behind, not wanting to stay in that crappy shack any longer than he had to.

"Hey, Chase!" Mike called from the house.

"What?" Chase asked, only slightly annoyed at the utter lack of respect that Mike showed. After all, he had told the man that he didn't need to call him 'Master' or anything like that; the only one in the history of forever that had gotten that privilage.

"A guy stopped by here a few minutes ago saying that some deal didn't go through." Mike said, relaying the message that he had gotten, "I think he said his name was...Bradley?"

Chase recognized the name, and knew exactly what deal he was talking about, "Shit! You better not be messing with me!" Chase threatened.

"Mess with you?" Mike chuckled, "I would never do such a thing, you know that."

Chase sighed and nodded, he knew Mike was smarter than to do that, "I'll deal with that later." He said, mostly to himself.

"What's with the kid?" Mike asked, coming out to join the two.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm not really sure." Chase answered, still mulling over what to do with that damn deal, _"I'll deal with it later."_ Chase told himself once more.

"Well, if you're done with him, mind if I take him?" Mike asked, hopefully.

_"Damn, I'm going to worry about this until I get it taken care of."_ Chase thought. He walked past Mike, barely hearing what he had said, "Yeah, sure." He said, not really caring what he had just given the man permission to do.

Blue eyes widened in suprise as Chase agreed, and Mike grinned, "Great, do you care what I do to him?" He asked, seeing now that Chase was distracted by other thoughts.

"Whatever, just don't interrupt me." Chase replied.

Mike grinned wider, and grabbed Eyes roughly by the arm, "Great." He commented, looking the boy up and down. Eyes tried to struggle away, but Mike just laughed, "You're not getting away from me again, kid. I guess I'll just have to hold you down." He drug the boy to the nearest building, which just happened to be that god awful shack that Eyes had just gotten out of. Mike grinned as he pushed the much smaller boy down onto the ground, and slowly approached him, removing his shirt.

"We're here." Jack informed them. As soon as these words were uttered, Kanone shot up from his half asleep daze, and jumped out of the car. The others followed shortly behind, not wanting to waste any time. Kanone all but ran up to Chase's front door and started knocking loudly. A small girl with a black eye answered the door, "Can I help you?" She asked, looking the group over.

"I need to talk to Chase." Kanone informed her.

"Master Chase is busy at the moment, if you want, I can take a message for you." She said.

"That won't work, I'm afraid." Kanone said, "I need to speak to him immediately, it's an emergency."

The girl hesitated, she didn't know what to do. Chase had instructed everyone not to interrupt him while he was in the study, but if it was an emergency...She nodded, "Please, come in." She said, finally, "I'll get Master Chase right away."

Kanone smiled and thanked her, following her into Chase's living room. She left the six in the large room, and went off to get Chase. Everyone, save Kanone, took a seat. The latter remained standing, too anxious to sit down any longer than he had to. Five minutes passed, and Kanone groaned in frustration, "Where is he?" He asked no one in particular.

"Calm down." Jack suggested, "Getting all excited won't do anyone any good."

Ayumu turned to Jack, "So, what kind of plan do you have?" He asked, realizing that Jack was still the only one with that knowledge.

Jack only chuckled, "You'll see."

Finally, the girl returned, alone, "I'm sorry, Master Chase said that you'll have to come back later, he's busy right now."

"He's alone?" Kanone asked, and the girl nodded, "How long will he be?"

"I don't know, but he was pretty intent on whatever he was doing. It might take a while, you should probably just come back later."

Kanone shook his head, "We'll wait." If Chase was alone, then at least he wasn't with Eyes, and that meant the boy was safe.

Oh, how wrong he was. Mike had removed his shirt and was now working on his belt, still walking closer to Eyes. The latter had scooted back as far as he could, and was now pressed up against the wall. His gaze flickered towards the door, and Mike chuckled, "Don't even think about it." He warned. Eyes' attention snapped back to the older man, and glared as the belt dropped onto the floor. Mike was now standing in front of Eyes, and bent down to grab the boy. Eyes once again tried to get away, but he was just a bit too slow, and was caught by his arm. Mike pinned him down onto the floor, and started sliding his hands up the small boy's shirt. Eyes wriggled around, trying to get away form the cold hands, which made Mike laugh harder, "I love it when you squirm." He told Eyes.

This stopped the movement, but the glare only intensified, "You won't get away with this." He said softly.

"Oh, won't I?" Eyes shook his head, "And, pray tell, who is going to stop me?" Eyes hesitated with his answer. He knew that Kanone would show up eventually, but right now it didn't look like it would be in time. Mike smirked, "That's what I thought." He finished unbuttoning Eyes' shirt, and ripped it off to expose the small chest to the cold air. Eyes gasped at the sudden rush of nearly freezing air, and was afraid that he wouldn't be able to calm back down. Somehow, though, he did this quite easily, and turned his attention back to Mike. Eyes didn't know how to get out of this situation, and was starting to fear the worst. Mike saw this fear, and grinned, "Your precious Kanone won't come for you." He said, "I bet he's glad to get rid of you, you were such a burden."

Eyes stared at him, "That's...that's not true." He said, "Kanone will come for me."

"It's sad how naive you are." Mike told him, "I guess you were just too close, though, you couldn't see how much you were holding him back."

"I wasn't holding him back." Eyes said, now a little more confident, "You're lying."

"Fine, then." Mike said, upset that he couldn't make the boy feel betrayed more easily. There was no reason to torture him like this, other than revenge, that is, "Perhaps you'll see the truth when he doesn't come to rescue you." With that, Mike easily removed Eyes' pants, happy that thye boy didn't show any objection other than some slight whimpers. Mike then removed his own pants, and fixated his gaze onto Eyes' boxers. The latter saw this hungry look, and renewed his efforts to escape. They were all in vain, however, as Mike had him firmly pinned. The older one made a _tsk_ sound, "Now, why would you try such a foolish thing?" He asked.

Eyes whimpered again, "Stop." He said, as Mike grapsed the waistband of his boxers.

"Why would I stop _now_?" Miike asked, chuckling, "The party's just getting started."

It had been ten minutes, and Chase had yet to appear. Even though Kanone was sure that Eyes wasn't currently being hurt (how little he knows), he still wanted to get his boyfriend out of that place, one night was enough. Finally, Kanone had had enough of waiting, and stood up (he finally was convinced to sit down), and drew everyone's attention to him, "Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to find Chase." Kanone informed them all, "I'm tired of waiting."

"None of us are happy with waiting, but we don't want to upset him." Ayumu tried to reason.

"I don't care about upsetting him." Kanone said, "I want Eyes."

"So," A voice said from behind Kanone, "You're here for the boy already?"

Kanone turned to glare at the man who had spoken, "Where is he, Chase?"

"Why should I tell you?" Chase asked, "You're not getting him back until I'm done with him, so leave before I have to have you arrested; all of you."

This made a couple of them, namely Rio and Ayumu, nervous. Rio because Kousuke had always told her horror stories of prison, and Ayumu because he would most likely lose his job if he was arrested. Jack, however, stood to join the two men, "Hello, Chase." He greeted the other man.

Chase did a double take, "Jack?" He asked, "What are you doing here?"

Jack smiled an all too innocent smile (a lot like Kanone's), "I just came to see that my friend was returned safe and sound to Kanone." He informed Chase, "Now, then, what were you saying about not being able to return him?"

Chase paled a little bit, "I...didn't know that you were friends with Kanone." He said, a bit shakily.

"Yes, I am, and I would very much like for this to go as easily as possible. So, if you would kindly just hand him over, that would be wonderful." Chase opened his mouth to protest, even though his brain told him not to, "Kanone has already explained the situation to me, so you don't have to. I must say that I don't approve of your behavior, Chase. However, if you simply hand Eyes over, I think I can manage to forget this whole incident."

Chase shut his mouth, thought his protest over, and nodded, "Yeah, okay." He agreed. He had seen Jack mad, it was scary. A pissed Jack was even worse, and Chase knew that Jack would be pissed if Chase even thought to refuse; that was _not_ something that he wanted to go through. The last guy that upset Jack...well, let's just say he isn't around so often anymore.

Jack's smile changed slightly into one of actual happiness, "Good! Well, let's go." He motioned for Chase to lead them to wherever Eyes was.

Chase hesitated for a moment, it would help a whole lot if he actually knew where Eyes was. He remembered that Eyes was with him when Mike told him that his deal hadn't worked out, but after that he couldn't remember what...oh. Chase remembered where Eyes was, with Mike. That would _not_ be the thing to tell anyone in that room, so Chase smiled, "How about I go get him for you. There's no reason for all of you to go outside in the rain, I'll just bring him to you."

Kanone was suspicous of this, and knew Chase was up to something. He also knew that Eyes would tell him if anything had happened, "Hurry up." Was all he said, and Chase was out the door.

Eyes told Mike once more to stop, as the older one drew down his boxers, and took in the boy's full appearance, "Not a chance now." Mike said, slipping his own pants and boxers off eaily. He climbed on top of Eyes, and prepared to thrust himself in.

Chase hurried outside into the cold and rain, hoping to catch Mike before he did anything to the boy. Thinking that he would have taken him to the old wooden barn that all the slaves lived in, Chase went there first.

"Stop squirming." Mike ordered. He tried to hold Eyes still, but the boy was struggling furiously, trying to get away. Aggrivated, he slapped the boy hard across the face, "I said hold still." Eyes finally gave up, what reason was there to get knocked around and then raped? Might as well just get it over with. Mike grinned, "Good boy." And got ready once more.

Finding no silver haired boys in the barn, Chase thought where else Mike could have taken him. Then, Chase remembered the small shack that he had thrown Eyes in. He quicky made his way there, hoping like hell he could stop anything from happening.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, did he get there in time? The world will never know...at least until I update again. So, what do you think, am I evil enough to have poor Eyes raped _again_? I dunno! Review!


	34. Chapter 34

I think this fic has now become my major one. It has surpassed Happiness of those who believe in every aspect except chapters. I'm fairly certain that this one can make it well past 40 chapters, though, what so you think? Enjoy!

CeTe: Hmm, am I not that evil? I dunno, I did it before (several times, actually). I've decided that Mike will get put in his place. It might shock you who does it, though. Actually, since I just told you that, it probably won't be a suprise...oh well, thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mike was about to push into Eyes when the door swung open. Annoyed, Mike looked behind him to see a panting Chase, "Stop!" He gasped out, halting Mike's actions.

Mike turned to better face Chase, "What do you mean 'stop'?" Mike asked.

"Let him go." Chase ordered, now more composed.

Fearful blue eyes widened in suprise, _Chase_ was saving him? Mike, however, wasn't about to give up, "But..." He started to protest.

Angry that he was being disobeyed, Chase yanked Mike back by his hair, "Don't argue with me." Chase growled, "Just because I let you have some freedom doesn't mean that I'll stand for this."

Mike erleased himself, and stood up, pulling his pants up, "What's gotten into you?"

Eyes winced as Chase backhanded Mike, "What did I just tell you?"He was close to yelling, and Eyes knew first hand what happened when Chase got that angry; it wasn't good.

Mike gingerly touched the sore spot, and winced, then glared at Chase, "I'm not arguing with you!" He yelled. Eyes just shook his head, Chase did _not_ like to be yelled at, "You just told me 10 minutes ago that I could do whatever I pleased with him, and now you're telling me I can't? Make up your damned mind!"

When Chase didn't start immediately hitting Mike, Eyes knew that the latter was in for a hell of a lot worse punishment. Chase nodded, "Alright, then, I've made up my mind." The two started at him, waiting for him to continue, "I've decided that you slepp with the other slaves tonight, outside." Chase informed Mike, "And don't expcet breakfast in the morning." Mike's eyes widened, and his mouth hung open in disbelief. Chase turned his attention to Eyes, "Let's go." He said. Eyes knew better than to hesitate, and quickly followed the older one out of the shack, leaving Mike behind. (A/N: Eyes had gotten dressed sometime during Mike and Chase's agruement.)

Once they were on their way back to the house, Eyes finally spoke, "Is Kanone here?" He asked, hopefully. Logic seemed to point to that conclusion as well, why else would Chase of all people save him from being raped?

Chase swore he heard a sigh of relief when he nodded. He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I underestimated that boy. It seems he really loves you."

Eyes smiled a little, and seemed to relax at hearing that. Still, something was bothering him, "Why have you changed your mind about keeping me?" He wondered out loud.

"I didn't have much of a choice." Chase confessed, "It's a real shame, too, I would have liked to keep you for a while longer." Seeing the boy's utterly confused expression, Chase continued, "Kanone had Jack with him."

"Jack?" Eyes asked, now even more confused. What in the world did Jack have to do with any of this?

Chase nodded, "If I explain to you why Jack can so easily influence me, I want you to do something for me."

Eyes nodded, "Alright." There couldn't be anything that bad that Chase would ask for, could there?

Chase slowed his pace, and Eyes followed suit, "Jack and I have known each other for a long time, ever since we were young." Chase started, "I always looked up to Jack and admired him, but as time went on, we grew apart. It seems that we didn't see eye to eye on some things, and soon we stopped seeing each other all together." Chase seemed to falter here, and paused for a second to compose himself, "During our time together, I started to grow quite attracted to Jack, but he never knew how I felt. One day it got to be too much, and I told him everything. That was, of course, quite a while after we stopped talking, and he said that he couldn't return my feelings. I couldn't just let this go, though, and I became obssessed with him getting to feel the same way." He admitted, swallowing hard at the memories, "Jack is usually a very calm guy, but I guess I pushed him over the edge. I stopped by his house on his birthday, and things got carried away. We got into a big arguement, and..." Chase trailed off, and Eyes looked to him questioningly.

"And what?" The younger one asked, wondering what Jack could have done.

Chase lifted up his shirt to reveal a scar right in the middle of his gut, "He stabbed me." He explained, "I stopped trying to convince him to see things my way after that, but I never stopped loving him." Chase said, quietly, "So, you see, I couldn't exactly keep you for those reasons. Even if I didn't still love him, Jack wouldn't leave here without you."

Eyes tried to absorb all of this information, but it was hard. Who could have thought that Chase would ever love anyone? Eyes supposed that was why Chase did all the things he did to his slaves, "I would have never guessed." He said, looking to Chase, "So, what did you want me to do for you?" He asked.

Chase glanced to Eyes, and turned to him. Without any warning, Chase shoved Eyes against the wall of the house (they had stopped walking right before they reached the door), and pinned him there, "Kiss me." Chase ordered the smaller boy.

Eyes whimpered, paritally out of habit, and shook his head, "No." He whispered, too afraid to open his mouth too much.

Chase knew the boy would react like this, and leaned in closer, "Then let me kiss you." He then forced his lips over Eyes' and waited for the boy to react. Eyes was about to push the older one off of him, before he noticed how soft the other's lips were. It wasn't an agressive kiss, just someone looking for affection; not passionate in itself, but it was kind. In other words, everything that Eyes never thought that Chase was. So, instead of going with his first instinct and pushing Chase off of him, Eyes leaned into the kiss. He wasn't sure why he was responding this way, but he supposed he felt the sightest bit sorry for Chase. Perhaps he was only looking for someone to love him the entire time, and perhaps he thought he had found that someone in Eyes. While Eyes knew that he was far from loving Chase, he could give the older one this one kiss.

Seeing that he wasn't being rejected, Chase pulled Eyes a little closer to get better leverage. Eyes couldn't help but sigh at the passion the older one was starting to show, and Chase decided to try and deepen the kiss. He licked Eyes' lip, asking for entrance to the younger boy's mouth. Eyes hesitated, and pulled back a little. If he granted Chase's request, he might give the older one ideas that he shouldn't be getting. Chase sensed this, and pulled away from the kiss. Eyes looked up to him, panting, and finally caught his breath, "What was that for?" He asked, wondering why Chase had even bothered asking him for a kiss when he could have very well just stolen it.

Chase smiled at him, "Just to convince you to do something else for me." He confessed. Eyes hesitated, getting wary of the other man's intentions. Chase just laughed a little, "Don't worry, it's nothing like that. I would like it if you didn't let Kanone or Jack know about that whole thing with Mike, though. If either one of them found out, I'd most likely be a dead man."

Eyes hesitated, he knew that Kanone would ask him about it, and he really didn't want to lie to his lover, "I can't promise you anything." Eyes informed him, "I can't lie to Kanone for your sake, I'm sorry." Chase's face fell at hearing this, "I can, however, convince him not to do anything." he added.

Chase looked at him, gratefully, "Thanks." He said. Eyes nodded, and waited for Chase to move so they could continue inside, which he did.

Inside, Kanone was waiting impatiently to see Eyes. Once the silver haired boy saw the older one, he walked quickly over to him, and Kanone wrapped him in a hug, "Eyes." He breathed out a sigh of relief seeing that the younger one was virtually unharmed, "Are you alright?" He asked, just making sure.

Eyes nodded, and laid his head on Kanone's shoulder, "I'm fine, now."

Kanone smiled, and looked to the others, "We should get back." Then, to Eyes, "You have an appointment in the morning."

Chase looked at the pair questioningly, "Appointment?"

Kanone glared at him, "Not that's it any of your business, but staying here for so long caused Eyes to become extremely sick."

Chase was taken bakc by this, Eyes never showed any serious signs of being ill other than the occasional cold, "What?" He asked.

Kanone wasn't willing to give him any more information, but Eyes turned to him, "I have a rare form of cancer." He informed Chase, "Or had...I'm not sure." Kanone had said that they thought they got it all, but weren't sure. He supposed that was why he was going back in tomorrow.

Chase was speachless, but Jack was right there with a comment, "Unfortunately, cancer doesn't go away that easily." He said, also glaring at Chase.

Eyes almost defended Chase, but knew there would be a slew of questions if he was to do so. So, he just turned to Kanone instead, "We should go." He said.

Kanone nodded, and, without another word, exited the house. The others followed shortly behind, with Jack bringing up the rear. As he passed Chase he glared at him, "You'd best not pull another stunt like this again. I might not be so forgiving next time."

This time Chase glared back, "Since when have you been forgiving?" He asked, stopping Jack in his tracks.

The latter turned to face the other man, "Everything that happened was a result of your own actions. Don't try to blame me for any of that because I won't sympathize with you."

"I don't want your sympathy." Chase informed him, "Just you."

Jack turned again, heading towards the door once more, "You lost me and my sympathy a long time ago. The choice was yours, and now you have to live with the consequences." With that said, he left Chase, who was now alone, to join back up with his friends.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Haha, so now Chase and Jack have a past...Good thing for Eyes, I guess. Not so much for Chase, but since you all seem to hate him, I guess he's getting what he deserves. Too bad Eyes feels a little sorry for him, whatever will we do with that boy? He's just too nice! Oh, and don't worry, Mike will suffer much more than this in later chapters, which also means we'll have more with Jack and Chase's past because that's all still a little fuzzy (or at least it should be). I guess that's it...reivew!


	35. Chapter 35

Alright, I know I updated this last night, and I was only planning on doing Trust tonight, but all the reviews I got excited me. Not neccessarily for this chappy, but polaris is a little behind and she just reviewed, like, 6 of my chapters in a row and put my count up to 97! Which brings me to the reason I told you all of this; my 100th reviewer will get some sort of prize. Here's the fun part, it can be whatever you want! It can be an extra chappy of a fic I've stopped writing, a new oneshot, a new fic, an extra lemon with any pairing you want, anything! It doesn't neccessarily have to be fic related, but I'm guessing you'll want it to be. So, get those reviews in! Other than that, enjoy!

alpha2nd: Lol, I figured no one would see that coming. Yeah, imagine if our dear Jack was like Chase? Poor Eyes would be in bad shape for one! I was playing the pity thing pretty heavy for Chase (even Eyes feels sorry for him, you know it's got to be bad!), but it's understandable that you still hate him, he did torture poor Eyes for so long. No, Mike has no brain; he's a living, brain-dead moron. Heh, disappearing is too nice for him, he needs to suffer! Unlike Chase, he's got absolutely no excuse for what he did. I'm not saying Chase had a good excuse, but he does have one. Don't worry about it, though I do have to wonder what you've been doing that could prevent you from fanfics...you're welcome for the updates, thanks for reviewing!

nothing important: Yay, I made someone feel sorry for Chase! Get who together, Jack and Chase? I was planning on _something_ along those lines, but it won't be easy for them (I won't say who it will be hard for, though). Heh, you're lucky that you can't tell what's going on inside my head, it's a scary place! Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Yeah, it does sound a bit like those two's past, but that wasn't really intended. It just came out like that...Yep, he's out...for now, but who knows if and when he'll be going back? I certainly don't! I think we're all looking foward to Mike getting his! Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: Finally, we get to see an evil side of Kanone in this chappy! I was about to not put it in, but what the hell? Can anyone guess what his flaw is?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The group arrived back at Kanone's around noon. Eyes' stomach started grumbling, and he blushed a little, "I'm going to go get something to eat." He informed the others.

"I'll be in in a minute." Kanone told him, and turned back to Jack, "Thank you for taking us to go get Eyes." He said, though he knew it was quite the understatement. He was much more greatful than he sounded, but knew that Jack wouldn't have considered doing anything else, so it was basically just to seem polite.

As suspected, Jack smiled at Kanone, "Well, I certainly couldn't leave Eyes there with Chase, I'm not a monster."

"Unlike Chase." Kousuke commented, almost to himself.

Kanone smirked, and had to agree (for once) with the redhead. Then he turned back to Jack, "I still wish there was some way for me to thank you."

Jack considered this, "How about you buy me a drink?" He asked, "I don't suppose you have anything in the house, and I know this great bar not too far from here." Then, he remembered the others that still needed to go home, "I guess we should take you three home first." He said.

"We can stay here if it's a problem." Rio offered.

Kanone chuckled, "I don't think I trust you three in my house alone." He said, basically meaning Kousuke in his kitchen; that boy could eat all the food in the house if given the chance.

Finally, Ayumu decided to speak up, "I can take you three home if you want." He offered, "I have a site I have to be at down there soon anyway."

Rio smiled, "Thanks, Ayumu!"

"We should get going, then. Bye Jack, bye Kanone." The brown haired boy said, heading back towards his house. The other three said bye as well, and trailed after Ayumu.

Kanone turned to Jack, "Are you in a rush to get drunk, or can I let Eyes know I'm leaving first?" He asked, teasingly.

Jack smirked, "I suppose you can tell him, though it _would_ be fun to just leave..."

Kanone shook his head, laughing a little, "The poor boy would probably have a heart attack. I love him to death, but he's so attached to me."

Apparently, this was the perfect time for Eyes to walk back outside, since that's exactly what he did. He heard Kanone's last comment, and his face fell a little, "It's just because I love you." He informed the other boy.

Kanone turned to see a slightly hurt look on his boyfriend's face. Kanone cursed himself for not being more careful, and offered the silver haired boy an apologetic smile, "I didn't mean for you to hear that." He said, though he knew it would do no good.

He was right, as usual, "That doesn't change the fact that I did." Eyes told him.

Kanone walked over to the younger one, and lifted his chin up with a finger, "I never said it was a bad thing that you were so attached to me. I actually find it quite adorable."

Eyes looked into Kanone's eyes to see that it was a flimsy truth, "You said it in a bad way." He pointed out, "It sounded like I was a little kid that won't leave you alone."

Kanone smiled and opted for a witty reply, though he already knew it probably wouldn't go over well, "You are a kid that won't leave me alone, but I enjoy the attention. I would hate it if you weren't the way you are."

Eyes pulled back from Kanone's hand, "You're still making me sound like an annoyance." He informed the other, "If I'm that much of a problem, then I'll leave you and your friend alone." With that, he turned and went back inside. ANd to think that all he wanted to do was see if Kanone was hungry.

Kanone sighed, that was definitely the wrong thing to say. Jack spoke then, "If you want, you can stay here and try to work things out with him." He offered.

Kanone shook his head, "He's pretty upset, I think it would be best to give him some time to calm down. Hopefully he's not as mad as he seems." Though, Kanone knew that was unlikely. Eyes rarely ever got angry, and when he did, he didn't say things that he didn't mean like so many others did. No, Eyes was just a lot more direct and harsh when he was angry, but he never said things that he regreted saying.

Jack nodded, "Well then, let's go get drunk and forget this ever happened."

Kanone laughed, "That is the thing to do, isn't it?" Though, inside Kanone knew that drinking was about the worst thing he could do right now. Still, this didn't seem to occur to Kanone, only the fact that he wanted a drink registered.

So, Jack nodded in agreement, and motioned to his car, "Let's go then, shall we?" Kanone agreed, and the fact that he hadn't told Eyes he was leaving seemed non important; the silver haired boy would probably still be pissed at him when he got back, and wouldn't miss him all that much. Of course, Eyes could think that he overreacted, and go find Kanone to apologize just for the sake of doing so only to find him gone. Then, he would get angry all over again. So, either way, Kanone chalked it up to dealing with a very unhappy Eyes later. That left only one question: why not enjoy himself why he can?

Unfortunately, Eyes, when left alone with his thoughts, always thought things over. Now he was considering Kanoen's words more carefully, and realized that the older one may be right, _"I do hang around him a lot."_ He thought, _"I'm his boyfriend, though, I'm _supposed_ to do that."_ No, Kanone was wrong this time, as unlikely as that may seem, _"He could have been nicer about it, too. He didn't have to keep on insulting me."_ Insulting might have been a bit strong of a word, when he thought about it. After all, Kanone _did_ say he didn't mind the yougner one always being wrong, _"And it's not like he's ever complained about it; he's even asked me to stay with him sometimes."_ Eyes sighed, Kanone was so confusing as times, but he supposed that was just who he was.

Eyes didn't really feel like arguing with Kanone, and did kind of miss him. Having the sudden urge to find his boyfriend, Eyes abandoned his food in the living room, and went outside to find Kanone. However, there was no Kanone outside, and Eyes would have seen him if he came in. He knew Kanone couldn't be mad at him, so where did he go? This upset Eyes a little, how could Kanone say all those things and then just _leave_? It was ridiculous, and it got Eyes angry at him all over again.

Somehow, having a few drinks took six hours, and Kanone arrived back home a little after 6. Eyes had been bored so he decided to take a nap on the couch until Kanone came back. Kanone smiled a little at the sleeping boy, but then remembered their arguement. Here's the thing about Kanone when he's drunk (which he was...oh, so very drunk): he acts a bit like Chase. This, of course, meant bad news for Eyes, and Kanone strolled over to the sleeping form of his boyfriend. He nudged the boy, "Eyes, wake up." He ordered in a stern voice.

Said boy opened up his vibrant, blue eyes, and turned them on Kanone in a slight glare, "What time is it?" He asked, sitting up and yawning.

Kanone shrugged, "Around 6, I guess." He answered, grabbing Eyes' hand, "Come on."

Eyes looked up to Kanone, "Where are we going?" He asked, still a little disoriented.

"Don't question me." Kanone said, frowning, "Just follow me."

Eyes raised an eyebrow at the other boy, "What's wrong with you?" He asked, not liking his tone.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Kanone assured him, though it was a blatant lie (yeah, he lies when he's drunk, too), "What makes you say that?" The question was more of a challenge than an actual question. He was daring Eyes to talk back to him right now.

"You're acting strange." Eyes said, matter of factly, "Where have you been all this time?" He was now suspicious and wary of Kanone, he was acting very different.

"I'm not acting strange." Kanone corrected him, "And it's no business of yours where I've been. Now, let's go." He yanked on Eyes wrist, pulling the boy up.

Eyes let out a small grunt from the pull, and reclaimed his hand, "You _are_ acting strange, and it _is_ my business where you've been. I'm your boyfriend, remember? I have the right to know where you've been for the past 6 hours."

Kanone was getting angered that the boy wouldn't just go upstairs with him (oh, he gets really horny, too, more so than usual...it just gets better and better, doesn't it?), "I'm acting how I want to, and I don't need to be monitored like a child." Kanone said, ending that arguement, "As for you being my boyfriend, yes, you are. Which gives you every right to get undressed and have sex with me. That's about it, I don't need to tell you anything else if I don't want to."

Eyes was taken back by this, "I don't _have_ to do anything. If you don't want to tell me where you've been, then I don't see any reason to give you what you want."

Kanone chuckled an evil chuckled that Eyes did _not_ like the sound of, "That is where you are wrong, dear boy. You _do_ have to do whatever I tell you because other than being my boyfriend, you are, like it or not, also my slave. As your master, I'm commanding you to get upstairs._ Now_." The smile and fake cheery attitude disappeared with that last word, telling Eyes that he wasn't kidding.

"I've never been your slave," Eyes whispered, not believing that Kanone was saying these things, "and I'm not going to sleep with you while you're like this."

That, apparently was the last straw for Kanone, "Oh, you're not, are you?" Eyes shook his head, and got ready for whatever was coming. He never actually expected Kanone to hit him, though the possibility was always there. Even in the state he was in, Eyes never thought Kanone would do something so forceful. To tell the truth, he expected Kanone to just go up to his room. The latter, however, apparently had other ideas because he did indeed hit Eyes. A loud _smack_ sounded against the walls as Kanone backhanded the much smaller boy (and we all know how freakishly strong Kanone is).

The force sent Eyes stumbling back a few steps, and fell right back onto the couch. He blinked a couple times, and looked up at Kanone. He didn't have much time to react, however, as the older one stratled him, and started pulling the younger one's shirt off. Eyes struggled against the older one, "Kanone...stop." He pleaded, now very scared of his boyfriend.

Kanone grinned as he managed to pin Eyes' hands above his head with one hand, and rip apart the button up shirt with the other. He looked into fearful blue eyes, "This would be so much easier if you would just go with it." He said. Eyes showed no signs of doing so, and Kanone just shrugged, "Alright, then, have it your way." He used the boy's belt to tie his hands together, and threw him down on the couch, smiling at the sight before him.

Climbing on top of the younger one once more, Kanone kissed one of the exposed nipples on his boyfriend's chest before biting down on it hard. Eyes let out a whimper, which only excited the drunk boy more. Deciding that he didn't want to wait any longer, Kanone drug the younger one's pants down, exposing his silk boxers. Kanone glared at the unwanted clothing and soon did away with those as well. Now, seeing the naked, restrained boy under him, Kanone got even more excited. He quickly did away with his own pants and boxers, and mounted the shaking boy. Tears were threatening to stain his face, and Eyes sniffed them away, hoping that Kanone would realize what he was doing before it was too late.

Unfortunately for the boy, Kanone was too far lost in his need for a release that he was nowhere near realizing the giant mistake he was about to make. So, Eyes just burried his face in the pillow under him, and waited for the pain that he knew was coming. Sure enough, he felt Kanone force himself into the small boy, and Eyes couldn't help but cry out in pain as Kanone pushed in and out of him, moaning at the warmth surrounding him.

Unwanted tears rolled down the silver haired boy's face as he silently begged Kanone to stop. These unspoken pleads were never heard, however, and Kanone moaned out his release into the younger one. Collapsing on top of the crying boy, Kanone turned his attention to the tears, "What are you crying for?" He asked, "You brought this on yourself. If you'd just gone along with it, I wouldn't have had to force myself on you."

Eyes couldn't believe that Kanone was trying to justify his actions, "Please, leave me alone." He said, sniffing back more tears.

Kanone scoffed, "Whatever." He said, dismissively, as he stood up, replacing his shedded clothing. He headed up the stairs to his bedroom without another word.

Eyes just laid there, trying to force his tears away. Eventually, he managed this task, and turned his attention to his bound hands. Using his teeth to loosen the knot, he managed to free himself, and quickly slipped his clothes back on. After that was done, he laid back down, and tried to ignore the shooting pains going up his spine and in other, unmentionable areas. Finally drifting off to sleep, his last thought was hoping that Kanone was back to his normal self in the morning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I know this chappy didn't seem like it had much of a point, but it will later on...at least I hope it will, that's what I'm planning on as of now! So, we learned a little something about Kanone today, didn't we? Crap, I didn't plan on this taking so long...well, I'll update Trust tomorrow before I work on this one. Reivew!


	36. Chapter 36

Wow, I figured you all would be a lot more mad at me for that...but you turned on Kanone instead! Well, I'm not going to comment much on this, or else I might give it away, but I will say this: he won't be doing it again anytime soon! Enjoy!

freya kurenai: Heh, if only he had stayed with Eyes and not gone out with Jack...but that's Kanone! Oh, the madness will continue forever...at least as long as I keep writing it will! Yay, I'm getting better! It's funny, I've been going over my old chapters of Happiness of those who believe and Fond Memories to edit them so I can post them on the aff site, and I never realized how bad my grammar and writing in general was back then! I think I started about 15 sentences with the word 'but', which I don't think you're supposed to do. In any case, glad to hear that you think I'm improving. I haven't read any harry potter fics, no, why do you ask? I can't wait for your fic! Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Yep, it happened, believe it or not. I really don't think that you want me to get into the details of _how_ he did it, though I did kind of describe it in the fic...Oh yeah, Eyes isn't going to let this one just slide, guess who he goes to for comfort? I'm not telling...yet. Kanone is in quite a pickle, this will be fun to see how he gets himself out of it. Oh, I made you cry? Here! (throws a tissue after her), try this! Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: _I'm_ a monster? Did you not see what Kanone did to Eyes? I've told you before, I have no control over what these people do, I'm just here to report it. I think you should direct these comments towards Kanone. In other news, yeah, you did read a lot of chappies in one day! I went into my mailbox and it said I had 11 new messages, and about 7 of them were reviews. I was like, 'umm...what the hell?'. Anyway, yay, you're caught up and can start writing again! Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Well, not much to respond to...perhaps your next review will get through, I don't even know what you think of what happened! I can guess you're not too happy with it, though...unless you are, then I'm going to have to wonder about you. Well, thanks for reviewing anyway!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanone woke up with a major headache, _"That's what I get for drinking so much, I suppose."_ He thought, then realized that thinking hurt. So, instead, he reached for Eyes, maybe he could talk the younger one into getting him some asprin. He ran his hand around the spot next to him where Eyes should have been for a few moments before realizing that he was alone in the bed. Then, memories of last night came rushing back. Kanone's eyes widened as realilzation of exactly what he'd done sunk in. He burried his face into the pillows, this wasn't good. Not only did he rape his boyfriend, he hit him. Kanone knew the former action was a lot worse than the latter, but he had promised Eyes he would never hit him. Certain that he had lost all trust and love that the younger one had given him, he got up and prepared to face the music.

He slowly decended the steps, trying to block out the extremely loud creaking that they were making. He was thankful that they were only loud due to his hangover, and that Eyes wouldn't hear him come down. He really needed some asprin before he got yelled at by probably everyone in the house. He didn't expect Eyes to go around telling everyone, but this information would get out one way or another. Reaching the kitchen, he opened up the cabnit he thought the asprin should have been in, and found bread instead. Kanone shook his head, and closed the cabnit, where did that damn asprin get to? Reaching for another cabnit door, he came up empty again. He was beginning to suspect someone of coming in here last night and rearranging his kitchen, there was no other explanation for why he couldn't find any asprin. A voice interrupted his search, "Looking for something?" It asked, bitterness evident.

Kanone turned to see Eyes standing before him, a very hateful look on his face. Kanone knew he was the reason for that look, and hated himself for it. Before he could speak, Eyes walked past him and opened up a cabnit, removing a bottle from it. He opened it up and handed Kanone some of the content. Kanone took the asprin greatfully, "Thank you." He finally said, begging for the pills to start working soon. Without another word, Eyes went back to the living room, and laid back down on the couch. Kanone followed him in, and stared at the turned back for a second, "Eyes?" Kanone whispered. When he got no response, he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

This got a response, but it wasn't one that Kanone was hoping for, "Don't touch me." The silver haired boy said, shrugging the hand off.

"Eyes, please talk to me." Kanone begged, though it was to no avail. He knew he was in deep shit if Eyes wouldn't even talk to him. Not knowing what else to do, Kanone sat down where he was, leaning against the couch. If Eyes wouldn't talk to him, then he would talk to Eyes, "I can't give you any kind of excuse for what I did." He began, "I can only tell you that it won't happen again." That sounded like such an empty promise, though, and so easily breakable, "I don't expect you to forgive me or trust me, Eyes, I just want to know that you're okay. That I didn't hurt you."

This made the boy turn over and sit up, glaring at Kanone, "You honestly think you didn't hurt me?" He asked, harshly, "You want to know that I'm okay? Why, so you can clear your conscience and think that you didn't do anything that bad because I'm alright?"

Kanone shook his head, "That's not why at all, I just want to make sure that you're okay. You might be okay with me falling off the face of the planet right now, but I still care about you," He replied, "I know what I did, and I expect to pay for it however you see fit." He added.

Eyes found it very hard to hate Kanone when he said things like that, but still very possible, "Well, for your information, I'm not alright." Kanone's heart broke at hearing this, and he found it impossible to speak. What Eyes said next, though, made him want to die, "I don't care what you do anymore, Kanone, because I can't stay here any longer. I can't live in fear like I used to, and that means I can't live here." He had thought long and hard on this subject, and had made his decision; nothing Kanone could say would make him change his mind.

Finally finding his voice, Kanone looked up at Eyes, "You're... leaving?" He asked, not being able to comprehend this actually happening.

Eyes nodded once, "Whether or not you say you'll do it again, it doesn't matter. I have no guarantee, and I need to be somewhere where I don't have to wonder when the next time I'm going to be raped is. I've lived my whole life like that, and I refuse to let it happen any longer." Eyes knew his leaving was because of Kanone, but in more ways than one. Sure, he was leaving because of what Kanone did last night, but also because of what Kanone had been doing this entire time. Eyes was only able to make this decision because Kanone had given him the confidence to stand up for himself. It hurt too much to think of all the things Kanone had given him, and done for him, and then think of leaving it all behind. Maybe he was acting irrationally, and he just needed time to calm down, but he didn't think that was possible here. It was possible that he might reutrn to Kanone one day, but Kanone didn't need to know that; he didn't need to have any sort of hope that things will get better right now.

Kanone saw that Eyes wasn't going to change his mind with any sort of convincing, so he nodded, "I...I understand." He said, tears starting to form in his eyes, "Where are you going to go?"

"You don't need to know that." Eyes told him, "I don't want you to be a part of my life any more, and I don't want you around." He barely got these words out, and he knew he was lying just the tiniest bit. He really wanted to stay with Kanone, and work it out. He knew, though, if he did that, Kanone wouldn't take what he did as seriously. He'd still feel horrible, sure, but he wouldn't see how wrong it was if Eyes stayed. So, he had to leave. It had always been an unspoken truth between the two that their actions matteres so much more than anything they could ever say. If Eyes left, it would make more of an impact on Kanone than anything he said.

Kanone nodded, "Will you at least tell me when?" He asked.

Eyes looked at him for a long moment before answering, "Now." Kanone said nothing else, but looked down at the floor, "I'll leave it to you to explain to everyone why I'm not here any longer." Eyes hated to leave his mother, but he knew she'd be safe here, and that there was no way in hell Kanone would ever touch her. He also knew that there would be no guarantee of her safety where he was going.

"I...hope you get there safely, then." Kanone whispered, unable to look at Eyes again.

The latter stood up, and walked to the door, grabbing his coat. Opening the door, he cast one glance back to Kanone, _"Goodbye, Kanone."_ He thought, then walked out the door, heading towards Ayumu's.

Making it to the other's house quickly, he knocked on the door, hoping to get Ayumu. It's not that Kiyotaka couldn't have helped him, but he didn't really want to explain the situation to him. Apparently, fate wanted him to leave Kanone because none other than Ayumu answered the door, "Eyes?" He asked, a little suprised to see the boy there, "What is it?" Only then did he notice the bruise on the other's cheek from where Kanone had hit him last night, "What happened?"

"Can I talk to you?" Eyes asked, hoping that Ayumu would understand his decision.

"Of course." Ayumu replied, "Come on in." He said, stepping back into the house to let Eyes in. The latter thanked him, and followed him into the living room where they both took a seat, "Who did this?" Ayumu asked, brushinig the bruise with his thumb.

Eyes sighed, and looked away, "Kanone." He whispered. Ayumu only stared at him, wondering if the boy had gone crazy. He never thought in a million years that Kanone would hit Eyes. Instead of interrupting the boy, Ayumu let him continue, "Is Kiyotaka here?" Eyes asked, not wanting the older one to be spying on their conversation.

"Yeah," Ayumu replied, "but it's way too early for him. Don't worry, he'll be asleep for a while longer, we can talk."

Eyes nodded, and began to tell Ayumu what happened. He explained that he and Kanone had gotten into an arguement over some stupid comment that Kanone had made. He said that he guessed Kanone had went out drinking with Jack, because when he returned six hours later, he was very drunk. Then, Eyes continued on, explaining everything, only addding details that were necessary. When he was done, he looked up at Ayumu, "So, I came here." He finished.

Ayumu nodded, trying to absorb all of the information. Though, it wasn't that hard, "Kanone has never been able to hold his liquor." Ayumu said, "He'll be okay for the first couple of drinks, and he'll be able to stop most of the time, but one drink too many and he looses all sense of what he's doing."

Eyes looked at Ayumu suspiciously, "Are you defending him?" He asked, he hadn't expected this.

Ayumu shook his head, "Not at all, what Kanone did was unforgivable. I'm just telling you that it wasn't actually Kanone who did that, he probably had no idea what he was doing. You're a smart boy, Eyes, and I'll help you with whatever you decide to do. I just think that you should consider all of the details before you make a decision that you'll regret later."

"I've already made up my mind." Eyes informed him, "I have no guarantee that Kanone won't drink again, and I don't want to be around someone that is that unreliable."

"I agree with you completely, don't think I'm not, but do you honestly think that Kanone would drink again if he knows what will result from it?" Ayumu asked him, "Like I said, I'll support whatever you decide to do, but I think you should reconsider."

Eyes hated the logic that came out of Ayumu's mouth, "I can't just forgive him, though." He said, "He needs to suffer for what he's done."

"Listen to yourself." Ayumu told him, "This doesn't sound like you at all, Eyes. If you're just doing this out of spite, which is what it sounds like, then I think you should go back to Kanone and talk it over with him."

Eyes cursed Ayumu for being so reasonable, "You're right, I know, but I can't help myself. Despite what you all might think, I'm not perfect, and I want him to pay for this."

Ayumu nodded, "Then how about you give him a chance to make it up to you." He suggested, "If he fails, then you can go. If he doesn't, then you work things out with him."

Eyes sighed, "I...suppose that could work." He admitted. Talking with Ayumu had given him the much needed time to calm down, and talking about it had helped a little, too.

Ayumu smiled, "Good. Now, if it doesn't work out, you come back here, and I'll take you wherever you want to go without any more arguement."

Eyes nodded, and stood up, "Thank you, Ayumu." Ayumu only smiled at him, and watched as he opened the door, walked out, and shut it behind him.

As Eyes walked back towards the place he had called home for several months now, his mind began to wonder, _"How am I supposed to give him a chance?"_ He wondered, _"How could I possibly ask him to prove himself to me?"_ As he ran through several possibilities, he ended up in front of the door too soon. He still didn't know what to say or do. Then it occured to him that _he_ shouldn't be the one to rack his brain figuring out how Kanone should prove his worth, it should be Kanone. Deciciding this, he walked through the door to find the house as empty as he had left it 40 minutes ago.

Before he walked two steps, Kanone's head poked out of the kitchen to stare at him, "Eyes?" He asked, unsure if he was going crazy or if it was actually the younger one.

Eyes nodded, "I went to talk with Ayumu." He explained, "He said some things that made me reconsider my decision." Kanone stepped out of the kitchen, still keeping his distance, and waited for Eyes to continue, "I've decided to give you a chance to convince me to stay, but I'm only giving you one chance. Say whatever you will to keep me here, but if you say the wrong thing, I'm gone for good." He informed Kanone.

Kanone nodded, understanding perfectly. What could he possibly say to keep Eyes here, though? The usual lines of 'I'm sorry' and 'I'll never do it again' wouldn't work. He didn't think begging would be the way to go either, so what could he do besides apologize, beg, and make promises? Perhaps he just needed to think outside the box. Maybe Eyes wasn't looking for him to say anyting, maybe he wanted something else from Kanone. What, though? There was nothing that Kanone could possible give him that he hadn't already. Whatever he did, he would have to be sure of it, and he would have to do it soon. Then it clicked, what else could he do _excpet_ that? Walking the short distance between the two boys, Kanone pulled Eyes to him. It startled the boy a little, but he didn't pull away...yet. Kanone looked deep into the younger one's unsure, blue eyes, then made his move. He leaned down to capture Eyes' lips in his in a passionate, yet soft and unsure kiss. This was the only way he could think to keep Eyes; after all, actions always spoke louder than words.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

But was it enough? That, as usual, is up to you all! Should Eyes take Kanone back, or leave for a while? I already know where I'm going to send him if you decide that he should leave. Hopefully the vote will be unanimous so I can make everyone happy. Reivew!


	37. Chapter 37

Alright, I'm really at a loss with this fic, so I'm just gonna wing it, that sound good? Good. Of course, I wing most of the stuff I write, but I usually have _some_ sort of idea what to do (even when I say I don't, it usually comes to me). After actually thinking about this fic, and not coming up with anything, I've given up on ideas, and decided to just...type. So, with that said, I hope I do okay with this, enjoy!

BadluckGoodluck: Heh, I suppose I'll keep him, since that's what everyone said that's what they wanted (at least you all agree on _that_). Glad you like the fic that much! Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Lol, that's exactly why I put the line in there. We all know that Kanone has to screw things up (what fun would it be if he didn't?)! Lol, he needs to stop doing stuff? Damn Kanone, I told him to stop doing stuff, why doesn't he listen to me? Well, like you said, he _is_ a bit on the stupid side when he wants to be. Honestly, I put the kiss in there because Eyes could react either way to it; it could push him away, or bring him back. Evidently, it's going to push him away, who knew? Of course they belong together, why else would they put up with each other's crap all the time? You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

nothing important: That doesn't sound stupid at all. I'm going through a lot of crap right now, too, and while I can't say I know how you feel because I don't know your situation, I do feel for you, whatever it is you're going through! If you want to talk about it, I'm always a good listener! Don't worry, I can assure you right now that they'll end up together, it is _me_ after all; I couldn't break those two up for too long! Thanks for reviewing!

Kazuya Arsashi: I can't wait for your new fic, I'm so excited! Let me know as soon as you post it because I don't check the stie everyday, and I don't want to miss it! If I don't have time to check it out, I'll make time! Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Of course Eyes will forgive him, but how much convincing will it take? Who knows? It would be extremely sad if Eyes left, but that just means that you're into the fic, so thanks! Aw, you know I couldn't keep them apart...Thanks for reviewing!

polaris18: A bad soap opera? What, I don't even get a good soap rating? Not that there are any good ones...thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eyes jerked out of the kiss, and stared horrified at Kanone, who did he think he was? Eyes' expression turned to one of anger, and he slapped Kanone, hard, across the face, "Did you think that would actually work?" He asked, still unable to believe that Kanone would try such a thing, "Did you think you could just kiss me and make what you did go away?"

Kanone recovered from the shock of being slapped, and turned his attention to Eyes, "I...I just thought..." He started.

"Well, you thought wrong." Eyes informed him, "I told you I would give you one chance, and you blew it. So, goodbye." With that, Eyes turned to head out the door.

"Wait." Kanone said, desperation evident in his voice. He stayed where he was, not daring to lay another hand on Eyes again.

His tone of voice made the younger one freeze in his tracks, though, and turn back to Kanone, "What?" He asked, coldly.

"You gave me one chance to say whatever I could to keep you." Kanone said, looking to the younger one for confirmation.

"So?" Eyes asked, "You had your chance, Kanone, and you chose to waste it. You won't keep me here on a technicality." He knew exactly what Kanone was planning, and he wouldn't fall for it. Kanone hadn't said one word the last time, so, technically, it didn't count. That was the older one's reasoning, anyway, as flawed as it was.

"I don't want to keep you here at all if it's against your will." Kanone told him, looking down, "I just want you to be happy, Eyes. If that means leaving, whether it be for a month, a year, or a lifetime, then I won't stop you."

Eyes felt a little guilty at hearing this, and Ayumu's words went rushing through his head, _"Do you honestly think that Kanone would drink again if he knows what will result from it?"_ Eyes shook his head, that didn't matter. Kanone... he needed to pay, _"Listen to yourself. This doesn't sound like you at all, Eyes."_ He tried to block the words out, tried to deny the sense they made, and the things they were telling him, but it was nearly impossible. It wasn't like him at all, but this wasn't like Kanone, why could he get away with it? He must have had _some_ sense of what he was doing, didn't he?

Eyes remembered when Chase would drink with his friends, he was always laughing, and he took it really easy on Eyes when ever he drank. Perhaps people really didn't know what they were doing when they were drunk, and maybe Kanone really was sorry. Still, even with all of this evidence, and all of these excuses piling up in Kanone's favor, Eyes just couldn't find it in his heart to forgive him...not yet. Worried, since the younger one hadn't said anything, Kanone glanced up to see him deep in thought. Usually, Kanone would have asked Eyes what was on his mind, but he didn't want to break the other's concentration. If he was seriously considering staying, Kanone didn't want to interrupt that, _"Please stay."_ He silently begged.

Eyes finally looked up to Kanone's patiently waiting face, "If you want me to be happy, then why would you consider drinking in the first place?" Eyes asked, "You must know how you get, so why did you do it?"

Kanone sighed, he couldn't necessarily tell Eyes the truth about that, now could he? It had been because of their fight that Kanone finally made his decision to join Jack. He didn't need to blame the boy for this, and he didn't think it would help at all. So, instead, he gave Eyes another truth, "It was... a bad error in judgement." He admitted, how much of a load of crap did that sound like?

Apparently, a giant load, since Eyes' glare deepened (if that was possible), "A bad error in judgement?" He repeated, "That's a bit of an understatement, don't you think?"

Kanone nodded, "I know, Eyes, I just don't know how to keep you here. I don't want to push you away any further; I need you." He whispered.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you raped me!" Eyes yelled, now furious that Kanone was feeding him all these empty excuses and half truths, and expecting him to take him back. Anger was boiling inside him, and suddenly Ayumu's words made no sense at all. He looked to Kanone once again, "How can you possibly expect me to trust you after this? Even if I decided to come back, do you think it would be the same?"

Kanone hesitated, he hadn't thought that far ahead, "I hadn't considered that at all, actually." He answered, "I have little hope right now that you'll even stay with me, there's no way I could expect everything to go back to normal."

The younger one eyes Kanone suspiciously, "If you don't think that I'll stay, then what point is there in trying to keep me."

Kanone smiled faintly at this question, "Because," He said in a tone that told Eyes he should already know this, "I might not have much of a chance to keep you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give you up without a fight." He explained, "I've none you too long, and loved you too much to simply let you go knowing that there might have been some chance that you would have stayed. I'll do everything in my power to keep you here, Eyes, but if there's no way that you can be happy here, and feel safe, then I won't hesitate to let you go."

Eyes shook his head, "You make no sense!" He said, half angry, half confused, "You say you won't give me up without a fight, but then you say that you'll let me go if that means I'm happy. Why can't you just make up your mind and give me a straight answer?"

Kanone thought about it, "I can't give you a straight answer because I'm not sure what my answer is. I'm so confused, Eyes, and you have no idea how terrified I am to lose you right now. I have no idea what to do, though, and I can't stand the thought of losing you. I hate the thought of making you unhappy for my sake even more, though."

Eyes was taken back a bit by this, "You're never confused, though." He objected, now much more calm, "You always have the answers to everything, how can something like this confuse you?"

Kanone shook his head, "None of the questions have ever mattered." He pointed out, "I've never had anything to lose, but that's all changed. I have you to lose, now, and you matter more than anything. I can answer any question you throw at me, but I can't seem to find the answer to this one. The thing that terrifies me the most is I'm not even sure I have the right question."

Eyes looked at him, a little confused, how could Kanone not know the question? It was so simple, "If I gave you the question, could you give me the answer?"

Kanone looked up in suprise, Eyes would do that for him? It may have seemed ridiculous to be greatful for this little bit of information, but right now Kanone would take anything. So, he nodded, "I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Eyes warned him.

"I never do." Kanone said, which was true. Kanone always made sure he held up his end of the deal. This time would be no different, even though the situation was much more serious than any he had ever been in.

Eyes took a few steps towards Kanone, until they were inches apart. Then, he asked the question, the only one he needed to know the answer to, "Do you love me?" He asked, suprised to find himself a little afraid of Kanone's answer.

The latter was about to respond 'of course', but stopped himself. If this was the only question Eyes needed to ask him, then his answer couldn't be so general as 'yes' or 'why wouldn't I?'. No, his answer needed to be original and thought out. He remembered back to when Eyes first confessed his feelings; he had asked Kanone what love was like. Kanone ran over the conversation in his head, remembering everything that he told Eyes was required for one person to love another, _"Trust is a major factor, of course, but there's other things to consider, like the person's personality and beliefs. And when you're in love, there's just something that clicks. You know that the person you feel these things for is the one." _ Kanone thought over this criteria, and realized how empty it was. Finally he turned to Eyes to give his answer, "I told you before that love had to do with trust, and similar beliefs."

Eyes nodded, "I remember." He whispered.

"I realize now how wrong that definition was, how empty. I couldn't give you a real understanding of love because I had never truly been in love at that point. Now, though, I can tell you exactly what love is, and I can tell you that it's not just words. Love is so much more than just simple expressions; it's that feeling I get whenever I think of you, the anticipation of when I'll see you again. The lonliness when you're not next to me, and the pain I feel when you're upset with me." Kanone paused to collect himself, "It's the knowledge that I know you're mine, and the immense feeling of relief I get from knowing that. It's knowing that I'll always have someone there for me, no matter what. It's knowing that I can hold you whenever I want to, but that I'm able to let you go if I need to. You give me a sense of security that I've never felt before, and I feel safe with you around. I told you before that you just know when you're in love, and I know without a doubt that I love you. I may not be able to explain it quite clearly, but I know it's there." Kanone stopped for a second, before adding, "I also know that you feel the same way about me, or you at least did at one time. I guess that's another part of being in love, you can tell what the other is feeling."

Eyes listened to all of this quietly, and now saw that it was his turn to talk. When he opened his mouth, however, he didn't know quite what to say. Everything that Kanone had said, Eyes knew exactly what he was talking about. He knew that he felt, or had felt, all of those things about Kanone. Especially the security, he remembered feeling so safe in Kanone's arms, like no one could ever hurt him. It was ironic that those arms were the only ones to hurt him, when he thought they could only ever do anything but. Still, he knew that Kanone loved him, though he wasn't sure how he knew. Perhaps what Kanone said was true, and Eyes was still in love with the former, and that was how he knew. Whatever the case may be, Eyes knew that he had to make a decision, even if it was a temporary one, "I still feel all of those things." He confessed, "Except...I don't know if I can feel safe with you again."

Kanone nodded, "Eyes, let me ask you a question." Eyes nodded, unsure of what was coming, "Where were you planning to go if you left here?"

Eyes hesitated, he didn't want Kanone to know, "I..." He sighed, might as well get it out. Him going there at this point wasn't looking too likely, "Chase's." It mgiht have not been the best idea, but Eyes didn't think that Chase would turn him away if he went there. After all, Chase wanted him, and the last time they saw each other...Chase was anything but abusive.

Kanone, having no knowledge of Eyes and Chase's kiss, gasped, "Chase?" He asked, not sure if he had heard the younger one right. Upon Eyes' nod, Kanone shook his head, "I hurt you so much that you thought you would be safer with Chase?" He asked, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, "I had no idea that I...pushed you that far away; that I hurt you that much. Eyes, I'm so sorry, but please promise me you won't leave me for Chase. I couldn't live with myself if you did."

Somehow, this shocked Eyes most of all, but he supposed it made sense since Kanone knew nothing of the kiss. Nodding, Eyes replied, "I promise." He whispered, he didn't want to see Kanone cry. Despite all that talk of wanting to make Kanone suffer, he never wanted to see the older one so helpless.

Kanone looked down at him, "Don't make promises you won't keep." He said, looking at Eyes with the faintest bit of hope.

Eyes shook his head, "I never do." He said, finally leaning his head on Kanone's chest. As he relaxed against the older one, he didn't realized how much he had wanted to do just that, "Kanone?" Eyes asked. The other remained silent, waiting for the other to continue, "I...I think I love you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmmm, maybe they'll get it right _this_ time around...Well, what do you think? I don't really think Kanone suffered as much as he should have, but I can work that into later chapters if you all agree. Oh, and see what you all saved Eyes from? Chase! Heh, I think that's about it, reivew!


	38. Chapter 38

I'm baaaaaaack! Miss me? No... no one ever does. Oh well, at least I've returned with another chappy. Miss me now? Yeah... I just bet. Anyhow, enjoy!

nothing important: Happy and sad in the same chappy, huh? Then I'm doing my job! Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Heh, imagine if everyone had told me to make Eyes leave. Who knows what would have happened? It's down right hilarious to see Kanone tripping over his words, but you're right, it _is_ Eyes after all, who can keep their cool? I'm not sure if they're going to tell everyone or not. Probably not Callia, seeing as how I like having Kanone alive, but maybe the others. I'm not sure, I do know Chase will find out, but I don't even know how he'll react to it, yet. You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Yep, I was going to send him to Chase. Their last meeting was pretty much why Eyes decided to go there. He figured that Chase wouldn't hurt him like Kanone did, and who knows if that's actually true? Maybe Chase just has something up his sleeve...Yeah, you were right that Eyes needed to knock some sense into Kanone; I'm just not sure it was enough! I think Kanone's suffered enough, so I gave him Eyes back. I didn't really know what to put down for Kanone's little speech, I just knew he had to give one. Yep, I winged it like crazy (but don't tell anyone!). Yeah, right... they all know, anyway. Thanks for reviewing!

polaris18: Yeah, that was the basic idea, them starting over and all. There won't be a whole lot of fighting, but Eyes will be leaning away from Kanone and towards someone else (hmmm, who could _that_ be?). Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two sparkling, blue eyes opened at the sound of breakfast being cooked. He heard the bacon sizzling, and wondered why Kanone had gotten up so early. It couldn't be much past 7, and the latter never got up before 8 on a normal day. Standing up, Eyes shivered as his feet hit the cold floor, and went off in search of some socks, first. After claiming his prized possession, Eyes headed down the stairs, to see Kanone standing in front of the stove, but something seemed off. Walking up to his boyfriend, Eyes studied his face, and saw that his once full of life eyes had lost most of their spark, "Kanone?" Eyes asked, a little worriedly.

Said boy glanced up, and smiled at the other, "Hello, Eyes, are you hungry?" He asked, turning the stove off.

Eyes nodded, now completely freaked out, Kanone wasn't acting normal at all. Well, he wasn't acting normal for Kanone, "What's wrong with you? Did something happen?" He remembered the last time he asked these questions, and remembered that night didn't end well.

Kanone just shook his head, and yawned, "Nothing wrong at all, I just woke up early, and decided to get a head start on breakfast. Everyone's been getting up earlier so they can get their work done soon, and not have to work in the dark."

Eyes studied Kanone's face a little more, "Did you sleep at all last night?" Kanone looked like he had stayed up all night, and been to hell and back during that time.

Kanone hesitated, but eventually shook his head, "No, I couldn't sleep." He confessed, "I tried to sleep at one point, but kept having these horrible nightmares, so I decided it was better not to sleep."

"Nightmares?" Eyes asked, curious. He had been lucky in never having many nightmares, but the ones he did have were horrid, and after he came to Kanone's he loved that Kanone was always there to talk to if he woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat.

Kanone nodded, "About what I did." He whispered, "I feel so horrible about that, Eyes, and I can't help but feel that you're still a little resentful against me for it." Eyes stayed silent, unsure of what to say because Kanone was right. He had hoped to avoid any of these akward confrontations, though, but now realized that was near immpossible. Seeing that the younger one was going to say nothing, Kanone continued, "I don't want you upset with me, Eyes, and I'll so everything in my power to make sure that never happens." The thing Kanone didn't say was hoe powerless he felt around Eyes, "I'm not certain there's anything I can do except give you time to forgive me, though. If, that is, you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He added.

Eyes swallowed hard, and found it _very_ hard to be upset with Kanone when he saw how much the other was suffering. He then realized that him being cold towards Kanone was only hurting them both, and that he was feeling guilty about making Kanone pay because he was still madly in love with the other boy. Rationally, Eyes really had nothing to complain about. Sure, Kanone raped him, and it was definitely something he shouldn't have done, but look at everything Kanone had done for Eyes. He had given him a home, a name, security, love, he even gave him his mother back, _and_ he rescued him from certain death at Chase's. Yet, in all their time together, Kanone had made this one error in judgement, this one to everything he had done for Eyes, it seemed so unimportant, so insignificant.

Eyes smiled at Kanone, and pulled the latter close to him, "Of course I can forgive you, Kanone." He whispered, "I'm only lying to myself at this point by sayng that I'm still upset with you, and that I don't love you. You're everything to me, and I can't stand to see you suffer anymore." Eyes wasn't about to apologize because, in reality, Kanone _did_ deserve to pay for what he did, but Eyes never liked reality much. No, he much perferred the world that he and Kanone created whenever they touched. He felt safe in that world, and knew nothing could ever hurt him there.

Kanone smiled down at the boy, "You're sure?" He asked, almost not wanting to for fear that it would make Eyes second guess his decision. He wanted the boy to be sure, though, so it was for the best.

Eyes nodded, "I've never been more sure in my life." He replied, pulling Kanone into a kiss.The latter quickly took control of the kiss, and only broke when they heard giggling.

The two turned their attention to the younger one's mother, "I see you two made up." She commented, walking past them to grab a plate, and started piling food on.

Kanone froze, and looked to Eyes. The latter only shook his head, letting Kanone know he hadn't told his mother about what happened. Confused, Eyes turned to his mother, "How did you know we were fighting?" He asked, trying to get the information out of her.

Callia turned to her son, "It was very obvious." She informed them, "Unless you sleep on the couch every night for fun." She said to Kanone. Eyes shook his head in disbelief, mothers really could find anything out. He just hoped she didn't pry for a source of the fight. _That_ could prove to be fatal for Kanone, and the older one knew that as well. When he told Callia Eyes had been raped at that club, she got upset with him because he wasn't there to protect Eyes. Kanone didn't know how she would react to learning that he himself had hurt the boy this time, but he didn't want to. Instead of asking a million quesitons like she wanted to, Callia sensed it was better to stay out of this one, "I don't know why you two were fighting, and I don't really need to. As long as you're back together, that's all I need to know."

Kanone smiled greatfully at her, "We are, right?" He asked, looking down to Eyes for confirmatin.

The smaller one leaned his head on Kanone's chest, "Definitely." He whispered, closing his eyes. Callia just smiled at the two, and went to set the table for breakfast.

After inhaling a plate of food, and eating two more at a more reasonable pace, Eyes was stuffed. He threw his dishes in the sink, and rinsed them off, then went back to reclaim his seat at the table. Kousuke amd Rio were having a fork battle when he left, and he wanted to see who won. Taking his seat next to Kanone, Eyes redirected his attention back to the battle. There were several shouts from the others, mostly encouraging Rio, which made Kousuke glare at the shouters. Rio saw the opening, and took it, knocking Kousuke's fork from his hand, and onto the table, "Damn!" Kousuke shouted, then turned to the people who had distracted him, "This is your fault." He muttered.

"Watch your language," Kanone told him, "and don't blame them for being so easily distracted."

"Whatever." Kousuke said, dismissively, as he picked his fork back up, and began eating again.

Eyes smirked at the redhead, but soon a knock on the door grabbed his attention. He saw Kanone start to stand up, but beat him to it, "I'll get it." He said, getting a weird sense of deja vu. Kanone got it, too, but knew that it couldn't be the same outcome as last time, and nodded. Eyes opened the door to reveal none other than, "Chase?" He asked, his deja vu and paranoia getting the best of him, "What are you doing here?"

Chase smirked, "Don't worry, I'm not here for you this time. Well, actually, I guess I am." Eyes took a step back, and glared at Chase. If the man had shown up two days ago, he probably would have walked out the door with him, but not anymore, and he'd be damned if Chase was going to take him again. The older one saw this hesitation, and laughed, "Don't worry, I'm not going to take you away again, I just need to talk to you."

Eyes was about to respond, but was cut off by another voice, "Eyes, who is..." Kanone trailed off as he saw who it was. He instinctively put his arms around Eyes in a protective manner, and glared at Chase, "What do you want?"

Chase laughed, a bit nervously, "I just need to borrow your boy here for a few minutes." He explained, "I'll give him right back, I promise." He added, a bit jokingly.

Kanone, however, saw no joke in this, "No way in hell." He growled, tightening his hold on Eyes.

Eyes, though touched by his very protective boyfriend (he couldn't even say overprotecive seeing as who it was), slipped out of Kanone's grasp, and turned to him, "It's okay." Eyes assured him, "I'll be back in a minute."

Kanone looked back and forth between the two. He wanted to believe Eyes more than anything, but with what the younger one told him (that he was planning on going to Chase's), he couldn't help but suspect that something was up. Still, he trusted Eyes, even though he hated being left in the dark; especially in a situation like this, and nodded, "Alright, but hurry back."

"I will." Eyes promised, and followed Chase outside where they could talk in private. Once they were alone, Eyes turned to Chase, "What did you need to talk to me about?" He asked, though he already had a pretty good idea.

"Jack." Chase confessed, "Ever since I told you about him, and I saw him the other night, I haven't been able to get him out of my head."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Eyes asked. Even though he felt sorry for Chase because he had his heart broken, he couldn't forget that Chase chose his own path, and pushed Jack away himself.

"I want you to teach me." Chase said, "Show me how to be like you, so that I can change...for him."

"Teach you?" Eyes repeated, dumbfounded by the request. He had expected Chase to ask him to talk good about him to Jack, or try to "reason" with Jack, and make him see the good in Chase. He'd never expected this, though. Besides being totally caught off guard, Eyes had no idea what answer to give Chase. If he truly wanted to change, then Eyes wanted to help him, for everyone's sake, but he had no idea how to go about such a thing.

When Eyes said nothing else, Chase looked up at him. Only then did he register the bruise that was covering the boy's left eye. It had happened a couple of days ago, so it was in it's prime right now, and Chase didn't know how he had missed it before, "What happened?" He asked, genuinely concerned, brushing his thumb across the bruise.

Eyes stopped himself from flinching, but still pulled away, "Nothing." He muttered. Chase didn't need to know what Kanone had done.

Chase, however, wasn't about to let it go, though, "Who hit you?" He demanded, angered. He wasn't sure why he was being so protective of Eyes, he just couldn't help himself. Considering how horrible the boy's life had been, and how much he had suffered, Chase figured he deserved no less than to be protected. He had to take care of himself his entire childhood, and now it was only right that someone else do it for him. Since Chase had been the one responsible for all of his pain, it only seemed right that he be the one to protect the boy. Noticing Eyes' silence, Chase figured it was someone that he didn't want to get into trouble, "Kanone?" He asked, though he was sure it was from Eyes' actions. Very slowly, Eyes nodded, not sure if he should be saying anything to Chase; he still wasn't sure if he could trust him, "Why?" Came the next question.

"He was drunk." Eyes admitted, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Chase was about to object, but decided against it. He _was_ here for the boy's help after all, he didn't need to piss him off, "Alright. So, will you help me?"

Eyes looked back up to the hopeful face, and decided that maybe Chase was telling the truth. So, he nodded, "Alright, but I don't know how much help I'll be."

Chase smiled, "That's okay. I just need to know how to act, I've lived my whole life like this. Well, ever since Jack left, and I really don't know any other way. I've always been out to get the best deal, and never cared who got hurt, as long as I was happy."

Eyes nodded again, "Jack's almost the exact opposite of that. He's completely selfless, and goes out of his way to help people. He doesn't care whether or not he benefits from it or not, as long as everyone else is happy. Though, I think seeing others happy, and knowing that he helped them, makes him happy in turn."

"How do I become like that, though?" Chase wondered out loud, "I don't know if I can be that selfless."

"Sure you can." Eyes said, encouragingly, "Start out small, though, don't push yourself. It'll take some time, but it is possible." Chase questioned him with 'how?' once again, and Eyes continued, "Just think of all the things that you're doing to make others miserable." He suggested.

"What, you mean my slaves?" Chase asked, a little confused.

Eyes winced at the term, "Perhaps you should start by not calling them 'slaves'. Try learning their names, and calling them by that."

Chase was about to say that was impossible, but nodded, "Alright, but I'm not sure I can do all of that alone." Eyes assured him that he would help, and Chase smiled, "Great, what else?"

"Think." Eyes told him, "I can't hand you all the answers. What else could you do to better their lives?"

"I suppose I could feed them more." Chase said, looking to Eyes, who nodded.

"Buy some better food, too." He said, "I know you've got the money, so don't complain." He added, stopping Chase from doing just that. Then the younger one continued with a list, "Provide them with new clothes, let them live inside, and don't work them so hard." He told Chase, "Believe it or not, if you're nice to people, they'll do things for you if you ask them. Most importantly, don't hit them. Despite what you may think, force isn't the best way to get someone to do what you want."

Chase listened quielty, nodding every now and then, "So, basically, do the opposite of everything I've been doing?"

Eyes thought about it, "Yeah, pretty much." Chase sighed, and looked up as Eyes placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know it's a lot, but if you want Jack, you're going to have to make sacrifices."

"I know." Chase told him, "I just hope I'm strong enough to do all of this."

Eyes smirked, "If I can be the person I am today, even after all I've been through, then you can become someone you want to be, too."

Chase smiled faintly, and pulled Eyes into a gentle hug, "I'm sorry." He whispered, "For everything I put you through."

Eyes tensed at the hug at first, but relaxed into it, "I know you are, and that's why I know you can change." He replied, leaning into the embrace. From the kitchen window, a very jealous and suspicious Kanone watched the entire scene unfold. Even though he couldn't hear their conversation, he had seen enough.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

These two just can't get a break, can they? Hmm, perhaps this will all go over smoothly? Not likely! Let's see, Cahse rapes, beats, and starves Eyes for 10 years, and Eyes forgives him just like that. Kanone hits him and rapes him once, and Eyes has a grudge for two days _and_ is found hugging Chase. It's not looking good, even though Chase did have a better excuse...(and I'm not saying I understand of condone his actions!). Review!


	39. Chapter 39

So, how was everyone's Thanksgiving? Hope it all went well, mine was fairly uneventful, which, if you knew my family, you'd know that was a good thing! I don't exactly have a Thanksgiving related chappy for either of my fics, but I will strive to put a Christmas related chappy of Trust up around said holiday. You know what holiday _is_ coming up in this fic, though? Heh, I won't tell you quite yet. I'll give you a big hint though, it's around mid-January right now. Anyway, enjoy!

CeTe: So sad, you're my only reviewer for this chappy. Oh well, I guess everyone else is just busy with family stuff (traveling, I guess?). Either way, you're absolutely right. It's a lot harder for Eyes to forgive Kanone because he loves and trusts him. Chase, on the other hand, is hated by Eyes, and it's very easy for the latter to forgive him. I don't think I worded that quite right, but you get the idea! Heh, I think that scene is going to have to happen very soon giving what Kanone just saw. Actually, I think it's going to happen right now. Or, at least after Ig et something to drink...Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eyes stepped back a step from Chase, and looked him over, "You look tired." He commented, "Did you get any sleep last night?" He found it very odd that neither Chase nor Kanone slept last night. Perhaps Chase really did love Jack if he couldn't even get to sleep.

Chase chuckled a little and shook his head, "Not much, no." He responded, and stifled a yawn.

Eyes smirked at him, "Then the first thing you should do is go home and get some sleep." Chase nodded and turned to leave, but Eyes stopped him, "And maybe you could consider..."

"I'll let them sleep inside." Chase finished for him, turning back to smile at Eyes, "Thanks again, for helping me." Eyes said nothing, but simply nodded as Chase disappeared.

Back inside, Eyes came face to face with a rather disgruntal Kanone, "What's wrong?" Eyes asked. He hoped he hadn't upset Kanone too much by going off with Chase, but didn't see any real reason that the other would be upset. Maybe worried, but not upset.

"When did you get so friendly with Chase?" Kanone asked, bitterly, "The last time I checked, you hated his guts. Now you're hugging him?"

Eyes hesitated, Kanone _did_ have a point. Even though, he knew a lot of things that Kanone didn't, his logic may be a little flawed. Still, "He...wants to change." Eyes explained, "He asked me to help him." He wasn't sure if Chase would feel comfortable with Kanone knowing the details, even though the latter probably would have been able to help him more than Eyes ever could.

"Oh, so he just asked you to help him?" Eyes nodded, that was basically what happened, "And you just accepted?" Another nod, "Why?"

This would need an explanation Eyes wasn't sure he could provide, "If Chase wants to change, and I can help him, then I want to." Eyes began, "I might not have to deal with him everyday anymore, but a lot of people do. If I can help him to change, I'll be helping all of them as well."

"You never liked those people." Kanone reminded him, "You said they all made fun of you, and rejected you. Why would you care about them?"

Eyes shrugged, "I just do, I don't know why. I think that if they were happier, then maybe they'd be better people. Besides, they weren't _all_ bad." That was the truth. Besides helping Chase, Eyes wanted to help all the others that were affected by Chase's actions. Even if they were horrible people, no one deserved the punishments Chase gave.

Kanone nodded, "I suppose I can understand that." He said, not very convincingly.

Eyes could tell that there was still something wrong, "What is it?" He asked. Kanone looked more hurt than angry now, but Eyes couldn't for the life of him think of why this would hurt Kanone.

"So, you've forgiven Chase for everything he's done to you? Just like that, he;s cleared of everything he's done?" The older one asked, betrayed.

Eyes understood then, why Kanone was so hurt. If he could forgive Chase, why not Kanone? He hated to do it, but he nodded in agreement, "I'm not saying that I encourage what he's done, but he has his reasons." Eyes knew that might have been the wrong thing to say, but it was the truth.

Kanone simply stared at him, "What good reason could he possibly have for doing that to you?" He asked, nearly shouting.

Eyes flinched at the tone, "I'm...not sure if I should say or not; it's personal." Once again, the wrong thing to say, but it had to be said.

"Well, this is personal to me." Kanone objected, "I don't want you to trust him, and then it all turn out to be a lie. Chase isn't as honest as you or I, Eyes, he'll lie and decieve you to get what he wants."

"I understand that," Eyes said, nodding, "but I don't think that he's lying to me. Right before he brought me to you a few days ago, he...told me some things." Eyes kenw then that he was going to admit everything to Kanone. That Chase was and had been in love with Jack for a very long time, and about the kiss. Eyes had felt guilty about it ever since it happened, but had gotten distracted with everything that had happened.

"What things?" Kanone asked, now more curious than anything.

"He told me that he and Jack had a past." Eyes began, "They were best friends until their differences in opinion pulled them apart. What Jack didn't know, though, was that Chase had developed feelings for him over the years. It got to the point where he was obssessed with Jack, and...it didn't end well." Kanone didn't need t know _everything_.

"So, now he wants to change so Jack will see the wonderful person he really is, and fall madly in love with him?" Kanone asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I know it's flawed, but it's worth a shot. Jack's a very reasonable person, and I know he must miss Chase, even if it's only as a friend." Eyes pointed out.

"That still doesn't explain something." Kanone said. Eyes looked at him, curiously, "Why were you hugging him? Just because you're helping him doesn't mean you have to get all friendly with him." He said, jealous once again.

"I wasn't getting friendly with him." Eyes objected, "Why are you so fixated on one little hug, anyway? It's not like I'm cheating on you or anything. Everyone needs a little affection now and then, though."

"I'd like some sometime." Kanone muttered, and Eyes' head snapped up.

Walking over to Kanone, Eyes looked up at him, "What are you talking about? How can you say I don't give you any affection?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Kanone's neck, "Don't I give you enough?"

Kanone hesitated before wrapping his own arms around Eyes' waist, "I didn't mean it like that." He said, sadly.

"What did you mean, then?" The younger one asked, nuzzling Kanone's neck.

"I just don't understand how you can forgive Chase so easily," Eyes was about to try and explain again, but Kanone continued, "but push me away so violently." This made Eyes shut his mouth, and wait for Kanone to continue, "Chase was horrible to you the entire time you knew him, and he never once gave you a break. I saved you from that hell, and gave you everything I could. I made one mistake, granted it was a huge one, and you shun me. Not only that, you turn to the one that hurt you before. I don't understand how you can be so forgiving of Chase, but not of me." Now, Kanone looked to Eyes for an explanation.

This was easier said than done, though. Eyes had to ask himself the same question that Kanone had proposed; why _had_ he forgiven Chase so easily, but not Kanone. All logic would have said that Eyes should have forgiven Kanone easier because everything good that he did for the boy was far greater than the bad. Still, Eyes couldn't help but feel more..._betrayed_ by Kanone than by Chase. Maybe that was it, "I gave you such a hard time because you hurt me more." Eyes confessed, "Not physically, neccessarily, but you betrayed me more than Chase ever could have. I gave you all of my trust and love, and when you raped me, it hurt me more than anytime Chase ever did the same. It's because Chase never had, and never will have, even close to the amount of trust I've given you; therefore, he could never hurt me as much as you did." Having said all this, Eyes looked up to see Kanone's reaction.

Instead of being sorry or even more angered, like Eyes expected he would be, Kanone only seemed understanding, and maybe even a little happy, "I suppose I can't be mad at you." He whispered, "I just couldn't understand why you reacted so harshly to me, but it was only because you loved me more."

Eyes shook his head, "No, I don't love you more." Kanone looked down in shock, as Eyes smiled up at him, "I love you only. I could never love Chase, just like I could never not love you."

Kanoen breathed out a relieved sigh, and smiled, "You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days doing that." He joked.

Eyes leaned into the older one, and tilted his head up, "You honestly thought I loved Chase more than you?"

Kanone hesitated before laughing, "I guess I would have to be a fool to think that." Eyes nodded, and Kanone pulled him closer, closing the gap between their lips for a passionate kiss that left Eyes a little breathless after they pulled away. Kanone kissed Eyes' jawline a few times, before pulling back to stare into the younger one's brilliant blue eyes, "I really do love you." He whispered, almost unconsciously.

Eyes smiled slighlty, and leaned into Kanone, "I love you, too." He whispered back, completely content. Sometimes, it was just nice to be loved.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This chappy may have seemed pointless, but someone overheard their little conversation. Who could it possibly have been, though? Hehehe, and what will thier reaction be to hearing what Kanone did to Eyes? Hmmm, I dunno, reivew!


	40. Chapter 40

One more chapter, and this will finally be my longest fic. My word count is already over 100,000 words. HoTwB only had, like, 80,000 or so, and Trust is still only at 50,000 (it's still a baby). Anyway, I'm an idiot, and forgot to respond to the reviews for Trust, so I'll do that in the next chapter of that fic. As for this one, let's get to it. Enjoy!

freya kurenai: Hmm...nope! Heh, so I see that we have yet another hp fan. I'm not a major one, but I will probably end up going to see the new one (most likely via my brother). Well, it's not exactly Callia, but she does find out. As for that last little prediction, I won't comment on it quite yet. Mostly because I'm not sure what's gonna happen. If she does, though, we're all certain it won't work, right? Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: I'm not quite sure _who_ was listening yet. I'm torn between a few people, but I guess I better figure it out! Heh, maybe if Eyes intercepts Callia when she finds out (because we all know it's gonna happen whether we want it to or not), then she won't be able to kill Kanone. Though, I'm not even sure Eyes telling her it's okay will be enough to calm her down when she finds out. Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Heh, you're beginning to understand how I work. I give you this false sense of security, and make you think everything will be okay, then I ruin it all! Yay, I'll let Chase know he has a supporter. You're welcome for the update (and for shoving you off a cliff...anytime!), thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After Eyes and Kanone finished talking and...making up (wink, wink), the former went outside to check on everyone working while the latter headed to the bathroom to clean up. As he turned the corner to head upstairs, he nearly ran into Jeremy, "I'm sorry, Jeremy." Kanone apologized, smiling, "I didn't see you there." He was about to continue on his way, but noticed there was something off about the younger boy, "Are you alright?" He asked, now concerned by the usually talkative boy's silence.

Said boy looked up at Kanone with a mixture of fear and confusion on his face, "I... I heard you and Eyes talking." he began.

Kanone understood what he meant immediately, "I see. Perhaps we should talk about this." he suggested. Jeremy hesitated, but finally nodded. Kanone smiled faintly, "Follow me." he led Jeremy up to his room so they could have some privacy, and closed the door behind him. Kanone turned to the younger one, "What exactly did you hear?" Jeremy, however, was too afraid to answer the question. He would have never thought before that Kanone would hurt him, but if he did that to someone he loved, what would stop him from doing the same, or even worse, to someone he wasn't that attached to? So, instead, Jeremy stayed silent, looking down at the floor. This confused Kanone, who sat down next to the boy on his bed, "I suppose you heard what I did to Eyes?" he asked. Jeremy responded this time with a slight nod. Kanone sighed, "I suppose I should explain, though I'm not sure it would do any good. I wasn't myself exactly, and I had had a bit to drink."

"I understand." Jeremy said suddenly, stopping the explanation, "My old master used to drink a lot, and he would get violent like that."

Kanone nodded, "I want you to understand that I will never drink again, and that I would never hurt you, Eyes, or anyone else in this house unless I had a perfectly good reason." Jeremy nodded, but secretly wondered what Kanone considered a good reason. This question, however, didn't go unanswered, "The only reason I would ever hit anyone here is if I wound up in a situation like with you and Mike, and I promise you that I will _never _do what I did to Eyes again. Do you understand?"

Jeremy nodded, and looked up to Kanone, smiling, "I knew that something had to be wrong. I knew you wouldn't just do that for no reason."

Kanone faltered, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that what I did was okay, just that I won't do it again. I've payed for what I did to Eyes, though I'm not sure it was a harsh enough punishment. I don't want you to be afraid of me, Jeremy..." Kanone trailed off to look at the younger one.

Jeremy simply shook his head, "I'm not afraid of you, Kanone. I know that you know what you did was wrong, so I have no reason to be afraid of you." With that, Jeremy scooted closer to Kanone, and leaned into him, "I still trust you as much as I ever did. I was just a little shocked to hear that you had done something like that, I would have never imagined you were even capable of that."

Kanone wrapped an arm around Jeremy, and pulled him closer, "I'm glad to hear that, and as far as everyone else is concerned, I'm not capable of doing such a thing because they don't know about it. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone, especially Callia."

Jeremy nodded, "I won't say a word about it, I promise."

Kanone smiled, and kissed the top of Jeremy's head, "Thank you." Jeremy only returned the smile, and Kanone continued, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower. You're sure you're okay with this?"

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah. If Eyes can forgive you, then I can, too." Kanone just patted the boy's head, and led him out of the room.

Once Kanone had disappeared into the bathroom, Jeremy turned...and ran right into Callia, "Oh, sorry, Callia, I didn't see you there."

Said woman smiled down at the boy, "That's quite alright Jeremy. So, what were you and Kanone talking about?"

Not thinking, Jeremy answered, "Just a little problem between him and Eyes." He, of course, forgot entirely who he was talking to, and his eyes widened as soon as he realized what he just did.

"Problem?" Callia asked, "What kind of problem?"

Jeremy laughed nervously, "It's nothing major, just a little accident on Kanone's part. You know those two, always arguing about something or another."

Callia wasn't buying the act, and crossed her arms, "Jeremy, what aren't you telling me?" When she got no response, she pressed, "I have every right to know about my son, now tell me."

"Kanone made me promise not to, though." Jeremy objected.

"Well, then, I'll just go ask _him_ about it." She replied, heading towards the bathroom.

"No, wait!" Jeremy called after her, stopping her in her tracks, "You can't ask Kanone because then he'll know I told you something."

Callia smirked at the boy, "If you tell me, then Kanone will never have to know about it. I'm not going to do anything, that's between Eyes and Kanone, I just want to know."

"Well, if you're not going to do anything about it, then why do you want to know so bad?" Jeremy asked, looking for any way to get out of this.

"Because I'm Eyes' mother, it's my job to pry into his personal life." Callia explained.

"What if he doesn't want you to, though? It is his privacy, maybe you should respect it."

"I should pry _especially_ if he doesn't want me to. As for respecting his privacy, I do, but there are always exceptions to the rules." Callia informed him.

"Like what?" Jeremy challenged, hoping like hell that Callia didn't have a real answer.

Unforunately for the boy, she did, "Like I really want to know!" She whined. Jeremy only stared at her, "What? I said there were exceptions, I didn't say they were good ones!"

"If you're that curious about it, then ask Eyes." Jeremy suggested, "Not Kanone, though, he can't know that I told you."

Callia sighed, defeated, "Fine. A whole lot of help _you_ are." WIth that, she went off in search of her son to pry the information out of _him_. Once she was gone, Jeremy sighed, relieved. If Callia ever found out what Kanone did, they might end up ne person short at the dinner table. A mother in general was scary to mess with when it came to her children, but Callia was on a whole other level. Jeremy was just grateful he wasn't Kanone right now.

Callia finally found Eyes walking around outside, talking to random people who were taking a break, "Honey? Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, as sweet as can be.

Eyes, who had been listening to a story the guy next to him was telling, looked up at his mother, "Sure." he turned back to the man, "I'll come back later, and listen to the rest." he proomised. The guy nodded, and Eyes stood to follow his mother, "What is it?" he wondered out loud.

Once they got to a private spot, Callia turned to her son, "Honey, is there something you want to tell me?"

Confused, Eyes shook his head, "No, what are you talking about?"

Callia sighed, of course he wasn't going to just come right out and admit it, "Is there something that Kanone did that you might want to talk about?" she wasn't even sure what Kanone had done, but she knew it was something bad if Eyes wouldn't even tell her.

She saw her son freeze at hearing this, and his icy. blue eyes widened in suprise, "How did you hear about that?"

"I just heard Jeremy and Kanone talking about something. I tried to get it out of the boy, but he wouldn't tell me, and he asked me not to ask Kanone about it. So, I came to you. Now, explain to me why it is that _Jeremy_ knows about this, but _I_ don't."

Eyes shifted around for a second before looking Callia in the eyes, "Wait, Jeremy knows?"

Callia nodded, "He knows something that he won't tell me."

Eyes sighed, he knew why Kanone didn't want his mother knowing. If Callia found out that Kanone raped him, Callia would most likely try to injure or even kill Kanone. Then again, Eyes couldn't exactly _not_ tell her. She _is_ his mother, and she _does_ deserve to know. Still, it wouldn't make telling her any easier, "You're right, Kanone did do something, but we've fixed it, so there's no reason for you to know because it will only upset you." That was the truth in some form. It _would_ upset her, and she really didn't need to know for that reason, and that Eyes loved Kanone and didn't want him dead or hospitalized.

Callia smiled, "I won't get upset, I promise. I just want to know what happened that's so major that you won't tell your own mother about it."

Eyes hesitated, "You promise?" Normally, if it was anyone other than Kanone, Eyes wouldn't have paid attention to a promise because he didn't trust others to keep them. This _was_ his mother, though, and he had learned his honesty from her.

Callia nodded, "Of course I do. You know better than anyone that I'm good for my word."

"I know." After all, that was the only reason he was even considering telling her this. Eyes took in a deep breath, and preapred to tell his mother what had happened, "You know that Kanone went out with Jack?"

Callia thought, and then remembered Eyes briefly saying something along those lines, "Yeah."

"Apparently they went out drinking for six hours, and when Kanone got home, he...he wasn't acting like himself." he closed his bright, blue eyes at the memory.

"What did he do?" Callia asked, noticing that her son was about to bail out on the idea of telling her, which he was very close to doing so simply because he didn't want the memories.

That would be unfair to his mother, though, so he continued, "He seemed alright at first, but he was a lot more direct than I'm used to him being. Then, when I tried to get him to leave me alone, he...got angry. That's when he..."

Callia was actually leaning in towards her son, in hopes of hearing every bit of emotion he was putting into his words. Also, because he was whispering all of this, "He what?" she asked, softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Slowly, those trademark, brilliant, blue eyes opened, "He raped me." he answered, and quickly shut his eyes again, not wanting to see the shocked expression on his mother's face.

The hand on his shoulder tightened it's grip a little, and he could hear her gasp as his words registered with her, "He...no." she shook her head in denial, "Kanone woudn't do that...he's..."

"You're right." Eyes agreed, "He wouldn't do that, but he was drunk."

"And you're accepting that excuse?" Callia demanded, trying her best to keep her promise. She would have never expected Eyes to tell her something like this though.

"I never said I accepted it, but we've worked it out." Seeing that his mother wasn't buying it, he continued, "There's nothing to worry about." he assured her, "Kanone has promised me that he won't drink again, and there's no other reason he would ever hurt any of us."

Callia continued to stare, "And you believe him? Just like that, you're buying it?"

"I'm not buying anything." Eyes objected, "I trust Kanone, and I know he would never break a promise to me. He loves me, and you need to trust me."

"I _do_ trust you, honey. It's _him_ I don't trust, not anymore."

"Well, I do trust him, and if you trust me, then you should trust my judgement. I know you're going to say that I'm blinded by love, or something like that, and you're right. I am in love with Kanone, but do you honestly think that I would love someone I didn't trust?"

Callia sighed, "I just don't want to see you hurt, Eyes. I lost you once, and I refuse to let anything take you from me again."

Eyes closed the gap between him and his mother, and hugged her tightly, "Nothing will ever come between us again, and Kanone knows that better than anyone. He's the reason we're together now, and he would never try to rip us apart."

Callia sniffed back a few tears, "I know, I just hate that he hurt you. Regardless of whether or not he ever does it again, he did do it this time."

"I know," Eyes whispered, "but he's given us so much. I'm not asking you to forgive him right away, it took me a while to come to terms with it, too. I'm only asking you not to let it affect you too much because I know that, eventually, you _will_ forgive him, and I don't want you doing anything you're gonig to regret later on down the road."

Callia shook her head, "I won't say a word about it, and I'll try to go on like nothing has happened, but I can't promsie that it won't affect me."

Eyes nodded, "I suppose I couldn't ask any more than that." he released his hold on her, "Thank you for not getting too upset about this."

Callia smiled to the best of her ability, "I did promise, didn't I?"

Eyes smiled back, "You did." he agreed, then grabbed her hand, "Come on, I'm starving."

Callia laughed, "That's because you slept through breakfast, you lazy bum." Eyes simply chuckled at this, it wasn't like he could disagree.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

You know it's bad when your mom is calling you lazy. Of course, everyone I know calls me lazy (especially my mom). Oh well, at least I finally got through this chappy. I wasn't sure how I wanted Callia to react to the news, and I'm still not really sure. I have been told that Eyes is going to get put through hell and high water in someone else's fic (I'm not telling which one, though...you'll just have to read them all to find out!), and I was told to take it easy on him, so I decided to not have her freak out. Though, there's no promises for when she runs into Kanone again...review!


	41. Chapter 41

After much persuasion via reviews, I think I'm gonna have Callia do a bit of freaking out on Kanone. It'll be fun to write, and I need a little fun! Enjoy!

Polaris: Oh! Why did you go for Callia? You know that's only gonna piss her off, and she's gonna take it out even more on Kanone! Maybe that just means you're...better than everyone... Yeah, that's it...Heh, never realized you were bipolar. You and Kanone are starting to have a lot in common (and that's not always a good thing. Actually, that's not _usually_ a good thing). Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Yeah, Callia's pretty cool. She's one of my better liked OC's. She's just leading Eyes on, letting him think everything will be okay. That's when she snaps. I know it seems like she's lying to him about keeping her cool, but I don't think she knows that she's gonna snap yet, but she will. Oh, she will. That's a damn funny scene, so go ahead and laugh. Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: That's exactly what it is. Yeah, Jeremy is reminding me a little of Ayumu when he let it slip that Kanone was seeing Eyes at school (oh...school, I kind of forgot about that...whoops!). Mmmmm, Kanone in the shower...Now look what you've done, I'm getting very bad thoughts! No killing Kanone in the shower, though, and (unfortunately) I don't think we'll be seeing Kanone in the shower any time soon (well, not in this fic, anyway). Lol, alright, I won't shove you off anymore cliffs...how about a small hill? Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eyes was sitting in the living room eating a bowl of cereal when Kanone walked in. The latter sat on the couch next to Eyes, who was on the floor (remember Kanone's rule about food on the furniture), "So, how is everyone?" he asked, trying to think of something to talk about.

Eyes looked up at Kanone, "They're fine." he replied. He knew that he should give Kanone a heads up about his mother, but also knew that Kanone would be extremely upset that she had found out. Though, it was technically Kanone's fault since she overheard him and Jeremy talking. Finishing his cereal, Eyes joined his boyfriend on the couch, "I need to tell you something." he said, looking away.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Kanone asked, smirking at the glare Eyes gave the question.

"Besides the fact that that's physically impossible, no, I'm not." Eyes said.

Kanone laughed, and then saw the serious look he was being given, and wiped the smirk off his face, "Alright, I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

Eyes sighed, "My mother found out about what happened." he confessed.

Kanone froze, and stared at Eyes, "Please tell me you're joking." he said. When Eyes shook his head, Kanone's eyes widened, "How?" he asked.

"She asked me about it." Eyes explained, "She said that she overheard you and Jeremy talking. By the way, how did Jeremy find out?"

Kanone was the one to hesitate now, "Apparently he overheard you and I talking." he then chuckled at the situation, "We really need to keep these kinds of things more private."

Eyes nodded in agreement, "She said that she would trust that we would take care of this on our own, but I think that she'll feel differently once she sees you. I could tell that she was very upset, and I don't think she's just gonig to forget about this."

Kanone burried his face in his hands, "Of course she's not. I can't even defend myself because I'm gonig to deserve everything that she does to me." Kanone shut his eyes, not looking foward to seeing Callia again.

Eyes shook his head, "How can you say that? You've paid for what you did. I know she's my mother, but that doesn't mean she can give you hell for it."

Kanone smiled a little, "Actually, Eyes, that's exactly what it means. She's only trying to be a good mother, and I would do the exact same thing if anyone ever did what I did. The truth is, I haven't paid near as much as I should for what I did." Kanone looked down as he said this, "I don't deserve for you to forgive me."

Eyes scooted closer to Kanone, and laid his head on the older one's shoulder, "That's for me to decide, not you." he informed Kanone, "Besides, you're beating yourself up enough for the both of us."

Kanone smiled, and wrapped his arm around Eyes' shoulders, "Thank you." he whispered, kissing the top of the younger one's head.

Who better to break up this beautiful moment than the younger one's mother, who was walking through the front door at this moment. She glanced into the living room when she heard her son, and glared at the sight before her. Though, when Eyes turned to her, she wiped the glare off of her face, and replaced it with a bright smile, "Hello, boys." she said, pleasantly, as she joined them on the couch, "What are you two up to?"

Eyes wanted to play along with his mother's fake, cheery attitude, but Kanone apparently didn't, "Callia, can I speak to you in private?" he asked, standing up.

Callia nodded, she had wanted to "talk" to Kanone, too. Standing up, she followed Kanone out back where they could have some (hopefully) real privacy. Glancing around to make sure no one was listening in on them, Kanone turned to face Callia. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, though, the older woman slapped him, "Who the hell do you think you are?" she demanded, "What makes you think you can rape my son, and act like everything is okay and that you've done nothing wrong?"

Kanone opeend his mouth to answer again, but apparently Callia didn't want him talking. She slapped him again, but this time Kanone grabbed her wrist before she could pull it away, "I won't argue that you have no right to slap me, but I won't stand for accusations and disrespect." he snapped, glaring at her, "I dont know exactly what you've heard, but common courtesy states that you need to give me a chance to explain myself before you go off on me."

Callia yanked her hand away, "I think it also states that you don't get drunk and rape your boyfriend, but you did that." she countered, "And don't ever touch me again."

Kanone just stared at the, until now, completely reasonable woman, "Listen, I know you may be upset, but you're the one who's not allowed to touch _me_." he informed her, "Officially, I can do whatever I want to you, Eyes, or anyone else here. I don't because I'm a decent person, but I _am_ still a person. I make msitakes, and I expect to pay for them."

Callia just laughed, "How the hell can you call yourself a decent person? If you ever think of hurting my son again, I will not hesitate to do whatever I see fit to make sure that doesn't happen." she threatened, "While it is true that you own me, I will not stand for you to hurt my son. Do what you like to me, but leave him alone."

Kanone glared at this, "I'll say this one more time, I do _not_ tolerate disrespect, and you are really pushing my limits. Not a lot of things can get me upset, but accusing me of things like that are unacceptable. I would never dream of laying a hand on Eyes if he told me not to, but you're forgetting that, other than being your son, he's my boyfriend as well. I have been more than generous to you, and you don't have the right..."

"_I_ don't have the right?" Callia interrupted him, which was the absolute wrong thing to do, "The only thing you should be doing right now is begging Eyes for him to forgive you. Even if he says he already has, you shouldn't just act like everything is alright."

Kanone found it extremely difficult to restrain himself from hitting Callia at this point, but knew that Eyes probably _wouldn't_ forgive him if he did that. Besides, he wanted to try and work things out with Callia, not get in a fight with her. She was just so damn hard to reason with, "I _have_ been begging him to forgive me every moment since I realized what I had done. Eyes has told me countless times that he's forgiven me, but I still feel absolutely horrible for what I did to him. Believe me, the only reason I'm acting like nothing happened is _for_ him."

Callia was all ready with another response before she heard that last sentence, "What did you say?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Eyes wants to forget what happened, and I don't blame him. Seeing what he came from, I would want to put it behind me as well. I'm ready and willing to do anything he asks of me, and that is what he asked for. He doesn't want to be reminded of it, and me apologizing endlessly does that." he looked at Callia expectantly, though he was half prepared to be hit again.

"Oh." Was the only thing she managed to get out, "So...he told you to act like this?"

Kanone nodded, "If he asked me, I would spend the rest of my life asking for his forgiveness. I only want to make him happy, and if this is what will do it, then who am I to question his desicion?"

Callia looked down at the ground, feeling damn foolish, "I...didn't know that." she whispered, looking back up at Kanone, "I'm sorry...that I hit you."

Kanone sighed, shaking his head, "I can't say that I didn't deserve it. Now I know where Eyes gets his right hook from, though." he commented, rubbing his cheek where he had been slapped.

Callia's head snapped up at this, "He hit you, too?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad you both only slapped me." Callia let out a snort, then covered her mouth to keep from laughing anymore. Kanone raised an eyebrow, "And what is so funny, might I ask?"

Callia bit her bottom lip, then answered the question, "You got bitch-slapped." she said, and errupted into laughter. Soon, though, she was running from a revenge-seeking Kanone. She made it inside before the boy, and hid behind Eyes, "Your boyfriend's on the war path!" she laughed, both confusing and startling the poor boy.

"What are you..." he began to ask, but paused as Kanone burst in through the door.

"Eyes...move." Kanone ordered, eyeing Callia up and down, "Now, or I'll take you out with her."

Callia just laughed more, and pushed Eyes into Kanone, "Stall him for me, would you, honey?" she called as she ran out the back door.

Kanone went to chase after her, but Eyes stopped him, "Oh, sure, take her side." Kanone remarked as he glared after the retreating form.

Eyes waited until he had Kanone's attention, "What happened?" he asked, mildly concerned at his mother's childish behavior.

"Well, she slapped me around a bit, then laughed at me because _you_ slapped me, and then ran." he explained, "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go finish our... conversation."

"Wait a minute." Eyes said, grabbing once more onto Kanone's arm, "So, she's okay with all of this?"

Kanone shrugged, "I guess...can I go now?" Eyes released his arm, and recieved a quick kiss on the head, "Love you!" Kanone called as he ran out the same door that Callia had a few moments before. Eyes just shook his head, and seriously started to wonder about his boyfriend's mental state.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hehehehehehe, Callia slapped Kanone. What's better, she got away with it! Now, though, these two are going to be at war for a while (probably until Eyes gets pissed off enough). Hmm, it seems in all the confusion, poor Eyes' doctor's appointment was forgotten. Let's hope it wasn't important...Review!


	42. Chapter 42

I can't help it, I just loved Callia and Kanone last chapter. I don't give myself that much credit, but I read over that one line and still laughed my ass off. You know, the one where Callia said, "You got bitch slapped!" Sorry, I'll get on with the update now, enjoy!

Polaris18: Lol, Callia is a bit bipolar, as are most of the people in most of my fics. Like Kanone, Kalelle, Kousuke at times...they're all just crazy. Most of the time she is on her good behavior, but who could resist telling Kanone he got bitch slapped? Yeah, she's still like a kid in some ways, but she tries to act mature and grown up around Eyes (though that didn't happen one bit last chapter) because she wants to be a good mother. At least her and Kanone are getting along in their own weird little way now! Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: A little side note, Kanone and Eyes might be acting a bit more OOC than usual, so sorry about that!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The rest of the day, Eyes saw very little of both his mother and his boyfriend. He wondered what had happened to change their attitudes, especially the former. She was always so calm and collected, but she racing through the house like a child. Shaking his head, he decided that it might be a good idea to see if he could find one or both of them. He saw the look of hell that Kanone was giving Callia, and knew that even though they were just messing around, Kanone could get pretty serious with these types of things. It was nearly sundown, and a few of the workers were still outside. Eyes spotted Jeremy, and walked over to him, "You're still working?" he asked, confused. Jeremy was usually one of the first ones done because he worked hard and quickly.

Jeremy jumped a little at being talked to, but smiled when he saw it was Eyes, "Oh, yeah, I've just been out of it today, I guess."

"Is it because of what you and Kanone talked about?" he asked.

Jeremy hesitated, "Umm, yes." he answered hesitantly. He wasn't sure that Eyes would be okay with him knowing, but he obviously knew that Kanone and he had talked, so maybe he was okay with it.

Eyes smiled, "I hope you're not too upset with Kanone for what he did. I'm sure you already know that what he did to me doesn't mean that he's a bad person, he just did messed up." Eyes hated talking to Jeremy like he was a child, even though he was, because he remembered when he was that age, he was nowhere as innocent or naive as everyone thought he was.

"I know." Jeremy assured him, "Kanone's already explained everything, so you don't have to. I know you can't like talking about it."

Eyes smirked, now Jeremy was talking to _him_ like a child. He knew the younger one didn't mean anything by it, though, so he simply nodded, "That's good. By the way, have you seen Kanone?"

Jeremy thought, "I think I saw him chasing your mom through the woods, but I might have just been hallucinating." that just didn't seem like something Callia would do.

Eyes sighed and shook his head, "No, you weren't hallucinating." he smiled at Jeremy, "If you're that tired, though, go lay down." Jeremy was about to object, but Eyes pushed him towards the house, "Go, I'll finish up for you."

Seeing that arguing would get him nowhere, Jeremy nodded and smiled, "Okay, thanks, Eyes!" he yelled as he ran into the house, with what looked like tons of energy that he miraculously just found.

Eyes had the sudden feeling that he had been tricked into finishing Jeremy's work, but Jeremy wouldn't do that...would he? Shaking that thought off, Eyes quickly finished the little work that Jeremy had left, and looked up to see a very tired, and very wet Kanone walking towards him, "What happened to you?" he asked, trying not to laugh at his soaking wet boyfriend.

"Well, _honey_," Kanone began, mockingly, "Your dear mother pushed me into the lake. The freezing cold lake to be exact."

Eyes smirked at this, "I'm sure you deserved it." he said, grabbing Kanone's hand. He was shocked at how cold it was exactly, and figured inside would be the best place for him right now.

"I may have deserved the slaps, and the rude comments, but she went too far tonight." Kanone told him in that this-means-war tone of voice.

"Rude comments?" Eyes asked, wondering how much more childish his mother could act.

Kanone nodded, "Besides accusing me of being a horrible and dishonest person, she laughed at me and told me you bitch slapped me."

Eyes froze at hearing this, and stared at Kanone, "My mother said this?" Kanone nodded in confirmation, "You're sure? _My_ mother?" Another nod. That didn't sound like his mother at all. Still...Eyes chuckled.

Kanone raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?" he asked, getting a horrible sense of deja vu.

Eyes smirked at him once again, "Well, it's true. I _did_ bitch slap you."

Kanone glared, "Maybe so, but it's only because you're my bitch." he replied, heading back towards the house, and leaving Eyes there to mull over his words.

This didn't take very long, and soon Eyes caught up with Kanone, "Not anymore." he informed him, as he reached the house first, and opened the door, shutting it in Kanone's face.

Kanone sighed, this was just perfect. Now he was not only freezing his ass off, but he had Eyes pissed at him. Of course, he didn't get a good look at the younger one's face to see that he was grinning. Once back inside, Kanone sighed once again, this time from the relief from the cold, _"At least he didn't lock me out."_ Kanone thought, then shook his head; Eyes wasn't _that_ mean. He looked up as he was heading upstairs and nearly ran into Eyes on the bottom step, "Sorry." he apologized.

Eyes cocked his head to the side, wondering what had gotten into Kanone, "For what?" he asked, confused.

"For what I said." Kanone reminded him, wondering why the younger one no longer seemed upset.

Eyes just smiled, "Kanone, I wasn't really angry about that." he informed him, pulling the older one closer.

Kanone was shocked to hear this, "You're not? But...why?" Eyes had every right to be upset, so why wasn't he?

The silver haired boy tilted his head up and shook it, "Because." he whispered, leaning in closer to Kanone, "I'll always be yours, you know that." Kanone said nothing, but pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Come on." he whispered, practically dragging the younger one up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Eyes asked, though seeing as who he was with, it was pretty obvious.

Kanone grinned, "To bed." he answered simply.

The next morning, Kanone woke up extremely early. Well, extremely early for him and the rest of the house. Eyes had finally gotten lazy enough to sleep in until 7 or 8, but Kanone was up at 6 today. Why? Simple; today, he would get his revenge. Not much planning had gone into it, but it would still be quite enjoyable to watch. Silently, letting his worn out lover sleep, he got out of bed, and crept down staris, where he entered the kitchen. He went to his wonderful hiding place, and grabbed the bucket he had prepared. Smirking, he crept back upstairs, and to Callia's room. Still remaining quiet as a mouse, he placed the bucket in position, and hurried back to his room, undetected by all (kind of like Santa).

When he snuck back into bed, however, he woke up the sleeping boy, "What are you doing up so early?" he asked, yawning.

Kanone smiled, and kissed Eyes on his forehead, "Don't worry about it." he whispered, "I'm going back to sleep now, anyway."

Kanone, however, couldn't seem to fall asleep, mostly because he didn't want to. About an hour later, he was rewarded with a bone-chilling scream that woke the small boy next to him, "What was that?" he asked, alarmed.

"Your mother." Kanone answered calmly, smirking at his boyfriend.

Eyes was confused for a second, before he realized why Kanone had been up so early, "You're really childish sometimes, you know that?"

Kanone was about to answer, but was interrupted, "KANONE!" Callia shouted, slamming the door open. Said boy smirked, but said nothing, "Ice cold water...not funny!" she informed him.

Kanone looked at her innocently, "You seemed to think it was funny yesterday when you pushed me in it." he reminded her.

Callia simply glared that you're-so-gonna-get-it glare, and stomped out of the room with very wet feet. Eyes, however, was still confused, "What did you do exactly?"

"Well, I notcied from the indentation on the carpet that your mother seems to stand up in practically the same spot every morning. There just happened to be a bucket of ice water there this morning..." he trailed off, and started laughing at the horrified look on Eyes' face.

"You didn't." then he thought about who he was talking do, "You did." he sighed, and climbed out of bed, got dressed, and went to make sure his mother wasn't suffering from shock or something.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, originally, I was just going to have him throw it on her, but I thought this was more sneaky. This way he could always say, 'well, I wasn't sure you would stand in that spot.' Heh, don't worry they'll get sneakier and set better traps as time goes on. Also, this fic won't just be these two going back and forth, I haven't forgotten about Eyes' appointment (which he has missed by now) or Chase and Ayumu. I just decided we needed a break from all the drama of the fic.Oh, and sorry about the lack of lemon there, I promise to post one soon in one of my chapters of one of my fics (just not sure which one)!Review!


	43. Chapter 43

Hallo! I don't know why, I'm just very energetic right now. Yeah, I know, writing isn't exactly the type of thing that people with any actual energy do, but apparently it's what I do! Also, I haven't updated this in a while, and I spent a while on Surrender To Me, so I feel that I have to update at least one of my other fics to uphold my promise. I swear, these damn promises will kill me one day. Well, enjoy!

freya kurenai: I think you find Callia slapping Kanone funny because it _is_ funny. Yeah, I liked that story, too. I find it amazing that I haven't written any fic with AyumuEyes in it, and I have no idea why. It's not any stranger than any other pairing I've done (and absolutely nothing is stranger than KanoneKousuke). Yeah, I know it was only a kiss, but it's still the only one of its kind. I think I know why there aren't too many (or any) KanoneKousuke fics out there... because it's weird! It's like EyesKousuke...though I did that too. Jeez, why am I ranting like this, I told you I had energy, and this is what happens! Oh? What might that 'something' popping up on my screen be? A nice little fic, perhaps? That isn't up yet, right? Ugh, so sorry if I somehow missed it, I really have been trying to pay attention! Well, I'm gonna go ramble to someone else's review now, thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Yeah, I wish I had gotten a little more creative, but it just gives their pranks room to grow. I guess I'll have to start bringing the other characters back in, too. Perhaps while Kanone and Callia are trying to kill each other, Eyes will go ahead and start trying to help Chase. Or maybe he'll just go for the kill and set Chase and Jack up. Who knows, that boy is crazy! I think Callia got the worse end of waking up to step in a bucket of ice water. I'd hate to have that happen. Of course, I would never try to go against someone like Kanone, either (I guess we see where Eyes gets his craziness from). You can't stand the cold, huh? I love it, I hate the summer. When I was little I used to go outside in the snow in shorts...yeah, maybe I'm related to Eyes and Callia, I seem to have that crazy gene. Nevermind, I just got that from _my_ parents. Still, it would be nice to be related to Eyes...(hey I can dream, can't I?) Heh, I'm ranting again...I'll stop now. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After convincing his mother _not_ to go to jail for the murder of his boyfriend, Eyes was near exhausted. He couldn't imagine being a parent, it took enough out of him just dealing with his mother and Kanone. Though, at this point and time, they were acting much akin to children...very, _very_ young, immature children. So, you could only imagine how thankful he was when he heard a knock on the door, giving him an excuse to leave his ranting mother about how she was going to kill Kanone. Yeah, he had gotten her to stop actually considering it, but she could still rant about it!

He swore he could still hear her yelling about her latest scheme from all the way downstairs, but figured it must just be an echo in his head; there was no way she'd let the enemy, as she had dubbed Kanone, in on her plans. Shaking his head, Eyes opened the door, never more glad to see who was on the other side of it, "Chase." he said, no fear or hesitation in his voice, only relief that he would have never thought possible to be associated with this man.

Chase grinned a little nervously at Eyes, "Hey, Eyes, how's it goin'?" he asked.

"Fine..." of course, he was cut off by a loud yelp from upstairs, proving that things were far from fine in the giant house. Eyes just shook his head and sighed, "Maybe not so fine." he corrected himself.

"Was that...Kanone?" Chase asked, confused as to why he would be yelling.

Eyes nodded, "He and my mother had a few...disagreements, and now they're out to kill each other."

As if on cue, Callia came running down the stairs, a look of excitement and fear mixed on her face. She halted immediately when she saw Chase, "You." she said, anger and hatred for the man evident in her voice and her eyes, "What are you doing here?" The last time Chase had taken Eyes, Callia had gotten a good look at him, and she vowed to make this man suffer in any way she could.

Chase was taken back by this, he didn't even know the woman, who obviously hated him something fierce, "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Sorry?" Callia scoffed, "Sorry doesn't even come close to what you should be saying." Eyes thought about telling his mother about what he and Chase had agreed to, but figured it would do no good at the moment, "I'm Eyes' mother." she informed Chase.

He understood then, "Oh." he said simply, "I see..." he trailed off, not quite sure of what to say, and looked to Eyes for help.

"Don't look at him, you pig." Callia said, threateningly, "Answer me, what are you doing here?"

Eyes decided that enough was enough, and he grabbed Callia's hand, "Mother, Chase is actually here to see me." he confessed, hoping she wouldn't be too pissed about it.

Callia blinked a few times, and looked between her son and Chase, "What? He...Eyes, honey, what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later, okay?" he told her, "Right now, I need to talk to Chase, though."

Kanone had long since joined up with the group, but had stayed silent until now, "I'll stay with him." he assured Callia, "You don't have to worry about anything."

Callia was about to remark that the last time Eyes was left in Kanone's hands, Chase took him, but figured that would probably be the worst thing to say right now, "Fine." she sighed, "I'll be outside if anyone needs me." she pushed past Chase, glaring at him a little before heading out to do some work, and (hopefully) work off some of the pent up hatred she had at that moment.

Chase then realized what she had said, "Wait...she's one of your slaves?" he asked, confused. Eyes gave him a little glare of his own, and Chase immediately got the meaning, "I mean, one of your workers?" he corrected himself.

Eyes smiled just the tiniest bit, _"At least he realized what he said."_ he thought, that was a step up from before.

Kanone nodded, "Yes, she does work some, but not nearly enough for the hell I have to put up with."

Eyes sighed, and here he thought that maybe it was all over. No, it seemed that it was just Kanone's turn to get back at Callia, which made him wonder, "What did she do to you upstairs?" he asked. He had heard a yell, but Kanone didn't seem harmed in any way.

"It was nothing." he said, quickly, turning to hide his blush. Eyes was about to ask him why he had yelled if it had been nothing, but Kanone continued before he could, "So, Chase, what brings you here?"

"I suppose Eyes has filled you in on everything, then?" he asked. Kanone nodded, and Chase sighed, "I...I need to see Jack." he confessed.

"What do you mean?" Kanone asked, not having seen this side of Chase before. Sure, Eyes had told him that Chase was in love, but Kanone still couldn't get a good grasp on this concept.

"I mean I need to see him. It's getting hard to not think about him, and it's driving me crazy. Personally, I'd rather not deal with it at all, but I can't do much about the way I feel."

Kanone was skeptical, and simply scoffed, but Eyes sent him a glare, "Think about it Kanone. For that one night that I wasn't here, what did you do?"

Kanone shifted, "I cleaned." he admitted, "Until about 3 in the morning, then I went to sleep for a couple hours."

Eyes smirked, "And why did you do all of that instead of simply going to sleep. It's not like this place ever gets very dirty."

Kanone sighed, "Alright, I get your point." Eyes smiled, and Kanone turned back to Chase, "Why don't you just go visit Jack if you want to see him that badly?"

"That would be the obvious thing to do, wouldn't it?" Chase asked, "It's not that simple, though. Jack wants nothing to do with me, but that's just because he doesn't know all the changes I've been going through for him. I figured since you and he are pretty close, maybe you could just get him to consider talking with me." he suggested, looking to the boys hopefully.

Kanone hesitated, but Eyes was right there with an answer, "I promised to help you any way I could, and I will. I don't want you to get your hopes up, though, if he declines. If you keep going like you will, I'm sure you'll get in his good graces again soon enough."

Chase nodded eagerly, "Alright." he agreed, "So, when can I see him?"

Eyes just shook his head, some people really have no attention span whatsoever. He looked back up to Chase's expectant expression, "Soon." he answered, "We need to contact him, though, and set everything up. Come back tomorrow around noon."

Chase thought it all through, "Okay, I'll be here. Thanks, Eyes. You know, you really are a good kid." Chase reached out and ruffled Eyes' hair affectionately. Eyes closed his blue orbs that seemed to be smiling themselves and leaned into the touch. It was funny and a little disturbing to think of how different he and Chase were not even a year ago. Once upon a time, Eyes would have been deathly scared of this small bit of attention he was recieving, and now he was actually repsonding to it.

Chase stopped petting him, and those bright, blue eyes opened back up to gaze up at the older one, "So, we'll see you tomorrow." Chase nodded, and with that he was gone for the day.

Kanone sighed, "So, then, you can take care of this, right?" he asked, looking to Eyes.

The younger one was a bit wary of the question, but agreed anyway, "Yes, why do you ask? What are you planning now?" he asked, getting a bad feeling about this.

Kanone smirked, "Revenge." he replied simply.

Eyes, however was not satisfied with this, "So, tell me, what exactly did she do?" he asked, actually a little interested to see how dirty his mother could play.

Kanone sighed, then whispered into Eyes' ear, "She snuck into our room while I was still half asleep, and poured hot sauce down my boxers." he confessed. Eyes snorted out a laugh at hearing this.

"You're serious." he asked, not even trying to hide his smirk.

Kanone glared, "Yes, I'm serious, and it hurt like hell!"

Eyes nodded, trying not to laugh when he was finally able to speak again, "Alright, I will admit that was a little dirty..."

"A little!" Kanone exclaimed, "For crying out loud, Eyes, I could have been permanently damaged down there, and you know what that means..."

Oh, Eyes knew what that meant, "I'll talk to her." he said, then headed off to do just that. A hurt Kanone meant no sex, and that would make for a very unhappy Eyes. Kanone smirked and walked (well, kind of limped, actually) off to plan his next move.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Heh, okay, it might not have been more clever, per say, but it was definitely funnier. Oh, come on, like you can picture Kanone running around, trying to cool himself off (by what method I do not know, and do not want to know), and not laugh your ass off. Heh, well, I can't. Either way, at least there was a bit more than just Callia and Kanone at each other's throats all day this chappy. Poor Eyes, his doctor's thing has no hope of surfacing anytime soon now, does it? Oh well, I guess it wasn't that serious, he's not dead yet! Oh...oh, idea, idea! Mine! I'm alright...review!


	44. Chapter 44

Wow, I'm suprised at you all. Aren't you even the tiniest bit concerned that I was talking about Eyes dying, then got an idea? Or perhaps I should take that as you all want Eyes to die...Alright, but you're going to have to asnwer to Kanone, and he _won't_ be happy. Well, let's hope he just doesn't kill you. Enjoy...while you still can!

CeTe: I don't think it was all that clever, sneaky maybe, but not too clever. It was funny as hell, though, I'll give it that. Poor Kanone, he's taking quite a beating for Eyes. Let's just hope it didn't do any permanent damage...Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Lol, well, Callia can be evil when it comes to revenge, I guess. Who knew? I think Kanone might be in over his head with her, but we'll let him figure that out for himself. Heh, well, if Kanone can't get it up, I suppose _someone_ will be yelling at Callia. Umm, your Eyes? No. My Eyes. Actually, Kanone's Eyes...we've been through this several times by now, you'd think we'd reach some sort of agreement, wouldn't you? When did I say you're bipolar? Oh well, I'm sure I had some reason for it. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eyes ventured outside to find his mother. When he saw the woman working diligently, he walked over to her. He reached her and began tapping his foot when she didn't notice him, waiting for her to do so. She finally looked up and smiled, "Oh, hello, dear." she then noticed the slightly annoyed look on his face, "What's wrong, honey?" she asked, innocently, though she knew exactly what this was about.

"Hot sauce?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Do you realize that you could have seriously injured him?"

Callia hesitated, "Well...I didn't, did I?"

"That's not the point." Eyes said, "You could have hurt him, and that wouldn't be the best thing to do."

"Do you really need to get this worked up over it?" Callia asked, "It was only a little bit."

"A little can hurt!" Eyes informed her.

Callia backed away a little at hearing him raise his voice, "Honey..."

"Don't." Eyes cut her off, "There are a lot of things I can tolerate. Disabling my boyfriend is _not_ one of them."

"Disabling?" Callia asked, then understood, "Oh, so he can't..."

"That's none of your business." Eyes said, blushing a little, "Just don't mess with that part of him anymore, I need it."

Callia giggled, "Alright, but I'm free to mess with the rest of him?"

Eyes thought about it, "As long as you don't maim him or injure him too badly, yes, have your fun."

Callia smiled, "Thanks, honey!" she said, smirking, and hugged Eyes.

Satisfied that he had protected what was his, Eyes turned to go back inside. He thought, while he had some spare time, he would try and get a hold of Jack. He didn't know how long it would take him to convince the older man that he should give Chase another chance, and he didn't want to be gone all night if Kanone was going to be feeling...better. He found Kanone quickly enough, "What are you doing?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at his boyfriend.

Kanone was currently rummaging through one of the utility drawers in his kitchen, "Looking for some scissors, have you seen any?" he asked, shutting the drawer with an aggrivated growl, "Not here either." he said, mostly to himself.

Eyes shook his head, "No, what do you need scissors for?" he asked, suddenly fearing for his mother.

Kanone just smiled, "It's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." he said, petting said head, "So, what are you up to?"

Eyes lingered one more moment on wonder what exactly Kanone _was_ going to use the scissors for, but shook it off, "I was thinking about trying to get a hold of Jack." he informed Kanone, "I don't suppose you have his phone number?"

Kanone sighed, and shook his head, "I don't even know where he lives." he confessed.

Eyes sighed, "We need to contact him somehow." Eyes pointed out, "We _did_ tell Chase to come by tomorrow, remember?"

Kanone smirked, "Correction, love, _you_ told him to come by tomorrow." Eyes opened his mouth to protest, but Kanone pressed a finger against his lips, "I'm sure we can track him down somehow."

Fate must have wanted the two together because just then there was a knock at the door. Eyes sighed at the interruption, "I'll get it." he said, and went to do so. When he saw who was doing the knocking, though, Eyes was glad he had interrupted, "Jack." he said, a bit suprised.

"Hello, Eyes." the other man greeted him, smiling, "I was in the area, so I thought I'd drop by and see how everyone was doing."

"We're fine." Eyes assured him, "There was actually something I needed to talk to you about." he added.

"Oh?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow, "And what might that be?"

Eyes stepped back inside, and motioned for Jack to follow, "Come on." he said, and turned to the kitchen, "Kanone?"

Said boy poked his head around the corner to see who was here. When he saw Jack, he smiled, "Hello, Jack, we were just talking about you."

"Is that so?" Jack asked, a little intruiged, but still a little scared of _what_ exactly they were talking about.

Kanone nodded, and led the other two into the living room, "Say, you don't happen to have a pair of scissors on you, do you?" he asked Jack.

Jack hesitated, "Scissors?" he asked, confused at the odd request.

Eyes just shook his head, "Ignore him." he suggested, and took a seat with a glaring Kanone. Eyes looked to Kanone, and put on the cutest don't-be-mad-at-me face you could imgaine. He knew that face would melt Kanone right away, which it did. Having fixed that, Eyes turned back to Jack, "I wanted to talk to you about Chase." Eyes began.

Jack glared at the mention of the name, "What did he do now? Did he hurt you again?" he growled, ready to hunt Chase down if Eyes answered in the affirmative.

Luckily, the yougnest of the three shook his head, "No, it's nothing like that." he assured him.

Kanone saw that Eyes didn't quite know how to approach the subject, and took over, "Chase approached Eyes a few days ago, and asked him for a favor." he said, "He wanted to see if you would get back together with him." Kanone had learned that it was best to state the main goal first, and then do the persuading. The other way around usually made the person too suspicious, and that was the last thing that they needed right now.

"No way in hell!" Jack said a bit forcefully, "Listen, I have no feelings for Chase, despite what he may think. Besides, why would you even agree to doing this for him?" he asked Eyes, bewildered.

"He's...trying to change." Eyes explained, "He really is a lot better, and I really think you should give him another chance."

Jack was speechless, "You..._you're_ sticking up for him?" he asked, not sure if he was actually hearing this.

"I know Chase has done some horrible things, most of them to me." Eyes said, trying to block the memories from flodding back, "I'm not saying what he did was right or justified, or that he doesn't deserve to pay for it. I'm just saying that no one deserves to have their heart broken." he glanced to Kanone when he said this, and the latter grabbed his hand and smiled a little at him.

Jack studied the two for a moment, and felt a pang of jealousy. He knew that if he put forth the will, he could have that...he _would_ have that with Chase. Still, "Chase isn't a good person. Once you become like he has, it's so difficult not to revert back to old habits." he said.

"He's willing to do whatever it takes to be with you again." Kanone told him, "He'll do whatever you ask of him."

"We're not here to force you to get together with him, but I really think you should consider it." Eyes told him, "Besides, this is your chance to get what you want, too."

Jack looked up at him, "What did you say?"

Eyes hesitated, not sure if Jack was okay with him and Kanone knowing about his and Chase's past, "Chase told me that two were very close." Eyes explained, "I know you must have had feelings for him at some point." Jack hesitated, but said nothing, "Those kinds of feelings don't just go away, and I know you want the old Chase back."

Jack finally nodded, "I do." he confessed, "He used to be the nicest boy in the world. Things changed though..." he trailed off, plauged with memories.

"Things can change again." Eyes pointed out, trying to sound encouraging.

Jack smiled at him, "So, what exactly do you want me to do?" he asked.

Eyes smiled, "Just be back here at one tomorrow."

Jack nodded, "Sounds simple enough. So, then, everything is okay here?"

Kanone wrapped an arm around Eyes, "We're just fine, right, baby?" he asked, kissing the top of the silver head.

Eyes blushed a little, but nodded, "As long as you and my mother don't kill each other, everything'll be fine."

Jack raised an eyebrow, and briefly wondered what Kanone was asking for scissors for, but shook it off, "Well, I'm going to get going then. Have a good day, you two."

"You too." Eyes and Kanone replied in unison. After Jack left, Kanone stood back up, "Where are you going now?" Eyes asked, fearing the answer.

"Those damn scissors have got to be around here somewhere!" Kanone replied, heading upstairs. Eyes simply shook his head, and followed his boyfriend to their bedroom to help him look.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, what could Kanone possibly be planning? Heh, it's semi-clever, and very sneaky, and too funny to even think about. Well, for my immaure self it is, I don't know about you very mature readers (cough)not(cough). Hmm? Oh, review!


	45. Chapter 45

Well, I started to write out this chapter, but it's in my car right now, which is currently not here. So, I guess this chappy will be thought up of off hte top of my head like all the rest of them. See what happens when I try to plan things out? Oh well, enjoy!

CeTe: Heh, I would _never _kill Eyes...you should know that by now. Though, I have had him nearly dead, and dying, and killing himself, and wishing he was dead...but never actually dead! I think Kanone scares us all. Face it, he's a scary guy! Heh, he can do plenty of things with scissors. The thing he's going to so, though, is by far one of the worst. Well, at least in Callia's opinion, I'm sure. I think I'm rooting for them, too. I mean, come on, if poor little Eyes is trying to hook them up, then who can not like them? I don't think anyone I will ever meet is all that mature, and definitely not anyone I'm friends with. Being immature is just too much fun! Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Heh, I couldn't just have him yell at her and that be it; there's always got to be some sort of humor in it with Callia. Poor, disabled Kanone...if he only knew what those two were plotting behind his back... Umm, dragon balls? Sorry, completely wrong anime you got going on there. Heh, oh Kanone will find his scissors. He won't do _too_ much harm to Callia, nothing that isn't repairable...well, with time that is. I only mentioned that...thing in my review. So, unless everyone goes and reads my review, then we're all good! Which no one should do...you hear me! As for your deal...I've already stated my position on that. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanone finally found his scissors, but then claimed he needed them for nothing. Eyes wondered what he was up to, knowing very well his boyfriend was lying. That in itself was enough to worry him. After dinner, Eyes and Kanone went to bed like usual for...dessert (A/N: (cough)sex(cough)). Though, it took a bit of persuading to get the latter to leave Kousuke in his house with only Rio and Ryoko to watch him, and potentially make the situation worse, "The house will be fine." Eyes assured him.

Kanone sighed, "Alright, but if he breaks one thing..." he warned, looking at Kousuke. Usually, the three left right after dinner, but insisted on staying tonight. Kanone didn't know why, but he knew it couldn't be good.

"Why are you always looking at me when you say that?" Kousuke asked, glaring at Kanone.

"Because, idiot," Rio explained, "you're the one that breaks everything."

"Do not." Kousuke grumbled, then saw that everyone was giving him that name-one-time-you-_haven't_-broken-something look, "I won't break anything!" he exclaimed.

Kanone sighed again, he supposed that was the best he was going to get. Hopefully, the damage wouldn't be _too_ bad. Following his lover up the stairs, Kanone remembered his plan for revenge on Callia, and was instantly in a better mood. Kanone grinned, _"Besides, I can always count on Eyes to cheer me up, and make me forget about the horrible things that I know those three are going to do to my house."_ He had worked so hard on making his house nice, and it only took one night for Kousuke to completely ruin it. He, of course, blamed it all on Rio or Ryoko, and never cleaned any of it up.

Luckily, he had a house full of ready and willing people to do the task for him, which Kanone greatly appreciated. He smirked, remembering one time he had tried to clean up after Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko spent the night (why he ever allowed that, he couldn't remember), and the others stopped him from lifting a single finger to help. They claimed that they had it under control, and he didn't need to waste his time. It was amazing how dedicated these people could be, and Kanone knew he owed them more than he gave him. As long as they were happy, though, that's all that mattered.

Reaching their bedroom, Kanone shut the door behind him, and spun Eyes around to face him. He covered the younger one's lips with his own, deciding that Callia could wait for a while. Eyes, however, wasn't quite as willing. He gently broke the kiss, and looked up at Kanone, "Are you sure you're okay to do this?" he asked, touching Kanone tenderly, "Maybe we should give it a night." he suggested.

Kanone was all for disagreeing, but knew that Eyes was right. Usually, just thinking about all the things they did together was enough to get him horny, and that little touch should have sent him over the edge. Now, though, he was feeling nothing of the sort. Admitting defeat, Kanone nodded, "Perhaps you're right." he agreed, getting into bed with Eyes. They laid down, and Eyes immediately wrapped himself around Kanone, slinging an arm over his chest, and laying his head on the older one's chest.

The younger one had hoped that Kanone would say that he was fine, but when he agreed to lay off, Eyes was a bit disappointed. After all, this was affecting _him_, too, "So, what exactly do you have planned for your revenge?" he asked, hoping that he could get his mother back for what she had done as well.

Kanone smirked, "As much as I would like to tell you, I think you would object." he told Eyes, "Perhaps it would just be better if you waited."

"Trust me, I won't object." Eyes said, matter of factly, "I want to get her back as much as you do right now."

Kanone laughed at this, "Oh, is that so? It seems I've created a monster." Eyes glared up at him to let him know that he was in no mood for jokes. Kanone stopped laughing, but was still smiling, "You're really that impatient that you can't wait a day?" he asked, completely baffled that this once mild mannered little boy had become so...so...so like _him_.

Eyes simply nodded, and whimpered when Kanone grazed his lower regions, paying special attention to his throbbing member, "Stop." he pleaded.

"Stop?" Kanone asked, confused, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this what you wanted?"

Eyes shook his head, '"You're only teasing me." he explained, "I don't like to be teased."

Kanone smirked, "Who said I was teasing you? It's only teasing if I don't plan on giving you a release, which I do." Eyes was only confused now, and waited for a more detailed explanation. Instead all he got was Kanone kissing him, "Just lie back and try not to scream." Kanone whispered in his ear before licking it. Eyes gasped at the sudden change in pace, and watched as Kanone undid his nightshirt.

It was actually Kanone's nightshirt, but it was a gift from someone, and it had been big on Kanone (yeah, I know, who the hell gives someone a nightshirt for a gift?), so he gave it to Eyes to wear. Naturally, it was even bigger on the younger, more feminine boy, but it suited him well, or so Kanone said. It dropped down nearly to his knees, and made him look like he was about 8. Kanone had laughed the first night Eyes put it on, and couldn't stop calling him 'cute' and 'adorable'. That was, until he ripped it off of him because cute and adorable apaprently turned into sexy and humpable.

Now, thouigh, Kanone found it much easier to slow down the pace since he wasn't itching for a release like he knew Eyes must have been. Sure, once he removed the single piece of clothing that his boyfriend was wearing (apparently it was 'cuter' without boxers), he did nearly start drooling at the sight before him. No matter how many times he saw his lover naked, it was always a turn on. Unfortunately, Callia had done quite a bit of damage, and tonight seeing Eyes laying before him like he was just wasn't enough.

Eyes still had a confused look on his face, which, in Kanone opinon, made him all the more adorable. He kissed the boy once more to let him know that he knew what he was doing, and it seemed to relax Eyes a little because his gaze turned into one of expectance instead of confusion. Not quite as cute, Kanone decided, but it _was_ still Eyes. He nipped the boy's lower lip before licking his way down his jawline. When he reached the soft skin on the younger one's neck, he gently sucked it. This made Eyes lean his head back to give Kanone better acess, which he took full advantage of by sucking some of the flesh and holding it in between his teeth. He could feel Eyes' pulse quicken in his mouth, and felt his heart skip a beat when he bit down.

Eyes hissed a little, but it was accompanied with a slight moan, so Kanone knew that he enjoyed it more than anything. He continued kissing his way down his lover's chest, until he reached one of the pink bumps. He licked all around it before sucking on it much harder than his neck, and biting down a bit gentler. Eyes arched his back, silently begging for Kanone to hurry up and slow down at the same time. Kanone moved to the other nipple, and swirled his tongue around it for a few moments before giving it one finally suck, and moving on.

Trailing kisses down his stomach and passing up the ever seductive bellybutton, Kanone went straight for his prize. Eyes had caught on a while back, and was now fully enjoying himself. However, when Kanone started licking all around his erection instead of going straight for it, he got a tad bit more impatient than he had been. He moved his hips around a little, trying to let Kanone that he was done with the foreplay. Kanone grinned at this, and paused to momentarily glance up at his lover, "Do I have to tie you down?" he asked, grinning at the fearful yet contemplating face of the younger one.

Eyes really did consider it, but quickly pushed that thought away as Kanone did what he had been waiting for him to do. He started to slide Eyes in his mouth, but stopped when only the tip was in. Eyes didn't have long to wonder what he was doing before he started sucking, making the boy cry out in suprise and pleasure. Eyes bucked into Kanone's mouth, and was suprised once again when Kanone didn't stop him, and he shoved himself deep into the moist cavern of his lover's mouth. Kanone started to massage the throbbing organ with his tongue, while sliding Eyes even further down his throat.

Eyes threw his head back, and grabbed Kanone's hair, trying to push himself in even deeper. Kanone saw that the boy was almost ready to explode, and decided to give into his silent demands. He started to make a humming sound in the back of his throat, knowing that Eyes could feel each and every vibration. He did indeed feel it, and had to keep from screaming his lungs out as he felt his climax fast approaching. He felt that he should warn Kanone, but couldn't stop moaning long enough to get the words out. Hoping that Kanone got the message, Eyes finally managed to call out his lover's name as he came into his mouth.

Kanone drank every last drop of the salty fluid, and then cleaned his lips and Eyes' tip off with his tongue. When the younger one finally calmed down, Kanone rejoined him, flopping his head down on the pillows. When Eyes didn't immediately roll over to take his usual place of nearly suffocating Kanone (but in a good, loving way...really!), the latter glanced over to see him in the same position as he had left him in. Kanone scooted over, and pulled Eyes colse to him when he noticed the boy was shaking, "Cold?" he asked, grabbing a blanket.

Eyes nodded, still panting from his experience, and snuggled into the balnket that Kanone had wrapped around him. Kanone kissed the silver hair, and vibrant blue eyes, full of love and lust glanced up at him, "I love you." he whispered, then nuzzled his head under Kanone's chin.

Kanone smiled at the affection, and hugged Eyes even tighter, "I love you, too." he whispered back, then waited until Eyes fell asleep.

That, of course, wasn't too long seeing as what the younger one just went through, and Kanone soon slipped out of the death grip he had come accustomed to and now saw as love instead of a homicide attempt (that boy really had a grip!). Sneaking quietly out of their room, not forgetting his scissors, of course, he crept to Callia's room. Greatful that the door didn't squeak when he opened it, he grinned at her sleeping form. Even better, she was laying on her stomach. Kanone didn't know who wanted this to happen, but whoever it was, he was thanking them right about now, and got to work.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hehehehe, so we still don't know what Kanone has done. Well, _you_ don't. Any ideas? Anyone? I didn't really plan on that little...thing, but I was told that Eyes shouldn't suffer for Callia's evilness, and so he didn't! Even though poor Kanone is going through a tough spot...Well, review!


	46. Chapter 46

Alright, everyone, pay attention! I am now at war with polaris18 in order to update more than her. I don't even know how this got started (I do know it's her fault, though!). Any help you can give me in slowing her down, or speeding me up would be greatly appreciated. You heard me, girl, this is war!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanone slipped back into bed with Eyes a few minutes later, very happy with himself. He wrapped his arms around the younger one, which in turn woke him up. Sleepy, blue eyes looked up at him, "What were you doing up?" he asked, stifling a yawn with his hand.

Kanone smirked, and kissed the top of his head, "Nothing to worry about, just don't be suprised if you hear screaming in the morning." he assured Eyes, smirking.

This woke the younger one up a little more, "What exactly did you do?" he asked, now concerned for his mother's safety.

Kanone grinned, and layed down, pulling Eyes with him, "I just gave her a new look." Kanone informed his boyfriend, "You'll see in the morning, don't worry." Eyes figured that there was no point in arguing, so he just laid back down, his mind racing to figure out what Kanone had done.

A few possibilities kept popping back up, and he knew Kanone was going to be in a living hell if any of them had happened. Callia didn't exactly pride herself on her looks, even though she could have, but she did love her hair very much, and tried to keep it looking as nice as possible. He swore that she was about to kiss Kanone when he showed her all of the shampoos and conditioners that he owned. Hoping there wasn't any serious damage, Eyes went to sleep in hopes of passing the time before morning.

As predicted, Eyes awoke to a scream. It suprised him to hear that it wasn't his mother's though, but his boyfriend's. Hoping quickly out of bed, and grabbing his nightshirt, he raced out of his room and flew down the stairs to where he heard the scream. In the living room, Callia had Kanone pinned down, and was twisting his arm, "You bastard!" she yelled, yanking on the already sore limb, "How could you even think of doing such a thing!"

Kanone looked over to see Eyes watching the whole thing play out, smirking, "Don't just stand there." Kanone told him, "I could use a little help!"

Eyes laughed a little, and went over to pry his mother off of Kanone, "Come on, mother, it's not that bad."

Callia turned her gaze upon her son, "You knew about this, didn't you?" she aksed, suspiciously.

Eyes simply shook his head, "No, I didn't." he assured her, "It's nothing to kill him over, though. After all, you did hurt him pretty bad."

Callia looked between Kanone, who was still on the floor, watching her warily, and Eyes, who was trying not to laugh at the situation, "I can't see how you think this is funny. I loved my hair!"

"Actually, I was laughing at both of you." Eyes informed her.

Kanone stood at this, "Why were you laughing at _me_?" he asked, slightly offended.

Eyes smirked, "Because you were getting beat up by a girl." he said simply, then ran as Kanone started to chase him.

Kanone followed Eyes out the door, and finally caught up with him in the middle of the grassy field that led to the woods, which surrounded his house. He tackled Eyes, and they rolled a little until the former landed on top of his boyfriend, "Now, what were you saying?" he asked, smirking at the younger one.

Eyes had never been on the recieving end of Kanone's brutal revenge schemes, but didn't like what he was seeing of it. He couldn't help the whimper that escaped his throat as he looked up at Kanone with wide eyes full of uncertainy. He kenw that Kanone would never really hurt him, but he saw how his boyfriend got when he was caught up in the moment, "Alright, you win." Eyes admitted, "Get off."

Kanone grinned, and added more weight onto the boy when he tried to get up, "Oh no, not quite yet. Could you repeat for me what you said back there?" Kanone asked, too into the supposed game they were playing to hear the tiny whimper that Eyes let out.

Eyes just struggled under the heavier boy's weight, "Kanone, please get off." he whined, "I can't breathe."

Alarmed at this, Kanone immediately jumped off of Eyes, and helped him into a sitting position, "Are you alright?" Kanone asked, olive green eyes searching every surface of the boy for any injuries.

"I'll be fine." Eyes assured him, "I just need a minute."

Kanone's eyes filled with regret, and he held Eyes close to him, "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Eyes leaned into the embrace, and smiled, "It's okay." he replied, "I'm fine now, you just knocked the wind out of me."

Kanone smiled at the boy as he helped him to stand up, "You're sure you're okay?" he asked once again.

Eyes leaned into him and kissed him once, "I'm sure." he said, and kissed him again just to make sure Kanone was sure he was sure. (hehehehe, confused yet?)

"Good." came the reply, and the two went back inside, hand in hand.

Callia was waiting for the boys inside, and her eyes widened when she saw her son, "What in the world did you do to him?" she asked, picking a twig out of Eyes' hair.

Kanone took the small piece of wood, and laughed, "I guess I overdid it a little."

"A little?" Eyes asked, noticing the several grass stains on his nightshirt, "You realize I'm going to have to throw this out now?"

Kanone hesitated at that, "But you look so adorable in it." he complained.

"It's not like you can't buy another one." Callia reminded him, "In fact, you can do that while you take me to get my hair cut."

Kanone smirked, "What? I didn't make it short enough?" he asked. Callia's hair had fallen down her back, and nearly covered her butt. Kanone's handiwork left it barely shoulder high.

Eyes sighed, "Watch it." he warned. His mother's new "haircut" had actually left her looking a bit younger, and he thought it was a great improvement. Not that he didn't love her hair before, it was actually a bit comforting and made her look more like a mother, but having it shorter made her look like she had the carefree yet serious personality that she did. In other words, it suited her better.

Callia glared, "It would be fine if you hadn't butchered it. Now, come on." she ordered, walkign towards the door.

"Why am _I_ coming?" Kanone asked, but followed nonetheless.

Callia looked back to him, smiling, "Isn't it obvious?" she asked, "You're paying."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once again, sorry for the shortness and lack of anything really relevant happening, but I've got to go for a bit. Actually, Kanone and Callia are leaving, and that is relevant, so something did happen, yay! I promise next chappy I'll get to Chase and Jack. Then, who knows? Like I said, though, any ideas you could give me to put out more chapters would be great because my opponent (polaris) already has her chapters typed up, and all she has to do is update them; I still have to type mine out. She's playing dirty, are you going to let her get away with that? As for ideas, I want to include Ayumu and maybe even Kiyotaka in here some more, since they haven't really been a big part, so any ideas of what to do with them would be great. Review!


	47. Chapter 47

Wow, this is the first time I've actually been excited about updating a fic in a long time! Of ocurse, it's the first time that I've actually had an idea that I liked or thought was half decent, too.I'm going to get my christmas tree, yay! Oh, that reminds me, christmas time in the spiral world, fun fun fun! Well, not in this fic because christmas has already happened, but there'll be one in Trust. Heh, and there's a fun little holiday coming up in this one too, guess what it is. No, really, guess! I gave you a hint before, which was it's about halfway through January at this point and time. Actually, now I guess it's a little closer to the end. Anyway, enjoy!

freya kurenai: Of course I'll put Ayumu and Kiyotaka in! As soon as I figure out how...ooh, that might actually be a good idea you have there... Hmm, I won't tell you which one though, I still want to try and suprise you. Suggestions are always welcome! Whoo, I have an ally...that's right, polaris, you're going down now! Thanks for reviewing!

smilybear: Hmm, I don't know why I didn't review repsonses last chapter. Well, you're right, he cut her hair! Heh, thanks so much for liking my story, and thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: You. Oh, you'd like a response, wouldn't you? Heh, I'm jk. Yeah, Eyes has had enough torture in this fic so far, and I'm sure there's more to come. That doesn't make you psychic, it just makes _me_ predictable. Or perhaps you're spending too much time around me...I wasn't sure if I should put that line in or not because I thought it would give it away, but if I didn't then everyone would be like 'how did he cut her hair if she was laying down?' and I didn't feel like explaining it. Heh, do _you_ trust Kousuke not to break anything? Ok, let's see, I have the bottom half of Eyes Rutherford, and a can of whipped cram (not to mention Kanone), what else _could_ I do with it? Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Who would have guessed a horny Eyes could be cute? Then again, it _is_ Eyes, so I guess he would be cute in any situation... Heh, I can only imagine the first time Eyes did that. I bet Kanone thought he was trying to kill him. Well, how else would he get his revenge other than taking her precious hair? Lol, a half a lemon will have to be good enough until Kanone gets his little problem fixed. Oh, and yes, it is me you're talking to so that question was kind of on the ridiculous side. Oh well, thanks for reviewing!

A/N: Merry Christmas! I know it's a bit early, but I suppose I should start it now so I can be ready by christmas time. Alright, here's my present to all you wonderful readers and reviewers. I'll be open for requests from the time I post this fic until...let's see...December 23. That should give me enough time...Oh, right, just leave a review and let me know what you want me to do for you. It's kind of like the thing I did for my 100th reviewer, I'll write anything you want me to (yes, even that, and I know what some of you are thinking!). It's completely open ended, so let your imaginations run wild! The animes I think I know enough to write for are spiral (and if you haven't figured that out by now, leave.), fma, trigun, orphen, inuyasha, and s-cry-ed. I'll do anything from poems to oneshots to multific stories, any genre, storyline, characters, pairings, and crossovers you want. I do have to limit your choice to one a person unless it's a poem. I'll have them up between christmas eve and the day after christmas. So think it over, and let me know! Oh, and if there's an anime that you really want me to write a fic for that wasn't on that list, ask me about it, and I'll check it out and see if I think I can do it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After making sure that Eyes ws completely fine, Kanone followed Callia out the door and to town to get her hair fixed. Eyes was still having chest pains, but he convinced Kanone that they weren't that bad, and that he would be fine. Little did he know they were only getting worse by the minute. After three hours, Eyes could barely breathe, and he just barely heard the knock on the door. He then remembered that Jack and Chase were supposed to be coming over, and that was probably Chase.

He had asked the latter to come an hour earlier so they could talk about what their plan of attack, for lack of a better word, would be. Knowing Chase's lack of manners, he would barge right in. Hell, Eyes was counting on it at this point. Sure enough, the door opened just a bit, "Eyes? Kanone?" the older man called into the house. He heard a gasping sound coming from the living room, and didn't know whether or not he should take a look or not; he really didn't want to see the two boys...umm, together. Realizing that at least Kanone had a better sense of manners than to have sex in the middle of his living room in the middle of the day, he entered to see Eyes laying on the couch, gasping for breath. Chase walked over to him, "Eyes? Are you alright?" he asked, remembering that the younger one had cancer, and that even though he had had surgery, there was still a possibility that they hadn't got it all.

"Can't...breathe." he gasped out, clutching his chest.

Chase's eyes widened, "Shit." he said, picking the younger one up, gently, "Hold on." he whispered. Opening the door, he wuickly ran out it, and slammed it behind him. From the top of the stairs Jeremy watched as Chase carried Eyes out of the house. He, of course, didn't see that Eyes was having trouble breathing, only that the man that (as far as he knew) Eyes and Kanone hated was taking the former somewhere. Unfortunately, he had no choice but to wait for Kanone to come home.

Waiting took forever for poor Jeremy, though it was less than an hour. As soon as Kanone walked through the door, laughing at something Callia had just said, Jeremy ran to him, and jumped on him. The younger one wrapped his legs around Kanone's waist, and his arms around the startled boy's neck. Jeremy looked up to Kanone with wide eyes, "Kanone, Chase...Eyes...they...he!" Jeremy said, too flustered to make actual sentences. Even his words were getting mangled by his horrible attempt to explain what had happened.

Unlike last time when Jeremy tackled Kanone, the latter managed to stay upright this time, and wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist to keep the younger one from falling, "Calm down, now what was this about Eyes and Chase?" Kanone asked.

"He took him!" Jeremy said, "He came in here, and just picked him up and took him!"

Callia's eyes widened, "What did you say?" she asked, grabbing Jeremy's chin to turn his head towards her, "You'd best be joking." Jeremy only shook his head; he saw what happened when you joked around with Callia. Just because he didn't use it that often didn't mean he wanted hot sauce poured on it. Callia turned her attention to Kanone, "I told you we couldn't trust him!" she told him, "I'll kill that bastard."

Kanone set Jeremy down, and patted his head, "Thank you, Jeremy." he said, smiling.

Said boy, however, was not convinced by this, "You have to get him!" he told Kanone, "You can't leave him with Chase."

"Leave who with Chase?" said a voice from the door way. The three turned to see Ayumu and Kiyotaka standing at the doorway.

Kanone sighed, now all he needed was Kousuke to make this a perfectly wonderful day. He smiled at Ayumu, "It's nothing to worry about." he assured them, "What brings you two by?"

Ayumu waited, then glanced to his brother when he said nothing. Coughing, he elbowed Kiyotaka in the gut. The older one glared, but took the hint, "Ayumu felt-" another elbow in the gut changed his words, "I mean, _I_ felt that I should apologize to you and Eyes for what I did." he explained.

Kanone smirked at the obvious lie. Then, turned his attention to the one who had probably come up with the entire plan, and made his older brother come over, "Is that so?" he asked.

Ayumu nodded, "Yeah, so where's Eyes?" he asked, looking around to make sure he didn't miss the younger boy.

Kanone sighed, "It seems that Chase has taken him." Kanone confessed.

"What?" Ayumu asked, glaring, "Again? Who the hell does he think he is?"

Kanone then got an idea, "Say, Kiyotaka, you want to get back on my good side?" he asked, smiling.

The older man nodded, "Always." he replied, wondering what exactly Kanone was going to ask of him.

"Then I need you to take me somewhere. It's about an hour's drive from here, you're not too busy, are you?"

Kiyotaka was about to object, but yet another elbow stopped him, and Ayumu answered for him, "Of course he wouldn't. How about I tag along, too?"

"I'm going as well." Callia said, all traces of the fun loving, giggled-infested woman gone, and a serious, determined mother now stood in her place.

Kanone sighed, "I figured as much." he told her, then turned to Kiyotaka, "Let's go then, shall we?" the older one, though still slightly confused, nodded. Before he left, Kanone turned to Jeremy, "You've met Jack, correct?"

Jeremy thought about it, "I think I've seen him." he said, though he wasn't quite sure.

"Well, he should be stopping by within the hour, could you tell him that we all went to Chase's."

Jeremy nodded, "Right." Kanone smiled, then turned to leave, but Jeremy's voice stopped him, "Kanone?" he asked, quietly.

Kanone turned to glance at the younger one, "Yes, what is it?"

"Please get Eyes back." he said. Jeremy didn't know what he would do if Eyes were to never come back, he owed the boy his life.

Kanone smiled warmly, and leaned down to kiss Jeremy's forehead, "Consider it done." he whispered. Then, finally walked out the door to leave Jeremy to await Jack's arrival.

Apparently, Jack's speeding and Kiyotaka's speeding were very different. No more than 35 mintues had passed before they arrived outside of Chase's farm, "I thought you said this was going to take an hour." Kiyotaka said, smirking. Usually, he wouldn't speed that much, but it seemed to be very important to Kanone, so he vowed to do his best to get the boy back.

Kanone didn't have time to think of or voice a witty comment to Kiyotaka's, and he simply dashed out of the car. The others followed suit, and Kiyotaka suddenly wondered why it was so urgent that they get Eyes out of this place. From what he could see it wasn't all that bad, and he figured Kanone was just overreacting as usual.

Racing to the door, Kanone began to knock furiously. After a few moments of beating his knuckles on the solid, wooden door, it opened to reveal a very cheery young boy. He had dirty blonde hair, and pale blue eyes that smiled at you. It didn't seem like the kind of boy that would be living at Chase's at all, but Kanone barely registered that thought, "Yes, how can I..." the boy's words caught in his throat as he saw who was on the other side of the door, "Kanone?"

Kanone simply stared back, _"This can't be."_ Kanone thought. As much as he had convinced himself he would never see this boy again, as much as he told himself and everyone else that he was dead or simply gone, here he was, standing right in front of him. If the impossible had ever happened, it was right now. Kanone swallowed hard, then spoke the boy's name, "Justin."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

And 40 chapters later, Kiyotaka reappears! Heh, it was hell trying to track down that kid's name. I thought I knew it, but I wasn't sure, so I had to find the one chapter that actually mentioned him in it. Ugh, so does anyone remember who Justin is? Heh, bet not! Oh, and you thought this was all going to be easy? They were going to go to Chase's house, find out somehow that Chase had gone to the hospital with Eyes, and then everything would be all okay? Wrong! Now we have this kid in here mucking things up, can't things ever be simple? Guess not, review!


	48. Chapter 48

Ugh...have to go back to school tomorrow...that sucks. Oh well, I suppose it's for the best, and I get to watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail in english class, so yay! Heh, that movie is the best. If you haven't seen ti, I would highly recommend going out and getting it..._now_. Believe me, it'll change your view on rabbits forever. Unless you see them as vicious, man-eating dragons already...Heh, nevermind, enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Justin?" Callia asked, confused by the shocked look on Kanone's face, "Who's Justin?" Obvoiusly, whoever he was, he meant a lot to Kanone.

"You're here." Kanone said, still ont believing it, "You're...alive."

The blue eys boy smirked at this, "Really, did you think I would go down that easily? Kiyotaka's just a big softie, really."

The mention of his brother's name brought Ayumu to attention, _"Of course, now I remember him. He was the boy that Kiyotaka took away from Kanone. He was just like Eyes is now to Kanone."_ Then, Ayumu shook his head, _"No, I think he meant a lot more to Kanone than Eyes could."_ and it was true. While Eyes was Kanone's world now, Justin had shown Kanone so much more. He was the first one Kanone ever loved, and he had taught Kanone _how_ to love. Kanone had been devestated when Kiyotaka took Justin away, and actually attempted suicide once.

Ayumu sighed, his brother had no idea about that. Ayumu had actually been the one to find Kanone, and finally convinced him that slitting his wrists _wasn't_ a good idea. Kanone had of course asked Ayumu not to say anything about it to anyone, and thier secret had been kept from everyone (even Eyes) to this day. Justin looked past Kanone to the small group, "Hey, Ayumu." he said, raising a hand, "Long time, no see." Ayumu smiled back, but said nothing. Then, Justin frowned, "Wait, if you're here does that mean Kiyotaka's here, too?"

"Why, yes, it does." said the man himself, finally joining the others, "Justin, I'm suprised to see that you're still around."

Justin glared at the older man, "Yeah, I am. No thanks to _you_." he said, then turned back to Kanone, "So, what brings you around here?" he asked, smiling.

Kanone was still in utter shock of seeing his first love at Chase's, and _smiling_ nonetheless. He shook it off, though, "I need to speak to Chase." he said, "Now."

Justin frowned for a second, "I...don't think he's here." he said, then turned around to face the inside of the house, "Chase?" he called, and waited for an answer. Hearing none, he shook his head, "Nope, not here. Actually, I thought he said he was going over to your place..." he trailed off, not sure if he'd heard the other man right.

"He did," Kanone confirmed, "but he left before I got there, and I need to talk to him."

Justin shrugged, "I guess you can wait for him if you want to. Besides, it would be great to catch up. It's been a while." he said, a faint smile on his lips.

Kanone shook his head, "You have no idea." he whispered, "I need to find Chase now, though."

Justin bit his lip in thought, "Well..." All of a sudden, the phone rang, "Damn phone. Why don't you all come in?" Kanone was about to object, but Justin got a hurt look on his face, "It'll only take a muinute, and it might be Chase, who knows?" At hearing this, Kanone agreed, and Justin wondered what exactly was so important that Kanone couldn't spend a ew minutes to talk with him.

It had been forever since they last saw each other, and Justin knew that Kanone missed him just as much as he missed the older one. So what was so extremely urgent that could keep Kanone from talking to him? Whatever it was, Justin wasn't sure he woud like it. Usually things this urgent weren't good. If it was even a thing, perhaps it was a person. Justin shook his head of that thought, Kanone was nearly suicidal when he was taken by Kiyotaka, he couldn't have possibly gotten over him just like that, could he?

Kanone sighed as he sat down in the all too familiar living room. After a moment of silence, Callia spoke, "Who exactly is that boy, Kanone?"

The golden-eyes boy glanced up with the saddest eyes she had ever seen on him, full of regret and pain, "He was my first boyfriend." Kanone explained, "He was also the first person I ever fell in love with, and the only one other than Eyes."

"And that's putting it mildly." Kiyotaka said, no sarcasm or teasing in his voice, "Kanone was near obssessed with the boy."

Kanone shot a glare at Kiyotaka, "You keep your mouth shut about him, you hear me? Just because you broke us up does _not_ mean that you have the right to talk about how you think I felt for him."

The room fell into a sort of shocked silence after this outburst, it was very rare for Kanone to be this angry with someone, and Callia wondered exactly what happened between Kanone and Justin. Now, though, wasn't the time to ask, so she stayed silent. Justin entered the living room, and hesitated at the tension he felt. It looked like Kiyotaka had made some sort of comment, which pissed Kanone off, and Justin was almost afraid that the latter was going to go after the former. He cleared his throat and every eye in the room turned on him, "Um...that was Jack." he said, unsusre of who exactly Jack was, but saw that Kanone recognized the name, "He said that he just got to your house, but he'd be here in a little bit."

Kanone sighed, "I suppose we should wait for him then." he looked up to Justin expecting eyes, and nodded, "If you'll all excuse me for a few minutes." he said, then followed Justin to a room far away from prying ears. The room just turned out to be Justin's, and Kanone looked around, "I'm very suprised Chase lets you sleep inside, and that you called for him by his first name." Kanone observed, wondering if Chase really was taking Eyes' advice. If so, then why would he take the younger one?

Justin shrugged, "He's been acting a lot different these past couple of days." he explained, "He's been feeding us decent food, letting us sleep inside, he's stopped beating us for no good reason, though sometimes he still goes off on someone, but it's a lot better than how it used to be. I don't know what made him change so suddenly, but I'm thanking the heavens for whatever it is right about now."

"Eyes." Kanone whispered, then looked up to Justin, "How long have you been here?" he asked.

Justin bit his lip in thought, "Let's see, Kiyotaka brought me here not even a year after he took me. So, I guess it's been about 6 years."

Kanone's eyes widened, "6 years?" he repeated, "I'm sorry." he said, looking down, "I never meant for any of this to happen to you."

Kanone had taken a seat on Justin's bed, and now Justin joined him. He grasped Kanone's chin gently, and turned his head to face the bonde-haired boy, "Don't you dare apologize for that." he said, "You couldn't have possibly known how Kiyotaka would react. If you're going to blame anyone, blame him, but not yourself."

Kanone smiled faintly, then nodded, "So, you probably saw him around here, then." he said, getting back on track.

"Who?" Justin asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Eyes." Kanone repeated, "He's the reason that Chase has changed so much. He used to live here before I found him. He has the softest silver hair, and his skin looks like porcelain," he said, smiing as a picture of his current lover popped into his head, "and he's got these beautiful, vibrant blue eyes that just look right through you."

Justin raised an eyebrow, and his hand fell from Kanone's chin, "New boyfriend, I take it? he asked, not at all pleased with how Kanone was talking about this boy. He remembered him all right. He remembered that he was the one that Chase repeatedly absued and raped for the fun of it. He remembered that the boy never cried once, no matter what he went through, and he most definitely remembered those eyes. He'd never thought the kid had a name, but then again, he never said one word to him, so how would he?

Actually, from what Justin remembered, he'd never even heard the boy talk, or have anyone talk to him. Other than Chase, that is, but that was hardly considered talking. Just the older man barking orders, and the younger one following them, apologizing endlessly. Justin turned his attention back to Kanone, who was nodding, "The only one I've had since you." he told Justin, "The only one _other_ than you." he corrected himself.

Justin nodded, then asked the question he wanted to the least, but knew that it had to be asked, "Do you love him?" Ever since he and Kanone had been split up, Justin had cut himself off from loving anyone. He didn't want to be hurt like that again, and he didn't want anyone other than Kanone. He knew that no matter how much he told himself he could love someone else, the truth was, he didn't _want_ to. He only wanted Kanone, and knew he couldn't be happy with anyone other than the boy next to him.

Kanone sighed, he had really hoped that Eyes wouldn't come up at all, he didn't want to hurt Justin, not like that. Of course, seeing as how Eyes was the reason he was here, it would be pretty difficult _not_ to talk about him. More than that, though, he hated what he was about to say, "Yes, I do, but I could never love him as much as I loved you." he said, looking up and into Justin's pale blue eyes. So much different from Eyes' vibrant, kind of eery gaze, but still just as captivating, "You were the first boy I ever loved, and nothing will ever change that." Kanone told him, "I wouldn't want to change that." he added.

Justin nodded, "You _do_ love him, though?" he asked, just to clarify.

Kanone nodded, "I never thought it would be possible to love anyone after you were gone, so I wasn't afraid to open myself up to everyone. Then he came along, though, and proved me wrong in so many ways. Still, as much as he's done for me, and as much as he's shown me, you'll still always be my soulmate."

Justin smiled, and hugged Kanone tightly, "I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me." he whispered.

Kanone smiled, "Not on my life." he whispered back. He knew the saying went 'not on your life', but when he really thought about it, he wouldn't bet Justin's life for the world.

Justin knew this was Kanone's way of thinking as well, and smiled into the hug, "I missed you." he said, unwillingly pulling away from the hug.

Kanone seemed disappointed at the loss of contact as well, but smiled nonetheless, "I would say missing you is an understatement." Kanone told him, running a hand through his hair. Their eyes locked, and Kanone's hand unconsciously pulled Justin's face closer to his. Not at all objecting to the action, Justin went along willingly, never breaking eye contact, and soon they were millimeters apart.

Justin could feel Kanone's breath on his lips, and finally gave into temptation. He closed the miniscule gap in between thier lips, and pressed the flesh together in a heated kiss. Kanone went right along with it, and wrapped his arms around Justin's waist , bringing him closer. In turn, Justin brought his arms around Kanone's neck. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, and it was no suprise to either of the boys when Kanone claimed victory. He massaged Justin's tongue with his own, baiting the younger one into a rematach. Justin smirked into the kiss, and smiply enjoyed the feeling of being in Kanone's arms again.

After what seemed like only seconds, their kiss broke too soon due to a need for air. Gasping for the much needed oxygen, Justin grinned at Kanone, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that again."

Kanone smirked, "Actually, I think I have an idea. I've been waiting just as long, you know."

Justin tried to smile, but it was unsuccessful, "You've had Eyes, though." he pointed out.

Kanone frowned, and brought Justin's face up to his, "Don't think for one second that means I haven't thought about you." Kanone told him, deadly serious, "You're on my mind all the time."

Justin smiled and nodded, convinced that Kanone was telling the truth. After all, he'd never lied to him before today. Before their conversation could go any further, though, there was a knock on the door. Justin sighed, "That's probably your friend."

Kanone nodded, and stood up, with Justin following suit. Before they left the room, though, Kanone pulled Justin close, "I still love you, you know that, right?"

Justin smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that." he replied, and sighed as Kanone brought their lips together once more in a searing kiss that Justin seemed addicted to by now. He'd just been going through 6 years of withdraw, but now he had Kanone back. He didn't know how involved Kanone and this other boy were, or how much the younger one loved Kanone, but he did know one thing. There was no way Eyes was getting _his_ Kanone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ooh, Justin's a little possessive, isn't he? Well, if you had Kanone you'd be possessive, too. I should know, he's mine! That's right, Justin and Eyes can both back off, Kanone's mine! You ever notice how people only ever pair Kanone with Eyes? I mean, there are plenty of Eyes pairings with other people, but Kanone is pretty much exclusively Eyes. That's strange...Well, I've, of course, put him with Ayumu and Kousuke, but that's just because I'm obligated to as the queen of yaoi. Well, the queen of spiral yaoi, anyway. you can't deny it! Oh, review!


	49. Chapter 49

Hmm, I see people don't like Justin, is that correct? It couldn't be, he's such a wonderful person! Yes, that was sarcasm... You know me, though, I can't make things peaceful, it's against my religion! No, I dont really have a religion like that, but I am in the process of making one. Anyone want to join? Either way, enjoy!

Polaris18: Oh, harsh words. Justin ruined the entire chapter for you? Even though he kind of _was_ the entire chapter, but still...Aw, don't be so hard on Kanone, the poor boy's confused! Technically, Justin _did_ have him first...Well, it's not cheating until they have sex, which they won't (don't worry, I wouldn't make Kanone _that_ much of an ass). You don't hate me, you love me, remember? Hmm, I don't know if I'll get to that part this chappy, but it'll be there. Well, not that exactly because Kanone wasn't really lying, he _does _love Justin, but other aspects will play into it...you'll see. If it's not in this chappy, it'll be in the next one where he makes his decision. You'll read it, and you'll review it. Why? Because if you don't, I'll stop posting chapters! No, I won't really, but you'll still review. Oh, right, thanks for reviewing!

BadLuckGoodLuck: Yeah, Justin isn't the best character in the fic. It only gets worse, too, just wait! Heh, don't worry, would I keep Eyes and Kanone apart for long? Hmm, would I? Who knows? Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: Why are you all so pissed at Kanone? Sure, he's kissing someone who isn't Eyes, but that's no reason to hate him...He's just a little confused, put yourself in his shoes. Oh, and imagine that you love Justin instead of wanting to rip his head off. Don't worry, Justin will make it quite easy for Kanone to make his decision later on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Justin and Kanone emerged from the bedroom, the latter taking his seat in the living room while the former answered the door. Sure enough, Jack was there, looking quite frantic, "Is Kanone here?" he asked, wondering what Chase had done.

Justin nodded, "He's in the living room, waiting for you." he informed the older one, who was in said room in an instant.

Everyone stood as Jack entered the room they had been in, and he looked around, "What happened?" he asked Kanone.

The latter sighed, and explained everything once again, this time to Jack. When he was finished, Callia had had enough waiting around, "Well, what are we going to do?" she asked, impatiently.

Kanone shook his head, he honestly didn't know where Chase could have taken Eyes. The ringing phone disrupted the silence, and Justin moved to answer it, "Hello?" he asked, "Where are you?" this caught everyone's attention, assuming that it was Chase, "I see. Yeah, he's here. I'll tell him right away." he hung up the phone, and frowned a little, "That was Chase." he confirmed the group's suspicions, "He said he took Eyes to the hospital."

Callia's eyes widened, "Why would he need to go to the hospital?" she asked anyone who could give her an answer.

"It is likely that Eyes hasn't yet recovered fully from his operation." Ayumu said, "Has he gotten hurt lately? Anything that might have set it off?"

Kanone cursed himself, "We need to go, now." he said, leaving no room for arguement, not that anyone was going to argue. He had assumed that Eyes would be alright when he left, _"I should have stayed."_ he thought, a pang of regret running through him. While Eyes had been in the hospital, he was here, completely clueless.

Justin's frown deepened, "Do you really have to go?" he asked, upset that Kanone was leaving so soon.

Their eyes met, and Kanone sighed, "I'm afraid I have to. You understand, don't you?"

Feeling the glare of about everyone in the room, Justin was a bit afraid to say no, so he nodded, "Yeah, I guess." Kanone nodded, and turned to leave. If he had to say goodbye, it might be too hard to go. As his hand rested on the doorknob, Justin's voice stopped him, "Wait." he said suddenly.

With a bit of trouble, Kanone turned to look at him once more, _"Don't ask me to say, please."_ he silently begged, _"I have to go to Eyes, he needs me right now."_ Kanone was far from wanting to leave with everything up in the air like this, but he really did need to see Eyes.

Fortunately, Justin didn't ask him to stay. In fact, it was quite the oppoosite, "I want to come with you." he stated.

Kanone was a little suspicious of Justin's motives, but wasn't about to deny him, "Alright, you can ride with Jack and I."

Kiyotaka and Jack exchanged glances as their cars and lives were being scheduled for the next however many hours. Kiyotaka looked to Ayumu and Callia, "I guess that means you two are with me." The two nodded, and the group headed out.

In Jack's car, Kanone was riding shotgun, and Justin was in the back. Well, actually, he was leaning over Kanone's seat answering the endless amount of questions that Jack had for him, mostly about Chase, "So, how's Chase been acting?" he asked, trying to get more information on him. If the other man really was trying to turn his life around, then Jack wanted to give him whatever credit he deserved. Of course, the best way to find this out was by asking Justin.

The younger one smiled, "He's been really great lately. I never thought I would say that about Chase, but he really had been a lot nicer these past few days."

Jack smiled at hearing this, "Does he know your names?" he asked. That had been one of the major issues with them. Chase had always referred to slaves as simply that, a thing to serve your every need. He had never treated them as real people, and felt absolutely no remorse for anything he did.

Justin nodded, "Well, kind of. He's only ever taken an interest recently, and there are a lot of people there."

"He's trying though?" That was a big indicator to whether or not he really wanted to change.

Another nod, "Yeah, he knows my name, and a few others, and he apologizes every time he gets one wrong. It's actually a little funny to see Chase apologizing."

Jack had to stop himself from slamming on the brakes when he heard this, _"Chase was apologizing?"_ he thought, _"Maybe he really is serious about this."_ He smiled to himself, it would be nice to have Chase back.

At the hospital, Kanone was the first one out of the car and inside. He practically ran to the receptionist's desk, "I need the room number for Eyes..." he trailed off, not knowing what last name Chase would have given.

The woman stared up at him, "Last name, please." she said.

Kanone sighed, "I suppose look under..."

"Kanone." called a voice from a nearby hallway. Kanone looked over to see Chase standing there, "Come on, he's...What are you doing here?" he asked, seeing Justin among the group.

Kanone smiled at the receptionist, "Nevermind, thank you." he then walked over to join Chase, the others following clase behind, "Where is he?" he asked.

"He's right down this hallway, but what is Justin doing here?" Chase asked, not mad, just confused. Kiyotaka had failed to mention Kanone and Jack's relationship, and as far as Chase knew, the two were complete strangers.

"We can talk about that later. Right now, I want to see Eyes." Kanone told him, not leaving room for any more questions. Chase nodded, and led the six down the hallway to Eyes' room.

Upon entering the room, Kanone saw only his lover in the bed. Ignoring everything else, he quickly walked over to him. He choked on his words, and opted for simply stroking the unusually pale boy's soft hair. Those blue eyes that had been so vibrant and stunning were now simply tired and faded. When they revealed themselves from behind the youngest one's eyelids, Kanone nearly cried at how dull they were, "Kanone?" Eyes asked, leaning into his hand, which stroked the side of his face.

"It's okay." Kanone whispered, finally finding his voice, "I'm here." he assured the silver-haired boy. Eyes smiled at this, and Kanone swore he saw the blue eyes brighten just a little, "Are you alright?" he asked, still extrememly worried at the sickly appearance of his boyfriend.

Eyes nodded, "I'm fine." he told Kanone, though he knew it didn't sound very convincing. He really was feeling much better, especially since Kanone had gotten there, but this attack had brought a lot of fears to his attention. What if they kept coming back? What if there was no permanent cure for him, and he kept getting worse and worse until he finally died? He was scared, that was for sure, but physically, he felt fine.

Kanone understood at least most of this, and nodded, "I'm glad." he whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead, "I'll be here as long as you need me." he added, hoping to chase away some of the fears he knew Eyes must have.

The latter smiled, but wasn't sure what all Kanone could do for him. Obviously, he'd be there for support, but what if all the money and love in the world wasn't enough to fix him? Looking to the rest of the group, his eyes fell on his mother, "Love your hair cut." he said, half way between smiling and smirking.

Despite the depressed mood, Callia glared, "Don't push it." she warned, "Or else you'll be in here for a whole other reason." Then, her face softened, and she went to hug her son, "I'm glad you're alright." she told him.

Only Kanone smirked at this, the others were simply bewildered that the boy's mother would say something like that at a time like this. Seeing that Kanone knew what was going on, though, they all accepted it. Eyes turned his gaze to the group once more, and this time saw Justin, "Who are you?" he asked, looking to Kanone for an explanation.

Instead, Justin approached Eyes, "I'm Justin, Kanone's old boyfriend." the blonde introduced himself.

Eyes knew exactly who he was the moment he said his name. Kanone winced as he saw the two exchange glares, and never thought that having them in the same room would be a bad idea. Well, he couldn't be right about everything, now could he? Kanone turned to attempt to explain the situation, "Justin wanted to come along." he started, then realized this would be near impossible to explain with the others in the room.

Jack got the hint, and turned to Chase, "I think we need to talk." he said, and Chase nodded, following the older one out of the room.

Callia decided to try and lighten the mood, and tapped Ayumu on the shoulder, "Tag, you're it!" she said, running out of the room.

Ayumu looked from Kanone to Eyes to his brother, confused, "Did she just..."

Kanone smirked, "Yes, she did. Now, you'd best go after her. Unless, of course, you want to be beat by a girl."

What little pride Ayumu had in him moved his feet, "Like hell I will!" he claimed, and went after Callia.

Kiyotaka simply sighed, "I suppose I should go make sure those two don't kill each other...Or someone else." he said, and left to do just that.

Finally alone, Kanone turned to Eyes, "So, why exactly is he here?" the latter asked, still not comfortable with Kanone being so close to someone he had missed so much. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kanone, just that he knew Kanone, and that the boy had little self restraint when it came to certain things. He didn't want to find out the hard way that Jusitn was one of those things.

Kanone shook his head, "Honestly, I'm not sure why he wanted to come." he confessed, then looked to Justin for a better explanation.

Justin just smiled sweetly at Eyes, not fooling anyone; they could all see the jealousy and contempt he felt towards Eyes in that smile, "I simply wanted to meet the boy who replaced me." he explained.

It took all of Kanone's willpower to not immediately deny this statement, and simply sighed, "I couldn't wait for you forever." he said, coming to his own defense against a statement he didn't agree with, but need to appear as though he did. He honestly didn't know which one he wanted more, and seeing Eyes like this, he couldn't make his decision now. He needed to wait until he was sure the silver-haired boy would be okay on his own if he decided to stay with Justin, "Besides, for all I knew we would never see each other again." he added. This statement recieved a glare from the blonde, and he quicky tried to smooth things over, "Though, I had never planned on getting together with Eyes." he explained, "It just sort of happened." Of course, saying this got him a hurt look from said boy, as if to ask if he were really just a mistake.

Kanone sighed, this was going a lot worse that he thought it would. So, he was extremely grateful for the distracting yell that Callia provided, "Get back here, you dirty cheater!" she yelled, and flew into the room behind Ayumu, who was both laughing and trying to keep ahead of the crazy woman. While trying to slow her down in any way he could, Ayumu rolled a wheelchair at her. Of course, when she recovered from her fall, she sped up even more at a scarily fast pace.

Seeing Kanone, he grinned, then realized he had run himself into a corner. Turning around, he saw Callia blocking the only exit, a dangerous smirk on her face. Ayumu watched her every move, and just as she ran at him, he jumped out of the way, and dashed out of the room, "I could use a little help!" he told Kanone on his way out.

Forgetting completely about the situation he had gotten himself into with Justin and Eyes, Kanone laughed as Callia turned to him, "You'd best not interefere if you don't want to be in that bed with him." she said, then paused, "Or...maybe if you do, I guess it depends on what you're doing..."

"Mother!" Eyes shouted, horrified that his mother would say something like that. Even if she knew about the two, she certianly didn't need to _talk_ about it. Of course, Callia probably _did_.

"What?" she asked, confused as to what she had said wrong, "Oh, right!" she exclaimed, and ran out of the room. She had given Ayumu way too much of a head start.

Kanone sighed, "Apparently Kiyotaka isn't doing his job of monitering them correctly." he observed, "I suppose I should go try to control her before she breaks something...or someone." Suddenly fearing for Ayumu's wellbeing, Kanone followed Callia out of the room.

This, of course, left Eyes and Justin all alone. The latter turned to the hospitalized one, "Listen, I couldn't care less if you love Kanone or not." he began, "The truth is, Kanone is _mine_, and I will not allow you or anyone else to come in between us. So, you can take whatever you feel for him and choke on it because if you get in between us, I'll do a lot more than put you in the hospital." With that, he turned and stalked out of the room, leaving a bewildered Eyes to think over what he had said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hehehehe, what will poor Eyes do now? Next chappy, we'll find out what happens with these three, if Chase and Jack end up getting together or not, and who won that game of Tag! Review (yes, polaris, this means you, too)!


	50. Chapter 50

Whoo, 50 chapters! This is the one you've all been waiting for, too. Well, at least for the past two chapters...Yep, it's the one where Chase and Jack finally have that much anticipated talk, and who won that game of Tag? Oh, and Kanone tells Justin off! Heh, much fun to be had, so enjoy!

freya kurenai: I don't know what that thing was about, ask polaris, she sent it to me. Lol, tug of war, that could be fun. It would be even funnier if Callia won. Thanks for giving me an idea for Kiyotaka and Ayumu, and thanks for reviewing! Oh, and merry christmas! Did you see that author's note in the beginning of chapter 47 of this fic? If not, go check it out!

CeTe: Lmao, no way, Kanone is so mine! Oh...you killed him. Damn, note to self: do _not_ try to steal Kanone from Eyes. Hell, he might be mine, but I'm not trying that! Heh, thanks for reviewing!

Happy people: Heh, don't worry, I'll do a lot more than make him jealous. Oh, yes, he will suffer dearly for coming in between these two, don't you worry about that. thanks for reviewing!

Polairs18: Lol, you act like you're above the reviews. Yeah, you probably shouldn't ask about that. In all honesty, I don't know where it came from, ask Callia. Oh, damn, you people are mean to Justin. I never knew you could hate a fictional person this much. I feel like I just lit a ton of dynamite on fire when I put him in the story, and now there's all these explosions and death and violence...Oh well, thanks for reviewing!

A/N: Just to let you all know, Justin is modeled after my brother, whom I love very much. So, when making your voodoo dolls (polaris) or going on a homicide mission (CeTe), make sure you get the right Justin! That's all.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack and Chase had snuck into a hospital room to talk, and Jack had taken a seat on the bed while Chase stood. The latter looked to the older one, waiting for him to say something, which he finally did, "So, how have you been?" he asked, trying to start a conversation. The truth was, he really didn't know what to say to Chase. He didn't know whether he should be forgiving or angry or just put the past in the past. So, when in doubt, go for the small talk.

Chase noticed this, but was never one for small talk and decided to get to the point, "To tell you the truth, I've been through hell these past few days." he admitted, "Ever since I asked Eyes to help me straighten up, I've been working my ass off to do so."

Jack smiled, "I've heard you changed a lot." he told him, "I've got to say, I'm impressed." Chase looked up, liking what he was hearing, "I don't know where this inspiration to turn your life around came from, but I can't say that I don't like it."

Chase smiled faintly, "It was seeing you again." he confessed, "I realized how lonley it was without you always by my side. We used to be inseperable, but I can't even remember the last time we were together." he shook his head, clearing it of all the memories, "It got to be too much, and I decided that rather than living with this torture, I would try and get you back."

Jack really wasn't suprised by Chase's words, but he was still touched by them, "So, where does that leave us?" he asked, deciding that it was time to get down to it.

Chase shrugged, "That's completely up to you." he informed the other man, "All I can tell you is where I stand." Jack waited for Chase to continue. It was very likely the younger one's next words would make Jack's decision for him, "I know what I've done, and I'm willing to pay for that." he began, "I love you too much to push you away any farther, though. I'll do whatever it takes to get you to forgive me for everything I've done, both to you and everyone else." he looked up to Jack, "So, where does that leave us?" he asked, hoping he'd said the right thing. If he hadn't, then he knew there was a chance that he and Jack might never end up together because all he could offer Jack was the promise that he would change.

Jack hopped off the bed, and walked over to Chase. He lifted the younger one's chin up with his hand to bring their faces inches away. He searched Chase's eyes for any hint that he might be lying, or that he had no intention of keeping the promises he made. All he saw, though, was fear and hope; fear of rejection, and that small amount of hope you always have whenever you spill your heart out to someone. Jack smiled, "That leaves us right about here." he said, then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Chase's lips.

Chase felt very lightheaded for a moment, trying to comprehend that this was actually happening. When he regained his senses, he hesitantly put his hands on Jack's shoulders. He didn't want to push it too far, but right now all he wanted to do was throw the older one on the bed. Jack smiled into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Chase's body, pulling him in. Chase sighed a little into the kiss, and decided he could be content now just to be in Jack's arms.

As the kiss wore on, Chase decided that it was time to take control of it, and slipped his tongue along Jack's lips. The older one started at the sensation, but complied willingly, opening his mouth for Chase to explore. Despite him being younger, Chase was very experienced, and quickly had Jack nearly melting into the kiss. The two didn't seem to care that they were running out of oxygen, and they probably would have kept at it until they blacked out, had it not been for the person banging on the door.

Chase broke the kiss, about to kick whoever's ass had interrupted them, when he saw who it was. Unlocking the door, Chase smirked at the other boy, "Hey, Kanone, we're a little busy right now. Think you can go bug someone else for a few minutes?"

Kanone, however, didn't even register Chase's words, "Have you see Eyes?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two men.

Jack noticed the frantic state of his friend, and appeared by Chase's side, "Not since we left." he told him, "Why, what's wrong?"

"We can't find him anywhere." Kanone told them, "He's not in his room, and his doctor said that he didn't have any checkups in another part of the hospital and they didn't move his room." He looked down at the floor when he was done talking, _"I left them alone."_ he thought, _"I should have known better. Eyes, where are you?"_ he had to keep himself from letting the tears fall that were stinging his eyes. He couldn't cry now, he needed to find Eyes.

Chase placed a hand on his shoulder, "Relax, Kanone, we'll find him." he assured the boy, "Do you have any idea where he might have gone, or why he might have left?"

Kanone hesitantly nodded, "Justin." he said, "I think he might have said something to Eyes."

"What?" Jack asked, now worried about Eyes even more.

Kanone shook his head, "I don't know, but I'd like to find both of them. If I know why he is gone, then maybe I can guess where he went."

The two nodded, "Well, let's go, then." Jack suggested. Without another word, the three split up in search for the two youngest ones (by the way, Justin is 16, so a year older than Eyes and 2 younger than Kanone).

After assuring that Eyes wouldn't interefere with him and Kanone anymore, Justin went off to find his soon to be boyfriend. He knew Kanone couldn't get over him, no matter how hard he tried, and he was sure that Eyes would break off the relationship entirely for fear of his life (me thinks Justin might be underestimating Eyes). With him out of the picture, there would be no reason for Kanone not to come running back to him (hmm, underestimating Kanone, too). He knew that Kanone had left to go after the brat's mother and Ayumu, so he headed in that direction. Soon enough, he came across Kiyotaka, "Hey, bastard, where's Kanone?" he asked. He had never liked Kiyotaka, and the feeling was mutual, he was sure.

Kiyotaka glared at Justin, "He's looking for Eyes." he informed the younger one, "We all are, what the hell did you do to him?"

Justin tilted his head to the side, "I didn't do a thing to your precious Eyes." he said, bitterly, "Now, if you could point me in the direction of Kanone..."

Kiyotaka came up to Justin, and grabbed him roughly, "If you did anything to hurt that boy, you will _not_ live to see tomorrow."

Justin smirked at him, "Is that a threat?" he asked, cockily. In any other situation, he would probably be terrified of Kiyotaka, but Kanone would never let him touch Justin.

"It's a promise." Kiyotaka corrected him, then leaned in even closer, "Don't think that Kanone doesn't feel the same way, either. If you did or said anything to Eyes, you'd best come out with it. Now." it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

Justin lost his smirk and glared, "I don't see how that's any business of yours." he said, breaking out of the grip, "I don't have to explain a damn thing to you, and if you don't tell me where Kanone is, you'll only make it harder on everyone."

Kiyotaka turned his back to Justin, "Even if I did know where Kanone was at the moment, I wouldn't tell you." With that, he walked off in search of Eyes.

Justin glared, a lot of help _he _was. Turning, he saw Kanone turn the corner at the other end of the hallway. Their eyes met, one smiling, he other glaring. Kanone headed towards Justin, while the latter strolled towards the former, "Hey, Kanone, what's..." he was cut off as he reached Kanone, by the older one grabbing him and slamming him into the wall, "up?" he finished, "Ow, what the hell, Kanone?"

"That's what I'd like to know." the older one spat, "What the hell did you say to Eyes?" Justin was about to give him the same answer that he gave Kiyotaka, but Kanone continued, "I swear, if you lie to me, I'll make sure you suffer for it." he said, showing Justin he was not in the mood.

Justin struggled under the grip, but grinned nonetheless, "I simply told your little boyfriend that he didn't have a chance against me." he said, smugly, "From the rumors I've heard, it seems that he paid attention and took off." He swore he could see steam coming off Kanone's head, "What's the big deal, you're going to choose me anyway." he told Kanone, "Who cares what happens to that little brat now?"

That was the last straw for Kanone. He kneed Justin in the gut, and released him, watching as he sank to the floor, "It seems you've been mistaken." Kanone told him, kneeling down, and grabbing Justin's hair, yanking his face up to meet with Kanone's, "You see, I have no intention of doing anything with you any longer other than making you pay for whatever you might have done to Eyes." Justin opened his mouth to object, and Kanone punched him, "I'm not done yet." he informed the younger one, "Also, never _ever_ talk badly about Eyes to me again, or you won't get off so easily next time, understood?"

Justin, having finally caught his breath, took this time to interject, "Why do you like that brat so much?" he asked, "You loved me long before you even knew he existed."

Kanone's glare intensified, if that was possible, and he backhanded the boy, "What did I just say?" he asked, "I loved you at one point, I won't deny that, but what you've done here has crushed any and all chance of us ever getting back together. You used to be the sweetest boy in the world, but you've changed. You're certainly not the one I fell in love with, and I'm personally disgusted just looking at you." With that said, Kanone stood, "You really screwed up this time." he informed Justin, "Don't think it ends here, either. If you're lucky enough to have Chase take you back, don't expect that he'll be as generous as he has been. Hell, I'd expect how he treated you before to be kinder than what you're going to go through."

Justin said nothing, simply watched Kanone walk away, _"That's it?"_ he thought, _"That's all I get? After all I did for him, I get bested by some brat? Some damn stray that Kanone felt sorry for, so he took in?"_ Justin shook his head, this couldn't possibly be how it all ended, _"Have I really changed that much? All I ever did was love him, why was that so wrong?"_ No matter how he looked at it, he couldn't find anything wrong with what he had done. With a little effort, he stood, _"I'm not the one that's changed, Kanone has."_ he finally convinced himself. With that decided, he walked (well, kind of limped, actually) out of the hospital.

Kanone sighed, it had taken a lot to hit Justin. He was right, he had loved him very much, _"He's the reason I can't find Eyes, though."_ Kanone reminded himself, _"He deserved a lot more than I gave him. If he's got any sense in his head, he'll leave now and never come around here again."_ Kanone honestly hoped that was he case. He didn't want Justin hurt or dead, he just wanted him to see where he went wrong. Perhpas he would simply forget about everyone here, and start a new llife somewhere else. Though, knowing his personality, that wasn't very likely, but maybe Kanone had given him a wakeup call.

Shaking his head, Kanone tried to rid himself of his tiredness. He had been running around, worried out of his head, ever since he had heard the news that Chase had taken Eyes. It had only been a day, but it felt like forever. So many things had happened, and it was getting late. He wanted nothing more than to just to find Eyes, take him home, and go to sleep. He knew that he wouldn't accomplish anyting in this state, and decided to lay down for just an hour or two. He felt horrible sleeping while Eyes was still missing, but he knew that there were 5 others looking for him. If he was in this hospital, they would find him.

He reached Eyes' room, and couldn't think of a better place to get some sleep than his boyfriend's bed. Entering the room, his breath caught in his throat at the sight, "Eyes?" he asked. There the missing boy was, sitting up in his bed, staring at his hands like nothing had happened.

At hearing his name, his gaze snapped up to see Kanone standing there. Instead of brightening his dull, sad blue eyes like Kanone had thought he would, his presence seemed to depress the boy even further, "You don't have to explain anything to me." he whispered, choking back his tears, "Justin explained everything to me already, and I hope you two will be happy together." he finished. He knew that it would be impossible to forget about Kanone, and nearly unbearable without him, but he only wanted to make Kanone happy. If that meant being with Justin instead of him, he would just have to accept that.

Kanone didn't know exactly what Justin had said, but his heart nearly broke when he heard the pain-filled words. He quickly strode over to the silver-haired boy, and pulled him into a tight hug, "Don't you ever say a thing like that again." he whispered, tears threatening his own eyes, "I don't know what Justin told you, but I have no intention of leaving you for him." Eyes tilted his head up to look at Kanone, "I love you, Eyes, and I don't ever want you to think any differently. No one in this world will come between us, how many times do I have to tell you that before you'll understand?"

Eyes just shook his head, "I didn't know what to think. I know how much you loved Justin..."

"Shh." Kanone quieted him, "Don't say that horrible name again. He's gone, and no matter what anyone ever says, I don't love him anymore." Kanone ran a hand through his boyfriend's soft hair, "I only love you."

With those words, the dull eyes brightened nearly to their normal, vibrant selves in almost an instant. It seemed as if all his troubles had been lifted with those simple words. Eyes leaned into the hug, and sighed contently, "I love you, too." he told Kanone. Soon enough, the younger one was fast asleep, and Kanone laid his head back down onto the pillow. He watched as Eyes instinctively rolled over on his side, and reached for the body that should have been next to his. When he found nothing, he opened his eyes and looked around for Kanone. When his gaze finally found what he was looking for, he gave Kanone a 'what are you waiting for?' look.

The latter smiled faintly, and crawled into the small bed with his lover, _"Well, it's not home."_ he thought to himself, and looked down as Eyes settled into his arms. Then another thought occured to him, "Eyes?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Came the muffled reply.

"Where did you go?" Kanone asked, "We looked all over for you."

Eyes looked up at Kanone, a little confused, "I only went to the bathroom." he explained.

"Oh." was the only response. Having taken care of that, Eyes snuggled back into Kanone's arms, and Kanone smirked. When he thought about it, he wouldn't want to be home right now if Eyes was still here, _"Not home at all, but much better."_ he added, then carried out his original plan of sleeping.

Callia and Ayumu had put their game of tag on hold until they found Eyes, "Where could he have gone?" Callia asked for about the 176th time.

Ayumu did what he always did when she decided to ask the question, he shook his head, "I don't know, but maybe you should concentrate on looking for him instead of complaining about not being able to find him." he suggested.

Callia sighed, "Maybe he just went for a walk or something." she suggested.

Ayumu sighed, "If he went for a walk, someone would have found him." he pointed out, "We've been through this place at least twice by now." Which wasn't an easy feat, the hopsital was bigger than it looked.

"Well, maybe someone found him, and he's back in his room." Callia said, hopefully.

The boy shrugged, "Could be, maybe our looking is completely pointless." he said, "Why don't we at least head that way and check?"

Callia nodded, "Oh, I forgot..."

Ayumu tilted his head to the side, "Forgot what?" he asked.

Callia grinned and tapped him on the head, "You're it!" she yelled, and raced off towards her son's room.

Ayumu went off after her, "You cheater!" he called after her, "Get back here!"

Callia turned her head to stick her tongue out at him, "All's fair in love, war, and tag!" she reminded him. Ayumu just laughed to himself at this, and concentrated on catching the crazy woman.

As Callia reached Eyes' room, she froze as she peered in the little window. Ayumu reached her, and tapped her, "Gotcha."he stated.

Callia turned to him, a smile on her face, "No you didn't." she corrected him.

Ayumu looked at her, completely confused, "What are you talking about?" he asked, "I just tagged you."

Callia nodded, "True, but this is home base." she informed him.

"What, since when?" he asked, thinking she had started making up rules without informing him of them.

She laughed as she slapped the back of his head, "Idiiot, haven't you ever heard of that saying, 'home is where the heart is'?" Ayumu continued to stare until she motioned to the window that looked into Eyes' room, "Look."

Ayumu peered inside, and smirked at the sleeping boys, "I guess you win."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So, did everything go as you wanted it to? Justin got his ass kicked, Chase and Jack got together, and Callia won the game. Hmm, what to do now? Review! Oh, and for any of you who missed the author's note in the beginning of chapter 47 of this fic, go check it out. It's my christmas present to all of you!


	51. Chapter 51

Wow, I got a lot of reviews for last chappy. Well, it's a lot for me...Anyway, thank you all so much! Well...enjoy!

Polaris18: You know, I was asking myself the same exact question. It kind of felt like a last chapter kind of chappy, but there's still a lot I want to do with it, so I guess not! Hmm, I can't say that I go around kicking kittens, but you know who does? Doublet. That's right, he told me. He likes it, too, does it all day sometimes. Whenever you don't see him, he's out kickin' a kitten. Poor kittens, we'll have to teach that boy some manners. Thanks for reviewing!

Kazuya Arsashi/ Tsuhiyo: They are pretty lengthy...you should see my document folder on my computer. I've got...let's see...175 documents dedicated to my spiral fics. You really think I keep to the story line? Thanks, I never thought I was too good at that. It means a lot that you said that. Don't worry, I understand completely. What kind of problems are you having? Well, whenever you can get on, as long as you still update eventually, take as long as you need! Thanks for reviewing!

freya kurenai: Heh, gotta love the fluff! Absolutely no problem, that's why I offered. Like I said before, it'll be up sometime between the 24th and 26th of December, so whenever you get the chance to check it out, it'll probably be there. Thanks for reviewing, and merry christmas to you, too!

BadLuckGoodLuck: Lol, I had to have _something_ happen to Justin besdies Kanone dumping him. That just didn't seem like enough of a punishment for what he did. Now he's disappeared from their lives forever...or has he? Hmm, nope! We'll be seeing more of him later. Well, not really...you'll see. Heh, I like Jack and Chase, I couldn't ever imagine liking two OC's together, but they're actually fun to write. Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Okay, how is it? Oh...right...Wait, how could you not care who won the game of tag? That was a life-altering game! Okay, not really...Well, as long as you got the right Justin...hehehehehehe, you just gave me an idea. Or more detail to add to my original idea. Hehehehehehe, it'll be funny, don't worry. Nothing bad. Thanks for reviewing!

nothing important: Hmm, well I won't take your request, but if you want to make that your christmas gift, I can probably do that...I'm just screwin' with ya'! It's no problem, but was that your request for a christmas present or just off the top of your head? If you don't mind, would it be okay if I just did that idea for this fic? If you really wanted a seperate fic, I can do that, but if it makes no difference to you, I'll just put them together in this one. Well, let me know. Oh, and I take it you've read Happiness of those who believe? After the first few chapters I get into that pairing, it's only the first couple that Ayumu and Kanone are together. Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and I hope you get the chance to update your fic soon; though I understand that your computer is broken...that must really suck.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Glad to be back home?" Kanone asked his boyfriend as they walked through the front door for the first time in two days. At Kanone's request, Eyes had had several extra tests done to ensure that he was alright. After finally being convinced and threatened to be cut off from sex if he didn't drop it, Kanone agreed to take Eyes home. Of course, neither of the boys had been in the giant house for two days, and Kanone was a bit afraid to see what had become of his home in his absence. He was sure no one that lived there would wreck it, but there was always the _others_ to consider. The others being Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko, naturally. Taking a deep breath, Kanone ventured through the door to gasp at the sight before him.

Eyes was right behind him, followed by Callia, both of whom had the same reaction as the older boy, "It's..._clean_." Eyes stated, shocked.

Kanone nodded, but was unable to speak. The house was spotless from top to bottom, even the ceilings...how did they even get to the celings? Kanone was a very clean person, and liked to keep the place tidy, but this was beyond tidy. Hell, this was beyond clean. Taking one step inot the house seemed to trigger something, and Kousuke appeared from the kitchen, "Take your shoes off." he ordered, "I didn't bust my ass for the past two days to have _you_ come and mess it up." They were all beyond shocked to learn that it had been Kousuke's doing, but Kanone couldn't keep a grin off his face. Soon, he was snickering, trying to keep in the laughs that threatened to break through. Kousuke raised an eyebrow at him, "And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

Kanone cleared his throat, "Nothing at all." he said, not wanting to insult the boy that had just cleaned his entire house, "You _do _make that apron look good, though." he added, not able to help himself. Besides holding a feather duster in his hand, Kousuke had donned a nice, frilly, pink apron. Callia had bought it when they were out shopping one day, claiming that Kanone needed to cook in style. Kanone then replied with something along the lines of 'and how would _you_ know what style was?' That conversation hadn't ended well...

Callia smirked behind him, and Eyes simply shook his head, "Perhaps you should be nicer to Kousuke." he suggested.

Kanone looked at him, "What are you talking about?" he asked, a smirk still on his lips, "It was a compliment." Eyes just cringed as Kousuke glared. Kanone sighed, "You really can't take a joke, can you?" he asked the redhead.

"Only when they're funny." Kousuke retorted, still sounding pissed.

"Alright, I apologize," the golden-eyed boy gave up, "and thank you for cleaning." he added, "Though, that does raise an interesting question..." he trailed off, looking to Kousuke for an answer.

The redhead laughed a little nervously, "Well, you see...the thing is..." he hesitated, fumbling over his words. Whatever the reason for his cleaning, Kanone had a feeling it wasn't good. He, however, didn't want to interrupt the nervous rambling, so he simply stared at Kousuke, which probably only made the redhead more anxious, "Umm, I kind of broke something that I think you really didn't want broken." he finally got out, looking anywhere but Kanone.

This both alarmed and interested Kanone, "What might that something be?" he asked, trying to get information out of the wreck of a boy.

Kousuke hesitated until Kanone said his name in that tell-me-_now_ voice of his. Kousuke didn't know what it was about that voice, but when Kanone used it, no one ever argued with him. Kousuke, of course, was no exception, "You know that urn on your mantle...?" he asked, almost flinching at the gasp that he heard from Kanone. He knew all too well what was in that urn, and he knew that Kanone would most likely kill him for what he'd done. All the cleaning in the world couldn't make up for _that_.

"Kousuke, if you're joking, this _really_ isn't funny." Kanone said, not a drop of amusement in his voice. Kousuke said nothing else, but just kept his head down and shook it.

Eyes looked from Kousuke to Kanone, wondering what urn he was talking about. He had never noticed one before, but supposed it was because he didn't spend a great deal of time in the living room, where the mantle that Kousuke had mentioned was. After a bit of restraint on Kanone's part (meaning he didn't beat the shit out of Kousuke), he walked slowly into the living room. He froze at the sight, and Eyes went to join him. Seeing the broken urn on the floor, he also noticed a lot of ashes spilled out that were obviously being kept in the urn, _"Why would Kanone keep...oh."_ Eyes thought, realizing then what was in the urn. He had heard of cremation somewhere, and knew that someone very close to his boyfriend had been cremated. Since Kanone had always talked badly about his father, and never mentioned anyone else particularly close to him, Eyes could only deduce that it was his mother.

He looked to Kanone, who now had tears in his eyes, and gently interlaced their fingers. Kanone pulled away from him, and turned to Kousuke, "Leave." he said, not leaving any room for arguement. Doing the smart thing for once, Kousuke nodded and did as he was told, quickly exiting out the front door.

Eyes watched as Kanone slowly walked over to the broken pottery, and felt his mother grab his hand, "Come on, honey." she whispered. Eyes didn't want to leave Kanone like this, but figured his mother knew best, and followed her out of the room.

Outside, Kousuke sighed, _"How could I be so careless?"_ he thought, wanting to seriously hurt himself right now, _"Of all the things that I could of broken, why did it have to be that?"_ Feeling about worthless, he headed over to the Narumi's, hoping that someone over there wouldn't hate him.

Knocking on the door of the smaller house, he was answered by Ayumu, "Kousuke?" he asked, confused as to why the redhead would be at _his_ house. Then, he took in the older one's appearance, "What happened?"

"I screwed up." Kousuke replied, simply, following Ayumu inside.

The latter paused, "Don't you always screw up?" he asked, a little confused. From what he'd heard, Kousuke was always in some kind of trouble with someone.

Kousuke let out a choked laugh, "Yeah, pretty much. I screwed up really bad this time, though."

Instead of making another joke about the redhead's ability to massively screw everything up, he frowned, "What did you do?"

Kousuke sighed, "You know that urn that Kanone keeps on his mantle?" he began.

That seemed to be enough for Ayumu to get the message, "You didn't..." he said, brown eyes widening as his suspicions were confirmed with a nod.

Kousuke plopped down on the couch, "He'll never forgive me for this." he suddenly realized.

Ayumu sat next to him, placing an arm around his shoulders, "Sure he will." he said, though he wasn't sure of his own words, "You know Kanone can't stay mad forever, and it's not like you did it on purpose."

Kousuke just shook his head, "It doesn't matter." he objected, "No one is _that_ forgiving."

Ayumu hated to do it, but he had to agree with the redhead. He looked down at the older one, who looked to be on the verge of crying. Not wanting to see that, Ayumu hugged him, hesitantly at first. Seeing that Kousuke wasn't rejecting the attention, he tightened his arms around the emerald-eyed boy's shoulders, "It'll be okay." he whispered, honestly hoping that he was right. Kousuke was too worn out to object to the small display of affection, and he didn't really seem to mind it that much. So, instead of pushing Ayumu away like he usually would have, he simply leaned into the hug and closed his eyes. He wanted to believe in Ayumu's comforting words, and decided that no harm could come in trusting someone just this once.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wow...this seems really short. Not a lot happened, but it gives you all a chance to tell me whether you want these two together or not. Let me know, because you know what'll happen if you stay silent! So, review, and tell me!


	52. Chapter 52

Yay, updatey-ness...umm, yeah! Wow, only 2 days until Christmas...You all got your shopping done? I don't! I have two presents, and they're both for my brother! We're going shopping later today, though, so hopefully I'll get it all done then! Though, I'm going shopping with my mom, and I need to shop _for_ my mom, so I don't see how that's gonna work... I guess I'll figure it out. My friend gave me the Killers CD for Christmas, and I've listened to the whole thing about 7 times by now. Heh...oh, right, the fic...umm, enjoy!

freya kurenai: Hmm, more than just random sex? Interesting, I don't think I've tried that before, lol! Heh, there weren't enough places to include all the genres for my story. I think I've covered at least half of them, though, and angst was definitely in there somewhere. Thanks for reviewnig!

Polairs18: Yeah, I think Kousuke goes best with Ayumu. Kousuke with anyone else is just...a little unnatural. Though, I love what you've done with him and Eyes, don't get me wrong! Yeah, I feel sorry for both of them, but I think I feel sorry for Kanone more. Besdies, we all know Kanone will forgive him sooner or later, probably because Eyes will tell him to, but he'll forgive him one way or another! Thanks for reviewing!

Kazuya Arsashi: Wow, well, I hope you catch up sometime! I can't say that I know anything about happy tree friends...the website didn't show up though...This site is weird like that, just put the dot in () and it'll show up. I've actually never given that pairing much thought, but I'll read it when you post it, just let me know when you do! Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: I'm going to have to give Kanone my pity this time around. It's true Kousuke didn't do it on purpose, but our...I mean _my_ dear Kanone is devestated. Heh...it all always works out, don't you know that? Oh, wait...it doesn't always work out, that's right. Well, I guess we'll just have to see... Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eyes had been waiting for Kanone in their room for almost an hour when the depressed one finally came in. Eyes was smart enough to not say anything, and let Kanone be the first one to talk. However, he didn't do this, and simply laid down, closing his eyes. The younger of the two crawled over the bed to where his boyfriend was, and laid down next to him, laying his head hesitantly on his chest. He felt Kanone pull away from the contact at first, but the brown-haired boy slowly relaxed, and pulled Eyes into a hug. The latter finally decided that maybe it was time to talk, "Kanone?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about." Kanone answered, sniffing back a few tears. Eyes understood, and just wrapped his arms around Kanone in an attempt to comfort him. He only hoped that Kanone wouldn't hold a grudge against Kousuke, though he wasn't sure he could really blame him if he did. It wasn't like Kousuke did it on purpose, but he didn't even apologize for doing it. That was a little cold, but Eyes was also sure that Kanone would forgive Kousuke eventually.

Over at Ayumu's, Kousuke had fallen asleep in the brunette's arms, and the latter had taken him upstairs, a bit difficultly, to his room, _"Man, he really eats well." _Ayumu thought, shifting Kousuke's weight. The redhead definitely wasn't a lightweight. As Ayumu laid the older one down, he took the opporunity to look over the sleeping one. He couldn't complain about Kousuke's body, that was for sure. His eyes were Ayumu's favorite feature, though. They sparkled with emotion, usually anger, and reflected exactly what he was feeling, unlike Eyes' cold, blue eyes, which didn't show much (if any at all) emotion, or Kanone's golden eyes that often were very decieving of his true feelings and intentions.

Ayumu smiled as Kousuke stirred in his sleep, and found it very hard to tear his own brown eyes from the redhead. Without consciously knowing what he was doing, he sat on the edge of the bed. Chocolate eyes memorizing every inch of the tanned face and neck. Mesmerized by the sleeping boy, Ayumu slowly leaned down to bring his and Kousuke's faces inches apart. With one final gaze at the closed eyes, Ayumu closed his own and covered the gap, pressing his lips to the other boy's.

He relished the sensation of the warmth from Kousuke's lips traveling to his own, and pressed down a little harder. When he figured that it was good enough for now, he opened his eyes to stare into emerald green ones. The emotion was very clear in them right now, as always, and it was unmistakably asking Ayumu what the hell he was doing. Quickly pulling away, Ayumu blushed fiercely. He could only imagine what Kousuke was going to do to him, but he couldn't imagine that it would be anything good. Actually, his imagination was probably the only place that Kousuke _would_ do all those things to him that he wanted.

Ayumu remained seated on the edge of the bed, though all logic told him to get his ass up and run before the hotheaded boy beat it (no, not in the good way, you pervs!). Kousuke sat up very slowly, looking at Ayumu's face before deciding that definitely had just happened. Though, _why_ it had happened was still beyond him. So, he decided to ask, "What the hell?" the question came out. He hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh, but he really wanted to know...what the hell?

Ayumu flinched at the tone, but said nothing. He didn't know what _to_ say, really. He wasn't quite sure why he had kissed Kousuke, but knew that whatever that reason was, it had wanted him to do a lot more than just kiss him. He glanced to Kousuke to see that the redhead was still expecting an answer. Sighing, he gave the only one he knew to give, "I don't know what I was doing." he admitted, "Sorry." he added in a low voice.

Kousuke's face softened a little at hearing the apology, and almost felt sorry for the younger one. Still, Kousuke wasn't sure he could do much for Ayumu; it wasn't like he was gay or anything. He saw Ayumu burry his head in his hands, and knew how he felt. He remembered feeling just how Ayumu looked, and remembered how comforting it had felt being wrapped in the younger one's arms. Kousuke thought back to the previous night, and realized how..._right_ it felt to be around Ayumu. He didn't know why, but he couldn't keep last night out of his head; was he really that starved for attention? He shook his head, no, that wasn't it. As much as Ryoko would have liked to deny it, she would have agreed to being his girlfriend. Kousuke didn't have those feelings for Ryoko, as obvious as their attraction was, and he always just saw her as more of a sister.

Looking back over the distressed boy, he felt guilty knowing he had caused that. He hesitated only a moment more before scooting over and pulling Ayumu closer to him. The brown-haired one gasped as he was enclosed in a hug, but quickly adjusted to the comforting arms around him. He smiled slightly; even though he didn't know why Kousuke was hugging him, he figured it was best to just enjoy it while it lasted. A moment later, Ayumu had his confidence back, and looked up at Kousuke, "I'm sorry I kissed you like that." he said, "I just..." he trailed off, still not knowing what finished that sentence.

"It's alright." Kousuke assured him, smirking, "I mean, obviously you'd be attracted to me; everyone is."

Ayumu was a little upset that he wasn't taking this more seriously, but maybe that was just Kousuke's way of smoothing the conversation over and ending it at the same time, "Well, naturally." he replied, laughing a little when Kousuke did.

Kousuke was just as unsure as Ayumu if the conversation was over, but knew there was still tension in the air. He wasn't sure why, but he chalked it up to Ayumu's depression at being rejected, _"Wait,"_ Kousuke thought, _"_am_ I rejecting him?"_ he wondered. He hadn't officially said yes or no, though it appeared that Ayumu got the latter message loud and clear.

Ayumu, on the other hand, was just as uncomfortable since he was still in Kousuke's arms. It wasn't the actual position that made him uneasy, but not knowing if it would be okay or not lay his head on the chest that was oh, so close, _"It might freak him out or piss him off if I did."_ he thought, _"Especially since he just shot me down. It might look like I can't take a hint."_ So, he just sat up a little straighter, trying to break the hug. If he couldn't have Kousuke like he wanted him, then he didn't want the redhead to pretend like he was still interested; taht was just cruel.

Kousuke felt Ayumu pull away, and knew he had to make a choice. If he let Ayumu go, he'd most likely be throwing away this chance. If he held on, though, he'd probably just confuse the hell out of the boy. He didn't know what to do, so he stopped thinking and went with his instinct. Apaprently, his instinct wanted Ayumu back, because his arms tightened around the boy once again, pulling him back into the hug. Ayumu looked up, as confused as Kousuke thought he would be, and tilted his head to he side, waiting for an explanation. Not wanting to screw this up, Kousuke just stayed silent, and leaned down to place a kiss on Ayumu's lips.

The latter didn't have any objections to this or to Kousuke's wandering tongue attempting to deepen the kiss. Ayumu parted his lips in order for this to happen, and moaned slightly as Kousuke wrapped his arms around Ayumu's body, locking his hands behind the younger one's back, and pulling him in closer. Ayumu raised his hands from Kousuke's shoulders to his hair, tangeling them in the mass of suprisingly silky, red srands. The digits intertwined with the hair and pulled the boy's face even closer, pressing their lips together harder. Finally, they were forced to part due to that lovely gas known as air (which so many mistake for oxygen, but 80 is nitrogen...it just doens't sound right, though, 'they had to break the kiss because of a lack of nitrogen'...I'll shut up now).

"What the hell?" came the question. Though, both of the boys' faces turned to one of shock since neither of them had said a word. Turning to see who had stumbled upon them, the two saw the last person that they would want to know about the relationship.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, I _was_ going to tell you...but I decided not to (it's really just payback to polairs for giving me all those grey hairs!). On another note, today is the last day I'll take requests for those Chirstmas presents, so get 'em in (oh, and if you've been completely oblivious to anything and everything going on, the thingy for the Christmas present is in the beginning of chapter 47). I think that's all...review!


	53. Chapter 53

I've been putting off this fic and Trust for a while, I know, but I have a perfectly good reason! Actually, it's a pretty bad reason, but it's not just because I've been being a lazy bum. It's actually some potentially upsetting news for any of my wonderful fans, but I'll tell you at the end so I don't upset you all...Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Kousuke asked, shocked to see the person standing in the doorway.

Ryoko looked at the two in shock, "I was looking for you." she said, in a bit of a daze, _"Were they just...no."_ she thought, shaking her head, _"They couldn't be...no."_ As much as the evidence pointed to it, she couldn't believe that Kousuke had chosen Ayumu...not over _her_. They belonged together, and everyone knew it. They always joked about how they would end up getting married when they were kids, but was that all it had been to Kousuke, a joke? Impossible, they were always flirting...how could it end up like this?

"Are you okay?" Kousuke asked, standing up and seperating himself from Ayumu. He had known they would have to tell everyone about their relationship eventually if they decided to make a big deal out of it, but Ryoko wasn't the first person he wanted to find out. It was obvious how drawn to him she was, and he had hoped that he would never have to turn her down; it would be too hard. Now, though, there wasn't much chance of keeping it a secret, and he hated the look of betrayl and pain he saw on her face. Even though he wasn't in love with Ryoko, he still loved her like a sister, and didn't want to be the reason she was upset.

Ryoko's eyes started to water, and she could only think of one thing, "Do you know what today is?" she asked, hurt beyond belief that Kousuke was with Ayumu on this day and not her. It made no sense, and it hurt so bad.

Kousuke freaked, thinking it was her birthday, but then shook his head; Ryoko's birthday was in July. It was only February, so what was she going on about? What was so special about..."Oh..." Kousuke sighed, unable to look Ryoko in the eyes, _"Valentine's Day."_ he remembered, _"That's just great."_ he sat back down on the bed, head in his hands.

Ryoko bit back a cry as Kousuke avoided her gaze and took his seat next to Ayumu, _"Why?"_ she wondered, _"How could be not be together?"_ She shook her head, and turned to leave, _"What did I do to deserve this?"_ she wondered, walking down the stairs and out the door in a trance. She wondered what Kousuke was even doing over at Ayumu's house, and how long they had been together. It couldn't have been long, if Rio knew about it, she would have told her...right? Deciding that maybe Rio would have kept the relationship a secret if Kousuke had asked her to, Ryoko headed to the one person she knew would tell her the truth: Kanone.

Back at the Narumi's house, Ayumu watched as Kousuke flopped back on the bed, eyes closed, "You okay?" he asked, sliding over next to the redhead.

Kousuke opened one emerald eye to gaze at his new boyfriend, "Do I look okay?" he asked.

Ayumu knew the question was rhetorical, but attempted to lighten the mood anyway, "You look pretty good from where I'm sitting." he said, grinning at the raised eyebrow the comment earned him.

"How can you even possibly think of that when I just lost one of my best friends?" he asked, a little disappointed that Ayumu was turning out to be just like everyone else; constantly making sex jokes and thinking about sex.

Ayumu smiled, and ran a hand through Kousuke's hair, "You haven't lost her." he assured the older one, "Ryoko's just like every other girl with a crush. She's hurt right now, but she'll get over it. Believe me, for as long as you two have been friends, something like this won't be the thing to tear you apart."

Kousuke opened both eyes to stare at Ayumu's reassuring face, "I guess you're right, but..." he trailed off. Ayumu said nothing else, but leaned down to place a soft kiss on Kousuke's lips. The older one relaxed into the kiss and smiled a little as Ayumu pulled away and kissed the tip of his nose, "Thanks."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Ayumu replied, allowing Kousuke to pull him into another kiss.

Eyes and Kanone weren't having as good a day as the two next door. The latter had woken up only a few hours after he fell asleep, and was extremely restless. All he could think about was how pissed he was at Kousuke, and Ryoko stopping by, of course, didn't help at all. Opening the door, Kanone attempted to put on a smile, but fell short, "Hello, Ryoko." Kanone greeted, moving so the obviously upset girl could enter, "Something the matter."

Ryoko nodded, and followed Kanone into the living room, taking a seat next to him, "Kousuke..." she whispered, blinking back a few tears.

Hearing that Kousuke had pissed off someone else didn't suprise Kanone any, "Looks like he's on a roll." he commented, sarcastically.

Ryoko looked at Kanone questioningly, and he nodded to the broken urn. He had collected the ashes to the best of his ability, but couldn't bring himself to touch the broken piece of pottery. Ryoko gasped, realizing that Kousuke must have broken it, "I'm sorry." she said, sadly. Attempting to take Kanone's mind off of the matter, she asked him a question, "Do you know about Kousuke and Ayumu?"

"What about them?" Kanone asked, completely oblivious.

"You don't know." she put it all together. Kanone must have gotten pissed at Kousuke for obvious reason, and made him leave. Instead of walking all the way home, Kousuke probably just went over to Ayumu's, maybe looking for a ride or a place to sleep, and they hooked up.

Kanone, however, was still lost, "What don't I know?" he wondered.

"Kousuke and Ayumu are..." she found it incredibly difficult to actually say it. Thinking it was one thing, but actually admitting that Kousuke was Ayumu's and not hers was another.

Kanone seemed to understand from the pained expression on the girl's face, "They are?" he asked, unsure of what else to say. He knew that Ryoko loved Kousuke, and had always thought that the feeling was mutual.

Ryoko nodded, "Today of all days, too." she commented, not even able to laugh at the irony of getting her heart broken on this day.

Kanone's mind quickly ran over the possibilities of what significance today could hold, and was glad that Ryoko pointed it out to him, "Valentine's Day." he whispered. He had been so caught up with everything going on that he hadn't even noticed that the day was approaching. Then another thought entered his head, mostly a realization that he hadn't gotten Eyes anything. He knew the younger one was probably oblivious to the holiday existing all together, but that didn't mean they didn't have to celebrate it.

"So...you had no idea about them?" she asked, confirming her earlier suspicions.

Kanone shook his head, "Kousuke left last night...he must have gone over there." he said, his mind thinking of other things. Ryoko nodded, sadly, and Kanone realized that Ryoko's problem was more immediate than his. He turned his attention to her, and hesitantly pulled her into a hug, which she gladly leaned into. Kissing the top of her head softly, Kanone rested his own on hers, "Kousuke is a simple-minded fool, who is worth none of our worries or sorrows." he said, "I know you were quite attached to him, but you were friends before these feelings developed, and you'll be friends long after they go away."

Ryoko sniffled, "How are you so sure that I'll get over him?" she wondered, "It feels like my entire world is crashing down around me right now."

Kanone hugged her tighter, "I know, but I've been in the same position as you before." he reminded her, thinking of Justin, "You'll find someone better, and feel foolish for even shedding one tear for him." Saying this made him realize exactly how happy he was now that his past suicide attempt hadn't succeeded. If he had killed himself over Justin, not only would he have not met Eyes, but Chase and Jack wouldn't be together either, and a lot of people would still be suffering by Chase's hand. He supposed, in the long run, it was better that he and Justin were seperated, but even now it still hurt to think about what he'd lost. All he had to do was think of Eyes, though, and all those regrets and all that pain washed away in those beautiful blue eyes, "You'll be okay." Kanone told himself as much as he was telling Ryoko, "He's not worth it."

Ryoko glanced up to Kanone, and realized that he must have been thinking about Justin. She looked at that relationship for a moment, and as happy as Kanone had been with Justin, he was so much better off with Eyes. She also realized that Kousuke was her Justin, and she had yet to find her Eyes. Knowing this dulled the pain a little, and she smiled, "Thanks, Kanone." she said, standing up, "I feel a little better now." Though, she knew that it was still hurt for a while.

Kanone smiled at her, finding it much easier now, "I do, too." he said, and stood up as well, "I just don't want to see you two be split up like Justin and I."

Ryoko shook her head, "Even if he doesn't love me, Kousuke does care about me, I know that much."

Kanone nodded, "I'm sure he didn't want to hurt you, so take it easy on him." he realized then that his words could be applied to his own situation with Kousuke, _"He didn't mean to do anything wrong, and I was a bit harsh on him."_ he looked to Ryoko, "If you see him again soon, tell him I'd like to speak with him."

Ryoko frowned, "He's probably still over at Ayumu's..." she told him.

Kanone nodded, "I know, but don't act like you're not going over there as soon as you leave here." Ryoko blushed slightly, wondering if she was that easy to read. Kanone laughed, "It's alright, but I've got to go make sure Eyes doesn't wake up alone." Ryoko looked at him, slightly confused, and he just shrugged, "He hates it, I don't know why." Smiling, he raised a hand as he headed up the stairs, "Tell Kousuke to take his time."

Ryoko blushed, this time for an entirely different reason, "Bye, Kanone." she said as she walked out the door. Kanone smirked, then headed up the stairs to wake Eyes up in the only way appropriate for a lover to do so on Valentine's Day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, isn't Eyes the lucky boy? So, it looks like Kousuke got off pretty good this chappy. Ryoko and Kanone both convinced each other not to be pissed at him in their own way, and he got himself a boyfriend for Valentine's Day. I'll continue this next chappy, so V-Day isn't over yet, but I wanted to end it here...not sure why. Anyway, on with my potentially upsetting news...It seems that one of my friends is going to be unable to access the internet for a little while (until the 6th), and has asked me to kindly not update Trapped or Trust until that day. I've been inclined to agree; however, if you all start rioting, I may have to keep you at bay with a chappy or two. I know it doesn't seem fair to everyone else, but I'd do it for any of you! So, review, and if I get, like, 10 reviews begging me to continue, I may be persuaded. Actually, I just want to see if 10 people are still reading this...


	54. Chapter 54

Hello, everyone! You miss me? Well, regardless of whether you missed me or not, I'm sure you missed my lovely little story! Well, enjoy!

BadLuckGoodLuck: Heh, as I've already said, I have no idea when this will end (or if it will end at all...it is a stubborn bastard). If it does end...well, I've got no idea. I suppose when I run out of ideas! Not that I have any...this has just been 53 chapters of bad ideas, all cleaned up nice and shiny and wrapped with a pretty bow to make you think they're good ones. I know, I've been decieving you all, making you think I had actual ideas (what can I say, Kanone's rubbing off on me). Anyway, to answer your questions, I've got no idea...and the second answer kind of depends on the first one, which I don't know, so...I don't know! Aren't I so helpful? Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Of course I have! Ooh, misinformed, eh? Well, I hope you get to this before then, but I promised the 6th...eh, it's only three days, I think you can catch up with two chapters. Unless I've been misinformed as well...Oh well, thanks for reviewing!

freya kurenai: Hmm, I suppose so. I'm tired of disagreeing with everyone (I've just got the confidence of about Ayumu when the series started...meaning none). Poor kid, I know how he feels...and I don't get to hang out with Eyes or try and have Kanone kill me; what the hell? Yay, V-day! I think a lemon is completely neccessary for this, and it'll be the perfect way to say 'hi, I'm back!'. What do ya think? Now, to do EyesKanone or KousukeAyumu? The latter's relationship is kind of new, so I doubt they'd be gettin' it on yet...we'll just have a major load of fluff with them. EyesKanone it is! Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Aw, no rioting? Fine...(puts away pitchfork)...that was expensive, too. You brought up quite an interesting question, though, I haven't heard from alpha2nd since chapter 40...I wonder if something happened...hope not! Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: Umm...is this on?(taps mic)...good. Okay, er...alpha2nd, please report to the nearest review button immediately to let us know you're alive. That, or I'm putting out 'lost' posters everywhere...and I don't think you want that. That is all, thank you!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sneaking into his bedroom, Kanone smirked as he saw his young lover still asleep. Crawling onto the bed, he winced as it groaned in protest, afraid it would wake the younger one up. Thankfully, he saw the small chest rise up and down, still asleep. Stratling the silver-haired boy, he quickly unbuttoned the nightshirt that Eyes had claimed as his, venturing further and further down until the piece of material could be ripped off the boy. Opting for a gentler and less noticable approach, Kanone slipped the shirt off as best he could, though that wasn't very far seeing as how Eyes was laying on it.

However, Kanone had achieved his main goal of undressing the younger one, and now he took in his lover's full appearance, licking his lips as his eyes traveled down lower and lower, finally reaching the unaroused member. Kanone smirked, he'd have to fix _that_. He shifted down until he was eye to cock. Glancing up once more at his still sleeping boyfriend, Kanone started to gently suck on the tip of his lover's member. He heard the other boy sigh in his sleep, and twitch slightly, but still no consciousness. Kanone wondered how the younger one could be such a heavy sleeper at times, but just focused back in on the task at hand.

Figuring that if he stepped it up a little he could finally wake Eyes up, Kanone started to bob his head up and down at a slow pace; he didn't want to get too into it before Eyes woke up. He felt the organ stiffen in his mouth, and knew the other boy was getting aroused. Grinning to himself, Kanone looked up to meet...two closed eyes; he was _still_ asleep? Glaring a little, Kanone reached a hand out to massage his lover's balls, plunging the completely hard member into his mouth faster and faster, sucking harder and harder. After a few more moments, he heard Eyes moan in his sleep, unconsciously bucking into Kanone's mouth. Finally, the latter tasted the salty liquid rush into his mouth, signaling Eyes' orgasm. It was accompanied by a loud moan as well, and Kanone swallowed all of his lover's essence, cleaning his lips and Eyes' tip off with his tongue.

Looking up he saw that the younger one had indeed not waken up, and was even snoring a little. He thought about the ridiculousness of the situation, made even more ironic by the fact that Eyes' moans had made him hard. He flopped onto the bed next to the sleeping one, pulling the covers over both of them. Staring at the ceiling, he attempted to will the hard on away, but it was to no avail as everytime he got close, he glanced over to his lover, who was barely covered by the blanket. Sighing, he pushed the covers back off of him, standing up (a little difficultly) and deciding that a cold shower was the best method to getting rid of this.

Blue eyes finally opened about 10 minutes after Kanone left, and their owner stretched lazily. He reached over to Kanone, but found only blankets. That's when he noticed that he was, for the most part, undressed. He only wore a nightshirt, but it was unbuttoned and slid off his body as much as it could be. Pankicking, Eyes quickly buttoned the shirt back up, wondering who would have come into his and Kanone's room and stripped him. He pulled the blankets under his chin, and curled up in a little ball, wishing Kanone would come back. He felt very violated, and wanted answers, but his legs seemed to not be working quite properly. Though, he only chalked that up to the amazing dream he had about Kanone. He smiled faintly at the memory, and wondered why he wasn't more aroused, physically.

A few more minutes passed, and the door to the bedroom finally opened again, a wet-haired Kanone with an unpleasant look on his face entering. Eyes brightened at seeing his boyfriend, convinced everything would be alright, but hesitated when he saw the pissed off look Kanone had on his face. He decided it was best not to speak, and waited for Kanone. The latter sat down on the bed, shooting a glare at Eyes. Only then did he see the slightly frightened look on the boy's face, "Are you alright?" Kanone asked, it wasn't him that Eyes was afraid of, was it?

Eyes nodded, "I woke up in a very...strange position." he said, hoping Kanone knew what he was talking about.

The older one cursed himself for leaving Eyes like that, exposed to the world. Though, he _did_ have a bit of a problem at the time. He smiled at Eyes, "I must admit that was my doing." he tried to explain.

Eyes raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, "May I ask why you would do such a thing?" he questioned, seriously wondering if there was more to Kanone than he needed or wanted to know.

Kanone scowled, "Excuse me for trying to wake you up in a more pleasant way." he muttered.

Eyes tilted his head to the side, silver hair swishing with the motion, "What do you mean?" he asked, completely oblivious.

Kanone sighed, "Forget it." he said, throwing himself the rest of the way onto the bed, "Happy Valentine's Day." he said as an afterthought. His entire mood had changed dramatically for almost no reason at all (can anyone say pms?).

At least, to Eyes it seemed for no reason. He crawled over to where Kanone was lying, "Kanone?" he asked, gently, wondering if he had done something to upset the older one.

"I said forget it." Kanone snapped, turning over to face away from the silver-haired boy. He opened his eyes and stared at his wall, wondering why he was being so short with the other one. Perhaps it was just because Eyes didn't even wake up while Kanone was so obviously pleasing him. Perhaps it was because the holiday had so obviously slipped the latter's mind. Kanone had explained it to him, telling him it was dedicated to those who were in love, and it was a day to celebrate that love. He couldn't help thinking, though he knew it was ridiculous, that Eyes didn't love him because he forgot a day that had never meant anything to him before. Whatever it was, Kanone was pissed and didn't want Eyes trying to figure out what was wrong; honestly, it was a little annoying.

Of course, the latter had no idea that these thoughts were going through Kanone's head, "Valentine's Day?" he asked, thinking back, "Oh, I remember it now..." he trailed off, looking to Kanone, _"He's mad at me because I forgot today?"_ he wondered. Frowning he scooted over so he was next to Kanone, "I'm sorry that I forgot." he said, leaning down to kiss Kanone's neck, "Don't be upset with me." he whispered, almost beggingly, into the older one's ear. He hadn't said 'please' but Kanone could hear the scared tone in the other's voice. Scared that Kanone was really upset with him, scared that he had done something wrong, which he didn't even see as a big deal. Sure, he'd forgotten, but was he expected to remember everything.

Realizing that he might have overreacted, Kanone rolled over to glance at Eyes, "I'm not upset, Eyes." he informed said boy, then couldn't help but wonder, "So, you don't remember anything?" he asked.

"Anything about what?" Eyes asked, completely lost.

"About me trying to..wake you up." Kanone said, trying to phrase it correctly.

Eyes shook his head, "What did you do?" he wondered.

Kanone smirked, "Well, let's just say there was a reason that your nightshirt was unbuttoned." he whispered, placing a kiss on Eyes' lips, slipping his tongue into the younger one's mouth.

Kanone had yet to brush his teeth, and Eyes recognized the taste almost immediately. He pulled away, staring at Kanone with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth, "I slept through _that_?" he asked, then had to restrain from laughing himself silly, _"So _that's_ why that dream was so intense."_

Kanone nodded, "You don't have to look so pleased with yourself, you know. It could be dangerous to be that heavy of a sleeper."

"I was a little distracted." Eyes informed him, "I didn't want to wake up." Kanone just looked at him, as if to ask if he gave that bad of a blow job. Eyes smirked, "I was having a dream...about you." he explained, "I thought it was all in my head."

Kanone stared a little more before laughing. He shook his head, and eventually had to stop the laughs from pouring out to catch his breath and wipe the tears away from his eyes. He grinned at the younger one, who still looked slightly frightened but for an entirely different reason now, "We have got to be the most dysfunctional couple in the world." he commented.

Eyes smirked back and cuddled up to Kanone, looking up at him, "Maybe so, but I don't care. All that matters is that I love you, which I do very much."

Kanone smiled down at Eyes, placing a gentle kiss on the younger one's pale lips, "I love you, too." he replied.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yay, I'm back, and I come bearing lemons, fluff, and some humor! Next chappy... eh, who knows? Oh, right, Kousuke and Ayumu! Review!


	55. Chapter 55

Whoo, we're almost to 60 chapters. Joy! Umm...let's see, anything else? Oh, I'll start updating regularly from now on, so don't worry about that! Trust, too... I guess that's all!

freya kurenai: Lol, whenever I fall asleep in the afternoon (like after I get home from school), and wake up in the early evening, I always think it's the next morning. One day last year, I remember getting up around 6:30 or so (it was that time of year where 6:30 a.m and 6:30 p.m look about the same), and I got about halfway to my bus stop before I realized that it was night...yeah, I felt like an idiot. Of course I'll do KousukeAyumu, I promised, didn't I? Well, I at least said I would...What's the plot for, a fic you're gonna write? Or just something off the top of your head? It sounds very interesting; don't think I've heard something quite like it. Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Lol, well, tell him to figure out if he's gay or bi. If he's the latter...perhaps he'll get a nice little V-Day present of his own (laughs as she sees everyone checking the review to see what the hell I'm talking about). Yay, fluff! (cuddles up to...wait, who the hell do I have? You took my Eriol, I'm all alone!) Eyes is with Kanone (Kanone-stealer... or is that me?), Kousuke is with Ayumu. I've got...Kalelle! (grabs Kalelle and cuddles him)

Kalelle:...I'm not in this fic. And I'm _defintely _gay.

Me: Well...Ayumu's taken right now (points to Ayumu and Kousuke).

Kalelle: Like hell he is! (runs over to the two, and him and Kousuke get in a fight, knocking each other out).

Me: What, so now I'm stuck with this loser? (points to Ayumu)

Ayumu: Hey, I only look like a loser!

Me:(pushes Ayumu over to Eyes) you take him (grabs Kanone), I'm good! Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Heh, did you just see what happened up there? I dont' think dysfunctional even comes close. It's like musical chairs with boyfriends! Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: Whoops, almost got distracted and forgot about the game!

Kanone: You know nothing of games.

Me: Shut up, go make out with Eyes...or Ayumu...or Kousuke

Ayumu: Like hell, Kousuke's mine!

Kalelle: No, _you're_ _mine_!

Eyes...Little Narumi is a loser.

Everyone: He only _looks_ like a loser!

Ayumu: Hey!

Me: Can we just get on with the game?

Kalelle: (bounces up and down) Oh, pick me, pick me!

Ayumu: If you ever do that again, I'm never sleeping with you again.

Kalelle: So, I still have...wait, I only have one boyfriend?

Ayumu: Ha! I win!

Me: Anyway...the game. Here are the rules:

Kanone: Everyone dies.

Me: No, we're not playng _your_ games!

Kanone: But your rules are boring, can't _someone_ die?

Me: Eyes, don't you have a leash for him or something?

Eyes:It's still in the bedroom.

Me:...anyway...

Kalelle: Don't act like you're not thinking about it!

Me:That's what all the ...s were. And why are you thinking about it, Kanone's _your_ brother!

Eriol: Everyone, shut up. The rules are as follows: At the end of every chapter, KousukeAsazuki(the genius writer, not the idiot) will put up a quote by one of the spiral characters.

Kousuke: Hey, not an idiot over here! Anyway, you have to tell her (in a review) who says the quote and (here's the fun part) who they're talking to.

Kanone: Actually, you are an idiot because you think this is fun.Of course, most of them will be pretty simple for you die-hard fans,(even Kousuke got one of them... even though he was the one speaking) and the first to get 10 right _in a row_ gets a prize.

Kalelle: Also, note that if you get one wrong, your count starts over. Just to make it a bit more fun, you can't cheat!

Kousuke: Since when is cheating not fun?

Eyes: For those of you more dull-minded than Kousuke, no cheating means you have to know it by heart.

Me: Right! Obviously I can't tell if you're cheating, but I'm taking it on good faith that you're honest enough not to.

Kousuke: Can I play?

Me: No.

Kousuke: Why not?

Ayumu: Alright, I love you and all, but you're a horrible cheater. Besides, you failed the trial run, remember? You only got one right.

Kousuke: Oh...

Me:One additional note: One person can win more than once in a row (I hate those rules that say you can win only once!), and more than one person can win at a time (like if 2 people get all 10 right in a row, they'll both get the prize). To increase your chances of winning, I'm going to be playing this game in all my fics, so check them out, too! Who knows, maybe I'll repeat one or two...Wow...that was really long...onto the fic!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Over at the Narumi's house, Ayumu had thuroughly convinced Kousuke that everything would be okay via making out. Once they were both out of breath and a little hungry, Ayumu volunteered to cook them some breakfast. Agreeing to the idea of food being made for him, Kousuke sent his new boyfriend off with a kiss. Chuckling and saying something about a certain redhead being a lazy bum, Ayumu went off in search of something edible.

Just as he found some chicken for the stiry fry he was attempting to make with the lack of ingredients he had, he heard a knock at the door. Sighing he set the chicken on the counter, _"I need to go to the store sometime soon." _he thought, idly, as he opened the door to reveal the girl that had stormed out of that same house not 20 minutes ago, "Ryoko?" Ayumu asked, a little nervously. He knew that Ryoko could probably kick his ass if she was so inclined to do so, which he had a feeling she probably was right about now.

Ryoko scanned the area of the house she could see, not finding the redhead, "Where's that idiot?" she asked, though her tone wasn't harsh or cold.

"He's upstairs..." Ayumu informed her, not sure if he should be telling her that or not. Before he could consider the possibilities, Ryoko slipped past him, heading up the stairs. Flustered, Ayumu stumbled over his words, but finally got the message out, "Wait!" he called, hoping to stop her.

Fortunately, she seemed to be not hell-bent on killing Kousuke, and turned, "What?" she asked.

"LIsten, I know you might be upset with Kousuke, but just think about this before you do anything you'll regret."

Ryoko narrowed her gaze at him, "What are you talking about? I just wanted to apologize for reacting the way I did."

All Ayumu could do was stare, "Oh..." he muttered, turning back to continue on with his cooking.

Ryoko silently entered Ayumu's room, where Kousuke was laying on the bed, stretched out and emerald eyes closed. She smirked, and opted for messing with him a little. She walked into the room a few steps, then slammed the door shut with a _bang_. Kousuke jumped a few feet into the air, and came to land on the floor with an _oomph_. Ryoko grinned at him, and his once peacefully-closed eyes now widened in terror at her motives for coming back, "R-Ryoko...what are you doing here?" he asked, laughing nervously.

Ryoko strolled over to where Kousuke was on the floor, smiling sweetly and obviously fakely, "Oh, nothing much, I just wanted to talk to you." she said, a glint in her eye.

Kousuke, however, had no idea that this was all an act, and tried to defend himself though he wasn't sure for what, "Look, Ryoko, I...I didn't mean t-to hurt y-you..." he started stuttering as she came closer and closer.

"Oh, I know." she replied, finally reaching the redhead, who looked like he was about to piss himself. Crouching down to his level, her eyes finally softened as she ran a hand through his hair, laughing as he flinched, "Relax, Kousuke, I just came here to apologize."

Kousuke's mouth hung open slightly, completely blindsided by this turn of events, "You...you did?" he asked, still a little wary.

"Of course I did, baka." she whispered, "I can't help loving you, like I know you can't help loving Ayumu." she paused, "Do you love him?"

Kousuke hesitated; he hadn't thought about it. He knew he liked Ayumu and he was happy whenever he was around him, which wasn't often. Though, Kousuke was sure that would change now that they were together. He felt a little giddy inside whenever he thought about Ayumu, and wondered if that was love. Smiling, he came to the conclusion that it definitely wasn't simple lust or a little crush, "I think I do." he finally replied.

"You...do?" came a voice behind Ryoko. That voice, of course, belonged to none other than Ayumu, who happened to be holding a plate of food in his hand.

Kousuke grinned, pushing himself off the floor as Ryoko stood as well. The former walked quickly over to his boyfriend, "I love you even more when you have food." Kousuke told him, reaching for the desired object.

Ayumu, however, hid the plate behind his back, "Wait a minute."

Kousuke frowned, "What? You're not giving me the food now?"

Ryoko sighed, slapping Kousuke lightly, "Idiot, you really do have a one track mind, don't you?"

Completely confused, Kousuke looked between Ayumu and Ryoko. Chuckling, Ayumu gave Kousuke his desired food, "I love you, too."

Kousuke paused from nearly inhaling the food to look up at Ayumu, "Really?"

Ayumu smirked and pulled Kousuke closer to him, kissing him quickly as to not get in the way of his eating for too long; Kousuke could get scary when he was detained from food, "Really." With that confirmed, Kousuke resumed his inhalation of the stir fry, only mumbling a goodbye as Ryoko walked past the two to leave.

"Oh, and Kousuke?" she said, turning. Kousuke glanced at her, attempting to say 'what', but failing to do so due to the large piece of chicken he was actually chewing (don't want him to choke!). Ryoko grinned at the sight, "Kanone said he wanted to talk to you." With no further explanation, Ryoko turned on her heel and left Kousuke to wonder why Kanone wanted to talk to him.

Quickly swallowing, and nearly choking, Kousuke called after her, "Wait, Ryoko, why does he want to talk to me?" Getting no answer, he looked nervously to Ayumu, who smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll go with you. He can't kill you with witnesses." he assured Kousuke.

"What kind fo fairytale world are you living in?" he asked, only partially sarcastically. He looked down at his now-empty plate, glad that he had finished his meal before Ryoko gave him the potentially life-threatening news. Usually, Kanone's 'talks' didn't involve much talking at all. Especially when it was with someone in Kousuke's position.

Ayumu took his plate from him for fear that he would drop it as lost in thought as he was. This snapped Kousuke back to reality and he looked up into Ayumu's comforting eyes, "The one where we live happily ever after." he replied, setting the plate aside and pulling Kousuke into a passionate kiss. Kousuke smiled into the kiss, quickly taking control of it, and letting his worries fade away if just for those few moments. It really did seem like another world in Ayumu's arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kalelle:(looks to Kanone) You best not touch my boyfriend.

Kanone:(raises an eyebrow) Tell your boyfriend to keep his hands off of my things then.

Kalelle: Jeez get over it, she was dead anyway!

Kanone:...(kills Kalelle and sweeps him under the rug).

Eyes: I don't think he realized that was his mother as well.

Kanone: He wasn't my real brother anyway, just a clone.

Me: _Anyway_...Here's the quote:

"We Blade Children are children who are not meant to live."

I decided to start you out pretty easy.

Kanone: Easy as hell. If you don't get this right, you'll have to live with the knowledge that you're as bone-headed as Kousuke.

Kousuke: ...Am not!

Rio: (cough)lamecomeback(cough)

Kousuke: What the hell are you doing here? This is boys only, didn't you see the sign?

Me:...excuse me?

Kousuke: What? Aren't you a boy?

Me: Kanone?

Kanone: (kills Kousuke and sweeps him under the rug with Kalelle) I like this game better.

Ayumu: Now I'm all alone!

Me: As all loser should be. Now, remember, you have to know who said the quote and who it was said to.

Eyes: Why do I have to read this?

Me: Just do it; you're more than a pretty face you know, you should talk more.

Kanone: He's got a nice ass, too.

Kousuke: We all know.

Kanone: What?

Eyes:(coughs) Bonus points for knowing what episode it comes from (that wasn't mentioned before).

Ayumu: Five bonus points can be used as a wild card. That means you can trade in five bonus points for one wrong answer.

Me:...is there anyone left?

Eriol: (sigh) Always having to pick up the slack... Listen, what Ayumu meant was, say you got nine quotes right, but missed one, and you have five bonus points. You can trade in those points and it'll be like you got ten quotes right. Got it? Good.

Kanone: Can I kill more people?

Me: Who?

Kanone: (eyes up Kousuke) Oh, no one in particular.

Kousuke: (runs)

Me: Great, so we're down to Kanone, Eyes, and Ayumu?

Eriol: Forgetting me are we?

Me: You're not mine! Well, that's still to be determined, but legally, you're Polaris'. Anyway, good luck! I'll post the answer in the beginning of the following chapter.

Kanone: And forgive KousukeAsazuki if she doesn't get the quote exactly right; it's just a side effect from borrowing that idiot's name for her penname. Why she didn't pick me, I'll never know. _I_ would have made her smarter.

Me...Shut up, Kanone.


	56. Chapter 56

Stupid site...it's really getting on my nerves with all this blank story page-ness. It's why I haven't updated, blame it! Anyway, on with...things. Enjoy!

A/N: At the beginning of the chapter (after the responses), I'll put up the answer (who said it, who it was said to, and what episode it was from). Underneath that, I'll put up the score. The penname will be underlined and the number next to their name will be the number of points. If they have any bonus points, I'll put that number in () next to the name as well. That way, if we ever have any disagreements over points, you can go back and look at the scoring yourself for each chappy.

freya kurenai: I would faint if I saw two Kanone's, too. He's about drop-dead sexy enough. Actually, I think Eyes is the sexier one, but I have claimed Kanone and must stick by him.

Kanone: Or, you could just stick by me because you know I'm the sexy one. Eyes is just a pretty face (he's got a girly body, though)

Eyes: A girly body that you love.

Kanone:...it's true, I do love it... (takes Eyes and runs into a nearby closet).

Me: Why do I never get to watch? Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Technically, our game came from this chappy. I started doing it at the beginning, then I started doing it in the emails and it turned into...that (points at fic). Heh, Kousuke vs. Kanone...no contest. Kanone could kick Kousuke's ass blindfolded. Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Eek, well...umm, no. Though, that was who it was said to, but who said it? Ooh, I get Eriol? Yay!

Eriol:...why? Why would you do that to me's; she mean!

Me: Am not, just wait until V-Day.

Eriol: More like D-Day...

Me: (refrains from slapping Eriol) Thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:** The quote is from Kanone to Eyes in episode # 9, Dry Eyes. (I kind of mixed up the words, it was actually 'we Blade Children are children who must not live', but it was close enough. Either way, sorry about that! I'll try to get them right from now on.)

**Points:**...umm, heh, none as of yet...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kousuke couldn't put it off any longer, and Ayumu wasn't helping by reminding him of that, "You've got to go over there eventually." he pointed out.

Kousuke sighed, "I know, but I do enjoy living, can't I wait a few more minutes?" he complained.

Ayumu chuckled, "You know, he won't _really_ kill you."

Kousuke glanced at his boyfriend, "How are you so sure?"

Ayumu smiled softly, "Because, then I would have to kill him, and then I'm sure Eyes would kill me, then Kiyotaka would more than likely go after Eyes, and Callia after Kiyotaka...it just wouldn't end well and many people would end up dead."

Kousuke scoffed, "Yeah, that's what you think, but you go after Kanone, and he'll kill you, too."

"He is incredibly scary when he wants to be." Ayumu agreed. This, of course, didn't make Kousuke feel any better, and the younger one stood from his seat next to the redhead, "Well, if you're not going over there, I am."

Kousuke's head snapped up, "Why are _you_ going over there?"

Ayumu smirked, "Well, to see if he's going to kill you or not." he replied, "If he isn't, then you don't have anything to worry about."

Sighing, the older one stood up, half glaring at Ayumu, "Let's go." he mumbled, heading out of the bedroom. Smiling victoriously, Ayumu followed behind.

Kousuke paused at the door, "Should I knock?" he asked Ayumu, who shrugged.

"I don't know. If he's pissed at you, it might not be a good idea to just walk in. Though, Ryoko said he wanted to see you, which means he might be expecting you, and it might annoy him that you are knocking."

"Wow, thanks, that helped." Kousuke said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Deciding that it was better to be annoying than rude (though, he was sure Kanone already saw him as both), he knocked a couple of times.

A moment later, the door swung open to reveal a small boy that couldn't have been more than 7 or 8, "Yes?" he asked, looking up at Kousuke.

"Hey, is Kanone here?" Kousuke asked.

The small boy bit his lip, "Umm, I think so..." he trailed off, and looked back up to Kousuke, saying nothing more.

The redhead glanced to Ayumu, who shrugged, and then looked back to the boy, "You think I can talk to him?"

"I...I don't know." the small boy admitted, "I'm not even sure I should have answered the door."

Kousuke grinned, realizing what was going on, "You're new here, aren't you?" The boy nodded quickly, "Just go find Kanone and tell him I'm here."

The boy looked from Kousuke to Ayumu, and the latter sighed, "Will you tell Kanone that _Kousuke_ is here." Without another word, the child went to do as he was told.

Kousuke laughed, "Right...he's new." he shook his head, "Why do you think Kanone always gets the cute ones? I mean, look at Eyes."

"Because he's a pedophile and that's what pedophiles do." Ayumu responded, matter-of-factly.

Kousuke shrugged, "I guess he is, technically, but he's not that bad."

"No, it _is _that bad. Do you remember Justin? He was 5 years younger than Kanone, the guy is sick, but it doesn't make him a bad person."

"Well, I'd certainly hope not." said the boy himself, "I'd hate to be thought of as a pervert by the people who called themselves my friends."

Kousuke's head snapped up at the voice, "Oh...hi, Kanone." he said, laughing nervously, "Didn't see you there."

"Obviously." Kanone muttered, then stepped back into his house, "Well, are you going to come in, or are we going to have this conversation through the door because I'm closing it."

Ayumu and Kousuke took his advice and quickly stepped inside, taking their coats off. The redhead turned to the oldest, "Listen, Kanone, before you do anything, I want to..."

"Save your apologies." Kanone cut him off, "I don't want to hear it." Kousuke said nothing else, probably the smartest thing he'd done for a while, as he and Ayumu followed Kanone into the living room. Kousuke tried not to glance over, but found himself looking at the spot where he had last seen the broken urn that contained Kanone's mother's ashes. He was only a little suprised that there was nothing there, and that the ashes had been collected and placed in another urn. Kanone took a seat, Ayumu and Kousuke following suit. The latter unconsciously reached out to grab his boyfriend's hand, and Kanone smirked at them, "So, how did this happen?" he asked, motioning to the couple.

Kousuke and Ayumu traded glances, and the younger one finally answered, "It was actually me, I kissed him first."

Kanone smirked, "That figures."

Ayumu glared a little at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Regardless of what you might admit to, I could see the way that you would look at him; it was obvious of your attraction." Kanone informed him, "I just always assumed he would hook up with Ryoko."

Ayumu laughed, "I think everyone did."

Kousuke didn't appreciate the two talking about him like he wasn't there, but didn't want to interrupt; he was already in enough shit with Kanone. The latter saw it was getting on his nerves, and turned his attention to the redhead, "So, Kousuke, tell me. Was there absolutely no attraction to Ryoko on your part at all?"

_"Wait...is _this_ what he wanted to talk about?"_ Kousuke wondered, suddenly. He looked to Kanone and shook his head, "No, I just always saw her as a sister." he admitted.

Kanone nodded, "Well, I suppose everything worked out for the best." he commented. After a moment of silence, Kanone sighed, "I suppose I should tell you why I called you over here."

Kousuke froze, so there was something else. He had known it wouldn't be as simple as to ask how Ayumu and he got together, though. Swallowing hard, he cringed at the thought of what Kanone's real intentions were. He could be the nicest person right up until he stabbed you in the back, "Yeah?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Kanone held back a laugh at how nervous Kousuke was, wondering if he struck this much fear in everyone. He finally decided to put the youger one out of his misery, though, "I wanted to apologize to you, Kousuke."

Said boy was speechless as he looked at Kanone, mouth hung slightly open, _"He's apologzing? _Kanone_ is apologizing to _me He suddenly wondered if he had gotten sucked into some parallel universe. He also wondered what the hell he was supposed to say to this.

Luckily, Kanone kept talking, saving Kousuke the trouble of doing so, "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. While I do wish that you would have been a little more careful, it _was_ an accident, and it's senseless to get upset over an accident."

Kousuke nodded, "Thanks." was all he could say. In honesty, he was thanking Kanone for not ripping his head off and for being so level-headed.

Kanone smiled, "Well, I'm certainly not going to ruin a friendship over this, though I must say some good did come from it." he noted, motioning once again to Ayumu and Kousuke's intertwined fingers.

Kousuke grinned, now a world more confident, "Yeah, thanks for that, too."

Kanone laughed as the three stood up, "So, I suppose you'll be by for dinner?"

Kousuke grinned, "Actually, Ayumu's cooking dinner tonight, but I'll be here first thing in the morning for breakfast."

Shaking his head, Kanone chuckled, "See you tomorrow, then."

0-0-0-0-0-0-­0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, what now? No more problems that need taking care of, no one pissed at anyone...I have nothing to do in this fic anymore! Unless I'm forgetting something... anyone have any ideas? Well, review!

It's occured to me that you may have no way of knowing what the episodes are and that I'm an idiot for expecting that of you. Just to make it a tad bit easier, with each quote, I'll give you a list of four episode titles, and one of them will be the episode it's from. That way you all have a fighting chance, especially when they get harder. Besides, I doubt that anyone has all the titles memorized, even if you knew which episode it was! With that said, here's the next quote:

"You're a frightening young man, do you know that? Despite having the look of a loser, you continue to believe in possibility."

a) Goodnight, Sweetheartb)Moving Targets

c)The Sound of an Iris Freezing and Meltingd)The Confession

Heh, I love that quote. Anyhow, good luck!


	57. Chapter 57

Finally got an idea, yay! I'm not sure how well it'll go over, but I'll give it a shot! So... enjoy!

Polaris18: A take it you found out what a pedophile was? If you didn't, it's basically an older person having sex with a minor. Which, Kanone is (by older I mean of legal age, which is 18). I don't know why I'm putting their parents in so much. I've got no real reason... and can't think of one, they're just there. Nope, not Kanzaka. You got the episode right, though. Heh, I told you they'd be getting harder! Thanks for reviewing!

BadluckGoodluck: Heh, not Eyes either. You got the episode right, too, though. Lol, don't worry, no one got it. Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Lol, you need to get those dvds...Hmm, no killing as of yet...sorry! Thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:**The quote was from Kanone to Ayumu. The episode was The Sound of an Iris Freezing and Melting.

**Points:** Polaris18:0 (1 bonus point)

BadluckGoodluck:0 (1 bonus point)

A/N: I think I'm altering the plot a little. Not anything serious, but instead of this being back in the day when slavery was around, it's going to be a new age of slavery. The year and all will stay the same and where they live is still very undeveloped and not with the times, but it'll make things in the upcoming chapters much simpler. You'll see...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"A whole week of nothing."_ Eyes thought, sighing to himself as he slipped on his shoes, _"It's been quiet and peaceful, but a little boring."_ He knew he should be doing anything but complaining; with the life he had led thus far, he shoud have been thankful for a little peace and quiet. However, it was extremely boring with no one trying to rape, beat, or steal you away from your boyfriend. Not that he wanted any of that back, but he wanted _something_ to happen. Walking outside, he noticed that the paper had yet to be picked up from the porch. Bending down he scanned over the front article (he had learned to read and write some time ago after he returned to Kanone's). He frowned as he recognized all the words except one, _"Abolished?"_ he thought, wondering what it meant. It kept talking about slavery being 'abolished' once again. Walking inside, he quickly located Kanone in their bedroom, eyes closed in peace in the afterglow of their recent activities, "Kanone?" Eyes asked, flopping down on the bed next to his lover.

"Hmm?" was the only response that came.

"What does abolished mean?" he wondered, sounding the word out carefully.

"Abolished?" Kanone repeated, lazily opening one eye, "Outlawed. Something that's abolished is forbidden, basically taboo."

"Really?" Eyes asked, now more interested in the article, "So, if there was something saying that slavery was abolished, that would mean it's illegal?"

"Mm-hmm." Kanone confirmed, closing his eyes once again, "Why do you ask?"

"Because the newspaper says that slavery has been abolished again." Eyes stated, "Why does it say again?"

Kanone's eyes snapped open as he sat up, "Tell me you're kidding." he said, almost a little happily.

Eyes shook his head, not nearly as excited, handing the paper to Kanone, "What's the big deal?" he wondered.

Kanone raised an eyebrow as he glanced from the paper to his boyfriend, "Besides the fact that the other residents of this home _are_ considered slaves, regardless of what I say or do?"

Eyes could have kicked himself right then, "Right." he muttered. He'd grown so accustomed to Kanone's term of 'workers' that he no longer viewed them as slaves and hadn't soaked in the consequences of what had happened, "So, what will happen to everyone?" he asked, completely oblivious to how close to home this topic hit.

Kanone knew the truth, that Eyes was just as much of a slave as the rest of them (at least, in the eyes of the law), and he would suffer whatever fate the rest of them did, "I don't know." he admitted.

Eyes sighed, "Well, they can't be forced to leave, can they?" he asked, looking through the rest of the newspaper.

Kanone shrugged, "I don't really know. Before, when slavery was around, I know that after it was abolished, the freed slaves did whatever they pleased, but many of them stayed with the families they were with."

Eyes nodded, "That will happen again, then, right?" He paused at a rather interesting article. Well, the name caught his attention than the fact that the person had been shot twelve times and discovered in a ditch a week after the fact. He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face.

Kanone noticed this, "What's so funny?" he wondered, snatching the paper from Eyes.

The latter gasped, not sure if he wanted Kanone to see who had been so brutally murdered, "Hey." he objected, "Give it back."

"Just a second." Kanone told him, "You know how I hate to be interrupted when I'm reading."

"The paper that you took from me." Eyes finished his sentence.

Kanone smirked until he realized what the other boy had been smirking at, _"Justin." _he thought, trying to hide the pang of guilt he felt when he read the date that the younger one had died. Or, at least the approximate date; it was the day after he left the hospital.

Eyes sighed as he saw the pained expression on Kanone's face, _"He might say that he's over him, but he still loved him."_ he reminded himself,_ "Nothing can change that."_

Kanone smiled at Eyes, though the sadness was poorly masked, "Bastard got what he deserved." he whispered.

Eyes could tell that Kanone was about a second away from crying, and he scooted over close to him, pulling him into a hug, "Do you remember what you told Ryoko?" he asked, "You said that Kousuke was her Justin, and that he wasn't worth the tears that she cried for him."

Kanone nodded, "I know." he said, softly, burrying his face into Eyes' shoulder.

"Don't cry." Eyes told him, kissing his neck, "Not for him."

Kanone nodded once again, "You're right." he agreed, "I know you are, but... it still hurts."

Eyes hugged Kanone tighter, "You've got me now, though." he offered, "I can make the pain go away."

Kanone smiled up at his boyfriend, greatfully, "You always do." he replied, pulling Eyes into a deep kiss.

The younger one moaned into the kiss for a moment before forcing himself to pull away. He smiled softly at Kanone, "I love you." he whispered.

Kanone leaned into him, whispering a soft, "I love you, too." into his ear before kissing it. A small chill ran down Eyes' spine as Kanone ran his hands up the smaller boy's shirt, tracing each feature of his chest and stomach with his finger tips. Eyes lifted his arms as Kanone brought his shirt up over his head, throwing the discarded clothing aside. Instinctively, the silver-haired boy laid down as Kanone leaned over him, resting on his elbow and running his hand through that soft, silky hair, "So beautiful." he murmured, completely lost in the azure orbs of his lover.

The moment was quickly ended by a sharp knock on their bedroom door. Kanone snapped out of his daze and glared at whoever dared to interrupt him, regardless of who it was or what they wanted. Of course, that all got pushed aside as Jeremy stuck his head in the bedroom, "Eyes? Kanone?" he asked, blushing at the position the two boys were in, "Sorry for interrupting you, but there's a man here asking for you." he said to Kanone.

"Did you ask who it was?" the older one asked, trying to put off the inevitable task of putting clothes on.

Jeremy nodded, "He said he was from the town council, something about some new law being put into effect immediately." he recalled the man's message.

Jeremy looked to Kanone, who smiled tiredly, "Thank you, Jeremy. Will you tell him I'll be down in a moment and have him wait in the living room?"

The youngest one nodded, "Sure." he said, before turning and going off to do what had been asked of him, leaving Kanone to get up.

Sighing, the latter looked to his boyfriend, "I suppose it's good we didn't get too far into it. We may have scared the poor boy."

Eyes raised an eyebrow, "You _do_ remember what happened to him, correct?" he clarified.

Kanone smiled, finally standing up in all his nude glory, "Of course I do, but being a part of it and seeing it is a completely different thing, trust me." he said, shaking off the horrid memories of being in the extremely wrong place at the worst possible time.

Eyes smirked, "I'll take your word for it." he assured Kanone, standing up and fetching his shirt as well.

Once they were both fully dressed, Kanone sighed, "Well, let's go see what this is all about." he suggested. Eyes nodded, and the two headed downstairs, hand in hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eh, it's an idea at least. Perhaps not one of my best, but (shrugs) they can't all be winners. Oh, question before I forget (which I will); how do you feel about a lemon with Jack and Chase? Just a thought. I just wanted my next lemon to be... interesting. I've been doing Ayumu and Kousuke or Kanone and Eyes for the past forever, and I don't wanna do another one. Not saying I don't like them, just saying I don't really feel like writing another EyesKanone lemon. I guess I really haven't done that many AyumuKousuke, so I could do that if you don't really like JackChase that much. Either way, here's the next quote (hopefully easier, too):

"Return to the darkness of your odious fate."

a)The Confession

b)Spiral of Destiny

c)Shimmering Fragrance

d)Overture

I need more episodes to pick from...there aren't enough! Anyway, I'm farily certain that this one is easier than the last one (but I thought the last one was easy...heh). That could just be because I'm in love with Kanone and have memorized nearly everything he's ever said (which isn't all that much, even though he _does_ talk a lot). Ugh, like me...I'll shut up now. Good luck!


	58. Chapter 58

Poor fic..it's been so ignored. That's what it gets for being so long, though. Anyway, not much to say about it...enjoy!

Kazuya Arsashi: Glad you think so! How do you plan to popularize spiral exactly? It would help if we could get adult swim to air it on saturdays or something (right before or after fullmetal maybe, since a lot of people watch that). I've tried before, but it obviously didn't work...I know what you mean about the lack of good anime, it's all gone to hell (there's hardly any on at all!). Anyway, nice to hear from you, and thanks for revieiwng!

Polaris18:I feel the same way about them, so maybe I'll hold off on that. I need to get them back in the fic somehow, though! Hmm...that could be interesting. Ohh! Idea, idea! (grins) yay. I'm better now...thanks for revieiwng! And you got the quote right!

CeTe: Heh, maybe you should tell me what episodes you do have or have seen...Kanone talks _way_ too much for his own good. He can't help it though...he's Kanone, that's what he does! Thanks for reviewing! And look it worked; party!

**Answer:**The quote was from Kanzaka to the Bla chis(minus Kanone). The episode was The Confession.

**Points:** Polaris18:1 (2 bonus points)

BadluckGoodluck:0 (1 bonus point)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hello." Kanone greeted the man, who had been waiting in his living room.

Said man stood up, smiling, and extended a hand, "Good morning, Mr. Hilbert. My name is Ted Meyer, and I'm from the town council."

"So I hear." Kanone said, still smiling that fake smile, "How can I help you?"

"I take it you've read the morning paper?" Ted asked.

Kanone nodded, "It seems that I've been living under a rock. I had no idea anything was going on at all." he informed Ted, laughing.

"Mr. Hilbert, this is just a routine stop. I have to make it to every house that owns a slave. I'm sure you won't be a hassle, will you?"

Kanone cocked his head to the side, "Hassle?" he repeated, "Whatever do you mean?"

"The new law that has been placed into effect states that every slave must be removed from their home." Ted told him, "They will go through a process and then be released back into society, able individuals."

"A process?" Kanone asked, not liking the sound of that.

"Sort of a schooling period where the illiterate can be taught how to read and write properly."

Kanone broke into a grin, "Well, now, that's not necessary for the residents of this house." he said.

"Excuse me?" Ted asked, sensing that Kanone was going to be trouble of some sort.

"I said it won't be necessary." Kanone repeated, hating to have to do so. Ted waited for an explanation, "I've taught everyone here how to read and write."

The older man just stared at Kanone, "You honestly expect me to believe that?" he asked, as if it were the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

Kanone nodded, "I do. It's simply irrational for a person who is capable of learning not to do so. Just because society veiws them as barbaric doesn't mean they are." Kanone told Ted, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend, who was next to him.

Ted raised an eyebrow, "Well, then, if that's the case, we'll just put them through a small test to see exactly how well you've taught them. If they pass, then they can be released back into our society."

Kanone glared, "Is it necessary to talk about them like they're animals?" he asked.

"I'm just stating the facts." Ted told him, now frowning as well, "I'll be by later tonight with a wagon to take them away. Make sure they're ready." Kanone was about to object when Ted turned to leave, "I'll see you later, Mr. Hilbert."

Eyes looked from the closed door to Kanone, "Have you really taught them all how to read and write?" he wondered.

Kanone smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head, "Of course I have." he replied, "That's not what I'm worried about."

"What are you worried about?" Eyes asked, tilting his head to the side.

Kanone looked at him, "I've just got a bad feeling about this."

Eyes leaned into him, "Well, if you've got a bad feeling, go with them."

Kanone smirked, "I suppose that's a good idea." he agreed. He didn't want to be the one who had to tell Eyes that he needed to take those tests as much as the next person. Of course, with only a few hours left before Ted returned, he didn't see how he was going to get out of it. He rested his chin on the top of Eyes' head, sighing.

"Kanone?" Eyes asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Hmm?"

"I know I've got to go with them." Eyes assured him, "I'm not a fool."

Kanone closed his eyes and smiled, "I know you're not, dear." he replied, honestly glad that Eyes had common sense.

Eyes turned around, lifting his arms to wrap them around Kanone's neck, "Now...where were we?" he asked, pulling Kanone's head down into a passionate kiss.

"That was distracting." Kanone said, smiling as Eyes snuggled up to him.

"Nice to know I can be of service." the younger one said, sarcastically.

"Well, it's a good thing this time." Kanone assured him, "Though it doesn't change the fact that I still have to tell everyone about this little inconvience."

"True, but they won't blame you." Eyes pointed out.

"I don't care about that. What I care about is this feeling I have."

Eyes yawned, stretching, "You always have that feeling after we have sex." he informed Kanone, "Nothing to get excited over."

Kanone laughed, "Well, I've got that feeling, too. Still..." he trailed off, frowning, "If they don't let me come with you all."

"I'll still be with them." the silver-haired one reminded him, "And I know you wouldn't let them do anything to me, so it's all okay."

Kanone smiled faintly at the logic his young lover was using. While Kanone always said he would never let anyone hurt Eyes, even he was powerless to stop some things. He would never let Eyes know this, though. It would be like telling a child that Santa wasn't real or that mom and dad really didn't have all the answers. He stared up at his ceiling for a few minutes, _"I really need to get up."_ he thought. It was so comfortable there, next to Eyes, though, that he really didn't want to move.

"We need to get up." Eyes murmured from next to him, his face burried in the pillow.

A smirk covered Kanone's lips, "Well, since you sound so ready, why don't you do it first?" A groan of protest accompanied this suggestion, "Come on." Kanone said, "I'll be right behind you."

A snort escaped Eyes' throat, "You're always behind me, love." he informed Kanone.

The latter raised an eyebrow at this comment, "You've got a dirty mind, you know that?"

"I blame it entirely on you." came the response, followed by yet another yawn.

"You would." Kanone muttered, finally finding the energy to sit up.

Eyes smirked, "There you go, see, I knew you had it in you." he said, though his voice was dripping with sarcasm rather than the encouragement it would have seemed. Kanone grinned as a thought popped into his head. He jumped on Eyes, strattling the younger one, "Again already?" he asked, though was far from complaining.

"Not quite..." Kanone said, then attacked Eyes' sides, ghosting his fingertips over the soft skin he found there.

Blue orbs widened as he felt the uncontrolable urge to either kick Kanone off of him or laugh, "Kanone..." he said, in what would have been a warning voice had it not been holding back a slight giggle.

"Yes?" Kanone asked, smugly, "What is it dear?" He then remembered that the boy's knees were his sensitive area. His grin widening, Kanone reached a hand under the covers to tickle behind his kneecaps. A small shout sounded from his boyfriend's mouth as he hit a particularly ticklish spot.

"Kanone...I'm going to piss myself if you don't stop." Eyes threatened.

Said boy considered this possibility, and knew it could very quickly become a reality, "Fine." he said, a satisfied smirk plastered on his face, "I think I've effeciently woken you up anyhow."

"Evil." was all Eyes replied with, as he reluctantly started to get dressed.

Kanone pulled him close, kissing the top of his head, "I love you, too, dear."

Eyes smiled softly before glancing up at Kanone, "You ready to get this over with?" Kanone nodded once and the two headed towards the dining room, where most everyone was finishing up breakfast.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hehehehe, I bet Callia's going to freak when she hears this. I'll try to make the next update within this month (I know I've taken forever with this fic). Anyway, review! Oh...right, the quote:

"I will not kill. Even if it's a Hunter, I'd choose being killed over killing someone else."

a)Happiness of Those Who Believe

b)Relentless Rain

c)Like A Swan

d)Blind Spot in the Web


	59. Chapter 59

Now that I have an actual idea for this fic, perhaps I'll update it more than once a week...maybe. Anyway, enjoy!

(sniff) no one loves me...(cries) no reviews...(sigh)

**Answer:** The quote was from Ryoko to Eyes. The episode was Like A Swan.

**Points:** Polaris18:1 (2 bonus points)

BadluckGoodluck:0 (1 bonus point)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sorry to interrupt." Kanone began, smiling as every head in the dining room turned to him, "I have a matter that I need to discuss with you all, though."

"What is it?" Jeremy asked, sitting closest to where Kanone was.

Kanone petted the young boy's head, "I can wait until you're done eating, but don't run off." he told the group. Everyone nodded their agreements and continued eating.

Ayumu and Kousuke, who had been in the living room, overheard this and joined Kanone, "What's going on?" Ayumu asked.

Kanone glanced to the others and motioned for the three to follow him in the living room. He handed Ayumu the newspaper, letting him see for himself exactly what was going on. Ayumu's eyes widened as he skimmed the article, and Kousuke (as usual) started to object to something he couldn't change, "What is this all about? They can't do that!"

"Actually, they've done it before, so I'm guessing they can." Ayumu informed him. He looked to Kanone, "What do you think of it?"

"Personally, I think it's a wonderful idea." Kanone told him, drawing interested gazes from each of the boys.

"You do?" Eyes asked, slightly confused.

Kanone nodded, "Not particularly for everyone here, but all the slaves that are mistreated and abused." he explained, "It'll do them all a world of good. Besides, I've been informed that they all can return here shortly, so I really don't see a problem with it."

Ayumu nodded, "I suppose you're right about that." he agreed.

"Wait, return shortly?" Kousuke repeated, "Where are they going?"

"I'm not entirely sure. All I was told was that they were required to go through a process of sorts to see how literate they are. That won't be a problem for anyone here, and once they've been educated, they can do whatever they please."

"Why now?" Ayumu wondered, "What's changed to bring this about?"

Kanone shook his head, "I haven't the slightest idea. I take it neither of you have heard anything?" Of course, Ayumu and Kousuke both shook their heads. The oldest one sighed, "I'd say I was completely okay with this, except..."

"Except what?" Ayumu pressed, seeing that Kanone had paused.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this. It seems...too random, too sudden."

Ayumu nodded, "I agree; it's not very proper to simply publish something like this in the newspapers without any previous hints towards the law being passed. It seems very..."

"Unorganized." Eyes suggested, "Poorly planned."

Ayumu smirked, "Exactly."

"You think it's a joke?" Kousuke asked, "Like some prank that the city council is pulling on the town?"

"Why would they do that?" Kanone asked, annoyed at the suggestion.

"Well...April Fool's Day isn't that far off." Kousuke pointed out.

Ayumu chuckled, "I serisouly doubt they'd do something so risky. This is already upsetting a lot of people, I'm sure."

They were interrupted by Jeremy, "Umm, Kanone?"

Said boy turned to the youngest member of the house, "Yes?"

"Everyone's done eating...you said you had something to talk to us about?" he asked.

Kanone nodded, "Yes, I'll be in in a moment." he looked to the others as Jeremy disappeared back into the dining room, "Well, here goes nothing."

Suddenly, the phone rang, "I'll get it." Eyes offered, seeing that Kanone was trying to avoid the inevitable.

The latter glared at his boyfriend, "Thank you, dear." he said, not at all sounding as cheerful as the words might have suggested.

"No problem, love." Eyes replied, then went off to answer the phone, leaving Kanone with only the option of heading into the dining room.

"Hello?" Eyes answer the phone.

"Eyes?" the voice asked, "Is Kanone there?"

"Hello to you, too." Eyes muttered, "Kanone's busy at the moment, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." the unconvincing voice assured him.

"Chase..." Eyes said in a warning voice, "Don't lie to me."

"I don't suppose you've read the newspaper lately?" the older man asked.

"For your information, I have." Eyes replied, "Have they been by to talk to you as well?"

"Just left, actually." Chase informed him, "What's this all about?"

"I don't know." Eyes confessed in a soft voice, "But Kanone said he had a bad feeling about it, and I'm not disagreeing with him."

Eyes heard Chase sigh on the other end, "I'm not, either. I don't like this one bit, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"What do you mean?"

"The bastard told me he'd have me arrested if I wouldn't cooperate." Chase told him, angrily, "Can they even do that?"

"I'm guessing so. I suppose it would be considered interfering."

"I'm gonna interfere alright..." Chase muttered, "How long is Kanone going to be?"

"I'm not sure. He's telling everyone the news right now, so it could be a minute or an hour, depending on everyone's reaction."

"Yeah, I guess I should do that, too." the older one said, as if the thought had just occured to him, "Tell Kanone I'll be by later."

"Alright." Eyes agreed, "See you then."

"Bye, kid." Chase said, then the line went dead.

Eyes hung up the phone and stared at it for a second, _"Kid?"_ he thought. When did Chase start calling him that?

"Who was it?" asked a voice behind Eyes.

The startled boy turned around, "Chase." he said.

"Chase?" Kanone repeated, "So, he got the news as well."

Eyes nodded, "He said he would be by later." he glanced past Kanone into the dining room, "How did everyone take it?"

"Jeremy's crying, your mother threatened to kill me, and I've officially depressed everyone else."

"Threatened to kill you?" Eyes asked, smirking.

"If I didn't fix this soon, I'm going to be as dead as a rotting corpse. At least, according to that crazy woman in there."

"Crazy am I?" Callia asked. Eyes had to stop from laughing as Kanone visibly flinched at the voice, "I'll show you crazy."

Kanone turned around to face his boyfriend's mother, "Actually, I think I'm staring into the heart of it right now, thanks."

Callia walked past Kanone, glaring a little (though playfully) and bopping him on the head. She approached Eyes, "How are you holding up, baby?"

"I'm fine." Eyes assured her, "What about you? From what I heard you aren't taking it so well."

Callia glanced behind her to Kanone, "What could you possibly mean by that?"

"You _did_ threaten to kill me." Kanone said, in his defense.

"I did no such thing!" Callia objected, "I simply stated the truth."

"And how might I be as dead as a rotting corpse if you're not going to kill me?"

Callia shrugged, "I can't predict the explanations, only the events."

"Alright," Kanone said, a bit impatiently, "what are the events leading up to my demise?"

"That's classified as an explanation." Callia informed him.

Kanone sighed, giving up, "Well, I know where you get it from now." he told Eyes.

"Get what?" Callia asked, turning back to her son.

"Kanone can't hold a conversation with me." Eyes informed her, "I talk circles around him."

Callia snorted, and turned back to Kanone, "Wait, so he bitch-slaps you _and_ talks you into a corner?" she asked, unable to resist laughing, "Who did you say was on top again?"

Kanone glared at her and walked around behind Eyes, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist, "That's all me." he informed her, "He likes it, too. You know, I can always tell when he's about to orgasm because he..."

"I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!" Callia yelled, covering her ears and running away, "Dirty! Dirty!"

Eyes glanced behind him to Kanone, who had his head back, laughing like crazy, "You're really sick, you know that?"

Kanone caught his breath and grinned at Eyes, "_I'm_ sick? You're the one who likes it."

Eyes just stared at him, amazed that he couldn't think of a comeback, "You're very immature, you know that?" he asked, slipping out of Kanone's arms. The latter just smirked and followed him upstairs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hehehehe, go Kanone! When in doubt, you can always tell a mother about her son's sex life to get her to run away. Then he gets laid! Lucky bastard...Hmm, it seems that no one has a good feeling about this whole thing. Do I smell a conspiracy? Perhaps...how far does it go, though? Who knows! Anyhow, here's the next quote:

"What can believing ever hope to win?"

a)Day of the Defeated

b)Dry Eyes

c)Misty Gallows

d)Shimmering Fragrance

Good luck!


	60. Chapter 60

Hey...updatey-ness, whoo. I've finally decided what I'm going to do and how I'm going to do it, lol. It's about time, eh? It'll be fun, I promise. Enjoy!

Polaris18: Heh, it's alright. I've decided to not let reviews control my updates, so either way. I still love them, though! Poor Callia, she's been scarred for the rest of her life, I just bet. I guess that's what she gets for threatening Kanone...Hmm, who to side with, Polaris or Eriol...decisions, decisions. Hmm, sorry Eriol! Lemon it is...Umm...yeah, sure, we can go with that. Eyes did say it to himself, I guess, Kousuke was just in the room, talking to him when he said it. I don't think he was really talking to Kousuke, though, so sure! Thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:** The quote was Eyes talking to himself (because he's crazy and he does that...oh, you know he is!).The espisode was Dry Eyes.

**Points:** Polaris18:2 (2 bonus points)

BadluckGoodluck:0 (1 bonus point)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mmm, how long did Chase say he'd be?" Kanone asked, kissing Eyes' neck and shedding the younger one of his shirt.

"He didn't." Eyes replied, head tilted back to give Kanone better acess, moaning as the older one started sucking gently. Kanone was to absorbed in Eyes' soft sighs to answer back. Even if Chase had said he was on his way over now, it wouldn't have stopped the two.

Kanone marveled at his lover's pale chest and the way it arched towards him as he licked his way down to the first small, pink nipple. He licked all around it, hardening it as well as other parts of the boy's body. Kanone brought a hand up to run through the soft silky hair, as well as using the other to softly massage Eyes' growing erection through his pants. The silver-haired boy bucked into Kanone's hand, moaning loudly as Kanone added pressure, "More." he whispered, unable to speak any louder.

Kanone grinned as he moved his mouth up to meet back with Eyes', "Beg for me." he ordered.

"Please." Eyes complied, both because he wanted a release terribly and because he knew how excited it made Kanone to hear him say things like that.

And excited Kanone was. He strattled Eyes' waist, leaning down to place a heated kiss on his young lover's lips while grinding his hips into Eyes', rubbing their clothed erections together. Eyes was too lost in his passion to comprehend Kanone removing his pants and boxers, all the while kissing a trail down to his main goal. He paused briefly at the now-naked boy's navel to stick his tounge inside and swirl it around, eliciting a gasp from the younger one. Kanone pulled away, much to the dismay of Eyes, to gaze over the smaller boy's perfect body, "Beautiful." he murmured, licking his lips at the sight.

Eyes slowly opened his lust-filled azure orbs to gaze at Kanone, a slow smile spreading across his lips. Kanone got the message and quickly went to work shedding himself of his shirt. Eyes bit his bottom lip as he traced Kanone's abs with his fingertips, and ran his hands up over Kanone's shoulder's, pulling him back down in a soft but passionate kiss. Pale hands made thier way around Kanone's back and startled traveling south. He ran a hand under the brown-haired one's pants, lightly grabbing his firm ass. Kanone moaned into the kiss and smirked as the hands started to explore even more of his body.

Then, everything went wrong for Kanone as Eyes quickly took control of the situation. He hooked his thumbs into Kanone's beltloops and pulled, while rolling his hips to flip the older one over onto his back. Kanone stared up at Eyes, questioningly, but the younger one only smiled at him. He shifted his body down Kanone's until he was level with the clothed boy's pants. Eyes wasted no time getting rid of the irritating clothing and gazed upon his prize. He pulled himself back up along Kanone's lean body, rubbing every inch he could against his lover's erection. Kanone moaned at the friction and pulled Eyes closer, showering his neck and face with kisses. Eyes reveled in his lover's soft touches for another moment until Kanone's lips passed over his. The silver-haired one pressed their lips together, roughly, forcing his tounge into Kanone's mouth, which wasn't extremely difficult seeing as how the other was doing the same.

Kanone finally decided that play time was over (foreplay, that is), and easily rolled the two bodies across the bed, coming to rest on top once again. Eyes seemed to agree, and instinctively wrapped his legs around Kanone's waist, urging the older one on. Kanone knew there was no need to make sure Eyes was ready, they'd been together enough times, and pushed into his lover's tight hole. Both boys moaned as Kanone entered the young boy fully and Eyes' legs tightened around his waist, pulling him in even further. After only a second of adjusting to the heat of the azure-eyed boy's tight ass, Kanone started pumping himself in and out of Eyes. His pace quickened dramatically and Eyes cried out in passion and pleasure as Kanone hit that sweet spot inside of him. He tightened around his lover's member for a moment until he relaxed, only to be met with waves of blinding pleasure as Kanone thrust back in.

A few more moments and Eyes felt his release approaching. He wrapped his arms around Kanone's neck to pull him into a sloppy kiss as their bodies rocked back and forth in perfect syncronization. He couldn't hold out any longer and moaned loudly into the kiss as he spilled his seed, spreading it onto their stomachs. His muscled orgasmed, massaging Kanone's member and sending the older one over the edge as well, cumming inside his lover. Kanone finally collapsed on top of Eyes, trying to steady his rapid breathing. He let out a small yelp as Eyes pushed him off, "You were crushing me." the nearly breathless boy explained.

Kanone smirked and softly kissed the top of Eyes' head, "Sorry 'bout that." he said and plopped back down onto the bed, burrying his face in the soft pillows. After a second, air became a problem and he turned his head to the side to look at his exhausted lover, "I don't want to lose you, Eyes." he said in a soft voice.

Shimmering, azure eyes slowly opened from their closed state and glanced to Kanone, "Why would you lose me?" he wondered.

"When you leave tonight. If I can't come with you, I have the feeling I'll never see you again." Kanone confessed.

Eyes heard the scared tone of his boyfriend's voice, and quickly pulled him closer, kissing him, "You'll never lose me." he promised, "We've been through to much to be seperated now." He smiled softly at the uncertain olive eyes, "I love you too much; nothing will tear us apart."

Kanone smiled back, "I suppose you're right. If worse comes to worse I'll just go on a killing spree until I find you."

Eyes smirked, "That's my boy." he said, kissing Kanone's forehead, "Now, then. I think it's only right that we celebrate this by going to sleep."

"Celebrate what?" Kanone asked, slightly confused.

"Sex." Eyes muttered, snuggling into the warm covers. Kanone laughed a little and wrapped his arms around the small boy, agreeing whole-heartedly with him.

"Damn, those two screw a _lot_." Chase muttered, closing Eyes and Kanone's door and looking to Jack, "It's a wonder they get anything done."

"If we had sex every time you wanted to, we _wouldn't_ get anything done." Jack reminded him. They hadn't been together as lovers for very long, but they had been best friends before that. All the trust and love that went into a relationship had already been built, and by Chase's request, they skipped right to the physical part. Not that Jack was complaining or anything.

Chase grinned, "Well, we'd get laid a lot." he objected.

Jack just shook his head, chuckling and stuck his own head inside Eyes and Kanone's room, "Psst. Wake up." he said, grinning as a disgruntal olive eyes glared at him.

"Go away." Kanone said, throwing a pillow in the general direction of the door.

"Real mature." the boy next to him commented.

"Shut up." Kanone said, yawning and snuggling back into the covers, "It's not time to get up yet."

Callia appeared next to Jack and Chase, looking between the two of them, "What's going on?" she wondered.

"These lazy bums won't get up." Chase informed her.

"You've no room to call anyone lazy." Eyes called to him, "You haven't worked a day in your life."

Jack nodded, "He's got you there."

Chase glared at the door, "At least I don't get tired after one round of screwing." he replied.

He heard a soft 'screw you' from Eyes and a glare from Jack. Callia grinned, her eyes lighting up, "I've got a way to get them up." she offered. It would be perfect revenge on Kanone, and it would be funny as hell.

The two men turned to her, interested, "Oh?" Chase asked, loving the evil grin on her face.

"I think they're gone." Eyes noted.

"Thank the heavens." Kanone yawned, "Now I can get back to sleep."

"You're as lazy as Chase." the younger one informed him.

Kanone opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, "I'm no such thing. If anything, I'm..." he trailed off as he heard footsteps outside his door, "They're not back." he said, knowing very well that they were.

Eyes nodded, "I think they are."

"Yep, we are." Chase told him, opening the door once more.

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" Kanone asked.

Chase picked up the pillow that had been thrown by the door and tossed it back onto the bed, "Did you?"

Kanone grabbed the pillow and flung it behind him (he was facing away from the door), "I believe I did." he replied as the pillow smacked Chase in the face. Callia snorted and Eyes glanced up. His azure orbs widened as he saw the plan wake him and Kanone up.

"I must have not heard you." Chase replied as he approached the bed.

"Shit." Eyes cursed, jumping out of the bed.

"Eyes, when did you start talking..." Kanone was cut off by ice-cold water being poured over his head and down his bare back.

Jeremy's head snapped up as well as did everyone else's when they heard the shout from the other end of the house, "BASTARD!"

Alarmed, Jeremy stood to investigate when the door to the giant room slammed open, Chase running through it. Callia and Jack were close behind him followed by a very pissed (not to mention a very wet) Kanone. Eyes brought the end up at a slightly more relaxed pace, smirking at the whole thing. Kanone and his mother certainly did have an obssession with immersing the other in freezing water. Chase backed up slowly, hands in the air, laughing, "Come on, Kanone, you were asking for it."

"How the _hell _was I asking for _that_?" Kanone demanded.

"Kanone?" Jeremy asked in a small voice, a little frightened. Every eye in the room was on him, most of them wide in suprise; they had never seen Kanone this pissed.

Kanone turned his glare on Jeremy, "What?" he asked in a harsh voice. Jeremy swallowed hard, shaking his head, eyes wide. Kanone sighed as his gaze softened and a small smile covered his lips. He walked over to Jeremy, who backed up slightly, "It's okay." he promised. He stooped down and picked Jeremy up, "I'm sorry, what did you want?"

Jeremy relaxed immediately, "Is everything okay?" he asked, reaching a hand out to run it through Kanone's wet hair, "What happened?"

Kanone laughed, "Oh, nothing. Just a small disagreement between Chase and I."

"Like hell, you were about to rip my head off."

Kanone glanced to him, "Don't think you're safe yet."

Chase's eyes widened slightly, "People!" he said, motioning to the others, "You can't kill me with people around."

Kanone chuckled, "Shows how little you know."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That was pretty low...and, of course, it was all Callia's idea. So, sex and humor, could it get any better? Well, we'll find out...review! Oh, quote. I always forget this part, lol:

"When he stands at his crossroads...extend him a gentle hand."

a)Day of the Defeated

b)The Happiness of Those Who Believe

c)Moving Targets

d)All Things That Are Possible To You


	61. Chapter 61

Tiredness...I've been tired all day, though. (shakes it off)...hmm, to eat popcorn or not to eat popcorn...Well, while I think on that, you read. Enjoy!

Polaris18: Heh, foul-mouthed boys. Of course, I've heard Kanone be not-so-innocent at times, too.

Eyes: Only when he's in the bedroom.

Kanone: The usual rules don't apply there, _especially_ while we're having sex.

Me: (sigh). That's your excuse for everything...thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Hmm, it must be a conspiracy against you. If only I had known...Heh, Kanone could kill him in a room full of people... Chase is safe no where! This chappy will be fun...I can't wait (celebrates by eating popcorn). It's really all we have, we're going to the store later, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:** The quote was from Kiyotaka to Madoka. The episode was Day of the Defeated.

**Points:** Polaris18:3 (3 bonus points)

BadluckGoodluck:0 (1 bonus point)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eyes and Jack had managed to calm their significant other down, and the four (along with Callia) were sitting in Kanone's living room. Eyes was sitting on Kanone's lap, and he looked to his boyfriend when the older one sighed, "What's wrong?" he asked, softly, as not to draw attention to him.

Kanone leaned his head on Eyes' shoulder and smiled up at him, "It's nothing." he said, very unconvincingly.

"Kanone." Eyes said, letting him know to come clean.

"I'm just worried, that's all." Kanone confessed, "I'm sure it's all over nothing, though." Eyes nodded, but said nothing more, and laid his head on top of Kanone's.

"They're a cute couple, aren't they?" Jack, who was sitting on a couch next to Chase on the opposite side of the living room. He could hear the two whispering, but couldn't make out any words.

Chase smirked slightly, "Yeah, that kid can make even Kanone look good."

Jack elbowed Chase, "Don't be an ass." he told the chuckling one.

"You knew I was an ass long before we got together." Chase said in his defense, "You're stuck with it now."

Jack sighed, "Yeah, it wasn't my smartest move."

Chase was about to ask him what the hell that meant when a knock sounded on Kanone's door. Said boy looked up, and glanced quickly to the others, "Here goes nothing." he commented. Eyes scooted off his lap, standing up, and Kanone mimicked him. Jack, Chase, and Callia, who had been sitting quitely (for once), all joined them in their move to the front door. Kanone hesitated once more before opening it to reveal the same man from earlier, Ted. The aging man smiled at the group of people, "Well, hello, there. Mr. Hilbert, good evening."

Kanone just growled in the back of his throat, "I have a request." he said, finally.

Ted tilted his head to the side, "A request?" he repeated.

Kanone nodded, "I want to go with them."

"Go with them..." Ted sighed, "I'm afraid...I can't allow that."

This time Kanone growled out loud, "Why the hell not?" he demanded, "If it's just for a little while, then what possible harm could my presence bring."

"It's not that you would bring harm, it's just against policy." Ted looked to Eyes, "Now, if you're ready, we'll go."

Eyes leaned back against Kanone, frowning. Kanone wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, "Screw your damn policy, you're not taking my boyfriend without me!"

Jack placed a hand on Kanone's shoulder, "Remember what they told Chase." he said.

Kanone remembered all too well what Chase had said they'd do if he was a problem, but right now he couldn't care less, "I won't..."

"It'll be okay." Eyes interrupted him. Kanone looked down in shock, waiting for the younger one to explain. Eyes smiled faintly and turned around, wrapping his arms around Kanone's neck, "Remember what _I_ told you." he said, "Nothing will tear us apart; not even the gods themselves."

Kanone smiled, "I know, but...I just don't want to risk you getting hurt again. I promised to protect you, and if something happens..." His rantings were cut off by Eyes kissing him.

Eyes moaned softly into the kiss, completely ignoring the other people in the room. When he pulled away he smiled a little wider up at Kanone, "I'll be fine." he promised, "Besides, I'll have my mother there with me, and you know she'll go on a killing-spree if she loses me for even a second."

Callia scoffed at the snickers, "I would not..."

Kanone laughed, "She's right; she's not kind enough to kill them. She'd probably just maim them and leave them to bleed to death."

Callia smacked Kanone in the back of the head, "Well, I can see I'm no longer wanted in this house." she said, stepping closer to Ted, "Guess I'm ready to go."

Kanone snickered, but Eyes just frowned, "I'll miss you." he whispered, looking up to Kanone.

The latter looked down, "It won't be for long." he assured the silver-haired boy. One more quick kiss was planted on his lover's perfect lips and then Eyes was out of his grasp and next to his mother. Kanone looked to the older woman, "Take care of him." he told her.

Callia's first response was to raise an eyebrow and ask him who he thought he was talking to, but she just smiled and nodded, seeing that Kanone was truly worried, "I will." she replied, kissing the top of Eyes' head.

"I'll go get the others." Kanone informed everyone.

When he was gone, Ted turned to Chase, "And you, Mr...I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"It's Chase." said man informed the other, a bitter tone in his voice.

"Of course, Mr. Chase." Ted said, smiling, "Shouldn't you be at home, getting your..."

"They know what's going on." Chase informed him, "They'll be fine until I get back. How about you keep your damn nose out of my business?" he suggested.

Ted frowned, "I'm afraid it is my business..."

"Not yet it isn't." Chase growled.

Ted was saved from making another comment and getting his ass kicked by the sound of someone crying. The five looked towards the stairs where Kanone was coming down, a crying Jeremy in his arms, "I don't want to leave!" he objected, clinging to Kanone.

Kanone sighed and just hugged Jeremy closer, "I know, dear, but it won't be for long." he said in an attempt to comfort the boy, evidently it didn't work.

"Why do I have to go at all?" Jeremy asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Things change." Kanone told him, "But you're coming back, I promise you that." Kanone smiled in an attempt to brighten Jeremy's mood as he approached Eyes, "Don't worry, Eyes will be by your side the entire time."

Jeremy looked to Eyes as he was handed to the younger one, "You will?"

A faint smile crossed the brit's lips, "Of course." he promised, "I won't leave you alone."

Jeremy sniffed back his next torrent of tears and looked to Kanone, "Okay...I'll miss you, though."

Kanone softly kissed Jeremy's forehead, "I know you will, I'll miss you, too." he mimicked the motion on Eyes, "I know I don't have to tell you to keep an eye on him."

"Of course not." the silver-haired one responded, then turned his attentions to comforting Jeremy.

Kanone turned to the others that had followed him downstaris as well, and frowned as not one of them had a smile on their faces, "Come on, now. You won't be gone for long, and we'll all have a party when you return."

A few grins and smirks at such typical Kanone behavior were seen from a few, but most were simply too depressed about the recent turn of events to smile. A teenage girl finally approached Kanone, eyes nearly watering, "I don't want to go." she confessed in a whisper.

Kanone smiled softly, "I know you don't, Tabitha, but you have to. I'd be in a world of trouble if I refused. You remember everything I taught you, right?" A nod from Tabitha brought a smile to Kanone's lips, "Good. You won't have a problem, then." He pulled her into a hug and she rested her chin on his shoulder. After a few moments, Kanone pulled back to look into her soft, green eyes, "You'll be fine." he assured her, "You're a strong girl, and I have complete faith in you." He turned to the rest, "In fact, I could say the same for all of you." he said, smiling, "As long as you all paid attention to what I taught you."

Everyone nodded their agreement except for one small boy, who looked away, nervously. After a moment, he stepped foward and Kanone recognized him as the newest addition to the household, "Master Kanone?" he asked in a shakey voice.

Kanone smiled a little; Connor wasn't quite as nervous as some had been (not even close to Eyes), but the strangest things scared him. His greatest fear of all was disappointing Kanone, and he had a feeling that was what was about to happen, "What is it Connor?" he asked.

"Umm...I..." Connor trailed off, biting his bottom lip and avoiding eye contact like the plauge.

Kanone chuckled and walked over to him, lifting his face with a couple of fingers, "Yes?" he asked, a friendly smile on his face, "You don't have to be shy, just tell me."

"I'm not quite sure...that I've caught on entirely...to the lessons, I mean." Connor confessed.

Kanone frowned, this could be a problem. Connor had only been there a little more than a month, and Kanone dedicated all the time he could to teaching him, but most of the time he was wither busy or couldn't find the boy. He didn't know what to do about this particular situation, but didn't want to scare or upset Connor, "I know." Kanone told him, "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." Connor whispered, allowing a small blip of a smile to show.

With that promise made, Kanone turned his attention back to Ted, "I'll allow Connor to leave on one condition."

"Do you really think you're in the position to do that?" Ted asked him.

Kanone glared at the older man, "If you value your life I am."

"Was that a threat?" Ted demanded.

"Yes, as matter of fact, it was." Kanone told him, "Now that we've established that, back to the topic."

"You can't threaten me." Ted growled, "I can have your ass thrown in jail for that."

"You'll be dead before you do." Kanone told him, "You're already on my bad side, don't make it worse."

Ted was about to object when he saw the glint in Kanone's eye telling him that messing with him was _not_ a good idea, "What's the condition?"

Kanone smiled, "You see, Connor has only been with us for a short while, and I haven't had the time to teach him everything everyone else knows. However, I won't allow him to be the only one left behind. Regardless of his performance on these tests, I want him returned with the others."

"Not possible. If he doesn't pass the tests, he's not allowed to leave." Ted informed him, "I can't make exceptions."

Kanone glared at him, "You can, and you will. If I find that he's not among the group when they return, I'll hold you responsible. I don't care what strings you have to pull, just make sure it gets done."

Ted saw that it was a foolish thing to disagree, so he simply nodded, "Alright." he finally agreed.

Kanone smiled, "Well, then, now that that's settled..." he turned to the mass of people behind him, "I'll miss you all, but don't worry. Besides, if they do anything to you, I'll hunt them down myself." A couple chuckles errupted at this comment, but Ted just shifted uncomfortably, knowing Kanone probably wasn't joking.

"If you're ready, let's go." he told everyone, then turned and walked out the door, everyone following behind. Callia was the second to last out and Eyes brought up the rear, Jeremy still in his arms.

The silver-haired boy gave Kanone one last, lingering kiss, "I'll be back soon." he promised.

Kanone smiled and nodded, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Eyes said before he disappeared out the door.

Kanone sighed as the door shut, and turned to the two remaining men, "Well, that's it, I suppose." he said, frowning. He knew it would hurt to see them all go, but this was almost unbearable. He didn't know how long he would last without them all, _"Callia, Jeremy...Eyes...Please return soon."_ he thought.

Jack noticed his friend's state, and went to him, pulling him into a hug, "It'll be alright." he assured Kanone, "They'll be back before you know it."

"I know." Kanone whispered, "I'm kind of tired, though, I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Jack nodded, a little worriedly, "Okay, we'll call you tomorrow." Kanone nodded in agreement, though he hadn't really heard Jack's words, and headed upstairs after muttering a 'goodnight' to both the men.

Chase glanced down at his watch, "We should get back. They'll probably be there soon."

"I'm worried about Kanone. I don't think he's handling this very well. Especially being all alone like he is..." Jack looked to Chase for his opinion.

"He did seem unusually depressed, but that's to be expected. I'm sure he'll get over it in a few days."

"This isn't something you just get over." Jack argued, "I know it's not permanent, but it's going to go really slowly for him until they get back."

Chase nodded, "That's true. Did you have an idea?"

Jack grinned, "Actually, I just thought of the perfect idea."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aw, so sad...everyone's gone. They'll be back soon, though...right? Hmm, maybe not. Let's hope nothing happens! And what's Jack's idea? How could he possibly cheer Kanone up? I don't know...heh, oh, wait, yes I do. Review!

"I just have a way with the really cute ones."

a)The Lamenting Angel

b)The Man in the High Castle

c)The Happiness of Those Who Believe

d)Like A Swan

Good luck!


	62. Chapter 62

Wow, didn't realize it had been this long since I updated. Hmm...Right Jack and Chase are...hehehe. Enjoy!

Polaris18: A lemon with whom, pray tell? Hmm, could Jack's idea be sex? Hahaha, no, but that would be funny. Yep, yep, yeppers! No, no bonus points for you in any other fic! No, seriously, um...I gave them to you if you got it, didn't I? You've got 7 in Surrender To Me and 4 in Trust. So, you've got 'em...I'll do the whole bonus point to real point thing in the next chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

freya kurenai: Heh, pedophilic from who? They're all pedophiles on the inside, and that's where it counts! Hmm...Kiyotaka... Kiyotaka...I dunno. Rio has been pretty ignored as well. Hmm...(shrugs), I've done a lot with Kiyotaka in my other fics, so maybe I should give him a break, lol. In response to your review for ch. 60, yes, I am possessed by...I don't know by what, but I'm possessed (honestly, I don't _want_ to know what manner of creature can come up with these kinds of ideas, lol). Yeah, 60 chappies...I remember when it was supposed to stop at 20, lmao. That went to hell in a handbasket...thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:** The quote was from Kousuke to Hiyono. The episode was The Happiness of Those Who Believe.

**Points:** Polaris18:4 (4 bonus points)

BadluckGoodluck:0 (1 bonus point)

A/N: For any of you who may like the cracked out idea of a KanoneKiyotaka pairing, go check out my oneshot, Beg For Me. I think the title pretty much says it all. Pure KanoneKiyotaka smut for your reading pleasure! Guess that's all...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You honestly think _this_ will cheer him up?" Chase asked his lover for about the millionth time.

Jack laughed, like he always did, "Yes, I'm positive. It's not good to be all alone like Kanone is, especially with his personality."

"Demented, pedophilic, perverted bastard?" Chase wondered, thinking if he'd left anything out.

Jack shot Chase a glare, but didn't object, not like he could have. Everything Chase had just described was Kanone in a nutshell, as sad as it was to say. He really was a great guy, just a little sick-minded when it came to sexual partners, "I was actually talking about the fact that he's always been around a lot of people since he was very young. It can't be doing him any good to be in that giant house all by himself with no one to talk to."

"You act like he's chained up on imprisoned or something." Chase told the older one, "He's got Ayumu and Kiyotaka living right next door, and he can come visit us anytime. Well, he could until you came up with this wonderful idea."

"I don't need sarcasm out of _you_ of all people." Jack informed his boyfriend. Realizing that this would result in some fight that they didn't need to have right now, Jack shook his head, "Whatever, can we just go?"

"Easy for you to say. You've lived here, what, less than a month. This is my childhood home; I had a lot of great memories here."

"You're so full of shit." Jack said, pushing Chase foward and laughing.

Chase sighed as he picked up a couple of suitcases, Jack had him there, "Alright, let's get going then." he suggested, sounding less than excited.

Jack smirked as he grabbed his own suitcases, "Jeez, be a little less fun. Go on, I dare ya." Chase raised an eyebrow at the supposedly more mature man, "You need to lighten up, it's not like we're going to be living with him for the rest of our lives, a few weeks max."

"A few weeks?" Chase echoed, "Kanone said it was going to be a couple of days."

"Kanone is a bit dillusional when it comes to that aspect." Jack said, sounding a bit sad for his friend, "It'll take a few more days just to round the rest of the slaves up. Then they have to go through the whole process one at a time. It's going to take a while."

Chase eyed his boyfriend suspiciously, "How do you know so much about their procedure?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't, but can you think of a more effective way? If educating everybody is truly their main goal..."

The younger one heard the doubt in the other's voice, "You think they have ulterior motives?"

"I'm not sure, and I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but no one has a good feeling about this. You have to admit, it's far beyond suspicious the way it just happened."

Chase nodded, "Yeah, and besides if Kanone has a bad feeling about it, I'm going to have to trust his instinct."

"It's true, even though he has a lot to lose if he's right, he's not afraid to admit that there is something wrong here." Jack agreed. He hadn't known Kanone for too terribly long, but what he had seen of him he could only imagine that Kanone was about as close to perfect as this world would ever see. Besides the occassional drinking and horrible events that errupt from that, Kanone had very few flaws that Jack could see. Perhaps he simply hadn't known him long enough, or didn't know him well enough, to unconver these deep, dark secrets, but if Kanone had any, he kept them well-masked.

The two rode the rest of the way in silence, save some small discussion about how they were going to spring the suprise on Kanone. All of thier ideas thus far had been dull until Chase made his next suggestion. Jack grinned at it, and shook his head at his lover's dirty mind, though he couldn't admit that he didn't like it, "Sounds good to me."

Kanone sighed as he surveyed his bedroom. It just wasn't the same without Eyes, and he remembered this feeling from before. He hated it, but hated even more the fact that this time there really was nothing he could do except wait. He also knew that staying cooped up in this giant house with no one to talk to and nothing to do was doing him no good, so he closed his bedroom door and mulled over his options. Ayumu's was the closest, and Kanone didn't feel up to going very far. Having made his decision, he headed down stairs and was on his way out the door when the sight on his couch caught his attention. He tilted his head to the side and stared at the two men, who were in full make-out mode, "Must you do that in my house?" he asked.

Jack pulled away, a little unwillingly, and grinned at Kanone. Chase was right about it having gotten his attention, "Your house?" he repeated.

"Yes, _my _house." Kanone confirmed, "As in a place where I live, like your house is the place where you live, and (perferably) the place where you do whatever else you do."

Chase nodded in agreement, "That sounds about right." He then proceeded to pull Jack into another heated kiss, grinning against the older one's lips at the confusion that must be going through Kanone's head.

Kanone watched the two for another moment before feeling a pang of lonliness run through him. He remembered that his couch was the place he had first kissed Eyes, and smiled faintly at the memory. He snapped out of his memories to hear the whispers running through the air, "I don't think he gets it." Jack informed his boyfriend.

Chase shook his head, "Nope, definitely not."

"Get what?" Kanone asked, crossing his arms.

Jack and Chase traded glances before the former finally spoke up, "Well, we know how depressed you must be with everyone gone for the time being."

"So, we decided to alleviate you of that lonliness." Chase finished.

Kanone looked the two over suspiciously, "How exactly are you planning on doing that?" he wondered, fearing for the worst.

Jack grinned, jumping up, "We're moving in!"

"I'm scared, I don't like this place." Jeremy whispered as he was carried through what looked to be a large factory.

Eyes looked down at him and forced a small smile to his lips, "Don't worry, I'm right here. No one can hurt you." he promised. He didn't know why they were here of all places or what was in store for them, but he'd be damned if he'd let anyone hurt Jeremy, not again.

Taking confidence in the older boy's words, Jeremy nodded, "Okay." he agreed, looking back over the building, "I still don't like it here."

Callia flinched as a large man, who had been leading their group of people stopped and turned, spouting orders, "All right, you pieces of shit, let's get one thing straight. I'm your boss while you're staying here and you will listen to and obey anything and everything I say."

"I don't like it here, either." Callia whispered to her son.

Their new 'boss' snapped his head to Callia, approached her and looked her up and down, "Rule number one." he said, backhanding the black-haired woman, "No talking unless I allow it."

Eyes growled in the back of his throat, "Keep your hands off of her." he said, setting Jeremy down, who immediately ran to hide behind his legs.

Boss-man (that's his name until I find him a proper one) raised his hand to smack Eyes, "Don't push me boy." he threatened, "I won't stand for disobedience."

Eyes smirked at him, and chuckled a little. After everything he'd been through with Chase and Kiyotaka (though, mostly the former); after all the abuse and pain, there wasn't a thing on earth this man could do to him to break him now. Eyes knew this and took a step foward, "Do your worst."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Whoo, go Eyes! Oh...but where the hell _are_ they? That's certainly no school I've ever been to...(gasp) did they..lie? Well, it seems they did...Wonder how they'll get out of this one...review! (sorry this is so short, by the way).

"If you want to keep living, you'll shut your mouth."

a)The Man in the High Castle

b)Day of the Defeated

c)Mirror of the Heart

d)Overture

I think this quote might be a little off, but I don't think it's that bad...:) Good luck!


	63. Chapter 63

Would it be completely ridiculous to consider this fic almost over. After the next big thing happens...I think it may end (gasp) I know, crazy isn't it? I have hopes of making it to at least 200 reviews, just to see if I can. I need...18 more, so please review! Lol, either way, enjoy!

freya kurenai: Hmm, trick you say? Hehehe, no trickery...well...kind of, but...you'll see. And you're right, I actually do know what's going to happen. Scary, isn't it? Oh, and as for your comment on Kiyotaka in your last review, I finally thought of a good role for him, so he'll be in here a lot more in the final few chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

Kazuya Arsashi: My talent is also a curse...if I sucked people wouldn't want me to update and I could do other things (perhaps even...productive things?) Ha! Yeah right...A lot of good things have come out of writing these fics, though. I've gotten plenty of friends from it like you, freya, CeTe, Polaris, Ri kun...a whole bunch of others as well. And I've even started writing a book that writing these fics inspired. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Kalelle: Not only are they crazy, but she stole your blachi line.

Kanone: (looks back at the review and sighs) What is the world coming to? I have copyrights to that!

Travis: Like my pout?

Kanone: Exactly, but people still pout without your permission.

Travis: (pouts) Why are people always taking things from me?

Kanone: I don't know, but we'll kick their asses if you want.

Travis:...okay (smiles).

Eriol: I didn't realize my brother was so violent...Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanone looked back and forth between the two men in his living room. He couldn't have possibly hear the oldest one right, "Moving in?" he repeated. Surely he'd heard him wrong.

Jack nodded, "Yes, moving in. As in, living with you until further notice."

Kanone just stared at them, "If I wanted someone to annoy the hell out of me and have sex in my house, I'd invite Kousuke and Ayumu to live with me." he informed them, "Whose idea was this anyhow?"

Jack frowned slightly, "It was mine." he said, "I just thought maybe it would help."

"Help?" Kanone echoed, "How would this help me?"

Jack hesitated now, glancing away. In all honestly, he had expected Kanone to be happy to have someone else around the house, but apparently he was wrong, "I just thought it would take your mind off things." he explained.

Kanone raised an eyebrow at the older man, "What, having you two making out and screwing everywhere will take my mind off me not having my boyfriend?" he asked, skeptically.

Chase almost rose to his lover's defense, saying that they wouldn't do such things, but he stopped himself. All three of them knew that Jack and Chase couldn't refrain from making out every ten minutes, even if they could restrain themselves from having sex, which wasn't a very likely outcome in itself. Jack sighed, "You're right." he admitted, the 'sorry' coming out as no more than a mumble.

Kanone watched the dejected form moving towards the door, Chase in tow. He sighed as he realized those two must be just as lonely as he knew he was, "Wait." he said, just before Jack walked out the door. Hopefull green eyes glanced at him, waiting for his next words, "I suppose I could use the company." he said with a slight smile.

Jack returned the smile with a gratitude-filled one of his own, "Alright." he agreed, softly.

A moment of silence passed over the three before Chase made his way towards the kitchen, "So, what kind of food do you have in this place?" he called.

"I don't know, but I'm fairly certain it all needs to be cooked." Kanone replied, smirking as he heard the lumbering footsteps falter.

"Bastard." Chase shot back. If there was one thing he couldn't do, it was cook.

After a few hours of beating him and doing the worst things imaginable, the grisly man looked Eyes' still-defiant form over. He was bruised and bleeding badly, but still held a glare on his face as if to ask was that all he had. The man growled, "Bastard, why don't you say anything?" he demanded, bring a hand across the younger one's face. Eyes' head snapped to the side with the force, but he just shook it off. He knew if he could make it through this, the man would not only leave him alone, but he wouldn't dare to mess with the ones he held close.

He had seen it before, namely at Chase's. A new, cocky, slave would come to the farm and Chase would beat and bend them until they broke. It wasn't unusual for the older man to reduce someone to a weepy mess when only minutes ago they had claimed they took no one's orders. There had been a few, though, that never cried, a few that never tore their sights from his and never showed him an ounce of respect. Those people were the ones Eyes had so desperately wanted to be back then; the ones that Chase held respect for. He didn't fear them, per say, but he certainly didn't mess with them.

Eyes knew that he had to stay strong and not lose out to this man, not only for his sake, but for everyone else's. He didn't know how long he would be stuck here or what he would have to do, but he knew if he stood up for himself now, it would make life much easier down the road. So, he turned his head back to gaze up at the man, not at all initmidated by his large size or rather aggressive personality. Another growl sounded deep in the man's throat as his eyes locked with still-vibrant blue ones. Not even after all the abuse and torture he'd put this boy through, he refused to break. He showed incredible resistance, and it was a bit annoying and extremely frustrating, to say the least.

The bastard, as Eyes had come to know him, smirked at him, "Fine then. If beating you won't do it, let's see how you do without food for a couple of days."

Eyes just continued to stare at him, an almost bored expression donned his face, "A couple of days, is that all?" he asked, "I've gone a week without food before." True, he felt like he was about to collapse every time he even took a breath and was constantly stumbling around from diziness, but this bastard didn't need to know that.

"You're a real smart ass, aren't you?" the bastard asked, grinning. He was starting to like this kid, despite himself.

Eyes glared in return, "I am no such thing, I simply stated a simple truth."

An actual chuckle errupted from the bastard's throat, as if Eyes was merely there to humor him, "Where could you possibly have come from where not eating for a week is simple?"

Eyes didn't know how Chase acted around those people who managed to gain his respect, but he imagined it had to be something like this. The bastard had done a complete 180, acting much akin to how Chase after he took him back for that brief period of time. However, conversations weren't Eyes' thing, at least not with people he despised such as this man, "Where I have lived and what has happened to me is none of your concern. If you are merely planning to continue in this mindless banter than I'm taking my leave."

An eyebrow shot up at this statement. It wasn't a request to go back, it was a fact that he was leaving, "Why do you think I would let you go?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Eyes studied him for a moment, "Because, I know people like you and how you function. You can't break me so now you'll attempt to gain my respect by seeming civilized, which is about the furthest thing from what you are." he informed the bastard, "When that doesn't work, in about an hour you'll send me back after effectively deteriorating my mind with this senseless ranting of yours. I would perfer to save myself from that particular torture, so unless you plan on beating or raping me, then I'm going back to my room." Even if the man was a bastard, he wasn't quite as horrible as Chase, which is why Eyes knew he could handle him. He had yet to even attempt to rape the younger one yet, but Eyes knew it was coming; people like this were all the same.

Evidently, he had this one pegged wrong because his dark-brown eyes widened slightly in suprise, "Rape you?" he repeated, ignoring the boy's insults for now, "Why in the hell would I do that?" Eyes made no move to answer, figuring the idiot could at least come to that simple conclusion on his own. Eventually, he did, "You've been raped?"

Eyes had to hold back the laugh that he felt bubbling up inside him, "What do you think?" he asked, bitterly. He pushed the worse thoughts of Chase and even Kanone out of his head, and focused on getting out of there to see them again. Even after all the hell Chase had put him through, Eyes couldn't be more thankful for it now. Before when he was beat and crippled, he had nothing to live for, nothing to look foward to, so he didn't necessarily need the strength that he had. Now, though, he had so much to live for, so much to look foward to, and he couldn't thank Chase enough for that strength he had given him. Though, he didn't exactly approve of the means by which he gave it to him.

This new knowledge seemed to open the man's eyes to exactly what kind of person he was dealing with; someone who had had everything taken from them, who had lived in such agony for so long, and yet they still held their head high. Anyone who could survive something like that wasn't someone he needed to screw with, in his opinion. The boy before him was beyond messed up, which was evident by how calmly he told him of all these horrid things that had happened to him. He wasn't a completely heartless bastard, yet he didn't feel pity necessarily for the boy, though he was sure it was there somewhere. No, he felt something else towards this young boy, who couldn't be more that 15 or 16, though he looked several years younger and acted ages older. He couldn't place a finger on what he was feeling, though, so he dismissed it.

There were few people that he had ever felt this way about, almost a sort of admiration of them, but he knew that beating the kid would do nothing but piss him off. So, he simply smirked at the boy, putting up his cocky, controlling mask once again, "Alright, get your ass back to your room." he said in a stern voice, which Eyes only found amusing, "But don't you cause any trouble for me. I'm letting you off the hook this time, but one slip-up and I'll find new ways of hurting you."

Eyes turned his back to the man, heading towards the door, "Good luck." he said, almost sarcastically yet with a hint of sadness in his voice. There was no way this man of all people could hurt him. He'd lost too much already to be hurt so easily.

"Eyes?" Jeremy's frightened voice asked, looking the bruised and beaten boy over. His eyes watered as the silver-haired boy limped towards him, a faint, reassuring smile on his lips, "What did they do to you?"

"It's alright." he assured Jeremy, kneeling down in front of the boy and cupping his face gently, "I just made sure no one would hurt you." It was true that a large part of Eyes' reasoning for taking such abuse was to protect the young boy before him as well as his mother and the others he knew and cared for. He wasn't about to let them suffer if he could do something about it.

Jeremy bit his bottom lip, running a small hand over his cheek where blood was still seeping through a rather gruesome gash, "I don't want them to hurt you." he said, whimpering slightly as his sight moved down to the azure-eyed boy's ripped and bloodied shirt.

Eyes kept that small smile on his lips, "They won't." he promised, hugging Jeremy tightly, "They won't hurt any of us anymore."

Outside the boys' room, a dark figure lurked, smirking at the naive child in the older one's arms. It was humorous how he believed such empty lies coming from his friend, but that was why everyone always said naivete was both a blessing and a curse. He could tell, though, that the silver-haired one knew his promises would fall short if someone with any power made a sudden decision to change the way things worked. Of course, that was exactly what they had done, wasn't it? They were about to change the way their society functioned completely. Life as the people of that poor, underdeveloped town knew it was about to be flipped upside down.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, who was that guy? He didn't seem very nice...heh. I don't really have a name for the bastard because...well, I can't think of one. All these little minor roles have sucked up all my names. I'll give him a name next chappy unless one of my lovely reviewers can think of something. (hint hint)

"You're not thinking of doing something stupid, are you?"

a)Blind Spot in the Web

b)The Sound of an Iris Freezing and Melting

c)All Things That Are Possible To You

d)Whispering Shadows


	64. Chapter 64

I have no distractions today (yay), so that means I've got nothing better to do than write. Enjoy!

**Answer:** The quote was from Ryoko to Kousuke. The episode was Whispering Shadows.

**Points:** Polaris18:4 (4 bonus points)

BadluckGoodluck:0 (1 bonus point)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After much whining and complaining from Chase, Kanone broke down and cooked some dinner for the three of them. Just as they were about to sit down to a thus far peaceful meal, a knock sounded on the door. Kanone glanced to make sure Chase was still at the table, _"Funny, it's usually him interupting our meals."_ he thought, smirking. Standing, he made his way to the front door and opened it to reveal a hungry redhead along with a very annoyed brunette. Kanone shook his head, "I don't know why, but for some reason I thought since you were sleeping with him, Ayumu would start making you food." he told Kousuke.

Said cook raised an eyebrow at this, "I'm not his bitch, you know."

Kousuke snickered next to him, and Kanone grinned, "It seems from his reaction that you indeed are." he said, Kousuke nodding in agreement. Ayumu shoved an elbow into his ribs and continued into the house.

"He wouldn't cook." Kousuke explained, shrugging, "I don't know what's crawled up his ass."

Ayumu turned around, "I think that would be you." he informed the redhead.

Kanone smirked at this, "First fight I take it?" he asked, returning to his dining room.

"He's got mood swings like you wouldn't believe!" Kousuke told him, "I didn't even do anything."

"Yeah, right." Ayumu said, crossing his arms and following Kanone.

Said boy turned around, smiling, "I know what you mean, Eyes is the same way." He then frowned at the thought of his lover. The silver-haired boy might have emotional issues, but he would give anything to even be fighting with him right now; as long as he got to see him.

"Do you know how long they'll be gone?" Ayumu asked, frowning as well.

Kanone shook his head, fighting back tears, "I've got no idea." he whispered.

Kousuke joined in the frowning and approached Ayumu from behind, wrapping him in a hug, "I'm sorry." he whispered, "I love you." Just the thought of not being able to hold the brunette made him sick to his stomach.

Ayumu closed his eyes and smiled faintly, leaning back into the embrace, "I love you, too." he replied, tilting his head to place a soft kiss on Kousuke's lips.

Kanone smiled faintly, but sadly, at the couple, "Well, as long as you're here, you might as well eat." he offered, taking his seat.

The two nodded and grabbed some food from the kitchen, joining the three back in the dining room, "What are you two doing here?" Ayumu asked, looking to Jack and Chase.

"Jack here had the wonderful idea that we should move in with Kanone to help him forget how lonely he is." Chase explained, wincing as Jack's hand made contact with his head, "What was that for?" he asked, grinning; he knew exactly what it was for.

Jack sighed, "You don't need to be an ass all the time." he informed Chase.

"I think he does." Kousuke told him, Ayumu and Kanone nodding in agreement.

"Oh, you're one to talk?" Chase shot back, Kanone and Jack this time agreeing while Ayumu was struggling not to.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kousuke demanded, "I'm not an ass."

"I beg to differ." Kanone interjected.

"You're about to beg." Kousuke threatened.

Kanone raised an eyebrow at this, and Ayumu quickly intervened, "I don't think you should be insulting, threatening, or teasing Kanone while you're in his house, eating his food." he pointed out.

"He called me an ass!" Kousuke said, coming to his own defense.

"You know, Kanone doesn't lie." Jack pointed out.

"You must be an ass." Chase concluded. Kousuke mumbled something under his breath, but said nothing else and turned back to eating his dinner.

Kanone chuckled once more, then sighed, his attention turning back to Eyes, _"Where are you?"_ he wondered, but no answer came.

"I want to see Eyes." Callia said, pacing back and forth in her room, nervously.

"You will, I'm sure." Josh told her, "Master Eyes won't stand for not seeing you for long, you know that."

Callia smirked at the title the newbie gave her son. Josh had only been at Kanone's for a little while, and he (like most others there) came to hold Eyes in the same regard as Kanone. He, of course, had yet to get out of the habit of calling Kanone 'Master', and did the same for Eyes. She sighed, "I know he won't, but I still want to see him _now_."

Josh went to her, sitting down and taking her hand in his significantly smaller one, "I know how you feel. I want to see Connor, too." Josh and Connor were 10-year-old, brown-haired twins that Kanone had bought. They had never gotten to see each other even though they lived at the same place; one was always working outside while the other was inside. The only time they got to see each other was when they were finally allowed to go to sleep, and by that time they were too tired to even talk. Their first week at Kanone's they had done everything together from sleeping to working to taking breaks and eating dinner. Of course, after they had been taken to where ever they were now, they were once again seperated.

Callia smiled softly and pulled Josh into a hug, "You'll see him soon." he said, "We'll all be back home before you know it."

"How can you be so sure?" the younger one asked her, looking up and frowning, "Master Kanone has no idea that we're even in trouble."

The woman frowned at this, the kid had a point. Kanone was probably still convinced that they were going through some kind of testing process and would return in a few days. Even when he realized that he had been lied to and they weren't returning, how would he find them? She knew that as determined and powerful as Kanone was, it wasn't likely that he'd be able to track them down. Still, she had faith in her son's boyfriend. If it was only his desire to see Eyes again, she knew he would find someway to get to them eventually. She smiled once again at Josh, "Kanone has his ways, he'll find us." The boy was about to object once again when she stopped him, "I have complete faith in Kanone, and you should as well."

A small nod came, "I do." he told her, "I'm just scared."

"I know, but this will all seem like a bad dream when we get back home. It'll be like it never even happened." Of course, she had no proof that this was true, and if she had known what the ones in power had in store for them, she might have done best to bite her tounge and not give the younger one false hope. Though, when it all came down to it, all hope was false when you had been living a lie from the day you were born.

A little ways down the same hall that Callia and Josh's room was in, a man, masked in shadows. moved from Eyes and Jeremy's room and down into the sub-levels of the building. He reached an office and knocked once before entering, "Is everything in order?" he asked the younger man there.

The latter smiled a little, an evil smile, and nodded, "Our plans should be ready to go into action in as little as a day."

"Has he contacted thier leader yet?"

A slight shake of the brunette's head came, "Not yet, he's waiting."

The older man frowned, "For what?"

A shrug answered this question, "We've yet to collect them all and weed out the unfit ones, but as I said, that should only take another day or so."

The frown dissolved into a smile, "Just make sure nothing goes wrong."

The younger one nodded and grinned, "You can count on me, and after this is all over..."

The other man chuckled, "We'll be in complete power." he finished. As he turned to leave, the brown-haired man stopped him.

"Hey, Rob?" he asked.

The man known as Rob turned, "What is it?"

"I know you said no exceptions, but..." the unnamed man hesitated.

"Don't get weak on me now. This is why I chose you, because you promised that you could see this through to the end."

"I know, but I still feel like those two have been through enough. Especially the kid."

Rob sighed, "Some people are just born into a life of pain and regret; you weren't. Be thankful for that and forget those who have." A sad nod accompanied the order, and Rob turned and left.

_"Still, I can't help but want the best for him."_ he thought. Wasn't that all you wanted for the ones you love?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, who are these people? And who were they talking about? I'll tell you this much: Rob _is_ the police officer that was with Chase when he took Eyes away. Also, you know the other man that he was talking to up there as well as the two they were talking about who had 'been through enough'. As for who 'he' and 'their leader' are, you don't know them...yet. And who exactly are 'they'? Hope this wasn't _too_ confusing, but maybe a little (it's not fun if you know everything!). In the wise words of Kanone, "what fun is the game if you know all the rules?' Or something along those lines...Anyway...review! Oh, easy quote today since I have neither my dvds nor my internet to double check what episode it came from.

"The melody of logic always plays the notes of truth."

a)Spiral of Destiny

b)Day of the Defeated

c)Relentless Rain

d)Like A Swan

I know...painfully easy, but at least you'll get it. Good luck!


	65. Chapter 65

Alright, this one is up first by request from a friend, so here it is!

Polaris18: Hmm...he might...maybe it's out of his hands, who knows? Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"Kanone...Kanone...what am I supposed to do?"_ These thoughts had been going through his head for who knows how long? He had always known of these plans, and that one day they would eventually be carried out. Still, it seemed too soon for them to go through another crisis like this one. Even though there would be no more problems for them after this, not for anyone who lived in this desolate town. The brunette sighed as he made his way through the winding halls and corridors of the giant factory that the slaves now knew as home. He didn't want to stand by and watch the one he love suffer like this, especially when he could do something about it. Doing that something, though, would mean a _lot_ of trouble for him, and he knew his superiors wouldn't approve one bit. In the end, though, it might be worth it to see him smile.

"Narumi!" The brown head snapped up at hearing his name being called.

"What?" he asked, slightly annoyed at being disturbed from his thoughts.

"Boss says the last of the cargo is in. We're needed to help sort the damaged ones out."

Hazel eyes glared at the terms the other man was using to speak of the slaves, "Fine, let's go." he said, finally, following Rob towards the heart of the building.

The two entered an enormous room that buzzed with the energy of the monumental machines that were the veins of the factory. It was a bit loud and if you wanted to be heard, you would have to shout rather loud. Either way, when you entered the silence of another room, the buzzing would linger in your ears and drive you half crazy until it went away. Certainly not prime conditions, but since when did their boss care about the thousands of scared, confused people standing in a straight line from one wall to the other? That answer was about a million years after hell froze over and the devil got frostbite. No time soon, that was for sure.

Despite the size of the room, the slaves were packed in, some clinging to their family and friends while others simply cowered in the corner looking at the men in control with fear-ridden eyes. The ones that weren't cowering in fear were circling the frightened men, women, and children with a malicious look in their eyes. One of the more agressive slaves had had about enough and walked up to one of the men, who happened to have a whip in his hand, "What the hell is going on here?" the unknown man demanded, a glare in his brown eyes, "I was told that we were going to some kind of school or something."

The whip-holding man chuckled at this, "Well, you are. Lesson one..." he trailed off, and in one quick movement snapped the weapon in his hand across the defiant one's face, "You need to learn some manners. No speaking unless you're spoken to."

The brown-eyed man raised a hand to his cheek, mouth agape at what had just happened. It wasn't that he had never been beaten before, but certainly not for something like that.

Eyes watched the scene unfold from his position on the outside of the mass of slaves, along with Callia, Jeremy, and Josh. Jeremy was clinging to Eyes and Josh was mimicking the motion on Callia. The youngest of the four (Jeremy) looked up to Eyes, "What's going on?" he asked.

Eyes simply shook his head, "I don't know." he confessed, leaning into Callia as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "It doesn't concern us, though."

As soon as those words escaped his throat, it became their problem. The abusive man snapped his head towards the four, "Did I say anyone could talk?" he demanded.

"I don't need your permission to speak." Eyes informed him, stepping in front of his mother and the younger boys as the guy came closer.

"Looks like you all need a little lesson in respect." he growled before a figure jumped in front of him, "Alex? What the hell are you doing?"

"I'll deal with the kid, you go cool down." the man known as Alex suggested. The other was about to object when a glare was sent in his direction, "That's an order."

"Whatever." came the muttered reply.

Alex turned back towards Eyes and the others, and blue orbs widened as he recognized the bastard from yesterday, "You." he whispered, putting on a slight glare, but at the same time trying to remain indifferent to him.

"You seem to be causing all sorts of trouble." Alex commented, reaching the four. He looked down at Jeremy and smirked a bit, "Cute kid."

Jeremy retreated further behind Eyes' legs and the boy himself growled, "Keep your hands off of him."

"You know, James is right, you need to learn some respect if you want to make it around here. Not everyone will be as understanding as I am."

Eyes snorted, "Respect? Why should I have respect for any of you when you've done nothing to deserve it?" Kanone had instilled this belief deep within him and he wasn't about to go against something he believed in.

"Why shouldn't you? Until further notice, we all own you, so get comfy because you're not going anywhere."

"Why are you doing this?" Callia demanded, "What did any of us ever do to you?"

Alex shot her a glare that did little more than piss her off even more, "That is none of your concern. Valuable information is not to be wasted on the hopeless."

_"Hopeless?"_ Eyes thought, returning the glare that was aimed at his mother, "Since when are we hopeless?"

Alex chuckled and turned away, "Well, you can't possibly have any hope that anyone will rescue you, do you? If you do, then it will be a waste. No one will miss any of you, and your owners are already convinced that they've lost you. What slave would return to a master that beats him?"

_That_ pissed Eyes off as he took a step foward, breaking away from the crowd, "I have hope." he stated, loud enough for everyone to hear, even over the machinery, "In fact, I have complete confidence that Kanone will come for me."

"Kanone?" Alex thought the name sounded familar, but couldn't place it, "Your master, I take it?"

"My boyfriend." Eyes corrected him, "Once he realizes I haven't returned, he _will_ come looking for me. For all of us."

A young girl of about 13 stepped up, and Eyes recognized her from Chase's, "Chase will, too." she stated with some confidence. A few others nodded in quiet agreement.

Alex smirked at the claims and laughed a little, "I really will love to see your faces when no one comes to your rescue." he said, turning once more, "Even if they do manage to find this place, any attempt to break you out would be useless."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eyes growled.

"He means if anyone comes here with the intention to rescue you, we'll shoot him where he stands." Another guard spat, tired of the silver-hiared boy already.

Eyes felt, more than heard, Jeremy gasp next to him, "They...they can't do that." he whispered, barely loud enough for Eyes to hear him over the rumble of machines.

Silver hair shook back and forth with the boy's head, "They won't." he said, confidently, "Kanone and I have been together too long and through too much for him to die." Though, everyone within earshot could tell that he was trying to convince himself of this truth as much as he was anyone else, _"Nothing will tear us apart."_ he told himself, over and over again,_ "Not even the gods themselves."_ His only fear was that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him he was up against something greater than heaven and hell combined.

"Are you still pouting?" Chase asked, now far beyond annoyed with the brunette.

"I am doing no such thing." Kanone told him, putting on something scarily akin to a pout, "I'm simply thinking."

"Well, you pout when you think." the older man informed him, "Just thought I'd let you know."

A glare was shot at Chase as he took a seat next to Kanone on the latter's couch, "Well, thank you for that." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

A low chuckle sounded throughout the room, "Anytime." He had hoped to cheer Kanone up in some way, but that seemed near impossible. He could only imagine the terrible stress the younger boy was going through. He knew when he took Eyes, the look on Kanone's face was anything but pleasant. Even later, when the golden-eyed boy showed up at his house with Jack, he had that same hateful look on his face that told Chase he was in for a world of pain if he didn't give him _his_ Eyes back. He could only imagine, since Kanone had no way of knowing whether Eyes was alright or anyway of seeing him, that this time was worse than any other time Eyes had been taken. The two had been through so much, and they deserved a break that seemed to never come. They merely got brief moments to rest before the next crisis attacked.

The door swinging open startled both males out of their thoughts and drew their attention to the intruder. Kousuke swung the door shut with a soft slam, and plopped down on the couch in between Kanone and Chase. The two residents of the house traded looks before glancing to the redhead, "Can we help you?" Kanone asked, slightly amused.

Kousuke let out a loud sigh that was way overexaggerated by the teen slumping his shoulders, "I'm bored." he said.

Kanone was either about to laugh at him or smack him, but Chase stopped him from doing anything by speaking up, "What's Ayumu doing?"

"He's on the phone with his brother." Kousuke informed the two, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Kiyotaka? Where is _he_?" Kanone wondered.

Kousuke shrugged, "Ayumu wouldn't tell me anything, but he looked kind of upset." Green eyes slowly opened to stare at the ceiling, "I've never seen him like this before."

Kanone frowned slightly at the almost concerned tone he detected in the other boy's voice, "Do you think Kiyotaka found something out?"

Completely oblivious to Kanone's paranoia of something being wrong about the whole set-up, Kousuke tilted his head to the side and looked at Kanone, "Huh?"

"About the whole slave thing?" Jack asked, joining the three, "Have you heard something?" he wondered, only catching the last bit of conversation.

"Oh." the redhead said, now remembering Ayumu telling him about it, "No, I don't think it's that. Honestly, we're not too concerned with it."

"What?" Kanone asked, shocked.

"Well, it doesn't affect us too much since no one over there owns any slaves."

"Are you forgetting Kiyotaka?" Chase suggested.

Kousuke shook his head, "Kiyotaka doesn't own any slaves." he informed the others, giving them a funny look, "Why would you think he did?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So...Kiyotaka doesn't own slaves...obviously he took Eyes and Justin from Kanone, but those were the only ones. So, why do you suppose he did that? I'll tell you this much, it wasn't only because hewas jealous of them and didn't want them to be with Kanone. He had ulterior motives...but what are they? Hey, look at that, Kanone isn't the one sneaking around behind people's backs this time, it's Kiyotaka!

A/N: Since this game is going nowhere (at least with this fic) I'm discontinuing it unless someone has a real problem with it. I've noticed, though, that no one reviews this fic anymore save Polaris and CeTe sometimes, and they're not playing. I figure it's just kind of a waste since no one's really playing. I'll keep doing it in my other fics, though.


	66. Chapter 66

Well, this _would_ have been up last night if I wasn't such a lazy bastard. Since I am, though, it's getting done now. Enjoy!

freya kurenai:It's alright, I'm glad you review at all! Lol, Kiyotaka is psycho; you'd think he and Kanone would get along better... Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: If they did, then they'd all be shot. Heh, don't worry, Kanone will come to the rescue soon enough. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Doesn't own any slaves?" Kanone repeated.

"No." Kousuke confirmed, "Though, he did take Justin and Eyes..." he trailed off, now confused.

"Took them, but never bought them." Kanone recalled.

"Does that mean he had no intention of keeping them?" Jack wondered, "He obviously didn't want any slaves, so why would he pretend like he had them?"

"He showed up with Justin and said he'd only had him a week." Chase offered.

"So, he took those two only to give them to other people?" Kousuke clarified, "Why wouldn't he just keep them?"

Kanone sighed, wracking his brain to understand a man who might be better left not understood. The door burst open yet again, relieving all four males of thinking. Kousuke stood and went to his boyfriend, "What was that all about?"

Ayumu glanced to the redhed, then to Kanone, "We've got trouble."

Kanone rose to his feet at the worried tone in the other brunette's voice, "Trouble?" he repeated, swallowing hard. Ayumu nodded, and explained to everyone what Kiyotaka had told him on the phone.

_Flashback (kind of)_

_Ayumu sighed as the phone, which was currently located out in the kitchen, rang. He stood up from his seat, next to Kousuke, and picked up the device, "Hello?"_

_"Ayumu?" a slightly hushed voice asked._

_"Kiyotaka? What is it?" It wasn't often that Kiyotaka called home when he was out. _

_"I need you to listen to me." Kiyotaka told him, "I've kept some things a secret from you and Kanone that I need to tell you now before it's too late."_

"Kanone?"_ Ayumu wondered, "What kinds of things?"_

_"There's been a conspiracy in the works for years now. Set up by the city council."_

_"A conspiracy?" Ayumu repeated, completely lost, "What are you talking about?"_

_"I don't know why, but this whole educate-the-slaves program they have going on is just a cover for their real intentions."_

_"What real intentions?" Ayumu asked, frowning in concern. _

_He gasped as two arms closed in from around him, "Who is it?" the older teen asked._

_"Kiyotaka." Ayumu whispered, "Go wait for me over at Kanone's." _

_"Huh?" Kousuke was confused, but just shrugged and gave Ayumu a quick kiss, "Sure."_

_Turning his attention back to his brother, Ayumu sighed, "Kiyotaka, tell me what's going on."_

_"I don't know everything." the older brother confessed, "But I do know that they have no intention of returning those whom they took, and I have a feeling there's a lot that I haven't been told." Kiyotaka proceeded to give Ayumu directions on how to get to the giant factory that everyone was being kept, "The sooner you can get here the better, I have a feeling whatever's happening is going to happen soon."_

_Ayumu took a moment to absorb all of this information and nodded, "Alright."_

_End Flashback_

"I knew it." Kanone whispered, "I knew there was something wrong."

Chase was the next one to react, "Well, standing around here isn't doing us a damn bit of good."

Jack nodded in agreement, "Let's go."

With no other thought on his mind except Eyes, Kanone headed out the door followed by the others, _"Eyes..."_

"Kanone _will_ come for us, right?" Jeremy asked, sitting on his bed, swinging his feet back and forth since they failed to touch the floor.

"Of course." Eyes replied without hesitation, "As soon as he realizes something's wrong, that is."

"When will that be?" the younger boy wondered, frowning, "If he waits too long, something might happen."

"Kanone will be here shortly." An oddly familiar voice sounded from the doorway.

The silver head snapped up to lock eyes with the older Narumi, "Kiyotaka?" he asked, a hint of hope in his voice, "What are you doing here?"

The older man entered the small room, "Well, Eyes, I work here." he confessed.

"Work here?" the azure-eyes widened, "Why?"

"I had a job with the council, and a few years ago I was informed of this 'movement', as they called it."

"Movement?" Jeremy repeated, "I like it here, I don't want to move!" He looked around at the small room, "Well, not _here_..."

"Not that kind of movement." Kiyotaka assured him, "I don't know all the details. Only that something's going to happen, probably soon."

"How do you know Kanone is coming?" Eyes asked, moving on.

"I just talked to Ayumu a little while ago." the older brunette explained.

"Wait." Jeremy said, "Didn't they say they'd shoot anyone who tried to rescue us?"

Kiyotaka chuckled, heading back out of the room, "Well, that's what I'm here for. It's always helpful to have someone working on the inside."

Eyes allowed a faint smile to grace his lips, "Thank you."

Kiyotaka chuckled, "You two have been through enough. You deserve some time off." With that, he turned and exited the room.

Jeremy looked to Eyes, "Do you really think they'll be able to get us all out?" he wondered.

Eyes shook his head, "I don't know." he admitted, "Kanone always gets what he wants, no matter the consequences, but..."

"But what?" Jeremy asked, frowning, "Eyes?"

Eyes said nothing else, not wanting to discourage the young boy, and sat down next to him, pulling him into a hug, _"I fear this may be out of even Kanone's hands."_ his thoughts finished his sentence.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Kanone demanded, wondering why he hadn't asked to drive.

"It can, but if we hit something, it'll kill us all. Now, do you want that?" Jack, who was behind the wheel, asked.

"No." Kanone muttered, glaring at the driving man. He soon turned his gaze out the window at the scenery flying by, _"Kiyotaka, you had better not be lying."_

Arriving at the factory, the five males climbed out of Jack's car. The man himself surveyed the giant building, "I don't see any guards." he commented.

"There's no way a place like this could be unguarded." Ayumu said.

Kanone nodded in agreement, golden eyes scanning the entire length of the front of the building, "Charging in there headfirst would be a foolish move." he added, "We need some other way."

"Knowing you, you'd come up with some complex, over-detailed scheme that risked each of your lives at least once." said a voice from the shadows, "When really you could just ask me to show you the back way in."

Kanone smirked at the approaching man, "Well, it seems that you're living up to your word." he noted.

Kiyotaka feigned shock, "You expected anything less from me?" he asked, "Honestly, Kanone, you act as though I wasn't the one who taught you your manners."

Kanone put on a slight glare, "Don't act as though you know me so well." he warned, "You may be helping us out, but I haven't forgotten everything you've put me through."

The oldest man frowned, "I had my reasons for that." he said.

Kanone was about to comment that being obssessed with something you can't have isn't a reason to do anything, but stopped himself. Kiyotaka was probably risking a lot to help them, and didn't need to make the situation any worse, "Where is Eyes?" were the next words out of his mouth.

Kiyotaka regained his smirk, "Follow me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Another relatively short chappy...(sigh). A lot of talking, too...Hmm, Kanone didn't seem to happy with seeing Kiyotaka. I mean, I can't imagine he would be, but Kiyotaka hasn't done anything _too_ recently to piss him off. Oh well, that's my crazy Kanone for ya!


	67. Chapter 67

Hmm, it seems that no one trusts Kiyotaka. Well, there's good reason for that. I won't say what those reasons are, though. Well, enjoy!

Kazuya Arsashi: Sorry for the quick review on your fic, I'll leave a better one next chappy. Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Evil, evil Kiyotaka...he knew about it all along, don't trust him! Eh, they won't listen to me...though, if they _did_, Kalelle might still be alive...(runs before Kanone tracks her down and kills her). Thanks for reviewing!

freya kurenai: KousukeAyumu is nice. I don't know why I don't do more of them...I do enough, though, I suppose. It's not like they're to EyesKanone status yet or anything, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Tell me what's happening." Kanone demanded for the millionth time.

"I already told you everything I know." Kiyotaka said, shooting a look of annoyance at the younger boy.

"How long have you worked here?" the latter asked, not believing a word of his bullshit.

"What does that matter?" came the avoiding response.

This, of course, only raised Kanone's suspicions, "You've been here all these years, and you have no other idea what's being planned other than 'something is going to happen soon'? he wondered, "I'm not buying it."

The older one scoffed, "If I were planning something, I'd keep it under wraps, too."

"Only if it were something big." Kanone pointed out, ending the conversation. Kiyotaka knew something. much more than he was letting on, and Kanone was determinjed to find out what.

A silence passed over the six boys before Ayumu spoke, looking to his brother, "So, you've seen Eyes?"

A nod answered this question and Chase voice what was on everyone's mind, "And he's alright?"

"As alright as he's ever been."

This answer put everyone on edge. It was a fact that Eyes had never been that well off. Even after he started living with Kanone, he's always had a world of troubles. As alright as he'd even been wasn't necessarily a good thing. It meant he was alive, though, and most likely not that badly injured. Still, no one dared to ask the eldest to clarify.

"Where are you taking us now?" Jack, who had been silent up until now, asked.

Kiyotaka glanced to Kanone, "Well, you want to see yout boyfriend, don't you?"

"Are you sure it's safe, though?" Ayumu wondered, "Won't there be guards or something to make sure this exact think doesn't happen?"

"It's worth the risk." Kanone replied, cold determination in his eyes, "What about Jeremy?" he then wondered.

"He's with Eyes." Kiyotaka assured him, "I've checked in on Callia as well, she's with Josh."

A small smile spread across the other boy's lips, "Alright, then."

"So...what exactly do they do here?" Chase asked, looking around. There wasn't much to see as they were currently walking down an empty hallway that didn't look to be in use at all.

The older Narumi thought about it for a second, "It's a factory, or at least that's what it appears as to the public."

"It's not a factory, then what is it really?" Kousuke asked, "It's got to have some purpose."

"It's a cover to hide all the illegal stuff that goes on." Kiyotaka informed him.

"Illegal stuff." Kanone crinkled his nose at the diction, but shook it off, "And that's where we get to the details which you don't know."

"Right." he said, averting his gaze for a moment, then paused, turning towards the other five, "Alright, we're almost there." The group stopped at the end of the hallway that connected the backdoor to one of the many hallways that ran throughout the building. It just so happened that that particular hallway was the one leading to both Eyes and Jeremy's and Callia and Josh's room.

"So, why did we stop?" Kanone asked, impatiently.

"It'll be too suspicious if we're all together." Kiyotaka informed, "People don't travel in big groups around here."

"So, what, we all have to wait while you and Kanone go see Eyes?" Chase growled, "Like hell."

Kiyotaka sighed, "Fine, you can come, too."

"So what are the rest of us supposed to do?" Ayumu demanded.

"We all want to see Eyes." Jack informed him.

_"Stubborn bastards."_ the oldest thought, shaking his head. He glanced out into the hallway one more time, "Alright, let's go." he said, slipping out into the hall. Kanone followed quickly, being led by Chase, Jack, Ayumu, and Kousuke.

They soon happened upon Eyes and Jeremy's room and Kanone rushed in without a moment's hesitation. The startled silver-haired boy looked up in slight alarm and instinctively wrapped an arm around the small boy next to him. Azure eyes widened as his lover burst through the door, olive eyes scanning the room and quickly finding the boy. For a moment, time froze as blue and green clashed and mixed with each other. Eyes unconsciously stood up and made his way over to Kanone, orbs never wavering from his significant other's, "Kanone?" he whispered, coming to stand in front of said boy.

The latter smiled and wrapped Eyes in his arms, placing a heated kiss on his perfect lips. As they parted, Eyes leaned against Kanone's shoulder, sighing, and burried his face into the crook of the other's neck. Kanone placed a small kiss on his boyfriend's temple, "It's okay, I'm here." he assured the smaller one.

A small sniffle was heard before blue eyes glanced back up, "I want to leave." he said.

Kanone chuckled a little, briefly kissing Eyes once more, "You will, I promise."

Kiyotaka, who was still standing with the other five boys, shifted a little, "That's easier said than done." he muttered.

Ayumu looked to his brother, "What does that mean?"

"That means if we sneak one of them out, we'll have to get all of them out somehow. Eyes certainly isn't going to leave Jeremy or his mother here, and it's going to start one, big chain reaction. No one's going to be happy until everyone's freed."

Chase nodded in agreement, "I want everyone back, too."

"That's not possible, you realize. They're leaving soon enough anyway, and once they're gone, they're gone for good."

"Leaving?" Jack repeated, "So you do know more about this than you were letting on."

"I didn't want to upset Kanone is all." Kiyotaka defended himself.

"And you think lying to him about it was better?" Kousuke wondered, "I thought you knew Kanone."

"I do, and he's going to be pissed about this, but I didn't want him to go off and do something foolish and get himself hurt."

"So what exactly have you been keeping from him?"

Chase's question would have been answered except a jiggle of the doorknob alerted everyone in the room. Eyes winced and attempted to hide himself in Kanone's arms, "They're coming again." he whimpered.

Jeremy mimicked the sound and it was the first time Kanone had noticed the young boy. He followed Eyes to the small bed where the brunette was sitting, "Who's 'they'?" he asked, taking a seat next to Jeremy, who promptly jumped into his lap and burried himself in his arms.

"Our masters." the frightened boy answered, "They're horrible."

Everyone froze as the door started to slowly open, their eyes trained on the figure stepping into the room. Kanone seriously could have kissed Kiyotaka for his next action. The older man stepped in front of the crack in the door, and smirked at whoever was on the other side, "Need something?"

"Yeah, the kid." a gruff voice said, "The boss ordered for him to be delivered to his room."

"Well, that's a real shame. You tell the boss that I'm busy with him right now." Only Kiyotaka knew how much he was risking by giving the other man these orders, but he had taken a personal vow to protect Eyes at all costs.

"Have your fun with the other one, you know the boss has claimed that one."

Kanone had to prevent himself from digging his nails into Jeremy's back when he heard that comment, and wrapped one arm around Eyes' shoulders, "Has he..." he began to whisper, but was cut off with a short shake of the silver head.

"No." came the hushed reply, "I'm yours, remember? Nothing will change that." A faint smile crossed Kanone's lips as he pulled Eyes closer and turned his attention back to Kiyotaka's conversation.

"Like hell he has." the brunette spat, "Tell him if he wants that kid to get his lazy ass down here himself and deal with me." With that, he slammed the door shut, and turned to face the other occupants of the room.

A small 'thank you' was whispered from the silver-haired boy and Kanone smiled at him, _"Maybe I was wrong about Kiyotaka."_ he thought. It was very uncommon, but Kanone was wrong on occasion, and personally had no problem with being wrong this time.

"We don't have a lot of time to come up with a plan." the older Narumi said, "But I don't advise leaving Eyes and Jeremy here alone."

Chase nodded in agreement, "There's no way Eyes is staying here."

"If we get caught, though." Ayumu said, frowning, "It'll mean serious trouble, and we'll be completely powerless to stop whatever happens." He then looked to his brother, "How much time?"

"10 minutes at best." he said, "15 if the bastard decides to bitch before coming down here."

"That's plenty of time to get out. It only took us 5 to get in the building and to this room." Jack reminded him, "So, what's the problem?"

"The problem isn't getting these two out." Kiyotaka told him, "What do you think will happen if he comes down here, looking for a good time, and finds an empty room? Just go sleep it off?"

"We can't save everyone." Ayumu realized, "So we have to save those most important to us."

Kanone gritted his teeth, "I won't allow anyone to touch a single one of them."

"You can't prevent that." the older brunette said, shaking his head, "There's no way to sneak 50-some people out in under 10 minutes. It's impossible."

"Only if we run." Kousuke pointed out, "If we stay and fight..."

"Then we die." reason came once more in the form of a Narumi, "Do you have any idea how many people there are here that are just itching to beat something? It's best not to give them a reason."

"We can't just leave them here!" the redhead objected, "We've got to do something."

"We don't have the time nor the resources. Ayumu's right, it's best to save who we can now and hope the others will be alright until we can make it back here, better prepared."

Kanone stood as a knock sounded on the door. Apparently their 10 minutes were up, and had been wasted fighting and arguing. Kiyotaka cursed under his breath and went to open the door, but a hand stopped him. He looked up, startled, to see the wanted boy's boyfriend looking back at him. Without a word, he backed off and let Kanone open the door. On the other side, a weasly man with oily hair that was slicked back, and a stern look on his face waited, impatiently, "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"My name is none of your concern." Kanone informed him, "However, you thinking you can come down here and rape my boyfriend is."

"Your boyfriend? Who the hell are you talking about?" the shorter man asked, "I just want that pretty little thing, one of the slaves."

A fist clenched at the term, "Eyes is not and will never again be a slave." said boy's boyfriend corrected him, "He's not something to simply be used and mistreated until he breaks and you throw him away."

"Actually, that's exactly what a slave is." he growled at being kept from his 'good time' and pushed past Kanone, "Out of my way. I don't really care who you are, but you're starting to annoy me."

Kanone stumbled back from the suprisingly forceful push as the skinny man entered the room, "What the...who the hell are all you people?" His gaze swept over all of the unknown faces until it came to rest on Kiyotaka's, "Narumi? Did you let these intruders in?"

"My name is Kiyotaka, get it straight."

"I couldn't give less of a shit what your name is." His attention turned towards Eyes, "Just get these people out of here, and leave me to my business."

Chase was the first to step in front of the approaching man, "Like hell." he said in a deadly low voice, "Take another step and it'll be your last." Jack soon joined him along with Kanone and Kousuke. Ayumu stayed with his brother off to the side, ready to make a move if anything happened.

"Get out of my way or I'll have you all killed where you stand." he ordered, "I've already got reason enough, so don't push it."

"Do you think you'll really get out the door to get help?" Kousuke asked with a laugh, "No chance in hell."

The man glared as the Narumis moved behind him, the younger one closing the door, "What exactly is your puporse here?" he wondered.

"Some things are going to change." Kanone informed him, "Starting now."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, well, I didn't really like this chapter. I don't know why, it just didn't seem very...good? Heh, I don't even know what the word is. So, does Kanone really think it's going to be that simple just to threaten one person and he'll say okay and everything will go back to normal? And what else is Kiyotaka keeping a secret? Well, freya was right, he can't be trusted!


	68. Chapter 68

I _think_ I've finally gotten my internet back for good. We'll see...until then, enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

An eyebrow raised at the words, "Change?" he asked, laughing, "There will be no changes around here."

Kanone growled, "If you know what's good for you, you'll reconsider."

The older man chuckled, "Do you think that by killing me all of your problems will be solved?" He shook his head, "Not a chance."

"I never said I did." the golden-eyed boy told him, "But it will make me feel a hell of a lot better."

A wave of hesitation passed over the surrounded man, but he never showed it, "What exactly do you think you will achieve here?"

"We just want our friends back." Ayumu said from behind him.

"We're not leaving without them." Kousuke added.

The man scoffed, "I'd like to see you try."

Kanone's glare deepened, "We're leaving. Now."

"And how will you find all of your 'friends'? Hmm? You have no idea of the layout of this place. You'll get lost."

"Forgetting about me?" Kiyotaka wondered, "I've been here long enough to know this place inside and out."

"Traitor...you'll pay for your disloyalty."

Kiyotaka chuckled, "Who will know?"

"Do you take everyone for fools?" he wondered, "They'll catch on."

"No, Ray, they won't, because the people you hired are idiots." Said man said nothing because part of him knew that Kiyotaka was right. His employees weren't idiots, per say, but they definitely weren't thinkers. That was good, though. When you hired people that could form coherent thoughts, well...you got people like Kiyotaka.

"So?" Kanone's voice broke through his concentration, "What's your decision?"

Ray glared back at him, "I'm not going to let you just ruin everything I've worked for."

"I never needed your permission." came the response, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get my friends, and leaving."

As Kanone went to walk past him, Ray clamped a hand down on his arm, "I don't think so."

Golden eyes darted to the hand that was on him, and one of his own reached out to grab Ray by the throat. It closed in a tight grip and the offensive hand fell from his arm and wrapped around the one choking him. Kanone tightened his grip, growling, "Did I say you could touch me?"

Ray was thrown to the ground, gasping for air as he looked up and saw Eyes walk past. His anger took over common sense and he grabbed the boy, "You're not taking this one."

A few of the others winced as Eyes was jerked out of Kanone's grasp, knowing that this wasn't going to end well. Jack quicky led Jeremy out of the room, followed by a few of the weaker-stomached ones. With only Eyes, Kiyotaka, and Chase left, Kanone stalked back over to Ray. The man glared at him and let out a loud yelp as a fist flew into his face, breaking his nose. He released Eyes' wrist and brought the hand to his injury, wincing as he pressed to hard. Kanone put his arm around Eyes and pulled him close, "Never lay a hand on my boyfriend again." he said in a deadly voice.

A low chuckle sounded, "I've laid more than a hand on him." he said, grinning.

Eyes whimpered slightly, clinging to Kanone. The older one growled, having had enough of this man, and slammed him against the wall, "Shut your mouth."

"Why, what's wrong? Afraid that your little boytoy is tainted?" he asked.

The boytoy line apparently took it too far because Kanone kneed the man in the gut, sending him to his knees. Without a word, Kanone motioned to Chase, who grabbed Eyes, "Come on." he whispered, leading the boy and Kiyotaka out of the room. Once they were alone, Kanone again turned his attention back to Ray. He grabbed the older man by his hair and hoisted him up, slamming his head into the grimy wall.

A bit of blood streamed down from his temple, soaking into his already matted black hair, but was ignored. Instead, his concentration was focused on the fist pounding into his face. He let out a cry and grabbed his now-broken nose, glaring at Kanone, "What the hell are you expecting from me?"

A twisted grin plastered over Kanone's face, "You know, I've come to discover that every human has a certain breaking point. A certain time when, given the right amount of pain, they will simply...break." He chuckled a little before frowning, "Of course, some people's stubborness blinds them to the obvious advantages of having such a weakness. For instance, if you would simply cooperate, I may be persuaded to spare you. You, however, are making that option quite difficult for me to choose." He sighed and took out a small blade that he had hid out of sight.

A hint of fear flashed through Ray's eyes, but he continued to glare at Kanone, "I would never bend to your demands, so forget it. Kill me if you will, but you'll get nothing from me."

The grin that Kanone had seemed to glow with malice, "They always say that early on. Don't worry, I'm sure I can change your mind on that aspect." He approached Ray once more, and in a sudden move, had him once again pinned against the wall, this time with his blade pressed to the shorter one's neck. "I'll offer once again. Release my friends, and I'll overlook this entire thing."

"Not on your life." he shot back, wincing as the blade cut deeper into his throat, creating a thin red glint that reflected off of the knife.

"How about on yours, then?" Kanone wondered, drawing the piece of metal back and slicing it across his cheek, "Something I'm not holding in very high regard now." Ray said nothing more and Kanone smirked, "Have it your way." The knife came back, this time slicing down his chest in deep cuts, eliciting a rather pleasurable scream of pain from the older man. Chills ran down his spine as he made another cut dangerously close to Ray's neck, "Getting close yet?"

"Close?" the black-haired man demanded through gritted teeth, "To what?"

Kanone raised an eyebrow, "To the point where you stop with this act you have going on here and release my friends." he clarified.

"Right, that." Ray pretended to be lost in thought for a moment, "Oh, that's right. I'm not telling you shit."

The angered brunette back-handed Ray with his knife, a cold determination in his eyes. When he really thought about it, he didn't need Ray at all. With the people he had, he had no use for this man. A quick flip of his wrist and the older one's now-lifeless body sank to the ground. Kanone dropped his knife as well next to the body. His golden-yellow eyes scanned over his hands, _"I can't let Eyes see me like this."_ he thought, _"Jeremy, either."_ He knew the two would know what he had done either way, but the image of someone emerging from a room with blood-stained hands stuck with you for a very long time. He scoffed, seeing that there was not even a sink in the cell-like room. He grabbed the sheet off of the single bed and rubbed his hands on it furiously, futily attempting to get rid of the crimson substance.

Throwing the useless rag aside, he sighed and swung the door open, coming face to face with his young lover. Not noticing the older one's blood-stained hands, Eyes latched himself onto Kanone. His blue orbs closed tightly until he slowly opened them to look past the brunette into his old 'room' to see the bloodied corpse. He let out a small sound of suprise and burried his face into Kanone's shoulder. The same hands that had caused that horrible scene came to wrap around him, and he'd never felt safer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

And to top it all off...it's uber short! Isn't that lovely? I know, it is. Well, why haven't I been updating? Because I've been busy screwing around on my messengers and completely ignoring my fics. If it's bugging you that bad, then get on one of my messengers and bug the crap out of me to update. It'll work, trust me. Anyway, review!


	69. Chapter 69

How long has it been since I updated? Who knows...think I might just finish this fic off this chappy since I hate leaving things unfinished, but I doubt anyone's reading it anymore anyway. So, without any further ado...here it is!

fullmetalflame: I'm updating...finally...happy? Well...too bad, be happy anyway! Heh, and thanks for reviewing!

Kazuya Arsashi008: No, unfortunately, no 100th chappy...would have been nice... but just not going to make it. Oh well, maybe some other fic. Thanks for reviewing!

-HoNOo No yOuSEi-: Maybe I'll add on a 70th chappy with Kousuke and Ayumu if I don't do anything else with them in this chappy. Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Yes, more violence in this fic, _just _what we need! Ah, well...thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We still need to hurry." Kiyotaka suggested after Eyes and Kanone finished their reunion, "As he said, just because we're rid of that particular problem, doesn't mean others won't bother us."

Kanone nodded in agreement and looked to Eyes, "Go, take Jeremy with you."

"But, Kanone..." the younger one went to object, but was quickly cut off by his boyfriend.

"No, Eyes, listen to me, I can't risk you getting taken again. Go with Jeremy and head back to the house."

Eyes was once again about to object when he felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see the youngest looking up at him, "I wanna go home."

Giving in to the small pout forming, he nodded and picked the boy up, "Alright, we'll go home." Small arms wrapped around his neck as he placed a quick kiss on Kanone's lip and turned, heading out of the horrid building.

A small reassurance from Kiyotaka that he would make it out safely, and Kanone, Jack, Chase, Kousuke, and Ayumu followed the eldest a short way down the hall to another room, "Callia and Josh." he explained.

Kanone nodded again and walked in, scanning the room and finding the two on the bed. The younger boy was curled up, asleep, the older woman having her arms wrapped around him, staring out the small window perched high in the wall opposite the bed. It certainly was no means of escape; it was barely a means of escape from reality. He smiled softly as the woman had apparently lost herself in her thoughts and didn't even notcie when he'd entered the small, cell-like room. When he spoke, it was barely more than a whisper, as to not awake the sleeping boy, "Callia?"

A hint of recognition flashed in her eyes at the voice and the black-haired woman's head snapped to attention, aiming her sights directly at the teen. Soft blue eyes widened considerably at the figure smiling back and a small uttered word slipped through her lips, "Baka."

Kanone blinked a few times at the insult then smirked slightly. After all, it was typical Callia to insult someone trying to rescue her; the way she said it showed gratitude, nonetheless. Plastering a sheepish grin on his face, Kanone walked over to the small bed, "Yes, yes." he replied, "I am quite the idiot, why _ever _did I come to rescue you?"

That comment deserved him a flick in the forehead and a fake glare, "Because you _know _you love me." came the equally sarcastic comeback.

"Why wouldn't I?" the younger one shot back without missing a beat, "I mean, you hit me, drench me in water, pour hot sauce down my pants. I can't find a reason not to adore you."

Those blue eyes then rolled as the shorter one stood, carrying the ten-year-old, "Naturally, because I'm perfect."

"You've been hanging around Kanone too long." Ayumu commented from the doorway.

"I'm not the one with the god complex." the chesnut-haired boy defended himself.

"I thought you didn't lie." Callia said, frowning slightly in faux concern.

"I don't, I'm not the one with the god complex, that's Kousuke."

"Hey! I do not, I really _am _perfect." came an objection from said redhead.

Ayumu glanced at his boyfriend then back to Kanone, "Yeah, he's been around you too long, too."

The elder Narumi just shook his head at the inconvienently timed antics, "Can we go before the guards come looking for their boss?" he suggested.

Kanone nodded and looked at Callia, "Follow this hallway to the exit, Eyes and Jeremy are already outside."

The only female of the group nodded and did as she was told, for once, walking outside to join her son. Now Chase spoke up, "Who else are we getting?" he wondered, "We don't have time to free them all, like Kiyo said, so how do we choose?"

"Don't call me that." the newly nicknamed man objected, "And we need to leave now, we'll come back when we have more of an advantage."

"How much more of an advantage can we get?" Jack wondered, "We've already got someone who knows the layout of the building, practically no one knows we're here, and there's no guards patrolling the hallways."

"We don't have a plan." the older one reminded him, "We won't get far without one."

Now the younger brother spoke up, "When have plans ever worked out?" he queried his older sibling.

"You're suggesting we foolishly plunge in head first with no idea what we're doing?"

"No, I suggest we trust a little of our fate to luck."

The brunette shook his head again, "I thought you were logical, Ayumu."

Brown eyes narrowed at that assumption, "I _am_ logical, but I don't go by the books all the time."

"What's life without a little risk?" his boyfriend added.

"Long and safe?" Jack offered.

"Boring." Chase corrected.

"If we're going, then let's go." Kanone broke up the argument before it really started. Of course, no one really made a move to take such actions until the leading boy, Kanone, walked out of the room, looking at Kiyotaka, "Where are most of them?"

After thinking for a moment, he turned and walked back toward the exit, turning down a hallway that the others had failed to notice in their previous haste. Kanone followed without question, Ayumu and Kousuke behind him with Jack and Chase bringing up the rear. After five or ten minutes of walking, it was hard to tell exactly how long as time seemed meaningless in this place, they came to another hallway. Doors, which seemed to seal completely shut, lined both sides and a keypad was placed next to each door, granting acess to only those with the known code. Kanone raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the older brunette, as if to ask if he had the necessary code to grant acess to the cells. When the detective shook his head, his brother spoke up, "Then how exactly are we supposed to get them out?"

"Well, Kanone said nothing about how to get them out, he just asked where they are." Kiyotaka explained, completely serious.

A moment of stunned silence passed over the others at the response before a slight glare set in Kanone's eye, mingling with his still-strong determination. He glanced once more at Kiyotaka's almost bored expression, hinting at just the tiniest bit of a too-smug smirk, before sauntering over to a control panel near where the group was standing. Most watched him, curious as to what he was doing, but Ayumu soon understood and of course Kiyotaka pracitcally predicted the other's actions. The golden-eyed boy squated down, coming face to face with a hatch under the control panel and pried it open using a knife he seemed to always carry with him. After studying the wires for a moment he gave a slight shrug to the whole situation and stuck the knife in the jumble of wires, slicing through nearly all of them.

Kousuke blinked and looked at Ayumu, "I thought he was the smart one." A second later the power shut down, lights and all, and multiple clicks were heard as the doors unsealed and raised, revealing a hundred or so extremely confused and slightly scared people. The back up lights flickered on, dimly lighting the hallways and shouting was heard down at the other end.

Kanone chuckled slightly and raised his voice just loud enough to be heard by the captives, "Come on, everyone, if you do enjoy living, I suggest you follow me the hell out of here." With that, he turned and walked back the way they came, the only thing in mind being the exit.

The mass of still-confused slaves slowly started to follow, their pace quickening when several guards advanced toward them. Once they were all free and outside, Kanone and Chase looked over the group and then to each other, "You know..." Chase began, but Kanone cut him off.

"I'm aware." he said, slightly exasperated by the situation.

Clueless as ever, Kousuke tilted his head as most of the large group moved to either Chase or Kanone, being owned by them. However, ten or so remained huddled together, looking at the slave owners warily. Still not getting it, the redhead looked to his boyfriend, "What's with them?" he wondered.

Ayumu tried his best not to look amused at the obvious question, "They're not owned by Kanone or Chase." he explained.

"Then someone else?" Kousuke asked, looking back to the small group, "Who?"

Kanone shrugged and walked up to a boy that looked remarkably like Ayumu. If it weren't for his purple hair and yellow eyes, they would have been a dead match, in Kanone's opinion, "Hi, there." he said, as cheerfully as he could, "What's your name?"

The boy glared at him and scoffed, "Why the hell would I tell you?" he demanded.

Kanone blinked at the attitude, "Well, since we don't know each other, I thought it would be nice to get introduced." he explained.

The odd-colored boy rolled his eyes and looked away, "I don't want or need to give you my name, so screw off."

Another boy, who was standing next to him shook his head and looked at Kanone, "Ai's just in a bad mood... like usual." he offered.

"Ai?" Ayumu asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy, "Your name means love?"

"Screw off." the one known as Ai snapped, glaring at Ayumu then blinking, "The...hell?"

Kousuke looked between the two for a minute, "They look almost exactly alike." he pointed out the obvious.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ai scoffed, "I don't look anything like that loser."

"You look like that loser but with gay hair." commented another of the group.

"Screw you!" Ai shouted.

"He's very loud." Jack noted, looking around the rest of the group. Besides him, there were twelve others. The boy that was standing next to Ai could have been Eyes if his hair weren't black and his eyes a deep crimson color. The one that made the comment about Ai's hair was standing a bit away from the group, his arms crossed and glaring at everyone, his hair white and eyes a silverish white. Another boy was also distant from the group, with red hair and eyes, looking mostly bored. A much shorter boy was standing next to him, looking around at everyone warily with dark green hair and grey eyes. Two inversed twins were near the back of the group. The first had navy blue hair and teal eyes while the other had teal hair and navy blue eyes. A small boy that looked to be perhaps the youngest of the group with light blue hair and even lighter blue eyes was standing with the boy with white hair. Next was a man that looked like he could be Kiyotaka's look a like if not for his dark purple eyes. The last four were standing in the middle, quite close together. The first looked like Ai except he had a dark tan and his ears somehow looped around so that the tops and bottoms connected in the back, making a circle. The next looked almost like a female with long, silver hair down to his waist and blue eyes, while the boy standing next to him had black hair and green eyes. These last three were standing next to, or rather around, a boy that Jack had to blink and look at Kanone to make sure it wasn't him. The last boy looked like Kanone, no color oddities, simply looked like his twin.

Kanone noticed this boy and smiled at him, "And what's your name?" he wondered.

The identical boy glanced at him and smiled faintly, "Hello, my name's Kalelle."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, I _was _going to end it this chappy, but why not bring in a whole new cast of people to cause chaos? That hundredth chapter is no longer so unrealistic (yay). Anyway, if you're still reading this, review!


	70. Chapter 70

Right…new people…this chappy will probably just be introducing them all and finishing up this whole conspiracy thing. With that said, enjoy!

Polaris18: Hm, I might be able to arrange that… might be a chappy or two before I get him in there, but I'll be sure to put him in. And why is everyone saying it's crazy? Oh well, thanks for reviewing!

freya kurenai: Yes, the apocalypse is sure to follow soon now that I've updated. And Kalelle should make you nervous, he's a creepy boy. Thanks for reviewing!

Angel of 513: Well, you being confused is nothing new, ne? Heh, just kidding… kind of. Either way, thanks for reviewing!

A/N: Whoo, 70 chapters! Wonder if I can actually make it to 100… let's find out, shall we?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanone looked the one known as Kalelle up and down, as did everyone else who knew Kanone. Eyes especially regarded the identical boy with a bit of suspicion and intrigue. After a moment, blue eyes darted to his boyfriend and a hushed whisper asked, "Is he your brother?"

Kanone shook his head, "I don't have any siblings that I know of," he informed the younger one, "and both of my parents are dead." Meaning, if he did have a brother, they'd be the only ones to know for sure.

"I've never seen him." Ayumu offered, the elder Narumi confirming his younger brother's statement with a nod. If those two hadn't ever seen Kalelle, it was likely he had never been around the estate.

With that said, Kanone turned his gaze back to the older boy, "Do you know who your parents are?" he wondered.

Kalelle tilted his head before smiling and laughing slightly, shaking his head, "Well, yes and no." he replied, biting his lower lip in thought as how to explain his situation.

"Yes and no?" Kousuke parroted, "It's one or the other. How can you know and not know?"

"Well, you see, I don't really have any parents." Kalelle continued, barely hearing the ranting redhead, "However, I do know the man that created me, and he's like a father." Another moment of thinking and he shook his head, "Rather, he was one of the ones who created me."

"Created?" Ayumu questioned, "What are you?"

"Hm… a clone, I suppose would be the term they'd use." he said, "An imitation, basically, just a copy of something, or rather someone greater that they wanted to replicate."

"Clone?" Kanone repeated, not having heard the term in any place other than a futuristic fantasy novel. A nod confirmed that they had heard right, that something that was the product of a medical marvel was standing before them- technology they couldn't even fully comprehend.

Ayumu especially was interested in such a feat, as he thought he was informed about the underdeveloped town's technological skills. He walked a circle around Kalelle, looking him up and down, muttering, "He really is an exact copy." Which brought another detail to his attention, "What did you mean by 'someone greater'?" he wondered, "If you're a clone, aren't you and Kanone exactly alike?"

The brunette shook his head, "No, not exactly. While I am a copy, I'm just a mere imitation, and you know what they say-nothing better than the original."

"If you have such a pessimistic attitude about it, why continue to live?" Chase interrupted.

"Pessimistic?" the clone echoed, slightly confused. Another smile graced his lips, "Not at all, just the simple truth. I'm not near what Kanone is, but in other ways, I'm more skilled."

"Like how?" Jack asked, interested in how someone could best Kanone. He wasn't Mr. Perfect, but he was generally skilled in most everything.

"Like getting kids into bed." One boy in the crowd, the white-haired teen, muttered.

"You're just jealous." The black-haired boy shot back, sticking his tongue out.

"Of what?" the older one challenged, glaring slightly at the other.

"Kalelle gets more at once than you ever have." Sailes, the younger boy of about fifteen replied. He had black hair that was held back in a pony tail and piercing green eyes. The other, Zion, had short white hair and silver eyes.

Zion simply scoffed at him, "I've had you once, that's all you're good for."

Green eyes narrowed and the younger boy growled in the back of his throat. Kalelle glanced back at Zion, "Don't speak about Sailes like that." He warned, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist.

The younger one rolled his eyes, "Why would I listen to you?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Because he can kick your ass?" Ai, the Ayumu look a like, questioned.

"Yeah, right, and I can kick yours, so shut up."

The violet-haired teen sneered and the crimson-eyed, hot headed boy at his side took a step forward, "Try it and I'll snap your neck."

"I don't need you defending me, Suki." Ai reminded his boyfriend, "I can take Zion perfectly fine, he can't fight worth crap."

"You don't even like fighting." Another boy spoke up. This one was younger than the rest, only fourteen, and had light blue/teal hair with lighter blue, clear eyes. He was standing next to Zion, and now glanced at him, "And you don't have to start with everyone, you know." He lightly scolded the older one.

"So?" he asked, "Doesn't mean I don't have to, either."

Xi, the light-featured boy, sighed slightly, "Zion, please." He pleaded slightly with his best friend.

"Whatever." Came the response, and also the closest anyone ever got to an agreement from him.

It was enough for Xi, and he smiled slightly and nodded, looking back to Kanone, "Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves yet." He realized, bowing slightly, "Sorry, my name is Xi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

An eyebrow shot up at the introduction, _"So there is one among them without an attitude problem." _He thought to himself, missing a slight smirk forming on one of the other boys' face. Focusing his attention on Xi, he nodded, "It's nice to meet you as well, Xi, I'm Kanone." He then went around and introduced Eyes, Chase, Jack, Callia, Jeremy, Connor, Kousuke, Ayumu, and Kiyotaka.

The polite one of the group bowed again and smiled, "It's nice to meet you all." He said in a soft voice, then motioned to each member of the group as he introduced them, first nodding his head toward the annoyed teen, "This is Zion." He began, but was cut off.

"We don't need you introducing us all." Ai commented.

"Suki already introduced you." Xi pointed out.

"Yeah," Ai replied, half-glaring at the boy next to him, "I know."

The gothic boy smirked slightly and kissed the yellow-eyed boy's cheek, "You don't really care, you're just being pissy."

"I am not!" the obviously pissy boy shouted, glaring more and looking away to emphasize his point.

Suki just snickered and looked at Kanone, "I'm Suki, obviously, and you already know Ai." He re-introduced himself and his boyfriend.

"What kind of a name is Suki?" Chase wondered.

Crimson eyes darted to look at him, "It's a better name than yours." He informed him.

"How do you figure?" the older one demanded.

"Naturally because I'm better." The black-haired teen rolled his eyes, "Duh."

"He's been around Kanone too long, too." Ayumu muttered.

"Most of them are like that, actually." Xi commented to him, having separated himself from the arguing group.

"Seriously?" the brunette asked, a bit afraid of ten more Kanones.

The blue-haired boy nodded slightly, "Yeah, they all have huge egos. Ai, Zion, and Sailes are just cocky, though Sailes mostly just jokes around about it. Suki really believes he's the best thing ever, but that's just because he had fangirls that follow him around even though he's not famous and everyone is always commenting how sexy and hot he is… especially Ai."

"That's only four, what about the rest?" he wondered.

"Well, I'm not like that, and Raika, Ukat, Kiyo, Aishiteru, Zave, and Kalelle aren't really, either. Though, sometimes Kalelle says he is, but he's actually really nice and calm."

"I thought you said he was like Kanone." Callia interjected.

Said boy just glared at her and Xi bit back a small laugh, "Zion, Suki, and Ai are the worst with it, and Belial never says he's great, but it's obvious that he thinks he is and he always has everything under control and acts like everything comes so easy to him, same with Kiyo. Sailes is a lot like Kalelle with a bad temper-"

"I don't have a bad temper." Said boy half pouted, half glared.

"Of course you don't." Xi said, as if agreeing with a child, which Sailes could be at times, "Taku's just very aggressive and violent when he's pissed off, but also pretty emotional and cocky at the same time, but no one really takes him seriously or thinks of him as an idiot."

"Then what_ do_they think of him?" Ayumu wondered.

"Um…don't know." The younger one offered, "He doesn't make himself known very much and I think he's only here because of Zion."

"Is he his boyfriend or something?" Chase wondered, looking in between Zion and Taku, "Not very close."

Blue eyes blinked and a soft laugh sounded, "No, they're brothers." He corrected the older man.

"Brothers?" Jack wondered, "They look nothing alike."

Taku glanced over to the conversing group, "It's because we have no parents, so we don't share physical traits."

"How are you brothers if you don't have parents, then?" Ayumu wondered, "Sounds fake to me."

A few members of the group, including the boy who was standing next to Taku moved away from the dark blue-haired boy, who glared at Ayumu, "You're saying I'm a liar?" he challenged.

"I'd run if I were you." The one who had been standing next to Taku, Ukat, warned, "Taku's got a bad temper, especially when it comes to Zion."

"What's the big deal?" the messy-haired boy wondered, "I'm just asking how they're brothers if they have no biological parents."

Taku growled slightly and in the blink of an eye was on Ayumu, pinning him to the building wall, "We simply are." He said through gritted teeth.

Ayumu winced as his back collided with the wall and Kousuke glared, "Hey, get off of him!" He grabbed Taku's hair and yanked him back and off of his boyfriend.

Just as he was drawing his fist back to punch the older boy, Zion dashed to the pair and kneed Kousuke in the gut, throwing him off, "Hands off." He growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey, bastard!" the hot headed boy yelled, "Don't touch me, and he's the one who went after Ayumu!"

At this time, Kalelle stepped forward in between the two pairs, Zion and Taku on one side with Kousuke and Ayumu on the other, frowning slightly and looking at Taku, "That wasn't necessary."

The light-eyed boy glared once more at Ayumu, "I don't care, he shouldn't talk about things he doesn't know."

The brunette sighed slightly, "I know." He agreed, looking to Ayumu, "Taku's touchy about his brother, he's always been protective of him."

Ayumu simply shook his head, "I'm sure." He muttered, though understood somewhat. Even though Kiyotaka had never needed his help, he was always more than willing to give it. He wasn't protective exactly, mostly due to the fact that Kiyotaka never needed protecting, but he understood that even if they weren't biological brothers, sometimes that didn't matter. He glanced at Taku, "Sorry." He mumbled, a little reluctantly.

"Whatever." The teal-eyed boy said, sighing and walking back toward Ukat.

"They certainly act the same." Chase muttered, looking over the rest that had yet to be introduced.

As if reading his mind, Xi took the liberty of pointing the quieter ones out. He first motioned to the bored-looking teen that was surprisingly well dressed for his situation, as was Kiyo. Both of them in suits- Kiyo's a navy blue while the red-haired boy's suit was a blood red color. Unlike Kiyo, though, the orange-eyed boy, Belial, complimented his outfit with a top hat and cane. He looked old fashioned, to say the least, but there was something about the way he smirked at a comment the boy next to him made that said there was more to him than he would let on to most. "That's Belial." He informed Ayumu, "He's….well…" the boy bit his lip, trying to think of a way to describe the other, "He's Belial, that's really the only way to describe him."

Ayumu sweatdropped at the description, "Uh huh." He agreed, though not entirely sure what he was agreeing to.

"He can be nice, but mostly he doesn't care about many things or many people, and he does everything in the interest of fun, regardless of who it hurts. He holds no regard for pretty much anything, but he's not purposely mean, either. He doesn't do things out of spite, he says there's no point to it, and he's never done a thing that he didn't want to, or not do anything he wanted to, and has no real reason for any of his actions."

"So…he's like a little kid?" the detective summed up Xi's elongated explanation.

The younger one nodded, "Most say he's like a child because everything he does is like one, but there are a few who disagree. Suki and Raika, who are closer to him than most, say that he's mature in his own way, and… also a complete bastard. Though, that last part is just Suki."

"He sounds so taken with him." Chase commented, sarcastically.

"Actually, he is." Xi told him, "Ai hates it, too, because Suki's always depressed that Belial doesn't love him. Suki loves Ai more than anything, but he and Belial have a past, or so I've heard. It's not that great, but Suki still managed to fall in love with him."

Chase looked over the group, "So, who does Belial have a thing for?"

Xi shook his head, "No one, really. He's with Raika, but he doesn't love him, and he lies and tells Suki he has feelings for him, but in reality, I'm not sure he _can _love."

"Can't love?" Ayumu repeated, "Why not?"

"Uh…" the blue-haired boy hesitated at this, "Long story, have someone else tell you."

A suspicious look was given to the response before shrugged off, "Well, it's none of my business." He surveyed the crowd once more, "So the kid next to him is Raika, right?"

"Yeah." Xi confirmed, "He's a little quirky, and very… official, I guess? He treats everything like he's at his job. He's also really naïve for his age; he's older than most here, but acts younger. Not by choice, really, but because his father sheltered him and kept him at their company all day, so he never had any real friends or social life."

"What company? And if he has a father, what's he doing here?"

"The company his father owns… or, owned at least. He was killed in an explosion. The company is the leading software and technological corporation around: Intelligence Communication Corporation, IC Corp. for short. They specialize in the latest advancements in cloning for medical and technological purposes."

"So who runs the company now that his father is dead?" Chase wondered. If Raika owned a company, why in the world would he be owned?

"His father made a clone of him, and turned it over to him, saying that clones were simply better, right before he disowned Raika and kicked him out."

"Jeez, talk about a hard ass." The elder muttered.

"Raika's father disapproved of his relationship with Belial. He said that Belial wasn't good enough for him, and if he continued to be with him, he'd simply separate the two. He tried, too, he even went so far as to try and have Belial killed, contained, he tried to send Raika away, and even threatened to leave him with nothing if he stayed with Belial. But it seems Raika chose Belial over his father and future at IC Corp., and was left out in the cold."

"So he was abandoned and shut out because of who he loves?" Ayumu asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes, but he says he doesn't mind because he made the choice himself and knew full and well the consequences."

"I guess… still, no one should have to make that choice."

"Life isn't always fair, kid." Chase reminded him.

"Besides, he says he's happier with Belial than he ever was at that company." Xi added.

Ayumu nodded and looked up as Kanone raised his voice loud enough to be heard by the whole group, announcing that they were heading home. As he turned with the rest to head back home, Ayumu looked at Xi, "Where will you and everyone else go?" he wondered, meaning the small group that was neither owned by Kanone nor Chase.

"I'm not sure." He answered, looking back to the group.

"Who were you owned by before this?" Jack asked, glancing over Chase's own group of slaves that had been rescued.

"A man named Holland." The younger one replied, "We were taken from him."

"Well, where does he live, I'm sure we could get you back to him." Ayumu offered.

Xi just shook his head as Ai looked over and scoffed, "Holland doesn't want us back and I'm not going back to him anyway, I'd rather live on the street."

"_What's his problem?" _the brunette wondered, but shook it off, "I'm sure you can stay with Kanone." He suggested.

"No way, I'm not being owned by anyone else." The purple-haired boy stated, glaring at anyone who looked like they might object. The dark-haired boy next to him just sighed, half expecting this to happen.

Kanone glanced back at the group and smiled slightly, "I have no intention of owning you, but you can certainly stay with me until you find a more suitable living arrangement."

Suki looked to his boyfriend, "Come on, Ai, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." The younger one muttered, sighing, "Fine, let's go." With that, and a few other pouts and complaints from others (namely Raika and Taku) to get the rest of the group motivated to go, they were on their way to Kanone's mansion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Is it long enough or does it just seem that way? Oh well, either way… next chappy….more chaos, I'm sure…though, who knows when that'll be up. Review!


End file.
